La fille de l'orage
by Azufyra
Summary: Alors qu'ils parcouraient le Nouveau Monde, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche découvre une nouvelle île. Ce qu'ils y trouveront les surprendra, mais est-ce que cette fille mystérieuse pourra-t-elle empêcher la fatalité de s'abattre sur eux ? Thatch x OC
1. Chapter 1

** Chapitre 1 **

Le soleil brillait de mille feux, au-dessus de l'océan immense, éclairant le pont d'un navire d'une taille colossale, ressemblant à une baleine. Mais alors que la quiétude et la sérénité régnaient en maître, un hurlement retentit : « THATCH ! ACE ! »

Un homme vêtu d'une chemise violette déboutonnée arriva, cherchant furieusement du regard ceux qu'il avait hélé, le visage tordu en une expression de pur agacement. Il avait des cheveux blonds décoiffés regroupés en haut de son crâne et tenait à la main un ananas taillé, qui avait un immense sourire. Deux hommes éclatèrent de rire tandis que le blond souriait faussement, crispé et lâchait : « C'était vraiment hilarant…

Euh… calme-toi, Marco… ce n'était qu'une petite blague tu sais ?

Une. Petite. Blague ? »

Le plus jeune des deux farceurs recula d'un pas en soupirant : « Et voilà, le piaf va péter un câble…

Ace… tu es de corvées de ménage pendant deux semaines, yoi.

Quoi ? Mais…

Tu aurais dû te taire, Ace ! s'exclama joyeusement son complice, Tu sais bien que Marco déteste ce genre de surnom !

Quant à toi, Thatch, gronda le dénommé Marco, tu es privé de saké pendant un mois, yoi.

QUOI ? »

Satisfait de sa vengeance, le blond s'en alla, laissant les deux autres stupéfaits et dégoûtés.

Ce dernier, tout comme les deux autres qu'il venait de punir, faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus fort du monde, et était le premier commandant de sa flotte. Le second du capitaine. Quant aux deux autres, il s'agissait de Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième flotte et d'Ace, le commandant de la deuxième division. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le Nouveau Monde, soit la deuxième partie de Grand Line.

Barbe Blanche était assis sur le pont, observant ses fils travailler lorsque soudainement la vigie s'exclama : « Île en vue ! A tribord ! »

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et fut vite imité par la majorité des commandants. Ce fut le blond qui déclara : « Une île ? Ici ? Comment est-ce possible, yoi ?

Marco a raison, Père, nous sommes passés plusieurs fois dans les environs et nous ne l'avons jamais vu ! s'exclama un jeune garçon d'environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

Je suis d'accord avec Haruta, déclara Thatch, Il me semble impossible qu'une île soit subitement apparue sur l'océan comme ça ! »

Leur capitaine ferma pensivement les yeux avant de déclarer : « Bien. Allons-y, nous éclaircirons ce mystère une fois là-bas. La première et la quatrième division s'occuperont de visiter l'île et de parler à ses habitants, s'il y en a. Les autres, vous resterez à bord pour le moment.

Bien, Père, mais je pense que deux divisions, c'est quand même…

Mieux vaut être prudent. »

Ace hocha la tête avant que la vigie ne s'exclame : « Bateau à bâbord !

Un bateau de guerre, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Euh… pas vraiment, non, on dirait plus un bateau de pêche ! »

Les commandants échangèrent un regard perplexe : ils étaient quand même loin des rivages de cette île et ils croisaient déjà des pêcheurs ? Ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée et observèrent un petit bateau à voile qui naviguait rapidement, des poissons sur le pont, entourés par trois hommes de petites tailles. Thatch plissa les yeux et s'exclama : « Ce sont des gosses !

Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les autres commandants, Mais… »

Pensif, Barbe Blanche déclara : « Laissons-les pour le moment, et continuons vers l'île. Je pense que nous trouverons des réponses là-bas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Moby Dick jeta l'ancre dans ce qui semblait être un port de pêche et Marco lança : « Thatch, tu viens yoi ?

J'arrive ! Dis, mon cher Marco, tu me sembles bien impatient de visiter cette île… alors ?

Cela fait juste dix minutes que j'attends ici qu'un certain cuisinier de malheur daigne arriver, yoi… souffla le phénix.

Vraiment ? Zut ! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais envie de rencontrer quelques magnifiques créatures qui… »

L'homme coiffé d'un pompadour se tut alors qu'une aura dangereuse se déployait autour du blond et que ce dernier le fixait, le défiant de finir sa phrase. Marco lâcha : « On regarde. On se renseigne et on rentre. Compris, Thatch, yoi ?

Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, Marco ! »

Ce dernier ne parut pas convaincu mais descendit quand même du bateau, suivant son frère vers le village qui de prime abord semblait pauvre.

Les rues étaient vides et poussiéreuses. Les deux commandants froncèrent les sourcils devant l'absence évidente de villageois quand soudain, ils se raidirent. Un groupe de personnes armées se dirigeait vers eux.

Thatch posa discrètement ses mains sur ses épées tandis que Marco gardait son flegme habituel.

Ce groupe, constitué de dix hommes armés de hallebardes et de fusils, n'était pas une menace, mais ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'exclama jovialement : « Bien le bonjour messieurs ! Par le plus grand des hasards, seriez-vous des pirates ?

Oui, nous sommes les pirates de Barbe Blanche, yoi. »

Marco avait répondu calmement, bien que légèrement méfiant devant la joie trop évidente de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'écria avec un sourire immense : « FABULEUX ! Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Kato Toshi ! Colonel de l'armée de Maryam !

Colonel ? répéta Thatch en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, et mon roi souhaiterait vous inviter à assister à la fête mensuelle de notre île ! »

Le premier commandant se détendit un peu tandis que Thatch souriait : « Une fête ?

Oui ! La fête des fleurs ! Vous verrez, c'est un événement spectaculaire et vraiment attendu par tous nos citoyens !

En parlant de citoyens… lâcha Marco, Nous n'avons croisé personne depuis que nous sommes arrivés yoi…

C'est tout à fait normal, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du recensement, alors ils sont tous à la capitale ! sourit le soldat. »

Ils hochèrent la tête puis Marco soupira : « Bon, je vais avertir Père dans ce cas, ce sera à lui de décider, yoi.

Fabuleux ! Je suis sûr que vous adorerez les divertissements qu'offre cette fête !

Juste pour plus d'indications, combien de temps dure cette fête ?

Deux jours ! Si on ne compte pas la sélection !

La sélection ?

Nous devons retourner à la capitale au plus vite pour préparer les festivités ! s'exclama le colonel, Elle se trouve au cœur de l'île ! Nous avons hâte de vous revoir, messieurs ! »

Ils repartirent au pas de course et Thatch lâcha stupéfait : « C'était quoi, ça ?

Aucune idée, mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment… allons rapporter cette conversation à Père, yoi. »

Une fois de retour sur le Moby Dick, les deux commandants se rendirent immédiatement dans la chambre de leur capitaine, ce dernier cachant rapidement une bouteille de saké sous son lit. Marco, blasé, déclara d'un ton fatigué : « Père, si les infirmières trouvent cette bouteille…

Et alors ? Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de boire, mon fils, et ce ne sera pas quelques infirmières qui y changeront quoi que ce soit !

Père, avec votre état, vous… laissez tomber ! abdiqua le Phénix en se passant une main sur son visage las. »

Barbe Blanche éclata d'un rire guttural en voyant son fils aussi désappointé puis demanda : « Alors ? Cette expédition ?

Eh bien… commença Thatch, on a vu un village désert et croisé l'armée de cette île. D'ailleurs nous sommes invités par leur roi pour assister à ce qu'ils appellent la fête des fleurs !

Invités ? Savent-ils qui nous sommes, au moins ?

Oui, ils étaient même euh… ravis ?

Je vois… plutôt surprenant… »

Ils hochèrent de la tête, puis le capitaine s'exclama : « Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucun problème, nous y assisterons, mais restez sur vos gardes. J'ai un léger pressentiment…

Un mauvais pressentiment, Père ?

Pas un bon, en tout cas. »

Marco sentait également son Phénix remuer en lui et il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise quand ils avaient parlé aux gardes, comme si quelque chose était vicié, pourri. Leur Père avait donc aussi cette impression ? Bien. Mieux valait être préparé à tout.

Plus tard, alors que l'après-midi touchait à son terme, Barbe blanche appela ses fils à se rassembler sur le pont. Il les observa attentivement, remarquant leur curiosité envers cette île puis déclara d'une voix sonore : « Bien ! Pour ce soir, je vous autorise à aller sur l'île pour voir s'il y a des tavernes ! Seulement, je vous demanderais de faire attention aux autres, et de rester groupés pour une fois. Les divisions qui resteront à bord seront la troisième, la cinquième et la quinzième. La première, deuxième, quatrième et seizième division, vous pouvez y aller. »

Pour ceux qui allaient pouvoir festoyer ce soir, c'était une immense joie qui emplissait leurs esprits et leur cœur, tandis que pour ceux consignés à bord, c'était plutôt de la déception.

Ace s'exclama : « Marco, Thatch ! Vous avez vu des tavernes quand vous avez exploré ?

Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne suis pas sûr… réfléchit ce dernier, Marco ?

On verra là-bas, yoi. »

Les quatre divisions réunies comptait environ quatre cents pirates qui se mirent en quête de taverne pour y boire jusqu'à pas d'heure, mais à leur plus grande déception, ils n'en trouvèrent aucune dans le village des pêcheurs…

Ils allaient rentrer tête basse au navire quand Ace qui marchait en tête, entendit des rires et des cris de joies en direction de la plage, qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Curieux, il y jeta un coup d'œil et vit trois enfants : le plus vieux semblait avoir quatorze ans, il était fin et plutôt grand pour son âge, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval entourait son visage tanné par le soleil, ses yeux étaient marrons foncés, pétillant de fierté alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de celui qui semblait n'avoir que neuf ans. Ce dernier n'arriverait même pas à la taille d'Ace, ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés entourant un visage innocent et adorable, les joues roses, et… le plus frappant étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Le troisième semblait avoir douze ans et avait de courts cheveux blonds ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux noirs, qui semblaient perdus dans le vague.

Ils se trouvaient à côté d'une embarcation qui sembla familière à Ace. Il s'agissait du bateau qu'ils avaient aperçu plus tôt dans la matinée ! Il sourit en voyant le petit roi des mers mort sur le sable, tandis que les garçons jubilaient et s'avança, les mains dans les poches, sans prêter gare à ses hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés, ainsi qu'à Thatch qui se dirigeait maintenant vers lui. Le plus vieux des trois enfants déclara alors : « Il faut qu'on rentre Jim ou notre mère va s'inquiéter !

Oui, mais on fait quoi du poisson ? demanda le dénommé Jim, qui se trouvait être le deuxième blond.

Euh… hey Thomas ! Tu crois que ce sera bon, pour la taverne, ce poisson ? lança le plus vieux au plus jeune.

J'crois que oui !

Parfait ! Dans ce cas, on te le laisse ! On se voit demain !

Quoi ? Mais les gars ! Je ne peux pas le porter tout seul !

Désolés Thomas, mais la taverne est à l'opposé de la maison ! Salut ! »

Les deux enfants s'en allèrent en courant et riant sans remarquer les pirates qui approchaient tandis que le jeune garçon essayait de soulever vainement le poisson géant.

Ace lança jovialement : « Besoin d'aide ?

Ha ! s'écria le gamin en sursautant, Qui… euh… bonjour ?

Ouais, désolé, moi c'est Ace ! Et toi ?

Euh… Thomas, monsieur…

D'accord, alors Thomas, tu as besoin d'aide avec ton poisson ? »

Le gamin recula légèrement mais se détendit en voyant le sourire immense et sincère du pirate, hochant timidement la tête : « Je veux bien, monsieur…

Appelle-moi juste Ace, ok ?

D'accord mo-Ace ! »

Le pirate sourit et d'une main, souleva le Roi des Mers avant de demander : « Alors ? Tu me montres le chemin ?

Waouh ! Vous êtes trop fort ! s'exclama le gamin, ses yeux brillants d'admiration.

Merci ! »

Thatch rejoignit Ace et s'exclama joyeusement : « Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il a besoin d'aide pour ramener ce poisson chez lui, alors…

Oh je vois ! Au fait, petit…

Je m'appelle Thomas !

Thomas, est-ce que tu saurais s'il y a une taverne dans les environs ? »

Le visage du garçon se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'il répondait : « Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! J'habite là-bas !

Vraiment ? Tu pourrais nous y conduire ? demanda Thatch en souriant face à la candeur de l'enfant, il adorait les enfants !

Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

Mes compagnons et moi venons d'arriver et notre capitaine nous a autorisés à aller faire un peu la fête, donc nous cherchons un endroit où nous pourrions boire et manger !

Capitaine ? Vous êtes des pirates ? »

Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, le gamin n'avait pas reculé mais au contraire, il s'était mis à sauter autour de Thatch qui riait doucement, en s'exclamant : « Trop cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer des pirates ! Vous avez déjà trouvé des trésors ? Vous avez combattu la Marine ? Vous avez été sur beaucoup d'îles ?

Oula ! Moins vite ! rit Thatch, Oui, on a trouvé plein de trésors et en effet nous avons combattu la Marine, quant aux îles… nous les avons presque toutes visitées !

Trop cooooollllllll ! sourit le gamin, En fait, vous êtes vachement nombreux !

Oui, j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème, yoi ? les interrompit Marco en arrivant.

Nan ! Oh ! »

Il fixa le haut du crâne de Marco avant de s'exclamer : « Vous avez des cheveux bizarres, monsieur ! On dirait un ananas ! »

Une veine palpita sur le front du concerné alors qu'il se retenait de tuer ses frères qui ricanaient alors qu'il répliquait : « Je m'appelle Marco. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, yoi.

Désolé, monsieur…

C'est rien… bon, alors comme ça, tu sais où on peut trouver une auberge, yoi ?

Oui, suivez-moi ! »

Souriant, Ace emboîta le pas au petit tandis que Thatch s'appuyait sur Marco, calmant son fou rire, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se dégage, le laissant s'écraser par terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir grimpé une pente caillouteuse, les pirates aperçurent un bâtiment de taille respectable, pouvant contenir environ deux cents personnes. Mais ils étaient quatre cents. Le jeune garçon se mit à courir en criant à plein poumon : « GRANDE SŒUR ! JE SUIS rentré ! ET J'AMENE des amis ! »

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit, souriante, tandis que le petit garçon courait vers elle. Elle s'accroupit alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle et ébouriffa ses cheveux : « Alors, Thomas ? Comment a été la pêche ?

C'était trop bien ! On a attrapé un poisson géant et je l'ai ramené à la maison !

Bravo ! »

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les pirates qui les avaient rejoint et déclara avec un sourire poli : « Merci d'avoir aidé mon petit-frère à ramené ce Roi des Mers ici, messieurs… ?

Enchanté, mademoiselle, nous sommes contents d'avoir pu l'aider ! déclara Thatch, Je m'appelle Thatch, et nous sommes les pirates de Barbe Blanche, nous avons cru comprendre que vous teniez une taverne ?

C'est exact, je vous en prie, entrez, je m'occupe du Roi des Mers dans quelques minutes ! »

Malgré son sourire, l'ambiance s'était refroidie et Thomas fit la moue : « Grande-sœur, ils sont gentils…

Mais oui, allez, va te nettoyer un peu le visage avant de venir m'aider !

D'accord ! »

Il partit en courant et une fois qu'il fut rentré, la jeune femme se tourna vers les pirates, son sourire ayant disparu et déclara d'une voix calme : « Vous pouvez rester ici pour faire la fête si vous voulez, mais tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas faire de grabuge, et un dernier conseil… ne vous avisez pas de mettre mon petit-frère en danger de quelques manières que ce soit : volontairement ou involontairement.

Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions, yoi… soupira Marco, Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de déclarer, le visage plus chaleureux : « Allez vous installer à l'intérieur, je serais là dans une minute, juste le temps de mettre ce poisson dans la cuisine !

Je vais l'y amener, si tu veux ! proposa Ace en souriant, le poisson en question sur le dos.

Euh… ce ne sera pas la peine… »

Mais devant l'insistance d'Ace, elle finit par accepter et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine de sa taverne, où il laissa le Roi des Mers sur une des tables de travail. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand il se retourna et demanda : « Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Clara.

OK ! Moi c'est Ace ! »

Il rejoignit alors ses frères dans la salle, tandis que la jeune femme commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle allait devoir donner à boire à quatre cents pirates…

Thomas fixait avec émerveillement Ace qui souriait devant la joie intense du gamin. Il enflamma son doigt et déclara : « Tu vois ? Je suis le feu !

Trop bien ! Comment tu fais ça ? s'exclama l'enfant en écarquillant ses yeux.

J'ai mangé un Fruit du Démon, le Mera Mera no Mi ! »

A la même table, Thatch ricana en donnant un coup de coude à Marco : « Il s'est fait un ami…

Ce n'est pas étonnant, venant d'Ace.

C'est sûr, après tout, il est encore un gamin ! »

Le concerné se tourna vers eux et lâcha : « Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Mais oui, on te croit… »

Ace sourit malicieusement avant de se pencher vers Thomas : « Tu vois les cheveux de ce grand type bizarre ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une banane ?

Si ! Une banane et un ananas !

Une salade de fruit ! »

Les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire devant la mine outrée des deux commandants quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. En pleine lumière, ils purent la détailler : plus petite qu'Ace, elle devait mesurer dans le mètre soixante-cinq, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains ondulés ainsi que des yeux bleu outremer. Vêtus d'une longue jupe bleue et d'un chemisier blanc, elle portait un plateau. Elle lança : « Une préférence pour l'alcool, messieurs ?

Auriez-vous du saké ?

Bien sûr ! Thomas, je te laisse t'occuper de distribuer la nourriture ?

Oui, grande sœur ! »

Le petit garçon courut vers la cuisine en riant alors qu'il passait sous le nez des pirates et quelques secondes plus tard, il rapporta des assiettes de viandes ainsi que d'autres plats. Thatch goûta avant d'écarquiller les yeux en s'exclamant : « C'est délicieux ! Qui a cuisiné ça ?

C'est ma grande sœur ! Elle cuisine bien, hein ?

Oui, elle cuisine même très bien…

Dis-moi, qui d'autre travaille ici, Thomas ? demanda Marco en mangeant tranquillement (contrairement à Ace…).

Personne ! Juste grande sœur et moi ! »

Ace s'arrêta un bref instant et demanda avant de replonger dans son assiette : « Pas d'employés ?

Ben non ! Ils ne veulent pas venir ici !

Ah bon ? s'étonna Thatch, Pourtant c'est un bel endroit ! »

En effet, la pièce principale où se trouvaient les pirates était spacieuse, les murs étaient en bois roux, le bar était sobre mais délicatement ouvragé, les tables étaient rondes et il régnait une odeur fraîche embaumant l'air.

Thomas pinça les lèvres avant de lâcher : « De toute façon, ce sont des idiots. Clara ne cuisine pas pour eux. Elle ne veut pas.

Elle ne veut pas ?

Non. Et puis… ils disent que nous ne sommes que des déchets bons à rien… »

L'enfant serra les poings sous les regards intrigués des pirates : « Grande sœur, elle dit que si ils n'aiment pas les choses simples, ils font mieux de rester là-bas. Elle ne les aime pas.

Ils ? répéta Marco.

Les euh… les gens de la capitale… »

Soudain, des coupes de saké furent posées sur les tables où mangeaient les pirates tandis que Clara haussait un sourcil en fixant son frère : « Tout va bien Thomas ?

Grande sœur ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi tu laisses ces idiots nous insulter ? »

Tous remarquèrent que la jeune femme se crispa avant de sourire : « Parce qu'ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on leur accorde de l'attention.

Non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais rien ? Hein ! »

Les pirates restèrent bouche-bée devant l'explosion de l'enfant. I peine quelques instants, il souriait, et maintenant, il semblait furieux… il croisa le regard calme de sa sœur avant de lâcher : « Désolé, grande sœur…

Ce n'est rien, tu devrais aller te coucher, Thomas…

'nuit… »

Il se leva avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. Puis, une fois que le jeune garçon fut à l'étage, elle soupira avant de retourner derrière le bar, essuyant des verres pour les remplir de saké, sous les regards curieux des pirates.

Ace avala sa dernière bouchée avant de s'effondrer, le visage dans son assiette. La jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué et demanda : « Il est narcoleptique ?

Comment le savez-vous ? s'exclama un pirate.

Thomas est pareil. Il s'endort toujours au pire moment. »

Marco regardait Ace ronfler, désespéré, tandis que Thatch s'amusait à lui dessiner sur le visage… de vrais gamins.

Petit à petit, la joie revint et la taverne résonna sous les rires bruyants des pirates.

Le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche soupira en voyant la majorité de ses camarades ivres morts étalés sur le sol. Il entendit Ace bailler avant de demander : « Oi, il est quelle heure ?

Deux heures du matin… répondit Thatch en souriant narquoisement à Marco, Alors ? Comment allons-nous les ramener au bateau ? »

Ce dernier soupira à nouveau en voyant à peu près trois cents pirates ronflant à même le sol, et commençait à désespérer lorsque Clara lâcha distraitement : « Laissez-les dormir ici, ça ne me dérange pas…

Vous êtes sûre, mademoiselle ? demanda Thatch en la fixant.

Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Elle posa le dernier verre nettoyé sur l'étagère et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, les yeux légèrement voilés, tandis que les pirates fronçaient les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Marco demanda soudainement : « Et vos parents ? »

Il regretta presque immédiatement sa question en la voyant diriger vers lui un regard glacial, les traits figés, et elle lâcha d'une voix agacée : « J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas. »

Ace, curieux, continua : « Vous n'avez pas de parents ?

Si. Tout le monde en a.

Euh…

Si vous voulez savoir où sont ceux de Thomas, allez visiter le cimetière du village. »

La vois s'était faite tranchante, mais Ace, suicidaire, ne le remarqua pas : « Et les vôtres ?

Je me fiche de savoir où ils sont. »

Le fils de Gol D. Roger allait poser une autre question lorsque Thatch l'en empêcha en le bâillonnant. Il sourit d'un air désolé à la jeune femme avant de déclarer : « Veuillez excuser nos questions indiscrètes, mademoiselle, notre jeune frère est un peu idiot parfois… AÏE ! »

Ace venait de lui mordre la main.

Marco soupira.

Clara demanda curieuse : « Jeune frère ? Vous êtes frères ?

Pas de sang, si c'est ce que vous demandez, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous.

Je comprends…

Thomas et vous, vous n'êtes pas frère et sœur de sang, n'est-ce-pas ?

En effet, je l'ai recueilli il y a quatre ans. Après la mort de ses parents.

Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour vous occuper seule d'un enfant ? demanda Thatch en souriant.

Et d'après vous, quel est mon âge ?

Euh… »

Perturbé par le sourire narquois de la jeune femme, Thatch ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il finit par se lancer : « Euh je dirais dix-sept ans ?

Vraiment ? s'étonna la barmaid, Je ne pensais pas que je faisais si jeune ! J'ai pourtant vingt et un ans ! »

Thatch écarquilla les yeux avant de répéter : « Vingt et un ans ?!

Ben oui ! »

Elle sourit, franchement amusée par la réaction du cuisinier. Même Marco avait haussé un sourcil. Ace, lui, éclata de rire en tapant le dos de ses frères : « Ah ! Vous êtes vraiment trop nuls les gars !

La ferme, Ace ! répliquèrent-ils en le frappant. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire à son tour avant de demander : « Si je puis me permettre, que venez-vous faire sur cette île ?

Eh bien, à vrai dire, nous étions curieux. Je veux dire, aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait l'existence de cette île alors nous avons décidé de visiter… répondit calmement Marco.

Je vois. »

Le pirate aux cheveux blonds décida alors de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps : « Au fait, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'est cette fête des fleurs ? »

Clara déglutit avant de se tourner vers eux, surprise : « Comment…

Nous avons croisé un certain colonel Kato Toshi qui nous a transmis un message de votre roi. Il nous a invités à y assister…

… je vois. Au départ, c'était juste une fête pour célébrer un nouveau mois et pour certains, le moyen de vénérer les dieux. Mais maintenant, c'est tout sauf une fête. Du moins pour nous.

Pourquoi ?

A cause des nobles. Depuis un an, les nobles de la capitale ont passé un accord… commercial avec… »

Elle s'interrompit hésitante et fixa les trois pirates attentifs. Elle soupira puis demanda : « Avant de vous expliquer ça, j'ai juste besoin de savoir une chose. Que pensez-vous de l'esclavage ? »

L'air se réchauffa alors qu'Ace serrait les poings, Marco fronça les lèvres et Thatch se crispa. La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de déclarer : « Les nobles de cette île sont désormais liés à ceux qu'on appelle les Dragons Céleste. Et chaque mois, douze personnes sont tirées au sort le jour de la sélection… ces douze personnes sont présentées à un… un évaluateur qui en sélectionne quelques-uns avant de laisser repartir ceux qui ne sont pas à la hauteur. Ceux qui le sont en revanche… sont vendus comme esclaves aux Dragons Célestes. »

Un silence lourd et épais fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et elle continua : « Demain, le tirage au sort aura lieu et ce sera la première année où Thomas participera…

Les enfants aussi participent ? demanda d'une voix grave Thatch.

Malheureusement oui. A partir de neuf ans.

Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela ? explosa Ace. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il continua, la colère transparaissant dans sa voix : « Pourquoi ne les empêchez-vous pas de continuer l'esclavage ? Êtes-vous trop lâches pour vous battre ?

Ace arrête… ordonna Marco.

Non, laissez, je comprends sa réaction. »

Clara leva ses yeux vers le jeune pirate aux cheveux ébènes et déclara d'une voix glaciale : « Je ne suis pas native de cette île… je suis arrivée il y a dix ans, et déjà les habitants de cette île m'ont rejetés. Tant que les enfants ne sont pas touchés par ces sélections, je ne fais rien. Pour l'instant, aucun enfant n'a été sélectionné. Cependant… »

L'atmosphère devint plus froide et le regard de la barmaid plus tranchant : « Quiconque s'en prendra à mon petit-frère ne pourra pas espérer vivre très longtemps.

Vous ne pourrez rien faire s'il est sélectionné demain, non ? déclara Marco.

Légalement, non. »

Ils comprirent le sous-entendu et Thatch lâcha : « Vous n'avez jamais pensé à partir loin d'ici ?

Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir protéger Thomas si nous devons traverser le Nouveau Monde… de plus, il ne peut pas quitter le champ magnétique de l'île.

Il ne peut pas ? Pourquoi ?

Chaque personne sur cette île s'est vue implanté un traceur dans son corps. Si nous quittons l'île, cela déclenchera l'autodestruction des cellules, entraînant une mort douloureuse et lente. »

Horrifiés, les pirates ne dirent rien, jusqu'à ce que Marco ne demande : « Vous également ?

J'ai été obligé d'en avoir un. Mais cela fait longtemps que je l'ai retiré.

Pourquoi ne pas enlever celui de Thomas, alors ?

Voyez par vous-même. »

Elle remonta sa manche jusqu'à son épaule, dévoilant une cicatrice rosâtre sur le côté du bras gauche. Elle lâcha : « J'ai dû me planter un couteau dans l'épaule pour retirer cette saleté et j'en garderais la cicatrice pour toujours, mais pour Thomas, c'est différent… j'ai eu énormément de chance qu'elle soit implantée dans mon bras. Lui, ils lui ont implanté au niveau de la moelle épinière. »

Thatch jura tandis qu'Ace demandait : « Que se passerait-il si vous essayiez de lui retirer ?

Il serait paralysé dans le meilleur des cas, et mort dans le pire. »

Elle remit sa manche en place puis se leva en déclarant : « Il est tard, je vais vous laisser. Evitez de parler de ça à Thomas, il ne connaît pas tous les détails. Bonne nuit. Il y a quelques chambres à l'étage, vous pouvez prendre les premières sur la gauche.

Merci… »

Elle disparut sans un mot supplémentaire, et les commandants échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils avaient trouvé ce qui les dérangeait tant sur cette île. Elle était sous le joug des Dragons Célestes.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les cloches de la ville sonnaient et que la majorité des pirates avaient décuvé, Thomas arriva en courant, portant un pantalon noir et une tunique grise. Il s'exclama en voyant Ace : « Ace ! Ne t'en va pas !

Tiens, salut Thomas ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais m'en aller ?

Ben… je ne sais pas. »

Les pirates explosèrent de rire devant la mine confuse de l'enfant, puis Thomas regarda l'heure avant de crier : « Grande sœur ! On va être en retard ! »

Cette dernière arriva et lâcha : « Pour ce que ça vaut… oi, les pirates, évitez de faire trop de grabuge ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir arriver une flotte de la Marine ! »

Ace voulut protester mais réalisa qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de provoquer quelque chose du genre…

Thatch et Marco constatèrent que la tenue de la jeune femme avait radicalement changé : la veille, elle portait une longue jupe bleue turquoise et un haut blanc, et maintenant, elle portait un pantalon de sport noir, ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt noir avec un symbole dans son dos. Ce symbole était un griffon blanc déployant ses ailes… Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse, laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage.

Elle se pencha vers son frère et réarrangea son manteau avant de lancer : « Comptez-vous rester ici ?

Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité, Mlle, mais nous serions curieux de voir cette… sélection… yoi…déclara Marco.

Faîtes comme vous voulez mais ne nous causez pas de problème, par pitié ! »

Thatch sourit avant de déclarer : « Seul Ace, Marco et moi viendront, si cela vous semble mieux !

Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, vous êtes des pirates, non ? »

Thomas leva la tête vers Thatch et demanda : « Est-ce que vous êtes libre Thatchy ?

Thatchy ?! s'exclama Ace, Oh c'est trop mignon comme surnom !

Silence l'allumette ! répliqua le cuisiner avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, Oui, on est libre de vivre comme ça nous chante !

Dans ce cas, pourquoi on n'est pas tous des pirates ?

Euh… parce que… voulut expliquer Clara, Je n'en sais rien, moi ! »

Ace explosa de rire tandis que Thatch déclarait : « Parce que tout le monde ne connaît pas la vraie signification du mot liberté. »

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il souriait béatement, admiratif devant le cuisinier. Ce dernier adorant les enfants lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant : « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

Oui, c'est bien vrai… sourit Clara, Thomas, allez, nous devons y aller maintenant ! »

Le jeune garçon saisit la main de sa sœur avant de se tourner vers les pirates et de demander à la cantonade : « Grande sœur ? On est obligé d'y aller ?

Oui, Thomas, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien…

J'ai peur… »

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de s'accroupir devant lui : « Hey, n'ai pas peur, OK ? Tu sais bien que je ne les laisserais jamais t'emmener !

Mais et si tu es sélectionnée… ?

Je me débrouillerai.

Mais…

Ecoute, quand tout ça sera fini, je te ferais un gros gâteau au chocolat, OK ?

Cool ! »

Soulagée, elle le prit par la main et se rendit rapidement à la capitale, suivie par les trois pirates qui avaient vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient au cœur de la capitale, comme tous les autres habitants de l'île qui n'étaient pas des nobles à attendre le début de la Sélection. Clara lança un regard intrigué vers les pirates, ces derniers observaient avec attention le palais. Elle demanda : « Un problème ?

Ouais… on n'apprécie pas vraiment les Dragons Célestes… alors voir leur emblème est vraiment… rahh ! expliqua Ace, Enfin, personnellement, si j'en vois un, je le massacre !

Euh… d'accord… »

Soudain, une troupe de soldats arriva et une voix joyeuse se fit entendre alors qu'un homme commençait à parler sur une estrade : « Bien le bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Bienvenue à la Treizième Sélection de notre beau pays ! Aujourd'hui, les dieux vont désigner les élus qui auront le privilège de servir les êtres divins qui ont créés le monde tel que nous le connaissons… »

Clara fit une grimace et entendit Thatch lâcher : « Ils sont sérieux ?

Malheureusement, ouais… certains voient ça comme une chance unique… »

L'homme continua : « Je vais désormais piocher douze papiers dans cette urne. Ceux que j'appellerais devront venir me rejoindre sur cette estrade ! Toute résistance sera considérée comme un acte de rébellion et sévèrement punis ! Bien ! Commençons ! Biluki Akirou ! Asura Momoké ! Jayke Bruk ! Anika Leopold !... »

A la fin de la liste, Clara poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le nom de Thomas n'était pas sorti et le sien non plus…

Soudain, des trompettes claironnèrent et un homme arriva, suivi par un autre homme, portant une combinaison blanche et un casque de verre sur la tête ! Clara hoqueta : « Un Dragon Céleste !

Il s'est déplacé jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Marco.

… »

Ace serra les poings, le regard tranchant et Thatch le ceintura alors qu'il allait sauter : « Non, Ace, calme-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Lâche-moi, Thatch ! Laisse-moi le buter !

Non ! Pense aux habitants si tu faisais ça ! »

Le jeune homme se calma et Clara grinça : « Merde… si un Dragon Céleste est sur cette île, ça veut dire…

Qu'un Amiral n'est pas loin yoi… compléta Marco. Il faut prévenir Père, yoi. »

Il échangea un regard avec Thatch et ils firent demi-tour pour retourner à leur navire quand le Dragon Céleste cria : « Vous là-bas ! Retournez-vous ! »

Ils se figèrent et Clara se mordit les lèvres en resserrant son emprise sur la main de son petit-frère. Le noble répéta : « La personne vêtue de noir ! Retournez-vous, c'est un ordre ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que c'était d'elle dont on parlait. Lentement, elle lâcha la main de Thomas qui se mordait les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, et se retourna vers l'estrade, sans remarquer que les pirates la fixaient, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.

Elle regarda le Dragon Céleste dans les yeux et ce dernier s'exclama : « Je la veux comme esclave. Emmenez-la. »

Plissant les yeux, elle se redressa avant de lâcher d'une voix forte : « Non. »

Tous la regardèrent, comment osait-elle défier un Dragon Céleste ? Elle croisa les bras tandis que le noble criait pitoyablement : « Tu m'appartiens maintenant ! Incline-toi devant ton maître, esclave !

J'ai dit : non. Êtes-vous trop stupide pour comprendre un mot de trois lettres ? »

Les villageois retinrent leur souffle alors que le noble rougissait de colère. Clara poussa discrètement son frère vers les pirates puis souffla : « Emmenez-le loin d'ici…

Et vous ? demanda Thatch en saisissant la main du petit garçon.

Je suis vraiment très énervée… alors éloignez-vous d'ici le plus vite possible… »

Marco fronça les sourcils quand soudaine, l'air devint lourd, et une lumière dorée se mit à pulser autour de Clara, grandissant de plus en plus. Thatch lâcha, stupéfait : « Le Haki du Conquérant…

Ramenons le gamin au bateau yoi… décida Marco. »

Cette fille était vraiment surprenante ! »

Ils partirent sans que personne ne les remarque puis, une fois au port et en vue du Moby Dick, le premier commandant se transforma en phénix, volant rapidement vers son père qui discutait déjà avec quelques pirates. Il les interrompit en lâchant : « Père, nous avons un problème, yoi.

Un problème, mon fils ? Lequel ?

Cette île est sous l'influence des Dragons Célestes yoi. »

Un silence alourdit l'atmosphère, puis Marco expliqua ce qu'il se passait sur l'île en deux minutes puis Barbe Blanche demanda : « Donc, cette fille possède le Haki Royal ?

Oui et… »

Un grand fracas retentit, et en se retournant, ils virent Thatch tenant fermement contre lui Thomas, et retenant Ace par son collier en s'exclamant : « Marco ! Tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider ? »

Le capitaine ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis déclara : « Lâche-les, fils, de toute façon, nous allons devoir nous battre. Qui est cet enfant ? »

Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, ne cessant de se débattre en criant : « Lâche-moi ! Je veux ma grande sœur ! Lâche-moi !

Calme-toi, gamin, on va aller chercher ta sœur… déclara Barbe Blanche en se levant, Mais tu restes ici.

Qui t'es toi ?

Je suis Barbe Blanche. Le capitaine de ce navire. »

Le gamin haussa les épaules et soudain, tomba dans les pommes. Cette fois, tous se tournèrent vers Thatch qui déclara : « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pour son bien !

…OK… lâcha Marco, Père ?

Marco, réunis quelques hommes. Thatch et toi allez vous occuper de l'île. Ace, tu restes avec le gamin.

QUOI ?

Tu es trop en colère. Et puis, ce gamin va se réveiller et risquerai de paniquer. Alors tu restes ici. »

Le commandant de la deuxième division acquiesça lentement et porta le garçon dans une cabine, tandis que les autres se rendaient sur l'île. Marco s'étant transformé, il retourna sur la place de la capitale en quelques minutes à peine et se posa, en voyant plusieurs personnes assommées. Visiblement, le Dragon Céleste n'était pas là. Clara non plus.

Il fut rejoint par Thatch quelques instants plus tard et il demanda : « Où est-elle passée ?

Je ne sais pas…

Je suis là. »

Ils se retournèrent et la virent perchée sur un toi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tenant dans sa main droite une fiole. Elle sauta à côté d'eux et demanda : « Où est Thomas ?

Sur notre bateau, avec Ace, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le moyen de supprimer l'implant de Thomas…

Quoi ? Comment… ?

J'ai euh… comment dire ? »

Elle se gratta le haut du crâne avant de déclarer : « Je l'ai volé au Dragon Céleste après l'avoir testé !

Testé ?

Oui, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque alors j'ai implanté un implant dans le Dragon Céleste et j'ai essayé le produit !

Pas bête… ! lâcha Marco, ET ça a marché ?

Oui ! Bon, par contre euh… je crois que nous allons avoir quelques ennuis… »

Ils la virent pointer du doigt une flotte de la Marine qui se dirigeait vers eux. Thatch s'exclama : « Oh ça ira ! On devrait retourner au bateau, rejoindre les autres pour couler cette flotte… au fait, et le Dragon Céleste ?

Mort. »

Les deux pirates sourirent avant de repartir vers le Moby Dick, emmenant avec eux la jeune fille qui demanda soudainement à Marco : « Au fait… vous êtes bien arrivé en volant ?

Oui, je peux me transformer en phénix. Pourquoi ?

Fruit du Démon ?

Oui, vous êtes curieuse…

Normal, je n'avais jamais rencontré de Zoan mythique ! Ceci explique cela !

Pardon ?

Vous comprendrez plus tard… »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont du bateau, la Marine attaquait déjà. Marco lança à Clara : « Allez soigner Thomas ! »

Elle hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux… heureusement qu'elle maîtrisait le Haki de l'Observation, ce navire était immense !

Elle courut à toute allure jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'une cabine. Elle toqua et entra rapidement, trouvant Ace au chevet de Thomas. En la voyant, le pirate demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ?

La Marine est là, mais j'aurai besoin de toi.

Pour quoi faire ?

Je vais devoir injecter ce produit à Thomas pour lui enlever l'implant qui l'empêche de quitter l'île. Et il faudra que tu le tiennes au cas où il se réveillerait.

… D'accord, faisons vite, je dois aller aider mes frères. »

Elle hocha la tête et prépara l'injection. Elle prit une grande inspiration et planta doucement la seringue dans le creux du bras du jeune garçon puis injecta le produit. Elle retira l'aiguille et attendit quelques secondes. Cinq secondes plus tard, le garçon se réveillait et s'exclamait : « Grande sœur ! Tu m'as manqué !

Calme-toi Thomas, comment te sens-tu ?

Je vais bien… Grande sœur ! Tu m'as enlevé le truc que j'avais dans le dos ?

Oui… »

Il eut un grand sourire et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux quand soudain, le bateau trembla et Ace s'écria : « Je dois y aller.

D'accord. Thomas, on va faire un jeu, d'accord ?

Un jeu ?

Oui, sauf que cette fois, tu ne devras sortir d'ici sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

Euh… pourquoi ?

Dehors, c'est dangereux et je vais devoir y aller, alors je veux que tu restes ici. Tu ne feras aucun bruit, sauf si tu es en danger, et en aucun cas, tu ne dois sortir d'ici, d'accord ?

Oui, grande sœur… »

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Ace qui fronça les sourcils : « Tu comptes te battre contre la Marine ?

Oui. Aurais-tu une objection par hasard ?

Non, mais j'espère que tu sais te battre. »

Clara sourit narquoisement, et lâcha : « Crois-moi, mes vacances sont terminées. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Suis-moi. »

Ils sortirent de la cabine et la verrouillèrent avant de retourner sur le pont. Une fois là-haut, Clara pencha la tête sur le côté pour éviter une balle qui vint se loger dans la porte. Elle siffla : « Tss… ils utilisent encore des fusils ? »

Ace s'enflamma (littéralement) et rejoignit la mêlée, tandis que Clara se mettait en hauteur, observant le combat qui se déroulait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Thatch la remarqua et lui cria : « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

ça ne se voit pas ?

C'est dangereux !

… sans blagues. »

Elle sauta sur le pont et le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui était légèrement difficile, vu la différence de taille entre eux : « Je sais ce que je fais, et je vous conseillerais de vous accrocher à quelque chose. Prévenez vos camarades… »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri de douleur et tournèrent leur regard vers un homme de grande taille qui venait de tuer un des pirates.

Vêtus d'une chemise rouge et d'un long manteau, il avait un bras composé de lave en fusion. Thatch lâcha : « Akainu… »

Ce dernier cria : « Barbe Blanche ! Montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! »

Ace qui avait entendu la fin de sa phrase voulut sauter vers l'amiral de la Marine, mais Clara lui saisit le bras : « Non. N'y va surtout pas.

Lâche-moi. Il a insulté mon père !

Non. Le feu est plus faible que le magma. Ace, tu as bien mangé un fruit du Démon ? Alors accroche-toi à quelque chose, une tempête va éclater. »

Elle sourit malicieusement avant de fermer les yeux, se concentrant. L'air se fit plus lourd, puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et deux grandes ailes grises apparurent dans son dos, des éclairs les parcourant. Sans prêter attention aux regards surpris des pirates, Clara décolla, se transforma complètement en un animal majestueux.

Au-dessus du Moby Dick se dressait désormais un oiseau immense au plumage gris-argenté dont le corps entier était parcouru d'éclairs bleutés. Mais contrairement aux autres oiseaux, il n'avait pas deux ailes, mais six ailes. Près de sa queue plumeuse se trouvaient les plus petites, puis des ailes d'envergure moyenne et enfin deux immenses ailes qui battaient lentement, faisant souffler le vent et gronder le ciel.

Barbe Blanche écarquilla légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant l'oiseau qui commençait à concentrer les éclairs autour de lui. Il cria d'une voix forte : « Accrochez-vous au bateau ! »

Puis le tonnerre gronda, et des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Une tempête venait de se lever.

Thatch agrippa une corde et Ace et lâcha : « Elle a mangé un Fruit du Démon…

C'est quoi comme oiseau ?

Aucune idée, mais on dirait bien que c'est puissant ! Attache la corde ! »

Pendant ce temps, Akainu fixait l'oiseau avec stupéfaction et rage. Il transforma son corps en magma avant de tonner : « Visez-moi cet oiseau de malheur ! Je la veux vivante ! »

Il croisa le regard de Barbe Blanche et plissa les yeux. Que faisait-elle sur ce bateau ? Faisait-elle partie de leur équipage ? Non, impossible, la Marine serait alors au courant… elle avait disparu de la surface du globe il y a dix ans. Comment pouvait-elle être ici ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une immense vague se diriger vers lui et grinça des dents. La moitié de sa flotte avait été coulée. Et il ne pouvait pas nager.

Il retourna sur son navire de guerre et ordonna le repli général des troupes à contrecœur. Ces pirates allaient lui payer cher cet échec.

Lorsque les navires de la Marine ne furent plus en vue, Clara atterrit sur le pont, reprenant forme humaine, de la sueur perlant de son front… ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses capacités…

Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais un homme habillé comme une femme lui attrapa le bras juste à temps, l'empêchant de rencontrer le sol. Puis, il demanda : « Qui êtes-vous ?

C'est la fille dont je vous ai parlé, yoi… intervint Marco en arrivant, Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ces capacités.

En tout cas, grâce à cette tempête, les Marines sont partis. Au fait, je suis Izou, le commandant de la seizième division.

Enchantée… je suis Clara… »

Elle leva la tête et fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes ?

Je crois qu'ils sont choqués… après tout, tu sembles être quelqu'un de normal et l'instant d'après tu te transformes en une créature immense ! ria Thatch. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

Vous ne l'avez pas demandé… »

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire devant la scène et se pencha légèrement pour observer la jeune fille de plus près : « Comment t'appelles-tu, gamine ?

Clara, monsieur.

Pas de nom de famille ? »

Elle détourna le regard et pinça les lèvres. Les pirates se regardèrent, déconcertés, quand elle lâcha : « Si. Mais il ne m'attire que des ennuis.

Gurararara ! Et quel est-il ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous le dire. »

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire puis s'exclama : « Peu importe, bien et maintenant…

GRANDE SŒUR ! cria un petit garçon en se précipitant vers elle. »

Il lui sauta au coup, la faisant tomber en arrière et s'écria : « Le bateau, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et j'entendais l'orage ! C'était effrayant !

Je sais, mais… Thomas… qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de cette cabine ?

Ben Ace est allé me chercher !

D'accord, je préfère ça… »

Le gamin se retourna vers Barbe Blanche puis sourit de toutes ses dents : « Tu vois le grand monsieur, je l'aime bien ! Il est marrant avec sa moustache !

… Gurararara ! ria le concerné, Toi aussi tu es marrant, gamin ! Allez fêtons l'arrivée de nos invités comme il se doit ! »

Les pirates acquiescèrent vivement et joyeusement, tandis que tous se bousculaient pour préparer une fête.

L'alcool coulait à flot tandis que les pirates riaient, chantaient, dansaient et mangeaient vigoureusement. Clara, souriant légèrement face à son frère faisant des blagues stupides avec des onigiris, ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant Ace s'endormir, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Marco qui le repoussa vivement en maugréant : « Arrête de t'endormir en mangeant, Ace ! »

Puis, alors qu'un pirate buvait une coupe de saké, Thomas demanda : « Grande sœur, je peux goûter ?

… non.

Mais…

Quand tu auras dix-huit ans. Pas avant.

Mais…

Non, Thomas, tu ne peux pas boire de saké à neuf ans ! s'exclama sa sœur en éloignant la coupe de saké et en la refilant à son voisin de table qui s'avérait être Izou.

Ta sœur a raison, gamin, le saké, c'est pour les adultes ! se moqua un pirate, Tu risquerais de vomir tes tripes si tu en buvais ! »

Clara hocha la tête tandis que son jeune frère verdissait. AU moins, il n'essaierait pas d'en boire !

Elle saisit une brochette de viande grillée et commençait à la manger quand Thatch, assis en face d'elle, demanda : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

Comment ça ?

Maintenant que la Marine vous a vu nous aider et que vous avez défié un Dragon Céleste ! sourit-il, narquois.

Euh… oh non, ma prime va encore augmenter ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et cette dernière rougit tandis qu'Ace demandait : « Tu as une prime ?

Euh… oui… mais presque rien, hein…

Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Izou, Les garçons ont dit que tu tenais une taverne !

Comment dire ? Disons qu'avant d'arriver sur cette île, j'ai peut-être… euh… décidé de voyager un peu ?

Voyager ? Tu as une prime parce que tu as voyagé, yoi ? lâcha Marco en haussant un sourcil.

Tu mens aussi mal que mon petit-frère… soupira Ace.

Qu'as-tu fait exactement pour te retrouver avec une prime ? »

Elle fit la moue et Thomas s'exclama : « Ma grande sœur, elle a détruit toute une base de Marine ! »

Elle grimaça avant de gémir : « Je ne l'ai pas entièrement détruite… juste un peu abîmée…

Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? demanda Izou.

C'était un accident ! s'exclama Clara, Je m'entraînais avec mon père et j'ai… euh… perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs…

… tu as détruit une base de la Marine par accident ? répéta Thatch, Les gars, je crois qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un de pire qu'Ace ! »

La jeune fille rougit en soupirant : « Thomas… pourquoi tu as craché le morceau ?

Ils ont demandé !

Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire, baka !

Mais euh… Clara ?

Quoi ?

Tu n'avais pas dit que si ta prime augmentait, tu allais devoir partir ? »

Elle blanchit d'un coup et lâcha : « Oh merde !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ace, la bouche pleine.

Je suis morte… c'est un cauchemar…

Je crois que tu nous l'as cassé Thomas… soupira Marco.

Il va encore être insupportable… et je vais devoir me coltiner ses leçons de morales… crétin de pirate !

Hé ! protesta Thatch, De qui tu parles ?

Euh…

D'Oncle Shanks ! »

Il y eut un grand silence et Clara lâcha : « Thomas… il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à garder ta bouche fermée… »

Barbe Blanche se pencha en avant : « Shanks ? Shanks le Roux ?

Ouais… il se considère comme mon oncle, donc c'est un peu celui de Thomas maintenant… lâcha Clara.

Attends une minute, Shanks le Roux, l'un des quatre Empereurs est ton oncle ?

Oui. »

Ace éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par les autres pirates, puis Thatch déclara : « Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu réagisses comme ça ! C'est un sacré phénomène celui-là !

Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il est juste affreux quand il passe en mode surprotecteur ! »

Curieux, les pirates attendirent la suite. Clara eut un sourire amusée, elle tenait sa vengeance pour ses heures passées à supporter son attitude agaçante ! Elle déclara : « Pour faire simple, il peut passer d'un capitaine à peu près sérieux, à… quelqu'un de paranoïaque. Par exemple, il y a dix ans, peu de temps avant d'arriver ici, il a paniqué quand un enfant a été enlevé sous son nez et s'est mis à faire des hypothèses farfelues vraiment bizarres. Je crois que Luffy s'appelait Lucy… ou quelque chose comme ça…

Luffy ? demanda soudainement Ace.

Oui, c'est ça ! Il passait son temps à coller Shanks, au moins j'étais tranquille !

C'est mon petit-frère tout craché, ça ! »

Elle sourit avant de dire : « Mais le pire, c'est la fois où je suis rentrée avec deux minutes de retard. Il avait piqué une crise de nerf et déprimait devant un verre de saké, persuadé que j'avais fugué parce que je n'aimais pas la couleur de ses cheveux. C'est vraiment flippant… alors s'il apprend que ma prime a augmenté, il va passer en mode… en mode extrêmement collant.

Gurararara ! éclata Barbe Blanche en renversant la tête en arrière, Donc, si c'est ton « oncle », qui est ton père, gamine ?

… j'imagine que de toute façon, vous l'apprendrez tôt ou tard… mon père est…

Ben Beckmann. »

Elle se retourna vers un pirate grand et gros, qui souriait grossièrement, son sourire ressemblant à un damier. Elle demanda : « Comment le savez-vous ?

Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Tu étais la gamine sur le Red Force lorsque j'ai blessé Le Roux au visage ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se lever lentement : « Tu es Marshall D. Teach…

Ouais, tu as bien grandi depuis cette fois-là ! »

Elle le vrilla du regard puis croisa les bras : « Je me souviens. J'avais dit à mon oncle de ne pas se battre contre toi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Vraiment ? sourit Teach.

Oui. Et ça n'a pas changé. Je te déconseille d'approcher mon petit-frère. »

Thatch se racla la gorge en constatant que l'ambiance s'était refroidie et déclara : « Hé Clara, vous savez, c'est un de nos frère, il ne fera aucun mal à Thomas…

Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Je ne prendrai pas le risque.

Dis-moi gamine, tu es la fille de Beckmann ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

Oui. Et alors ?

Rien. Mais ne menace pas un de mes fils. »

Elle plissa les yeux avant de déclarer lentement : « Je ne le menace pas. Mon oncle m'a fait promettre de me méfier de Marshall D. Teach. Et je fais confiance à Shanks. Je n'ai personnellement rien contre lui à part qu'il a blessé mon oncle. Du moment qu'il reste loin de moi et de mon frère, je n'aurai rien à redire. »

Elle fixa longuement l'homme le plus fort du monde dans les yeux, puis ce dernier déclara : « Tu as du caractère. Plus que Beckmann…

Je tiens ça de ma mère.

Bien. Teach, n'embête pas cette jeune fille ou son frère, respectons leur volonté.

Oui, Père !

Dis-moi, gamine, quel âge avais-tu quand tu as quitté le Red Force ?

Onze ans, pourquoi ?

Faisais-tu partie de l'équipage de Le Roux ? »

Clara pencha la tête sur le côté puis répondit : « Non, mon père voulait que j'attende d'avoir dix-huit ans avant de choisir.

Je vois… »

Marco remarqua que les yeux de son père brillaient d'une lueur familière. Le phénix sourit en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Son capitaine appréciait cette fille, tout comme il avait apprécié Ace.

Barbe Blanche sourit et demanda : « Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mon équipage, et de devenir ma fille ? »

Clara s'étouffa avec son morceau de viande et se mit à tousser sous les regards hilares des pirates. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé une respiration normale, elle s'exclama : « Quoi ?

Deviens ma fille et rejoins mon équipage.

Euh… vraiment, c'est bizarre, je veux dire, j'ai déjà un père… »

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche explosèrent de rire en entendant cette réponse inédite jusque là ! Elle refusait parce qu'elle avait déjà un père !

Barbe Blanche explosa de rire : « GURARARA ! Tu es vraiment un drôle de phénomène, toi !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Clara, Père ne dit pas que tu dois oublier ton père biologique, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le considérer comme un père spirituel ! éclata de rire Thatch.

Oh. Oups ?

Oups ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ria Ace.

Alors ? Que choisis-tu ? demanda Barbe Blanche. »

Clara se mordit les lèvres, hésitante, elle avait Thomas et il était encore jeune… trop pour devenir un pirate… mais la vie en mer lui avait manqué… sa famille aussi…  
L'équipage de Barbe Blanche semblait vraiment sympathique… pouvait-elle vraiment en faire partie ?

Elle déglutit en regardant son frère, puis déclara : « Je n'accepterai que si vous acceptez aussi Thomas.

Bien sûr, ce gamin fait déjà parti de la famille ! Gurararara ! Alors, tu acceptes ?

… Oui ! »

Elle sourit alors que son frère s'exclamait : « On est des pirates ?!

Oui, Thomas, on est des pirates !

OUAIS ! »

Il fit une danse de la joie, tandis que sa sœur souriait davantage et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Marco demanda : « A votre avis, comment réagiront le Roux et Beckmann en apprenant ça ? »

Elle. N'était. Pas. Du. Tout. Dans. La. Merde.

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire en posant sa main immense sur le sommet de la tête de sa nouvelle fille : « Gurararara ! Ils vont rappliquer ici !

Je vais me faire tuer… gémit Clara, Shanks va être insupportable !

Et ton père ? demanda Thatch.

Il sera probablement amusé en pensant que je me venge de toutes ses années où Shanks a été insupportable, ou désespéré par la réaction de son capitaine… ou les deux…

GURARARARA ! »

Clara imagina la tête de Shanks en apprenant qu'elle faisait dorénavant partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et elle partit dans un fou rire incroyable, allant jusqu'à tomber par terre, les larmes aux yeux ! Oh que oui, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté l'offre de Barbe Blanche !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Clara se réveilla avant tous les autres, les regardant avec désespoir alors qu'ils étaient ivres morts et constata que Thomas dormait profondément, accroché à Ace qui ronflait, couché sur la table, tandis que Marco s'était endormi contre la jambe de Barbe Blanche qui ouvrit un œil, souriant.

La jeune fille s'étira et observa les pirates en haussant les sourcils : ils étaient complètement ivres. Elle ne fit qu'un pas qu'elle se cassa la figure, trébuchant à cause de la jambe d'Izou qui se réveilla, surpris : « Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Désolée, je n'avais pas vu ta jambe… grimaça Clara en se relevant.

Oh… ce n'est rien… comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà réveillée ?

Je n'ai pas bu grand-chose hier soir, alors le réveil n'a pas été douloureux ! sourit-elle.

Je vois… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Clara réfléchit un instant puis demanda : « Tu crois que je pourrai préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Eh bien… tu devrais demander à Thatch, c'est le cuisinier du Moby Dick, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de te répondre. Il a fait un concours de boisson avec Marco. Quel idiot…

D'accord, donc je peux ? »

Le travesti la jaugea du regard avant de déclarer : « Tu tenais une taverne, non ? Si tu sais cuisinier et si tu penses pouvoir arriver à tous les nourrir, il n'y aura pas de problème !

Très bien ! Je relève le défi ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis rougit : « Euh… où se trouvent les cuisines ?

Suis-moi. »

La jeune femme suivit son nouveau nakama dans le bateau et ils finirent par arriver devant une porte blindée. Devant la question muette de Clara, Izou déclara : « S'il n'y avait pas cette porte, Ace viendrait manger en douce dans les réserves… alors Thatch a pensé à cette porte.

Il mange tant que ça ?

Oh que oui ! Bon, tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ?

Oui, mais j'ai juste une question… y a-t-il des allergies au sein de l'équipage ?

Non, je ne pense pas. Bon courage !

Merci. »

Clara rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher, puis retroussa ses manches. Il était temps de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner pour environ huit-cents pirates. Elle avait du boulot !  
-

Thatch se réveilla alors que quelque chose le frappait à la tête. Il bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant son agresseur, et se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant Izou, puis lâcha : « Pourquoi tu me frappes, Izou ?

Pour te réveiller, crétin ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Euh… non.

Il est neuf heures et demie ! »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder tous ces frères endormis au sol et se gratta la tête : « Ah oui, le petit-déjeuner ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé ! »

Izou plissa les yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, respirant fortement puis il lâcha d'une voix accusatrice : « Tu ne **sens** rien de particulier, **Thatch** ?

Mais de quoi tu… qu'est-ce que… Izou, est-ce que quelqu'un est dans ma cuisine ?

Oui, vu que tu dormais **ivre** **mort** suite à ton pari **stupide** avec Marco, quelqu'un t'a remplacé au fourneau ! Il serait temps que tu ailles lui donner un coup de main ! siffla le commandant de la seizième division, Et plus vite que ça !

Que… quoi… qui… comment ?

THATCH ! VA FAIRE TON BOULOT AU LIEU DE POSER DES QUESTIONS STUPIDES ! hurla le commandant furieux. »

Le concerné leva les mains avec un sourire apeuré avant de partir à toute allure vers sa cuisine. A la moitié du chemin, il ralentit légèrement, réfléchissant à qui pourrait préparer le déjeuner… ça ne pouvait pas être Ace, il dormait encore, pareil pour Marco, bien que le hurlement d'Izou l'ait sorti de son sommeil pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'y replonge en jugeant cette agitation superflue. Il y avait bien quelques pirates sachant cuisiner, mais aucun n'aurait été assez fou pour venir dans sa cuisine sans sa permission ou assez courageux pour préparer un petit-déjeuner pour plus de huit-cents personnes !

Il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit discrètement en entendant quelqu'un fredonner la chanson la plus célèbre des pirates : Binks no Sake ! Il pouvait sentir une odeur sucrée, mais aussi quelques effluves de plats salés… il fit un pas en avant et se figea.

Il fixa sans bouger Clara qui cuisinait rapidement, sans l'avoir remarqué, observant ses gestes précis et rapides alors qu'elle mélangeait de la farine avec du lait et des œufs, puis ajoutait du sucre au mélange. Il sourit discrètement, elle avait les gestes d'une bonne cuisinière, et de l'expérience, vu les piles de crêpes et de pancakes prêtes à être servies, ainsi que de nombreux autres plats à l'odeur alléchante…

Il observa avec attention la jeune femme qui avait les joues rouges à force de bouger et de travailler avec les plaques de cuisson, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, sortant de sa tresse longue, ses yeux concentrés sur ce qu'elle faisait, fredonnant alors qu'elle cuisinait de grandes quantités de nourriture. Elle semblait dans son élément. Il ressentit alors l'envie d'aller l'embêter un peu.

Il se plaça derrière elle sans un bruit, et lâcha : « Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, en cuisine… »

Elle sursauta en retenant un cri de surprise et lâcha malencontreusement une assiette de pancakes en se retournant.

Il réagit au quart de tour, rattrapant l'assiette de justesse avant qu'elle ne se brise par terre, puis se redressa en souriant : « Ce serait dommage de gâcher de si belles pancakes, non ?

Vous… vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! lâcha la jeune femme en rougissant de colère, Si j'avais eu un mauvais réflexe j'aurais pu vous blesser !

Alors ça, j'en doute ! ria Thatch, Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû faire un peu plus de bruit en entrant pour éviter de te surprendre !

Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

J'étais curieux de savoir qui oserais venir ici pour cuisiner sans me demander mon autorisation et qui pourrait être assez fou pour cuisiner un petit-déjeuner pour plus de huit-cents personnes… je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir ici ! »

Elle se passa une main dans la nuque, gênée et lâcha : « Je suis désolée si je ne vous ai pas demandé l'autorisation avant, mais vous dormiez et sembliez un peu… euh… saoul ?

… »

Face au silence du pirate, elle détourna le regard, sans remarquer le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Thatch. Ce dernier s'amusait de son comportement respectueux et repentant, puis déclara, avec une brusque envie de la taquiner : « Je ne pourrais pas en vouloir à une jeune femme d'avoir voulu rendre service… »

Clara releva la tête et constata qu'elle arrivait à peine à l'épaule de son interlocuteur et qu'ils étaient bien trop proches à son goût. Il se pencha pour lâcher : « Surtout si c'est une aussi belle femme ! »

Ce fut un malencontreux réflexe. Clara avait frappé le creux du cou du pirate avant de lui crocheter la cheville, le faisant s'écrouler par terre avec un bruit sourd.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Thatch regardait avec un air éberlué la jeune femme qui venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'exclama : « Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était un réflexe stupide !

Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner… »

Il se releva avant de demander : « Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

Ca ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ce mouvement, je me suis senti paralysé pendant quelques secondes !

Oh, ça ! J'ai appris à me battre avec mon père il y a quelques années, et je me suis spécialisée dans les arts martiaux !

Intéressant… donc ton point fort est le corps à corps ? demanda Thatch en souriant. »

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis il aperçut une veine tiquer sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'expulsant de la cuisine en criant, rouge de gêne : « PERVERS ! »

Il se retrouva cul par-dessus tête dans le couloir et observa la jeune femme lui tourner le dos pour se remettre au fourneau. Il éclata de rire en revenant à l'intérieur de la cuisine, et proposa : « Un coup de main me permettrait-il de me faire pardonner ces plaisanteries ?

… pourquoi pas ! Je serais mal placé pour vous donner des ordres dans votre cuisine…

Bien ! Qu'avez-vous cuisiné pour l'instant ?

Des pancakes, des crêpes, des œufs Bénédict, des omelettes soufflées, et quelques cakes sucrés-salés !

Pas mal, tu t'y es mis quand ?

Il y a une heure et demie. Pourquoi ? demanda Clara, surprise par la question.

Tu as réussi à faire tout ça en seulement une heure et demi ? s'exclama le cuisinier du Moby Dick, Vraiment intéressant ! Bien, je vais m'occuper de préparer des tartes et quelques viennoiseries. Tu penses préparer quoi d'autre ?

Je pensais à préparer des salades de fruits… mais je dois bien avouer que je ne connais pas les goûts de l'équipage…

Ils mangent de tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Surtout Ace ! Un vrai goinfre celui-là, il nous coûte cher en nourriture !

A ce point ?

Tu n'imagines même pas… déprima le pirate en commençant à cuisiner. Allez ! Il nous reste un peu de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent pour se sustenter ! »

Clara acquiesça en se remettant au travail, coupant des pommes en petits dés, puis les plongeant dans du miel avant de coupe en deux des fraises. Puis, elle mit les fraises dans le miel, avec les morceaux de pommes, avant de les reprendre pour les disposer dans des saladiers et de rajouter quelques noix et un peu de lait, puis elle mélangea le tout.

Pendant ce temps, Thatch prépara rapidement quelques croissants, des pains au chocolat ainsi que des tartes aux pommes, aux cerises, aux myrtilles et aux fraises !

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, ils venaient de terminer leurs dernières fournées et les portes de la cantine s'ouvrirent sur une quantité phénoménale de pirates affamés courant se mettre à table. Thatch soupira : « Et voilà les morfales ! Bien, prête à faire le service, Clara ?

Bien sûr ! sourit-elle en se saisissant de deux immenses plateaux, l'un supportant de nombreuses viennoiseries, l'autre supportant le poids de plusieurs piles de pancakes. »

Elle suivit le cuisinier au pompadour dans la cantine et commença à faire le service. Après tout, c'était son métier !

Au bout de quelques instants, Ace qui inhalait sa nourriture s'immobilisa, une pancake à moitié enfournée dans sa bouche, les yeux brillants, et Marco demanda : « Ca va, Ace ? »

Les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Ace-le-morfale-sans-fin-d'estomac cesser d'avaler sa nourriture pendant deux secondes !

Ce dernier s'exclama : « Hey Thatch ! Tu t'es surpassé avec ces pancakes ! Elles sont trop bonnes ! »

De nombreux pirates vinrent appuyer ses dires, et le cuisinier éclata de rire, avant de répliquer : « Je serais ravis d'accepter ce compliment, mais le mérite revient à Clara ! C'est elle qui les a préparées, ainsi que la moitié des autres plats ! »

Muets pendant quelques secondes, les pirates s'exclamèrent : « Tu l'as laissé utiliser ta cuisine ?!

C'est elle qui a cuisiné notre petit-déjeuner ? lança un autre.

Deviens notre cuisinière Clara !

Ouais ! En plus d'être une bonne cuisinière, tu es bien plus mignonne que ce crétin de Thatch ! s'exclama Ace, Allez ! »

Rougissante, elle se replia stratégiquement dans la cuisine pour aller chercher d'autres rations de plats, tandis que Thatch plissait les yeux en fixant ses nakamas : « Ah ! Bande de traîtres ! Comment osez-vous me faire ça à moi, votre chef cuisinier !

Tu n'es pas une femme, Thatch ! cria un pirate, C'est pour ça !

Je le sais bien que je ne suis pas une femme, pauvre andouille ! »

Marco manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant son frère fulminer, et leur Père entra à cet instant, contemplant le débat entre ses fils : « Thatch est moins mignon que la p'tite nouvelle !

Oui, mais il a l'habitude de nos bêtises !

Il est ridicule avec ses cheveux !

QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT MES CHEVEUX ?! hurla le concerné en bondissant sur le profanateur.

ILS SONT RIDICULES !

REPETE UN PEU ça POUR VOIR ! »

Clara revint avec un plateau de tartes et les distribua en évitant habilement les belligérants. Barbe Blanche l'observa pensivement alors qu'elle distribuait en souriant des boissons et des assiettes remplies généreusement, puis s'installa confortablement en déclarant : « Mes fils ! J'ai pris une décision ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, arrêtant momentanément leurs… divergences d'opinions sur Thatch et la nouvelle de l'équipage. Le capitaine continua avant un grand sourire : « Clara va rejoindre les cuisiniers de l'équipage et fera partie de la quatrième division ! »

Les membres de cette divisions se mirent à applaudir, fiers d'être les heureux nakamas de la cuisinière, tandis que les autres semblaient quelque peu déçus.

Mais Barbe Blanche n'en avait pas terminé : « Cependant… elle ne partira pas en mission avec vous tant que je n'aurai pas évalué ses compétences en combat. Thatch ?

Oui, Père ?

Tu seras son adversaire, cela vous convient-il mes enfants ?

Je n'y vois aucun problème ! sourit Clara.

Parfait, moi non plus ! je vais prendre ma revanche ! »

Izou haussa un sourcil en même temps que Marco et demanda : « Que veux-tu dire par ta revanche ?

Euh… c'est une longue histoire… essaya d'éviter Thatch.

Vas-y, on t'écoute, Thatchy ! sourit Ace en comprenant qu'ils allaient bien rire.

Ouais ! j'adore les histoires ! s'écria une petite voix à côté du pirate au chapeau de cow-boy. »

Thomas sourit candidement aux pirates qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué puis se précipita sur sa sœur en s'exclamant : « Bonjour grande sœur !

Salut Thomas, tu as bien dormi ?

Ouais ! Ace-onisan est une super peluche ! »

Clara éclata de rire tandis que le pirate en question rougissait sous les rires de ses camarades. Il aurait dû s'en douter que le gamin allait dire quelque chose comme ça… il ressemblait tellement à Luffy !

Mais, malheureusement pour Thatch, Izou n'avait pas perdu le Nord et demanda sournoisement : « Alors, Thatch ? Qu'en est-il de cette histoire de revanche ? Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir le petit…

… D'accord ! lâcha exaspéré le cuisinier, Je l'ai un peu taquiné alors qu'elle cuisinait et elle m'a éjecté de la cuisine avec un coup de pied ! »

Il y eut un léger silence qui fut rapidement submergé par les éclats de rire de tout l'équipage présent, ainsi que du capitaine, qui était de loin le plus bruyant !

Puis, Izou se leva avant de lancer à Clara : « Bravo ! Tu as bien fait de le remettre à sa place !

Hé ma place est dans la cuisine ! protesta Thatch, Pas à l'extérieur !

Pff… te connaissant tu as encore fait un commentaire déplacé !

Même pas vrai !... euh… bon, j'ai peut-être fait une légère allusion à ça… avoua finalement le pirate.

Tu vois ! »

Clara ricana en se souvenant du vol plané de Thatch, puis se tut quand ce dernier la fixa en disant : « Et si on s'y mettait maintenant ? J'ai envie de manger un petit-déjeuner moi aussi, ça devrait être vite fait !

D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas ! accepta Clara en le défiant du regard.

Gurararara ! l'impatience de la jeunesse ! ria Barbe Blanche, Bien, allons sur le pont !

Mais Thatch n'est pas jeune ! s'exclama Ace.

T'AS DIT QUOI LE GAMIN NARCOLEPTIQUE ? s'écria le cuisinier.

Thatch… Ace… arrêtez… soupira Marco en les fixant, Vous agissez comme des gamins…

Laisse tomber, Marco, ce sont des gamins… renchérit Izou, Allons avec Père sur le pont, cela pourrait être intéressant.

Tu as raison, allons-y. »

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et se rendirent sur le pont, tandis que Thatch dégainait ses deux épées, et que Clara s'étirait précautionneusement, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

La jeune femme fixa un instant les deux lames du pirate, elle allait devoir utiliser le Haki de l'Armement si elle voulait le contrer efficacement. Elle n'était pas aveugle : il la dépassait de loin en termes de force physique et d'expérience… de plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue sérieusement. Elle devait prendre en compte son Haki de l'observation. Elle ne devrait pas être prévisible ou s'en serait terminé de ce duel !

De son côté, Thatch se doutait bien que si elle se battait en utilisant les arts martiaux, elle utiliserait également le Haki de l'Armement pour contrer ses sabres. Et elle possédait le Haki du Conquérant, elle n'était probablement pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Barbe Blanche constata qu'ils avaient fini de se préparer et annonça : « Le gagnant sera celui qui arrivera à immobiliser l'autre plus de cinq secondes. Tous les coups sont permis. Commencez ! »

Thatch se mit en garde tandis que Clara faisait glisser son pied gauche sur le côté avant de disparaître pour arriver dans le dos du commandant, propulsant sa jambe vers ce dernier qui sans se retourner, la bloqua avec son sabre avant de lâcher : « Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux me battre… »

Elle retint un sourire alors qu'elle le fauchait, lui faisant perdre légèrement son équilibre.

Le temps qu'il le rétablisse, elle l'avait frappé avec la paume de sa main en plein milieu du thorax, lui coupant le souffle, puis elle voulut lui faire une clé de bras. Tout était dans le mot vouloir car elle sauta en arrière pour éviter un des sabres qui filait vers elle à vive allure.

Le pirate se redressa, le regard plus vif, et se mit à attaquer, ses sabres se balançant rapidement autour de lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers Clara qui avait plissé les yeux, fixant les sabres. Elle sauta sur le côté avant de prendre appuis sur ses mains et de donner un coup de pied retourné à Thatch qui recula de quelques mètres sous la violence du coup.

Puis, elle plia légèrement les genoux, et bondit vers lui, les paumes en avant, les plaquant contre le torse du cuisinier qui haussa un sourcil. Clara sourit moqueusement alors que ses paumes devenaient électriques. Le pirate sursauta de douleur et voulut reculer, trébuchant à cause de la jambe tendue de son adversaire qui se laissa tomber sur lui, tentant de l'immobiliser au sol. Elle saisit son poignet et le retourna sur le ventre, en une fraction de secondes.

Cependant, il se détendit légèrement avant de s'arquer, la faisant légèrement bouger, mais suffisamment pour qu'il se dégage d'un coup d'épaule et ne tente de l'immobiliser à son tour. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle glissa par terre et les bras de Thatch ne saisirent que de l'air alors qu'elle passait derrière lui, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle cherchait une faille chez son adversaire. Thatch se retourna, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et sourit d'amusement. Elle se débrouillait bien, bien que ses coups manquent de…

Elle venait de le frapper au niveau des côtes avec un coup de pied latéral qui le fit traverser le pont dans le sens de la largeur sous les regards abasourdis de ses nakamas. Clara reposa la jambe avant de soupirer : « Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…

Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle avait oublié d'utiliser le Haki de l'Armement… soupira Marco.

Je crois bien que si… répondit Izou, fixant Clara qui se remettait en garde. »

Thatch se releva, son pompadour complètement disparu, et pointant ses épées en avant, il déclara : « Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai mis pour le faire ?

Euh… quelques heures ?

Oui ! Alors que toi, tu massacres mon dur travail en quelques secondes à peine ! »

Il bondit vers elle, et ses lames rencontrèrent le bras recouvert de Haki de Clara qui de son autre main, saisit un de ses poignets, le tordant. Il lâcha instinctivement son épée qui tomba sur le sol et se dégagea en fauchant les chevilles de la jeune femme qui tomba en arrière, évitant de rencontrer le sol en se réceptionnant sur ses mains, et qui voulut donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Thatch. Malheureusement, ce dernier saisit de justesse la jambe et la tira vers lui, faisant tomber sur le pont du navire.

Il allait lui faire à son tour une clé de bras lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau un courant électrique le percuter. Il se força à ne pas lâcher prise et se sentit projeté en arrière, alors qu'une paire d'ailes venait d'apparaître dans le dos de la jeune fille qui d'un seul battement, se retrouva à six mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle sourit, alors qu'il la fixait, déçu de l'avoir laissé s'en tirer, puis esquiva facilement son attaque alors qu'il venait de sauter vers elle, avant de devoir piquer vers le pont pour éviter un des sabres lancé vers elle. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de le voir à seulement un mètre d'elle. Quand était-il arrivé là ?

Elle voulut reculer, mais il retomba sur elle, les envoyant rejoindre plutôt violemment le pont, dans un craquement de bois.

Reprenant ses esprits, Clara constata qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras ou ses jambes. Thatch les lui avait bloqués.

Ce dernier s'était immédiatement relevé après leur atterrissage et l'avait plaqué au sol en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses et en tenant fermement ses avant-bras le long de son corps, lui empêchant tous mouvements.

Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent sans que la jeune femme ne réussisse à s'échapper et Barbe Blanche déclara : « Le combat est terminé. Le vainqueur est Thatch. Tu peux la libérer. »

Ce dernier se releva et aida Clara à en faire de même avant de déclarer : « Comment as-tu fait pour m'électrocuter ?

C'était grâce à mon Fruit du Démon, lorsque je me transforme en Oiseau-Tonnerre, je peux créer des tempêtes, donc l'électricité et la foudre font partie de mes capacités ! Mais je ne les contrôle pas très bien…

Un Oiseau-Tonnerre ? s'étonna Thatch, Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Clara n'eut pas le temps de répondre, coupée dans son élan par Marco : « Il s'agit d'un oiseau qui d'après la légende serait capable de créer des tempêtes gigantesques juste en battant des ailes, et qui est la cause de nombreuses légendes autour des tempêtes dans le Nouveau Monde et sur Grand Line ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un fruit du Démon qui lui correspondait…

C'est exactement ça, confirma Clara, j'ai mangé le Fruit de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre !

Attendez une minute… les interrompit Izou, Ce ne serait pas un Zoan Mythologique ? »

Clara haussa les épaules : « Je ne sais plus, je crois que oui…

C'en est un, l'Oiseau-Tonnerre est une créature de légende… déclara Barbe Blanche, Eh bien, deux Zoan Mythologiques au même endroit, c'est quelque chose de rare ! »

Clara sourit alors que Thatch lançait : « Tu vois Marco, tu ne seras plus le seul piaf à bord ! »

Mais… elle tiqua au mot « piaf ». Elle lui lança un regard menaçant : « Qui traitez-vous de piaf ?

Marco et… juste Marco en fait ! Toi, tu es une jolie et gentille colombe ! »

Elle sourit faussement : « Je préfère ça…

Thatch, quand arrêteras-tu avec ce surnom ? soupira Marco.

Jamais, ma tête d'ananas !

THATCH ! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire devant le visage furieux de son nakama et passa une main dans ses cheveux : « Rahh ! Je vais encore y passer des heures ! »

Clara, qui se posait une question depuis un moment, se décida à lui demander : « En quoi cette coiffure vous importe-t-elle autant ?

Tout d'abord, arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de Marco et…

Hé !

Et deuxièmement, c'est ce qui me rend irrésistible auprès des filles ! »

Il y eut un grand, grand, et long silence tandis que Clara grimaçait légèrement. Inquiet, Thatch demanda : « N'est-ce pas ? Je sais ! Clara, donnes-moi ton avis ! »

Elle se figea avant de rire nerveusement : « Euh, tu sais, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour…

Mais si, vas-y ! »

Elle lança un regard de détresse vers Izou qui lui sourit et Clara soupira : « Ok… bon, je déteste mentir alors… sincèrement, cette coiffure est un peu… un peu…

Un peu ?

Disons qu'elle te donne l'air de quelqu'un à qui on a écrasé une miche de pain sur la tête ! lâcha finalement Clara en reculant de quelques pas pour se mettre derrière Izou et Marco. »

Thatch se figea avant de déprimer, répétant inlassablement : « Ma coiffure est ridicule… ridicule…. Ridicule… ridicule… ridicule… »

Ayant pitié de lui, Clara rajouta : « Mais tu sais, tu es très bien avec les cheveux longs, hein… c'était juste la coiffure… »

Elle manqua de crier de surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras en s'exclamant : « Merci de me remonter le moral !

Euh… est-ce que tu… pourrais… me reposer par terre… s'il te plaît… articula-t-elle.

Oh, bien sûr ! »

Il la lâcha avant de sourire, malicieusement : « Alors comme ça, tu me trouves « très bien » ?

Euh…

Et merde, Clara, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire… lâcha Ace en arrivant avec Thomas, Thatch ne va plus te lâcher avec ses blagues lourdes et douteuses.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ace ?! Je suis un gentleman, **moi** !

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Mais rien, voyons ! »

Clara soupira de soulagement, le cuisinier l'avait oublié, elle allait pouvoir s'éclipser et… elle sentit un regard lourd se poser sur elle alors qu'elle reculait. Elle leva les yeux et vit Thatch la fixer, un sourire taquin jouant sur ses lèvres : « Alors, miss, on nous quitte déjà ?

J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire ! mentit Clara en reculant à nouveau.

C'est plus important que de profiter de ma compagnie ?

Euh… oui.

Pourtant, tu as bien dit que j'étais très bien avec les cheveux longs, donc je suis à ton goût, c'est ça ? »

Clara rougit furieusement avant de s'écrier : « Espèce de crétin ! Je disais ça dans le sens où avoir les cheveux longs et pas en pompadour t'allait bien ! Crétin de cuisinier pervers ! »

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'Izou et Marco soupiraient en même temps devant la bêtise de leur frère. Il ne changerait jamais…

Barbe Blanche, bien qu'amusé par ses enfants, n'en oublia pas pour autant l'enjeu de ce combat et il déclara : « Tu as un bon niveau, ma fille, mais il va te falloir encore un peu d'entraînement avant de pouvoir suivre le reste de ta division au combat. Tu t'entraîneras avec Marco et Thatch.

D'accord… père. »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot presque comme un murmure, mais ils l'avaient tous entendu. Et personne n'aurait pu rater le sourire fier de Barbe Blanche. Sa nouvelle fille venait de l'appeler Père pour la première fois. Oh que oui, ça, c'était le signe d'une bonne journée !

Soudain, le ventre de Thatch gronda légèrement et il s'exclama : « Il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger quelque chose !

Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu faim… avoua Clara.

J'espère que ces morfales nous ont laissé de quoi manger ou sinon, je les prive d'alcool pendant trois jours !

QUOI ? »

Les deux cuisiniers se rendirent alors à la cantine, sourds aux protestations des pirates.

Clara venait de finir son assiette de pancakes au miel et à la confiture lorsque Thatch, assis en face d'elle, lui demanda : « Ca te dérange si je te pose quelques questions ?

Euh… non, mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

J'aime bien connaître mes nakamas alors chaque membre de ma division a du répondre à quelques questions plus ou moins personnelles ! Bien ! »

Thatch la fixa un instant avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

… j'aime bien lire, faire de la musique et cuisiner… ah et j'adore vraiment voler et naviguer !

Voler ?

Voler dans le sens voler comme un oiseau !

Ah, d'accord, et… quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

J'aime toutes les couleurs à part le jaune pâle.

C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Le 2 mars, mais…

QUOI ? Mais c'est dans deux mois !

Euh oui ?

Oh la la ! Il va falloir prévoir beaucoup de nourriture, de boissons, de…

Stop ! Hum… je préfèrerais que tu gardes ça pour toi… je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire… »

Elle détourna le regard alors que Thatch la fixait, intrigué. Il aurait juré avoir vu de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les détourne… curieuse réaction…

Il demanda précautionneusement : « Tu n'as pas envie de le fêter ? C'est pourtant un jour important…

Oui, il l'est… mais ce n'est pas un jour de fête. »

En entendant le ton amer de la jeune fille, il n'insista pas plus et posa une autre question : « Quel est ton animal préféré ? Et interdiction de me répondre l'Oiseau-Tonnerre ! »

Elle sourit, légèrement amusée, et répondit : « Le loup. Sans hésiter, mon animal favori est le loup...

Un loup ? Pourquoi ?

C'est un animal fascinant… et noble… les loups sont d'une loyauté sans failles envers les leurs et se protègent les uns les autres…

Je vois ! »

Thatch la contempla un instant. Elle semblait assez mélancolique d'un seul coup… il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que son regard était voilé depuis qu'il avait mentionné son anniversaire, et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle se ressaisit et se tourna vers lui : « Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?

Si !

Bizarrement, je m'en doutais… soupira-t-elle, faussement désespérée.

Tu as un petit-copain ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer : « Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en avoir un sur une île où nous vivions à l'écart des autres habitants.

Donc… tu es libre ?

Thatch. Arrête de l'embêter… lâcha Izou en apparaissant derrière lui, Ou je t'assomme ! Ce que tu peux être lourd, je te jure…

Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal !

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non !

Si !

Non…

STOP ! craqua Clara, C'est bon, ou vous allez continuer ça pendant des heures ? »

Les deux commandants se fixèrent, puis Izou soupira : « Bon, Père a décidé de rejoindre les autres divisions sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. On y sera dans trois ou quatre jours si tout se passe bien.

Si tout se passe bien ? demanda Clara.

Si nous ne croisons pas ton oncle par exemple. »

Clara frissonna et gémit : « Pitié, tout mais pas ça !

Au fait, pourquoi tu as quitté le Red Force ?

Au départ, la Marine ne connaissait pas mon existence, et je n'avais pas encore mangé mon fruit du Démon, alors je suis restée avec mon père et Shanks sur le Red Force, mais quand nous avons été attaqué par une flotte de la Marine, Akainu m'a vu et a compris que j'étais sur le bateau de mon plein gré, surtout quand j'ai assommé un colonel…

Tu avais quel âge ?

Huit ou neuf ans.

Si jeune que ça ?

Oui, bref, et le lendemain, ma tête était mise à prix. Heureusement, ils ne connaissent pas l'identité de mon père, sinon ma prime aurait un peu augmentée.

Ca, ça explique ta prime.

En ce qui concerne le fait que j'ai quitté mon père et l'équipage de Shanks, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ont pensé que j'étais peut-être trop jeune pour parcourir les mers et que je devais attendre avant de voir ma prime augmenter encore. Donc, ils ont décidé de me laisser sur une île non occupée par les Marines, en espérant que la Marine m'oublie… en soi, ça a marché jusqu'à hier.

Donc, tu as quitté le navire à l'âge de onze soit deux ans après ta première prime. Elle s'élève à combien ?

Euh… Soixante-dix millions de Berrys. »

Izou et Thatch la regardèrent, la bouche ouverte et elle demanda : « Hé ! Elle n'est pas si élevée, ne faîtes pas ces têtes !

Soixante-dix…

Millions…

De Berrys ?

Euh oui… mais la première ne s'élevait qu'à vingt millions ! ça a augmenté en deux ans !

Bon sang… ils ont mis une prime de vingt-millions de Berrys sur la tête d'une gamine de neuf ans… lâcha Izou.

Et dire que ça va augmenter… commenta Thatch. »

Clara soupira : « Et Shanks va en faire tout une histoire…

Ouais, je vous parie qu'il va débarquer ici ! rigola Izou, Oh ! Je dois y aller !

Oui, je vais montrer à Clara les quartiers de notre division puis je lui ferai visiter le Moby Dick ! »

Izou allait refermer la porte quand il se retourna et déclara : « Hey Thatch… je maintiens que tu avais dit quelque chose de mal ! »

Il s'en alla rapidement tandis que le cuisinier s'exclamait : « Il a encore eu le dernier mot ! Bon, allons-y ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thatch avait terminé de faire visiter le bateau à sa nouvelle nakama et regarda sa montre : « Ah, il est déjà midi ? Bien, vu que tu as rejoint mon équipe, on va aller préparer le repas ! Suis-moi.

Les plats sont programmés ou est-ce que c'est au choix ?

C'est toi qui choisi ce que tu cuisines. Alors ? Des idées ?

Quelques unes, oui… »

Ils arrivèrent en cuisine et Clara observa les différents et nombreux ingrédients dont elle disposait. Parfait.

Elle commença par préparer une marinade de sauce soja et de saké avant d'éplucher des légumes qu'elle saupoudra de sel. Puis, elle découpa rapidement la viande en de petits bouts qu'elle plongea dans la marinade, les laissant mariner. Ensuite, elle prépara différentes sauces avant de revenir à la viande qu'elle fit frire après l'avoir recouverte de farine et de fécule de pomme de terre. Une fois la viande cuite, elle fit revenir les légumes dans une sauce au paprika puis disposa le tout dans un grand saladier et versa la sauce piquante dessus.

Thatch qui cuisinait à côté d'elle demanda, curieux : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un plat de ma composition, je suis partie du principe des karaages mais j'ai un peu innové…

Ca a l'air appétissant ! Avec un peu de chance, Ace ne mangera pas aussi vite que d'habitude ! Est-ce que tu pourrais faire cuire cette viande là-bas ?

Bien sûr ! »

Elle installa le saladier sur le comptoir et commença à attendrir la viande avant de la mettre sur le feu, sans remarquer que Thatch l'observait, l'évaluant du regard.

Elle se débrouillait très bien, elle avait pensé à attendrir la viande avant de la cuire alors que la majorité des gens l'aurait tout de suite fait cuire. Elle avait fait un plat qui ne nécessitait pas un appétit particulier, ce qui prouvait son expérience gastronomique.

Bien, c'était maintenant l'heure de nourrir leurs camarades affamés !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Thomas, assis par terre, regardait fixement Stephan, un chien immense qui avait la même moustache que leur capitaine.

Stephan fixait le petit humain qui le dévisageait.

Ace arriva sur le pont, semblant chercher quelqu'un et blanchit en voyant le chien s'approcher du visage de Thomas qui souriait. Il s'élança mais une main l'arrêta : « Attends…

Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il va se faire bouffer !

Stephan ne va rien lui faire. »

Et en effet, le chien se contenta de se laisser tomber lourdement à côté du petit garçon qui le gratouilla derrière les oreilles en riant : « Tu es comme Onyx ! Lui aussi il adorait les gratouilles ! »

Stephan remua les oreilles en grognant de contentement puis posa sa lourde tête sur les genoux de ce petit bout d'humain qui le gratouillait toujours.  
Ace lança : « Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Grande-sœur m'a dit que je pouvais l'approcher seulement si je n'étais pas tout seul et que je faisais attention ! Il est super sympa !

Sympa n'est pas le terme qui le décrit le mieux… souffla Marco, malgré tout amusé.

C'est un chien de combat ! s'exclama Ace, Pas un animal de compagnie !

Je sais, grande-sœur a dit pareil quand j'ai ramené Onyx à la maison ! sourit Thomas.

Onyx ? »

Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis expliqua : « Onyx, c'était mon meilleur ami. Sauf que c'était un loup… au départ, Clara hésitait, mais elle l'a adoré dès qu'il a mordu un noble !

Tu… tu as ramené… un loup… chez toi ? Un loup ? répéta Ace, blanc comme un linge.

Bah oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit… il y a un problème Ace-onisan ?

Euh…

Je crois que tu nous l'as cassé, Thomas… constata Marco, Allez, je crois bien que c'est l'heure du dîner !

Ouais ! à table ! »

Le jeune pirate se releva rapidement, mais Stephan passa sa tête entre ses jambes avant de se relever, le portant sur ce dos devant les regards choqués des pirates. Puis, il partit en courant en direction de la cantine.

Ace lâcha : « J'y crois pas… il est devenu ami avec Stephan… avec un chien de guerre qui pourrait lui briser la nuque en deux secondes à peine !

Calme-toi, il ne risque rien si Stephan l'a adopté ! le rassura en souriant Marco.

Ouais… ça, c'est sûr… »

Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la cantine, l'un amusé, et l'autre perturbé pour encore un bon moment.

**OOooOO**

Clara venait de finir de cuisiner un pot-au-feu et sortait de la cuisine pour aller s'asseoir à une table quand Thomas déboula dans la cuisine, sur le dos de Stephan qui haletait joyeusement. Et alors que tous les pirates semblaient au bord de la crise de panique, Clara explosa de rire.

Thatch haussa un sourcil en souriant au gamin qui riait à gorge déployée et demanda : « Ben alors, Thomas ? Que fais-tu là-haut ?

Stephan m'a laissé monter !

IL A FAIT QUOI ? s'écria la moitié de l'équipage.

Thomas, tu lui as gratouillé les oreilles ? demanda Clara, hilare.

Ouep ! Il a adoré ! »

La jeune fille repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire monstrueux et, curieux, Thatch se tourna vers son petit-frère qui semblait plus à même de répondre à ses interrogations : « Pourquoi est-ce si drôle ?

Ben grande-sœur m'a dit que les chats adoraient qu'on les gratouille derrière les oreilles alors j'ai essayé avec Steph' ! »

Le cuisinier se figea avant de demander, soupçonneux : « Et… d'après toi… Stephan est un… ?

Mon nouvel ami !

Oui, ça je crois qu'on a compris, mais ce n'est pas un chat, Thomas… déclara Izou en se levant, C'est un chien.

Ah ? Pourtant je trouve qu'il ressemble à un chat ! »

Clara en tomba par terre, le visage rouge à force de rire, et elle réussit à articuler : « J'ai beau lui avoir dit des dizaines de fois… il confond toujours les chiens avec les chats ! »

Le petit garçon semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi sa sœur riait, mais il sauta à terre, tirant le bas de la tunique de Thatch en disant : « Thatchy ? Je peux avoir des beignets de calamar ?

Bien sûr, petit-frère ! sourit avec affection le cuisinier, Il y en a sur la table…

Ouais ! Trop bien ! »

Thomas se hissa sur un des bancs, juste à côté d'Izou et commença à manger avec appétit les beignets qu'il venait d'attraper, sous le regard rieur du commandant travesti. Clara se releva, riant encore et finit par respirer un grand coup, légèrement essoufflée puis s'assit en face de son petit-frère.

Elle venait de prendre une gorgée d'eau lorsque Thatch explosa de rire, lisant le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Marco, puis lança à la nouvelle recrue : « Alors là ! Tu es définitivement une pirate !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Regarde par toi-même… lâcha Marco en lui tendant le journal du jour. »

Elle le saisit, et l'ouvrit.

Tous la fixaient, attendant sa réaction.

Ils attendirent. Encore. Et encore…

Clara gémit : « Non mais dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Alors ? demanda Ace avec un sourire fier, Ta prime a augmenté ?

Hein ? Ah tiens, c'est vrai !

… TU N'AVAIS PAS REMARQUE ? cria l'équipage.

Non.

Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? demanda Thatch en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle grimaça puis lâcha : « C'est quoi ce surnom qu'ils m'ont donné ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce surnom là ?! »

Elle reposa le journal en râlant, tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur le morceau de papier où s'étalait sur une des pages, une photo de Clara au moment où elle faisait apparaître ses ailes et qu'elle décollait, avec une prime de… de 200.000.000 de Berrys ? La plupart des pirates s'étranglèrent en voyant le montant de la prime, puis hésitèrent entre rire ou se taire en lisant le surnom de la jeune pirate.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira : « La Fille de l'Orage. Ils n'avaient pas plus bizarre en stock ?

Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien… sourit Thatch, Après tout, tu peux créer des tempêtes…

Mouais… n'empêche, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'appeler Clara l'Oiseau-Tonnerre ? »

Marco répliqua : « Déjà, ils ne semblent pas savoir comment tu t'appelles, et en plus, c'est encore plus ridicule.

… Pas faux… »

Devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune femme, la majorité des pirates explosèrent de rire, se moquant de la jeune fille et n'hésitant pas à la taquiner au sujet de sa prime : « Avec une prime pareil, tous les pirates seront au courant de ton existence d'ici demain ! »

Elle blanchit : « Euh… Tous ?

Peut-être pas tous, mais une grande partie ! sourit Marco en la fixant, Y compris ton oncle, j'imagine…

Oh merde… »

Clara plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche après avoir juré et entendit Thomas demander : « Pourquoi tu as dit « merde », grande-sœur ? Ca veut dire quoi, « merde » ?

Rien du tout ! Oublie ça Thomas ! paniqua Clara en se mordant les lèvres.

Ah ! C'est un gros mot ?

Ce. N'est. Rien. Du. Tout. »

L'enfant hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis recommença à manger jusqu'à s'endormir d'un coup. Tout comme Ace. Sauf que Clara avait retiré à temps l'assiette pour l'empêcher de tomber tête la première dans sa salade.

Marco soupira : « Génial… maintenant on a deux narcoleptiques à bord… »

Clara explosa de rire puis demanda en fronçant les sourcils : « Au fait, où va dormir Thomas ?

Ace a proposé de l'héberger dans sa cabine, je crois qu'il l'a adopté… lâcha Thatch en les regardant.

Il y en a qui ont de la chance… soupira Clara.

Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir dans ma cabine ! proposa Thatch en souriant. »

Clara rougit brusquement avant de s'écrier : « JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! »

Les pirates de la quatrième divisions éclatèrent de rire et l'un d'eux tapa dans le dos de la jeune femme en rigolant : « T'as du caractère, toi ! J'sens que tu vas te sentir comme chez toi dans la quatrième !

Euh… merci ?

Allez ! Le commandant t'a déjà montré les dortoirs ?

Euh oui.

Ah ! Je me présente, je suis Haru ! Le second du commandant ou le vice-commandant si tu préfères !

Contente de faire ta connaissance…

Ne t'en fais pas pour le commandant, il est toujours comme ça, mais si ça t'embête, je peux lui dire d'arrêter… »

Le sourire sadique et porteur de promesses macabres étirant les lèvres du vice-commandant fit pâlir Thatch qui se cacha derrière Clara en déclarant rapidement : « Je ne faisais que plaisanter ! Je te le promets Haru !

Il y a intérêt, Commandant, c'est notre petite-sœur et pas un jouet !

Quoi ? Mais les femmes ne sont pas des jouets, Haru ! Espèce de malotru ! s'écria Thatch en s'avançant vers lui, Ne redis plus jamais ça ! »

Il croisa le regard moqueur de son second puis d'une voix basse, sans que personne d'autre ne l'entende, il lâcha : « Je ne considèrerai jamais une femme comme un jouet, Haru… et je ne veux plus entendre ces mots sortirent de ta bouche. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Ce dernier avait senti que le regard de son supérieur était sérieux, et il déglutit : « Oui, commandant… très clair.

Bien ! s'exclama Thatch, Qui veut une nouvelle assiette ? »

Plusieurs pirates levèrent la main pour y avoir droit, tandis que Marco et Izou haussaient les sourcils : Thatch était vraiment susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de la considération des hommes envers les femmes. Il ne supportait que quelqu'un ose les maltraiter ou les insulter.

Bien, maintenant que la bonne humeur était de retour, Clara fit connaissance avec quelques membres de la quatrième division, et ne remarqua pas Thomas qui, s'étant réveillé, complotait quelque chose avec Thatch…

**OOooOO**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clara se réveilla, il faisait à peine jour dehors, et c'était un homme d'environ quarante-cinq ans qui l'avait réveillé, secouant doucement son épaule : « Il faut aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

D'accord, merci de m'avoir réveillée… ?

Akihito. Je m'appelle Akihito. »

Grand et fin, Akihito avait une courte barbe blanche et de longs cheveux raides attachés en une tresse. Il portait une tenue de cuisinier.

Clara se leva rapidement, pas dérangée le moins du monde par le doux roulis des vagues et le suivit jusqu'aux cuisines où se trouvait déjà leur commandant.

Fronçant les sourcils, les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient l'impression que quelque chose avait changé durant la nuit… soudain, Akihito s'exclama avec un visage stupéfait : « Thatch… ! Tes… tes cheveux !

Ah salut Akihito ! Clara ! Venez donc m'aider à préparer le reste ! »

Se retenant de rire devant le visage figé de son nouveau nakama, Clara commença à préparer des gaufres et des pancakes tandis que Thatch se moquait de la mine ébahie de son subordonné.

Ce dernier lança un sourire malicieux à son collègue de cuisine puis s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, avec l'intention de la faire sursauter quand elle lâcha d'une voix légèrement moqueuse : « Je vous déconseille de faire un pas de plus, commandant… »

Il se figea, surpris qu'elle l'ait repéré si vite et elle continua : « A moins que vous ne vouliez que je réitère mes actions d'hier matin ? »

Il recula prestement en souriant et déclara : « Non, je m'en passerai volontiers ! Masi dis-moi… comment as-tu su ?

Euh… Akihito a retenu son souffle ?

Pardon ? s'exclama ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux.

Tu as cessé de respirer et vu que le commandant ne semble pas vraiment… euh… du genre discret, j'en ai conclu qu'il voulait encore me faire sursauter.

Akihito ! s'exclama Thatch, dramatique, J'ai été trahi par la respiration d'Akihito ! »

Clara ricana en allant chercher du lait puis se retourna les sourcils froncés : « Commandant ?

Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps ? soupira-t-il.

Euh…

Tu es la seule à le faire avec Haru… lui glissa Akihito.

Ah…

Enfin, je veux bien que tu continues, après tout, ça a un côté…

Commandant. »

La voix menaçante d'Haru résonna dans le dos de ce dernier et le vice-commandant continua : « Il n'est que sept heures du matin. Vous avez déjà commencé à l'embêter ?

Mais non, je ne faisais rien du tout !

Alors je voulais juste vous prévenir que la douzième division arrivera demain. Et le Commandant Haruta a appris pour la farce du mois dernier… »

Thatch se mit immédiatement au fourneau, un peu plus pâle qu'avant tandis que Clara demandait à Akihito : « Comment je dois l'appeler alors ?

Juste Thatch, comme tout le monde ! sourit le cuisinier, Mais évite Commandant, il déteste ça.

Sauf quand c'est une jolie jeune femme qui le dis ! lança le concerné.

Mais arrêtez avec ça ! craqua Clara.

Mais c'est tellement amusant ! sourit Thatch. »

Akihito secoua la tête avant de demander : « Sérieusement Thatch, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?

J'ai écouté le conseil avisé de Clara !

Hein ? réagit celle-ci, Je n'ai donné aucun conseil !

Tu m'as donné ton point de vue sur ma coiffure, alors j'ai innové. »

Akihito se tourna vers elle et demanda stupéfait : « Comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ? Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Thatch d'abandonner son pompadour ?!

J'ai juste dit que… qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait un pain écrasé sur sa tête… lâcha Clara en écarquillant les yeux.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Thatch qui cuisinait, souriant narquoisement, et Clara plissa les yeux : « Il ne m'a quand même pas pris au mot… si ?

Si on avait su qu'il suffisait qu'une femme lui dise ça, ce serait fait depuis longtemps… souffla Akihito.

Oh, Clara ?

Oui Comman… Thatch ?

Cette coiffure est mieux que l'autre ou pas ? »

Elle l'observa brièvement avant d'hocher la tête : « Oui. »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait, puis retourna à ses fourneaux.

Thatch avait laissé ses cheveux libres, coiffés en arrière, même si quelques cheveux ondulés retombaient sur le côté gauche de son visage. La remarque de Clara l'avait intrigué et il avait décidé d'innover. Visiblement, ça lui allait.

Pendant ce temps, Clara venait de finir les pancakes et la cantine fut envahie par des pirates affamés qui s'installèrent bruyamment. C'était toujours la même chose le matin, sur le Moby Dick… la course pour la nourriture.

**OOooOO**

Il était maintenant dix heures, et un hurlement retentit sur le bateau pirate : « THAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH ! REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE CRETIN ! »

Clara releva la tête en même temps que le cuisinier qui palissait rapidement et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? On dirait que Marco est vraiment furieux…

Hum, Clara ? Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

Euh… ça dépend… je risque de me faire tuer par Marco ?

Non, je t'assure que non ! Pourrais-tu lui dire que je suis parti en courant vers les quartiers de la première division, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête alors que le cuisinier partait en courant dans la direction opposée. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, et quelques secondes plus tard, Marco arriva.

Il était rouge de rage, et tenait à la main… un œuf bleu et or ? Clara se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, comprenant ce qu'avait fait Thatch, et déglutit lorsque le regard noir du premier commandant se posait sur elle. Il demanda d'une voix sourde : « Où. Est. Passé. Thatch ?

Euh… il est parti vers les quartiers de la première division… tenta la jeune femme. »

Un haussement de sourcil. Marco la fixait en haussant un sourcil. Il resta aussi planté devant elle. Il lâcha : « C'est lui qui t'a dit de dire ça, hein ?

Euh… oui ?

De toute façon, tu ne connais pas assez bien le bateau pour savoir où il était allé se cacher. J'imagine qu'il est parti par là ? »

Il pointa le couloir où avait disparu Thatch et Clara hocha la tête à contrecœur, après tout, Thatch devait respecter la règle de l'équipage : « _Si tu fais des farces, reste discret ou assume. »_

Une fois le Phénix parti, elle se releva et alla prendre l'air sur le pont, sans prêter vraiment attention aux cris de douleur leur parvenant des tréfonds du navire. Barbe Blanche lui demanda : « Qu'a encore fait Thatch ?

Je crois qu'il a laissé à Marco des œufs peints en bleu et jaune… sourit-elle.

Gurararara ! Encore ? Ca marche vraiment à chaque fois… éclata de rire le pirate de six mètres. »

Elle sourit avant de s'accouder au bastingage, regardant l'horizon, perdue dans les mouvements gracieux des vagues de l'océan et… elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose à l'horizon… elle mit sa main en visière et la vigie cria : « Navire à l'horizon ! Il vient droit sur nous ! »

Soudain, Clara eut un très, très, très mauvais pressentiment. Elle se mit à rire, nerveusement, sous le regard inquisiteur de son Père et d'un coup, elle déglutit. Au même moment, l'homme qui surveillait l'horizon cria : « C'est le bateau de Le Roux ! »

Clara gémit : « Oh non… pitié pas ça…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marco en arrivant, traînant derrière lui un Thatch **légèrement** amoché.

Le Roux arrive.

OK, les faibles d'esprits, retournez dans vos quartiers ! »

Clara demanda alors : « Je peux y aller aussi ?

Bien sûr… que non. »

Marco avait répondu en souriant machiavéliquement : « Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as essayé d'aider Thatch tout à l'heure…

QUOI ? Mais… mais…

Désolé Clara, mais tu as obéi à ce crétin alors tu en payes le prix ! sourit le Phénix.

Mais…

Ne t'en fais pas Clara ! sourit le crétin en question, Je suis sûr que ça va être marrant ! »

Plissant les yeux, elle le foudroya du regard en sifflant : « Marrant ? Très bien, mais la prochaine, je jure que j'aiderais Marco à te trouver la prochaine fois que tu feras une farce quelle qu'elle soit !

Quoi ? s'exclama horrifié le cuisinier, Mais pourquoi ?

Parce qu'à cause de toi, je vais devoir supporter la crise de mon oncle ! »

Elle soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis supplia Barbe Blanche du regard, mais il ne fit que rire davantage : « GURARARARA ! Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, ma fille ! Il risquerait de paniquer davantage sinon ! Gurararara ! »

Se renfrognant, elle obéit néanmoins, tandis que Thomas arrivait en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Oncle Shanks est là ?

Bientôt… »

Le navire de l'empereur aux cheveux roux n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres maintenant… cinquante… trente…

Déglutissant, Clara s'arrangea pour se mettre derrière Barbe Blanche, complètement dissimulée et grimaça en sentant le Haki de Shanks.

Ce dernier n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation de monter à bord et marchait vers eux, le visage sombre et sérieux, suivi de Ben Beckmann, qui fumait tranquillement, bien que son regard fût plus acéré en regardant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Marco observa quelques uns de ses frères s'écrouler par terre et finit par s'écrier : « Oi ! Arrête ça, Le Roux !

… »

Face au silence de l'empereur, les commandants écarquillèrent les yeux : jamais, jamais Shanks le Roux n'avait oublié de demander à Marco de rejoindre son équipage lorsqu'il leur rendait visite. Jamais.

Une fois face à Barbe Blanche, le concerné gronda : « Où est ma nièce, Barbe Blanche ? »

Ce dernier le fixa un instant puis lâcha : « Sors de là… ma fille. »

Clara sortit lentement de l'ombre du grand pirate et salua maladroitement les nouveaux venus : « Euh… Salut Tonton, Papa… comment ça va ? »

Beckmann sourit doucement avant de s'approcher et de déclarer : « Moi, je vais bien, mais mon capitaine est… enfin, il est dans la période de stress maladif.

Ah… lâcha Clara en reculant tout doucement… »

L'empereur la fixait sévèrement puis bondit vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fortement, et pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en criant : « MA NIECE EST DEVENUE UNE VRAIE PIRATE ! MAIS POURQUOI TU AS REJOINT BARBE BLANCHE ET PAS MOI ? JE SUIS TON ONCLE ADORE !

Euh… ouais, tu pourrais me lâcher, maintenant ?

NON ! JE NE TE LÂCHE PLUS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Clara lança un regard de détresse vers ses camarades qui étaient en état de choc, tandis que Shanks la lâchait enfin pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, malade, mal nourrie, etc.… et demanda à toute vitesse : « Tu vas bien ? Ces brutes ne t'ont pas touché ? Tu manges correctement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'attaquer un Amiral de la Marine ? Pourquoi tu as rejoint cet équipage ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu…

Stop ! cria Clara en se dégageant, Je. Vais. Bien. OK ?

Mais…

Ca suffit capitaine, vous en faîtes trop, comme d'habitude… soupira Beckmann en le retenant.

Je vais très bien, je mange correctement vu que c'est moi qui cuisines avec les autres, je ne suis pas blessée et j'ai attaqué cet amiral parce qu'il nous attaquait ! »

Shanks s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lâcher : « Excuse-moi, ça fait juste si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu et j'apprends d'un coup que tu es devenue une pirate ! J'étais inquiet moi ! En plus, je n'ai aucune confiance en la… la galanterie de ces pirates !

Tonton… soupira Clara, Tu délires encore…

Clara, tu as vingt et un an ! Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour ma nièce lorsqu'elle rejoint un équipage composé presque entièrement d'hommes alors qu'elle est aussi mignonne que toi ! »

Rouge de gêne, cette dernière s'exclama : « Mais bon sang ! Je suis adulte ! Papa n'est pas aussi protecteur que toi pourtant il a plus de raison de l'être ! Alors arrête ça !

Mais voyons, Clara, tu dois bien reconnaître que tu serais plus en sécurité sur mon navire que sur le leur ! »

Plissant les yeux, elle secoua la tête, désespérée et lança un regard suppliant à son père biologique qui déclara d'une voix forte : « Je suis d'accord avec elle, capitaine, mais… »

Il observa l'équipage avec un regard acéré et sombre avant de continuer : « Le premier qui ose s'approcher de ma fille avec des intentions non-fraternelles, je le traquerai avant de le tuer très lentement… »

Clara le fusilla du regard : « Non mais ça va pas de dire un truc pareil ?! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci bien !

J'anticipe.

Anticiper quoi ?

Tout. »

Thatch qui observait le trio qui parlait vivement lâcha : « Je ne m'y attendais pas à ça… ils sont totalement différents de d'habitude…

Oui, et Le Roux est vraiment terrifiant quand il est protecteur, je comprends ce que voulait dire Clara, yoi… »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de se figer et de s'exclamer : « Ah ! Il faut que je vous présente mon petit frère ! Thomas !

Grande-sœur ?

Tu peux venir… »

Le petit garçon arriva et observa avec un grand sourire les deux pirates. Ces derniers le fixèrent. Ils fixèrent Clara. Ils regardèrent à nouveau l'enfant. Shanks se tourna vers Ben et s'exclama : « Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

Capitaine, ce n'est pas mon fils… réfléchissez voyons…

Quoi ? Mais si c'est le frère de Clara alors… ah ! Un frère adoptif ?

Oui, Tonton… tu fais des progrès… soupira cette dernière.

D'accord… dans ce cas… »

Il se mit au niveau de l'enfant, le regardant dans les yeux, puis le saisit avant de s'exclamer : « J'AI UN NEVEU !

Du calme, capitaine… vous allez le traumatiser…

J'AI UN NEVEU ! Ben, tu ne le trouves pas adorable quand il sourit comme ça ?

Hihihi ! rigola Thomas, Tu es marrant Oncle Shanks !

IL EST TROP GENIAL CE PETIT ! »

Clara se passa une main sur le visage en voyant son oncle faire son tonton gâteux… il était vraiment flippant… et Thomas ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Ce dernier s'exclama : « Je m'appelle Thomas ! Je suis un pirate moi aussi !

Vraiment ? sourit Shanks, Tu ne voudrais pas faire parti de mon équipage ?

… nan, désolé ! sourit à son tour Thomas, Je fais déjà parti d'un équipage ! »

Le visage de Shanks redevint sérieux alors qu'il lançait à Barbe Blanche : « Tu recrutes au berceau maintenant ?

Il n'a pas d'autre famille que sa sœur. Nous n'allions pas le laisser sur cette île.

Dans ce cas… si il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de mes deux trésors, je jure que je serais sur les traces du responsable jusqu'à sa mort. »

Clara profita de l'accalmie pour essayer de se faufiler loin de Shanks et de son père quand ce dernier, cigarette dans la bouche, la saisit par le col de sa tunique, la fixant. Elle sourit faiblement et il lâcha : « Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour que ta prime augmente à ce point…

Euh… tu me croirais si je disais que la Marine exagère beaucoup les choses ?

Oui. Mais là, tu as mis en déroute un amiral avec une tempête. Alors ?

Je n'avais pas le choix ? »

Soupirant, Ben la lâcha puis sourit en mettant sa main sur sa tête : « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère…

Merci… »

Soudain, Barbe Blanche se leva et déclara : « Dis-moi, gamin, j'espère que tu as apporté du bon alcool pour te faire pardonner d'être arrivé sans prévenir…

J'ai oublié.

Quoi ?

Mais ce n'est pas un problème vu que je vous propose… qu'on fasse la fête ! »

Bien entendu, les pirates acceptèrent.

**OOooOO**

Clara s'assit à côté de Thatch autour d'une table où se trouvaient déjà Akihito et Haru, ces derniers semblant bien rire. La jeune femme demanda : « Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que Le Roux avait pété un câble !

Ah… j'ai compris… soupira Clara, Il est flippant quand il est comme ça.

Beckmann n'était pas mieux, quand il nous a regardés, j'ai cru que j'allais pisser dans mon froc ! »

Thatch explosa de rire avant de demander : « Clara ? Est-ce que Le Roux est toujours comme ça ?

Euh… presque ?

Ca me donne plein d'idées de blagues ! sourit le cuistot, Ne bouge plus. »

Surprise, elle resta immobile alors que le commandant se rapprochait pour passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en souriant moqueusement : « Un… deux… »

Un cri de rage retentit alors que Shanks se dirigeait vers eux, le visage rouge de colère et Thatch éclata de rire : « J'en étais sûr ! Il suffit que quelqu'un t'approche pour qu'il arrive en braillant !

Toi ! lâcha le concerné en fixant avec colère Thatch, Tu ne la touches pas avec tes sales pattes !

Calme-toi, je ne faisais que te taquiner, Le Roux ! rigola le cuisinier en le fixant.

J'espère bien… sinon, tu auras affaire à Ben… et il est bien pire que moi. »

Thatch déglutit avant d'hocher la tête. Pas question de se faire tuer maintenant.

Clara éclata de rire avant de se lever pour rejoindre Thomas qui s'était assis à côté de Stephan et de Barbe Blanche qui buvait son saké tranquillement. Après quelques minutes passées à discuter, Clara alla s'adosser au bastingage, tandis que son petit-frère se logeait contre le géant, s'endormant en moins de deux, faisant sourire les deux équipages et leurs capitaines.

Seulement, lorsque Barbe Blanche voulut reprendre une bouteille de saké, il se rendit compte que s'il le faisait, il réveillerait le petit. Le sommeil de son plus jeune fils ou son saké ?

Il soupira en baissant le bras, regardant le petit garçon lové contre lui et sourit, sans remarquer les regards estomaqués de ses fils et triomphants des infirmières : elles avaient trouvé une solution qu'il diminue sa consommation d'alcool !

Thatch vit alors Clara, seule dans son coin et se leva, une assiette à la main et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle : « Tu n'as pas encore mangé je crois ?

Non, merci Comman… Thatch !

De rien, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir de faim ! sourit le pirate, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Toute seule ?

Je réfléchissais.

A quoi ?

Tu penses que mon oncle m'en voudrait si je le comparais à Garp ?

Ca dépend… pour la puissance ou…

Pour la débilité.

Ah. En même temps, cela ne serait que dire la vérité… »

Ils échangèrent un regard hilare, puis Clara demanda : « Pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'équipage ?

Parce que Père m'a offert ce dont j'avais besoin et ce dont je rêvais.

Une famille ?

Oui, mais aussi la liberté. »

Il sentit le regard de Clara se tourner vers lui et elle sourit : « Je comprends…

Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Oui, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre…

Pourquoi être allée avec ton père sur les mers ? »

Indirectement, il lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas avec sa mère… Clara eut un pincement au cœur avant de déclarer : « Pas vraiment eu le choix… ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans…

… excuse-moi, c'était maladroit.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Papa s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour nous… »

Constatant que c'était un sujet délicat, Thatch n'insista pas, et avala d'une traite son verre de saké, tandis que Clara finissait de manger. Et ils frissonnèrent en constatant que Shanks et Ben les fixaient attentifs.

Thatch lâcha : « Ils sont vraiment bizarres comme ça…

A qui le dis-tu… «

Ils leur firent un signe de main puis Clara soupira d'aise en reposant l'assiette vide à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit des vagues se brisant contre la coque, puis lentement, se laissa submerger par le sommeil…

Thatch haussa un sourcil quand il constata qu'elle s'était endormie et il sourit en regardant le visage détendu de Clara. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, elle avait de très légères taches de rousseur sur les joues… et de longs cils. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses lèvres brillaient légèrement…

Il se leva silencieusement, puis passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, l'autre en haut du dos et la souleva. Sous les regards meurtriers des deux pirates protecteurs.

Il se dirigea vers eux et déclara : « Je la ramène dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Arrêtez donc de me regarder comme ça…

On peut le faire… gronda Shanks.

Vous ne savez pas où sont les dortoirs… soupira Marco.

On la porte et vous nous montrez le chemin. »

Thatch haussa un sourcil puis lâcha : « Non. Elle n'est pas une enfant, et nous sommes sa famille. On peut s'occuper d'elle.

On. Va. S'occuper. D'elle… grinça Shanks.

Ca ira. Après tout, elle est ma nakama. »

Thatch les regarda dans les yeux puis s'avança vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs quand Ben le retint un bref instant, le temps de lâcher : « Elle n'est que ta nakama. Pas une potentielle proie de plus à ton tableau de chasse. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Il s'en alla vers son capitaine, tandis que Thatch serrait les dents, portant Clara jusqu'à son dortoir, la déposant dans le hamac où étaient ses affaires puis, il traça les contours de son visage avec ses doigts avant de sourire : « Bonne nuit, Clara. »

Il sortit, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et se retrouva face à Marco qui haussa un sourcil avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, le Phénix demanda : « A quoi tu joues, Thatch ?

Je ne joue à rien !

Tu as provoqué Le Roux et Beckmann tout à l'heure.

Oui, mais c'était juste pour rire…

Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Clara est notre petite-sœur, alors ne la blesse pas. Ce n'est pas une potentielle conquête…

Je ne la vois pas comme une conquête, bon sang ! lâcha Thatch en se tournant furieusement vers son frère.

Alors, comment tu la vois ? »

Thatch s'adossa contre le mur et déclara : « Elle fait partie de ma famille. Mais… je ne sais pas… encore… exactement comment.

Thatch, je veux juste que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal. D'accord ?

Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal !

Marco hocha la tête avant de déclarer : « Allons-y, la fête n'est pas terminée. »

**OOooOO**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clara se réveilla, elle eut droit à des regards compatissants de la part de ses nakamas en montant sur le pont. Intriguée, elle sortit la tête, et un cri enthousiaste retentit : « Mon poussin adoré ! Viens dire bonjour à ton Tonton adoré !

Figée dans une grimace d'horreur, Clara fut enserrée dans une étreinte digne d'un anaconda par Shanks qui souriait béatement. Elle ne réagit qu'en entendant les murmures de l'équipage à propos de son surnom et une veine palpita sur son front, alors qu'elle souriait à la manière d'une psychopathe. Elle lâcha : « Lâche-moi, Shanks, ou je jure que je détruis toute ta réserve de saké. »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tous les pirates, tandis que le capitaine aux cheveux roux la lâchait rapidement, souriant d'un air peu désolé. Puis, il déclara : « Nous allons y aller. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir, poussin ?

Ne m'appelle pas « poussin » ! s'écria Clara, Et oui, j'en suis sûre ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre sur les mers avec un capitaine aussi collant que toi, Tonton !

Tu me brises le cœur ! »

Devant la moue boudeuse de son oncle, Clara sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras, lâchant : « Vous allez quand même me manquer…

Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer, Clara… sourit Shanks en posant son menton sur les cheveux de sa nièce adoptive, Mais on se reverra bientôt, je le sens.

Je l'espère, Tonton. »

Il la lâcha puis Ben sourit en s'approchant : « Evite de trop te faire remarquer, d'accord, Clara ? Ou ta prime va dépasser les nôtres !

J'essaierai, papa, mais je ne peux rien garantir ! »

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et chuchota : « Veille sur Thomas, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin… je t'aime, ma fille. »

Clara se mordit la lèvre, en retenant ses larmes, puis répliqua : « Et toi, surveille Tonton, qu'il n'aille pas faire des bêtises plus grosses que lui !

Ca, je ne peux pas le promettre ! »

Ben et Shanks allaient remonter sur le Red Force lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour crier : « Le premier qui s'approche de ma nièce, je l'émascule !

LA FERME TONTON ! cria Clara en lui balançant un seau à la figure. »

Malgré son sourire, le regard du second de Shanks était glacial lorsqu'il renchérit : « Le premier qui manque de respect à ma fille, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas, compris ?

PAPA ! »

Il se baissa à temps pour éviter une casserole que Thatch venait de donner à Clara qui fulminait, toutes traces de tristesse disparues.

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire alors que leurs rivaux s'en allaient rapidement, à la limite de la fuite, puis but une rasade de saké en voyant sa nouvelle fille suivre du regard le bateau de son père et de son oncle. Elle s'intégrera facilement à sa nouvelle famille.

Peu à peu, le Red Force s'éloigna, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point sombre à l'horizon, sous les regards soulagés des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Marco lâcha un soupir soulagé : « J'ai bien cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir…

Gurararara ! Tu n'avais pas exagéré, ma fille, c'est un sacré phénomène ce gamin quand il est protecteur !

Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je n'en avais pas été témoin ! renchérit Thatch. »

Elle hocha la tête, avant de sourire : « Ca fait du bien de les revoir… »

Thomas se mit à sangloter à côté d'Ace en reniflant : « Tonton Shanks, il est parti ! Il me manque ! »

Ace se mit face au petit garçon et lâcha : « Tu sais Thomas, je n'aime pas les pleurnicheurs… »

Les sanglots de ce dernier redoublèrent et le pirate au chapeau de cow-boy sentit des dizaines de regards de reproches peser sur lui, alors qu'Izou soupirait : « Mais quel idiot, je vous jure… hé Thomas, ça te dirait de faire quelque chose de super ?

Snif… faire quoi ? renifla l'enfant en levant des yeux humides vers le travesti.

… Voler dans les airs, comme ta sœur ? »

Cette dernière sourit et se mit à genoux devant Thomas qui séchait ses larmes : « Allez, arrête de pleurer Thomas, et je t'emmènerai faire un tour là-haut.

On pourra aller vite ?

Oui.

Faire des loopings ? Des accélérations ?

Euh, oui, mais tu feras attention et tu t'accrocheras bien, alors ?

OUAIS ! Trop bien ! Je vais voler ! »

Clara sourit tandis que son petit-frère faisait la danse de la joie. Thatch ricana : « Alors tu vas jouer avec Thomas, **poussin** ? »

Clara se releva avec un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai et s'approcha de Thatch qui souriait narquoisement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lâcha : « Thatch ?

Oui, poussin ?

Fais attention à ne pas te noyer.

Hein ? Pourquoi… ? »

Elle sourit en posant ses mains sur le torse du pirate et… le poussa. Dans un cri de surprise, le cuisinier taquin tomba à l'eau tandis que Clara déclarai : « Le prochain qui m'appelle comme ça, je le balance à la flotte. Clair ?

Limpide… déglutit quelqu'un dans l'équipage.

Je me vengerais ! cria Thatch en nageant à côté du bateau, essayant de remonter, Ca va se payer ! »

Eclatant de rire, Clara répliqua : « Tu peux toujours essayer ! Ta tête valait vraiment la peine ! »

Marco se pencha vers Thatch, souriant sarcastiquement : « Alors ? On se fait avoir comme un débutant ?

La ferme, Marco… grogna ce dernier en remontant à bord. J'ai été distrait.

Par quoi ?

Euh… laisse-tomber. »

Le cuisinier n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde que le sourire et la manière dont elle avait dit son nom l'avait distrait et détourné de sa vigilance. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais il s'était tendu quand elle l'avait touché pour le faire basculer dans l'eau… rahh, il s'était bien fait avoir ! Surtout, qu'il ne pourrait pas la balancer par-dessus bord, ce serait trop dangereux avec son Fruit du Démon… il se vengerait, ça c'était sûr !

Clara se transforma soudainement en Oiseau-Tonnerre et abaissa une aile grande et plumeuse vers Thomas qui s'exclama : « Trop cool ! »

Il réussit à monter sur le dos de l'animal mythique qui se redressa, levant les ailes pour donner une grande impulsion, et décolla, tandis que Thomas riait en se cramponnant au cou de l'oiseau immense.

Clara monta vers les nuages avant de redescendre à toute vitesse, prêtant une grande attention aux réactions de son frère et à sa sécurité. Puis, elle enchaîna loopings sur loopings avant de raser l'océan, permettant à Thomas de toucher l'eau… elle remonta plus haut et disparut derrière un nuage, nuage qui les trempa au passage, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. La sensation de liberté était bien trop grisante, tout comme cette soif d'adrénaline.

Depuis le bateau, les pirates observaient le ballet aérien avec une grande attention et Thatch lança à Marco : « Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Histoire de leur montrer qui est le seigneur du ciel ?

J'ai de la concurrence, désormais… mais je pense que ce serait intéressant de voir jusqu'où elle peut aller… »

Se transformant entièrement en phénix, Marco décolla et vola à toute vitesse, passant sous le bac de Clara qui après un instant d'hésitation, le coursa pour le dépasser, tandis que Thomas souriait comme pas possible !

Une course commença dans les cieux, sous les acclamations de l'équipage, et Barbe Blanche remarqua que quelques paris étaient lancés… tout ça très discrètement, bien entendu !

Soudain, Clara s'arrêta net, faisant du sur place, sous les regards surpris de l'équipage et de Marco qui se retourna, intrigué.

Thatch fronça les sourcils, et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle s'est arrêtée d'un coup… constata Izou.

Regardez ! »

Un pirate pointa du doigt deux navires ressemblant étrangement au Moby Dick, qui s'approchait d'eux. Thatch s'exclama : « C'est la douzième division ! Ahhhh ! Il faut préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

Marco rejoignit alors les nouveaux arrivants, tandis que Clara retournait sur le pont du Moby Dick retrouvant son apparence humaine, et Thomas s'écria : « C'était tellement bien ! Dis, grande-sœur, on pourra recommencer ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît ?!

Eh bien… je veux bien…

OUAIS ! »

Thomas regarda alors les nouveaux bateaux et demanda : « C'est qui ?

C'est Haruta et sa division ! répondit Izou, Ils rentrent de mission…

Ah, c'est eux la douzième division ? demanda Clara.

Oui. »

Ces derniers les rejoignirent et un jeune homme légèrement plus grand que Clara sauta sur le pont, vêtu de vert, une rapière pendant à sa ceinture. Légèrement androgyne, c'était cependant un homme.

Il sourit à Barbe Blanche et déclara : « Bonjour Père !

Bonjour mon fils, comment s'est passée ta mission ?

On n'a pas eu de soucis pour virer les pirates de Big Mom de Whole Cake Island, mais nous avons croisé une flotte de la Marine au retour.

Des blessés ? demanda Marco.

Pas beaucoup, et ce sont pour la plupart des égratignures. »

Le dénommé Haruta vit Clara et demanda : « Qui est-ce ?

Ta nouvelle sœur, Clara, déclara Barbe Blanche, et ton nouveau petit-frère, Thomas ! »

Thatch s'appuya sur la tête de son petit-frère et déclara : « Méfie-toi, elle a un sacré caractère ! N'est-ce pas poussin ? »

Clara plissa les yeux et lâcha : « Vous êtes mort, commandant. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et disparut pour arriver derrière lui, le saisissant par l'épaule, et le renvoyant dans l'océan sous les regards désolés des pirates, et surpris d'Haruta. Après un instant de silence, la voix du cuisinier retentit : « Ah non ! Pas encore ! »

Haruta sourit avant de déclarer : « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Clara, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Traître ! cria Thatch en remontant sur le pont, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Mais voyons, Thatch, pour une fois qu'une femme te remet à ta place ! éclata de rire Haruta, Enfin une alliée contre tes blagues !

Pas question ! Elle est dans ma division ! protesta Thatch en se mettant devant Haruta.

Euh… »

Ils commencèrent à argumenter et le ton montait quand Marco lâcha, amusé : « Thatch, tu n'as pas un petit-déjeuner à préparer ?

… Ahh ! Le petit-déjeuner ! »

Il courut vers la cuisine, non sans attraper Clara au passage qui n'eut droit qu'à des regards compatissants de la part de ses nakamas…

**OOooOO**

Clara soupira en éteignant le four, puis en sortit une tarte au sucre qu'elle tendit à Akihito. Ce dernier demanda : « Comment es-tu arrivée sur l'île où nous t'avons trouvée ?

Mon père et Shanks m'y ont déposé. Après tout, elle ne semblait pas être sous le contrôle du gouvernement mondial !

Je vois… »

Thatch rentra dans la cuisine puis demanda : « Il reste des fraises ?

Non, Izou vient de manger les dernières. Pourquoi ? demanda Akihito.

Je voulais préparer une tarte aux fraises, mais je vais devoir me contenter de cuisiner une tarte aux pommes. »

Déçu, le cuisinier sortit les ingrédients, avant de lancer : « Vous pouvez y aller, je vais finir ! Clara ?

Oui ?

Je te conseille de faire attention dans les jours à venir… je n'aime pas être balancé par-dessus bord. »

Elle déglutit avant de sortir précipitamment, tandis qu'Akihito lâchait : « Vous l'aviez mérité, non ?

Non, je ne pense pas, après tout, elle est un petit poussin, non ?

… non, pas vraiment. »

Thatch haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux, tout en préparant la tarte aux pommes. Il comptait bien se venger !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Clara et Thomas avaient rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ils avaient trouvé une famille vraiment… immense, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier la taille de leur nouvelle famille. Thomas passait presque tout son temps avec Ace, à jouer des farces à leurs frères qui redoutaient l'innocence dissimulant la malice du plus jeune. Clara quant à elle, alternait entre les cuisines, la salle d'entraînement, et le pont, où elle parlait avec Haru et Akihito, ou alors elle allait voler avec son petit-frère. La semaine avait été tranquille depuis le départ du Roux, et aucun marine n'avait osé les attaquer.

La nuit était fraîche, la lune ronde et blanche éclairait le pont du Moby Dick de sa pâle lueur, lui donnant un aspect irréel, tandis que les vagues se brisaient délicatement contre les flancs de l'imposant navire…

Clara se réveilla brusquement, de la sueur dégoulinant sur son front, les yeux écarquillés, la gorge sèche, et calma sa respiration, ne voulant pas réveiller ses frères qui ronflaient bruyamment.

Elle posa doucement ses pieds nus sur le plancher qui grinça faiblement et elle retint une grimace, ouvrant la porte, et la refermant le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers le pont, le vent frais de la nuit portant l'embrun salé de la mer faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux tandis qu'elle essayait de refouler les souvenirs qui l'avaient confronté alors qu'elle dormait. Elle se laissa glisser contre la rambarde et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, sa tête tombant dessus, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, silencieusement.

Le bruit des vagues se brisant contre la coque, l'odeur du sel, la fraîcheur de la nuit, le roulis qui faisait bouger le bateau… tout ça… c'était sa vie, sa liberté… l'océan…

Clara se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait vu la mer, la première fois où elle en avait gardé un souvenir en tout cas…

**Flash-back**

_Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains-roux étendait du linge, dans un jardin florissant alors qu'une brise légère faisait onduler les draps blancs tenus sur un fil elle avait un visage en cœur, des yeux bleu saphir, la peau blanche comme l'écume de la mer… la maison qui se trouvait un peu plus loin était plutôt petite, bien qu'atypique. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de plantes qui s'entrelaçaient fermement, le toit était plat.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette d'environ quatre ans aux cheveux semblables à ceux de sa mère, les yeux brillant d'excitation enfantine, vêtue d'un short blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir, qui s'exclama joyeusement : « M'man ! M'man ! On y va ? Tu as promis !_

_Calme-toi, Clara, je finis d'étendre le linge, et je t'emmène voir l'océan, attends juste un peu, d'accord ?_

_D'accord ! Mais juste un peu, hein ? »_

_Souriante, la femme acquiesça et attacha rapidement les derniers draps sur la corde à linge puis déclara : « Voilà, tu es prête ?_

_Oui ! _

_Alors, ne perdons pas plus de temps ! »_

_La mère attrapa la petite fille, et la tint par la main, tandis que cette dernière s'élançait sur un chemin de pierres plates, tirant sa mère pour l'enjoindre à se dépêcher, sous le rire cristallin de cette dernière._

_Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent en haut d'une falaise, le vent soufflant fort, et Clara s'exclama : « Maman ! C'est haut !_

_Oui, fais attention à ne pas tomber ! »_

_La fillette allait parler lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux, fixant l'immense étendue bleue qui était à l'horizon. Du haut de la falaise, elle pouvait voir l'océan qui n'avait pas de fin, brillant et paisible, les mouettes qui parcouraient le ciel bleu, le soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau pure et salée… c'était absolument magnifique…_

_La femme posa une main sur la tête de Clara et déclara : « Tu vois Clara, ça, c'est la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde. L'océan sera toujours libre, libre de vivre, de faire ce qui lui chante, il n'y a pas plus libre que l'océan et ceux qui voguent dessus. _

_Maman… Papa est dessus ?_

_Oui, Ben voyage sur l'océan depuis des années… et il est aussi libre que lui. »_

_Clara observa l'horizon et sourit de toutes ses dents, comme seul un enfant en est capable et déclara : « Plus tard, j'irais sur tous les océans du monde ! Et je serais aussi libre comme Papa !_

_C'est ton rêve ?_

_Non, mon rêve… mon rêve… c'est de ne jamais être seule ! »_

_Sa mère s'assit dans l'herbe verte et sourit : « Tu ne seras jamais seule, Clara… je serais toujours avec toi, comme Papa… je te le promets… »_

**Fin Flash-back**

Un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle enfouit sa tête plus profondément entre ses bras, le cœur saignant alors que le visage de sa mère restait gravé dans son esprit. Elle renifla, puis s'essuya les yeux. Elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était avant depuis ce jour-là… mais maintenant, elle avait à nouveau une famille, et elle ne pouvait plus regarder derrière elle, elle devait se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir. Rester prostrée sur ce qu'elle avait perdu ne l'aiderait pas. Cela ne ferait que la faire souffrir davantage.

Elle envisagea un instant d'aller se recoucher, mais la peur de refaire un cauchemar était trop prégnante pour qu'elle retourne au dortoir, et alors qu'elle allait rester adossée contre le bastingage, la vue d'une faible raie de lumière passant de dessous une porte la fit hésiter. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais ne pourrait pas non plus rester là, à ne rien faire…

Elle se leva, hésitante, et d'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Puis, elle resta plantée devant, une main levée, prête à frapper contre le bois, mais elle la baissa s'apprêtant à repartir, lorsqu'une voix grave lui parvint de l'autre côté du battant : « Entre, ma fille. »

Ces derniers mots la firent déglutir alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée, ouvrant la porte. Clara entra dans la chambre de Barbe Blanche qui s'était réveillé en sentant sa présence derrière la porte. Il la fixa avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma fille ?

Je… je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé…

Ce n'est rien, tu sembles perdue, Clara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et avoua d'une voix basse : « Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Tu n'y arrives pas, ou tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Elle releva ses yeux vers son capitaine, la surprise apparaissant sur son visage. Riant doucement, le capitaine déclara : « Beaucoup de mes enfants en font, tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu veux en parler ?

P-pas vraiment… juste… »

Barbe Blanche l'observa un instant, avant de se redresser sur son lit, et sans se soucier des appareils médicaux, il tendit le bras vers sa nouvelle fille, et l'attira vers lui. Il la fit monter à côté de lui sur le lit, et déclara : « Dors, tu ne feras pas de cauchemars. Je m'en assurerai, ma fille. »

Elle voulait protester, ne voulant pas le déranger, mais la fatigue l'assaillit et alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle lâcha dans un murmure : « Merci… Pops… »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant ce mot qui lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de l'un de ses enfants. Il observa avec attendrissement le visage détendu de Clara, alors qu'elle dormait contre son bras, semblant minuscule et fragile et il lâcha : « Qu'as-tu vécu pour ne pas en dormir, Clara ? »

**OOooOO**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Thatch se réveilla de bonne heure, et qu'il ouvrit en grand la porte du dortoir de sa division, faisant grogner ses hommes, il fronça les sourcils en constatant que l'un de ses nakamas manquait à l'appel. Il referma la porte, la rouvrit puis lâcha : « Elle doit être en train de cuisiner… »

Il se rendit rapidement dans les cuisines, mais ne vit aucune trace de sa collègue de cuisine. Commençant à être inquiet, il alla frapper à la porte de Marco, qui l'ouvrit, un air blasé sur le visage et qui déclara : « Thatch, si c'est encore pour parler des corvées de nettoyage après les fêtes, tu…

Je ne viens pas pour ça, mon frère, est-ce que tu as vu Clara ?

Pourquoi je l'aurais vu, yoi ? Il est cinq heure et demi du matin… elle doit dormir…

Elle n'est pas dans le dortoir.

Dans ce cas, elle doit être aux…

Aux cuisines ? Je viens de vérifier. Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle ! »

Thatch commença à formuler des hypothèses concernant un enlèvement, une fugue, jusqu'à ce que Marco ne lâche agacé : « Tu as utilisé le Haki, yoi ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit et il secoua la tête : « Dire que tu es un commandant yoi…

Euh… tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite ! »

Le premier commandant haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer, tandis que son frère plus jeune se concentrait pour repérer la présence de leur jeune sœur. Quand Thatch fronça les sourcils, le visage montrant légèrement d'inquiétude, Marco demanda : « Un problème yoi ?

C'est étrange… je ne sens pas du tout sa présence.

… pas du tout, yoi ?

Non, c'est comme si elle n'était pas à bord… »

Marco fronça les sourcils puis se mit à chercher avec son Haki la présence de Clara à son tour, et lâcha inquiet : « Tu as raison… Ce n'est pas normal, yoi.

Si elle n'est pas sur le navire, où est-elle ?

Allons prévenir Père, yoi. »

Les deux commandants se dirigèrent rapidement vers la cabine du capitaine et frappèrent avant d'entrer. Thatch allait parler lorsque son regard tomba sur la forme blottie contre le flanc de Barbe Blanche qui les observait, curieux et amusé alors que leurs yeux étaient écarquillés. Marco fronça ensuite les sourcils avant de lâcher dans un murmure : « Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne sens pas sa présence… même en étant en face d'elle… »

Le capitaine baissa les yeux sur sa fille qui bougea légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, lentement, son regard embrumé par le sommeil alors qu'elle lâchait : « B'jour Pops…

Bonjour, Clara, bien dormi ? sourit ce dernier.

Oui… oh, salut commandants… »

Ces deux derniers ne montrèrent pas leur surprise face au comportement encore groggy de la jeune femme mais Thatch demanda : « Clara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hein ?

Non, j'ai une meilleure question, l'interrompit Marco, pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu te trouver avec le Haki, yoi ? »

Totalement réveillée, Clara détourna le regard avant de lâcher : « Une vieille habitude lorsque je dors…

Tu as l'habitude d'effacer totalement ta présence quand tu dors ? répéta Thatch, Comment peut-on prendre une telle habitude ? »

Le regard et le visage de Clara leur indiqua que le sujet était sensible pour elle et Barbe Blanche leur fit signe de ne pas insister alors qu'il déclarait : « Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et elle est venue me parler et elle s'est endormie sur la chaise. »

Marco hocha la tête, bien qu'il sente que son père n'avait pas tout dit. Thatch haussa les épaules, puis s'exclama : « Bien ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, Clara, nous pouvons aller préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Bien sûr. »

Elle se leva et suivit Thatch à travers les couloirs, sans remarquer que ce dernier lui jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil inquiets. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se mit immédiatement au travail, sans prononcer un mot. Son commandant l'observa pendant une brève seconde avant de l'imiter, mais il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Et il le saurait.

**OOooOO**

Marco s'assit à la table des commandants, non loin de son Père qui buvait sa bouteille de saké. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ace qui était suivi par Thomas qui babillait : « Alors ? On pourra pêcher aujourd'hui, grand-frère ?

Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'on attrapera de gros poissons !

Assez pour tout le monde ? »

Malgré son hochement de tête, le commandant de la seconde division ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, et il se laissa tomber en face de Marco, lui demandant : « Tu vas te joindre à nous ?

Non merci, sans façons, yoi. J'ai de la paperasse à faire…

Ouch… bon courage ! sourit douloureusement son jeune frère.

En parlant de paperasse, Ace… tu as terminé la tienne, yoi ? »

Un silence lui répondit alors que le susnommé se levait, espérant pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement, mais le phénix fut plus rapide, lui saisissant le bras, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il lâchait : « Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller la terminer avant d'aller pêcher. Maintenant par exemple, yoi…

Mais je n'ai pas encore mangé !

… très bien, yoi, tant que tu n'auras pas terminé ton travail de commandant, tu n'auras pas accès aux cuisines. Ni à la nourriture, yoi.

QUOI ? NOOOONNNN TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA MARCO !

Si, je peux. Alors ? Que fais-tu encore là, yoi ? »

Se résignant, Ace se précipita en dehors de la cantine, espérant terminer les… centaines de papiers et document qu'il devait soit rédiger soit signer avant la fin de la matinée, histoire de pouvoir se sustenter.

Amusé, Marco lâcha en se tournant vers le plus jeune membre de leur famille : « Tu as compris comment pêcher, yoi ?

Il faut un appât ? demanda innocemment Thomas.

Oui, et avec un poisson comme Ace, c'est la nourriture, yoi. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par une assiette déposée sur la table devant eux, tandis que Clara continuait sa tournée, semblant pensive. Non, pas pensive, absente.

L'observant plus attentivement, il constata qu'elle posait les assiettes sans regarder qui elle servait… il croisa ensuite le regard de Thatch, ce dernier suivant discrètement des yeux la jeune femme. Le cuisinier le fixa avant de retourner à sa surveillance, tandis que Marco se tournait vers le capitaine, à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé : « Pops, savez-vous pourquoi elle agit aussi bizarrement, yoi ? »

Ce dernier l'observa silencieusement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille qui retournait en cuisine, sans remarquer les regards inquiets de quelques-uns de ses frères, puis lâcha : « Juste des suppositions… et je pense que cela a un rapport avec ce qui l'empêche de dormir en paix.

Des cauchemars, yoi ?

Hm. »

Marco hocha la tête, puis soupira : « Bon sang, Pops, je vous parie que Thatch va être infernal…

C'est fort probable, il semble plutôt intéressé par Clara…

Pops, c'est Thatch, il est intéressé par toutes les femmes.

Tu n'as pas tort, mon fils, mais je pense que cette fois c'est différent… »

Barbe Blanche sentit quelque chose tirer son pantalon et baissa les yeux vers Thomas qui souriait en le fixant. Souriant à son tour, l'homme le plus fort du monde saisit délicatement le petit garçon et le fit s'installer sur l'un de ses bras, le laissant lui parler de tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait parler, ne ratant pas le sourire attendri de ses fils, ils étaient tous tombés sous le charme de Thomas, qui était devenu en à peine quelques jours leur petit rayon de soleil.

**OOooOO**

Clara posa les dernières assiettes sales dans l'évier et soupira en s'appuyant sur le rebord, avec l'impression d'avoir du vide à la place de son cerveau. Elle effectuait ses tâches comme un robot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée elle n'imaginait pas que ce cauchemar la perturberait autant… et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter, malgré ses tentatives pour les refouler.

Elle se lava les mains avant de sortir des cuisines, se dirigeant vers son dortoir, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle portait encore son pyjama, qui était constitué d'un pantalon noir et d'un chandail bleu sombre. Une fois là-bas, elle se changea rapidement, enfilant son jean noir et son sweat-shirt, puis se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, fixant le plafond. Elle posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et grogna : « Pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier… ? »

Une voix retentit, la faisant sursauter : « Oublier quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers sa gauche et vit son commandant adossé contre un des murs du dortoir, la fixant, les mains dans les poches, un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle constata qu'il devait être là avant qu'elle n'arrive car la porte étant en face d'elle… elle piqua un fard en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu se changer ! Elle lâcha : « Vous m'avez fait peur, commandant. Et j'imagine que…

Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Et si ça te rassure, je ne t'ai pas observé quand tu t'es changée.

…

Bref. Donc… »

Il se décolla du mur, s'avançant vers elle, ses yeux fixant les siens, et demanda en s'arrêtant à un mètre de distance : « Que veux-tu oublier, Clara ? »

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, elle ne répondit pas, et Thatch soupira : « Clara, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas…

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, commandant. »

Il haussa un sourcil froidement et lâcha : « Alors dans ce cas, regarde-moi dans les yeux et oses me dire que tu vas bien. Alors ? J'attends. »

Clara releva lentement les yeux et croisa le regard attentif de son supérieur, et déclara : « Je… je vais b-bien, commandant.

Je ne l'achète pas.

Quoi ?

Je ne te crois pas, tu es une mauvaise menteuse, et je compte bien savoir ce qui te travaille. »

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte, mais Thatch avait bondi en avant, la refermant sèchement, et déclara d'une voix autoritaire : « Clara. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

… je ne veux pas en parler.

Pourtant, tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Thatch l'observa détourner le regard et il fronça les sourcils en constatant que ses yeux bleus semblaient légèrement ternes, comme voilés.  
Il demanda alors en la fixant attentivement : « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette nuit ? »

Il la vit se raidir et soupira : « Je vois… Pops est au courant ?

… oui.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne dis qu'une semi-vérité ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard et il serra la mâchoire. Thatch n'aimait pas mettre la pression comme il allait le faire à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire.

Il s'avança d'un pas vif, saisit les épaules de sa nakama avant de la plaquer contre le mur, les yeux brillant d'une légère colère, presque imperceptible, et lâcha : « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Maintenant. Et tu n'as pas le choix. »

Clara avait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle fixait le visage de son commandant, il semblait… non, il était inquiet et en colère. Pourquoi…

L'emprise sur ses épaules se resserra alors que son silence persistait et elle blanchit subitement, alors qu'un souvenir l'assaillait, et elle se mit à trembler.

Thatch constata immédiatement l'état psychologique de la jeune femme et la lâcha lentement alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler, et demanda doucement : « Clara ?

Laisse-moi… laisse-moi tranquille… répétait-elle, la tête baissée. »

Il recula, alors que son Haki percevait la peur et le désespoir grandissant en elle, et la regarda, surpris, glisser sur le sol, secouée par des tremblements. Il finit par s'avancer, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, et posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de lâcher : « Hey, regarde-moi… Clara, regarde-moi. »

En entendant la voix grave et chaleureuse de Thatch, elle releva légèrement la tête et croisa le regard de ce dernier. Elle se figea en constatant qu'il avait des yeux verts bouteille.

Thatch, lui, ne manqua pas les yeux humides de sa camarade et souffla : « Clara, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle renifla avant de baisser les yeux, lâchant : « Rien… »

Fronçant les sourcils, Thatch déclara en haussant légèrement la voix : « Rien ? Ce n'est pas rien, Clara ! Tu es à deux doigts de craquer et tu oses me dire que ce n'est rien ? Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir hier et pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ! »

Elle le fixa surprise par son explosion, et finit par déglutir avant de lâcher : « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, commandant… juste un cauchemar…

Juste un cauchemar ? Tu es en train de me dire que c'est juste un cauchemar qui t'a mise dans un tel état ?

Oui. »

Thatch la fixa, puis demanda plus calmement : « C'était un cauchemar ou un souvenir ? »

Elle redressa vivement la tête, surprise par sa question, et sous le regard inquisiteur de son commandant, elle répondit : « Souvenir… un mauvais souvenir… »

Il hocha la tête et ne la quittant pas du regard, posa une main sur sa tête. Les cauchemars n'étaient jamais agréables, reflétant nos peurs les plus profondes, mélangeant réalité avec fiction… ils perturbaient les sens et le raisonnement… mais si en plus c'était basé sur un souvenir…

Clara sentit ses yeux piquer avant que des larmes ne s'en échappent, et que sa gorge se comprimait. Elle avait atteint sa limite. Thatch s'assit à côté d'elle et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la plaquant contre lui, le menton posé sur le haut de sa tête, et il déclara : « Chut… tu peux pleurer, ça va te soulager…

Je… je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée… »

Il fit des cercles avec ses doigts dans le dos de sa nakama, essayant de la détendre alors qu'elle s'excusait, et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant pleurer : « Je suis tellement désolée… j'aurais dû rester… »

Elle tremblait violemment, mais peu à peu, les paroles apaisantes de Thatch la calmèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Il la maintint contre lui et déclara : « Je ne te forcerai pas à me le dire, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là. Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, viens me voir. A n'importe quelle heure. »

Elle renifla, avant de se reculer, ou du moins, d'essayer de se reculer, les bras de Thatch la tenant fermement, et hocha la tête : « Je… désolée pour ça, commandant…

Pour quoi tu t'excuses exactement ?

Euh… de vous avoir utilisé comme mouchoir ? »

Le cuisinier sourit avant de la lâcher, l'aidant à se relever et demanda : « tu te sens mieux ?

Oui… merci…

Parfait. Dans ce cas, ne t'excuse pas. Oh, et arrête de m'appeler commandant. C'est un peu trop formel !

Désolée… »

Elle essuya ses yeux, puis demanda : « Que faisiez-vous ici, comm… Thatch ?

Je voulais te parler. A propos de ton comportement étrange de ce matin, mais c'est réglé. Ah, juste une dernière chose… n'hésite pas à réveiller l'un de nous si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ? »

Hésitante, elle hocha la tête, puis un sourire sournois étira les lèvres du commandant qui déclara pensivement : « Mmh… maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai besoin de ton aide…

Pardon ?

Viens avec moi. »

Il sortit du dortoir, et, suivi de Clara, se dirigea vers son bureau, dont la porte intérieur communiquait avec sa chambre. Des dizaines de papiers et de piles de document étaient entassés dans l'espace de travail, et Thatch soupira : « Tous les commandants y ont droit, malheureusement… seulement, je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as manqué de respect.

Hein ?

Tu m'as jeté à l'eau il y a deux jours. Cela mérite réparation. Alors… tu vas devoir faire de la paperasse ! »

Clara déglutit en voyant la quantité astronomique de travail qui l'attendait lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux : « Oi, Thatch, c'est ton boulot, pas le sien, alors tu le fais tout seul. Compris ?

Pff… tu n'es pas drôle Izou… »

Ce dernier sourit gentiment à Clara avant de déclarer : « On accostera demain matin sur une des îles de l'archipel des Sabaondy, on en profitera pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, Clara, et à Thomas également.

Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment !

Si ! Et tu n'as pas le choix !

Bon courage… souffla Thatch en souriant narquoisement, Tu vas devenir un cobaye pour Izou ! Ma vengeance est assurée ! »

Il entra dans son bureau et referma la porte tandis que Clara était face au commandant de la seizième division. Ce dernier déclara : « Je t'accompagnerai, mais si tu préfères y aller toute seule…

Me connaissant, je serais capable de me perdre…

Dans ce cas, une chance que je t'accompagne avec Haruta ! »

**OOooOO**

Le soir même, alors que Clara venait de se coucher dans sa couchette, elle garda obstinément les yeux rivés au plafond, se refusant de les fermer. Elle respira lentement, calquant sa respiration sur celle de ses nakamas, et soupira intérieurement : « **Depuis quand j'ai peur de m'endormir ? Si je ne dors pas cette nuit, je vais finir par m'effondrer… et je ne veux pas encore déranger Pops… avec sa santé, il n'a pas besoin que je débarque en pleine nuit, comme une enfant apeurée par l'obscurité de sa chambre… »**

Le bateau tangua légèrement, bercé par le roulis des vagues et avant que Clara n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et elle s'était endormie, sans remarquer que quelqu'un avait le regard rivé sur elle, depuis la couchette voisine…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le corps de la jeune femme ne se couvre de sueur, ses sourcils se fronçant, son visage qui aurait dû être détendu était crispé, sa bouche pincée en une fine ligne, sa peau si pâle qu'elle semblait translucide… Ses paupières tressaillaient. Elle rêvait. Ou plutôt, elle cauchemardait.

**Cauchemar**

_Il faisait si froid… si sombre… l'air était vicié et lourd. Lourd de poussières, du sang s'étalait sur les murs d'une pièce grise. L'odeur cuivrée et celle de la mort étaient suffocantes, on s'y sentait comme si on nous avait plongés la tête dans une flaque de sang et qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas en sentir le goût immonde.  
Un cri retentit, résonnant sur les parois, et quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant de la lumière percer les ténèbres de la pièce. Non, cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être qualifié de pièce, ce n'était rien plus qu'une cellule, une cage. _

_Des hommes en uniformes blancs entrèrent, traînant derrière eux un corps inerte, recouvert de sang… celui d'une vieille femme qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Ils la jetèrent au centre de la pièce, et sortirent sans prêter attention à la fillette qui se précipitait vers la vieille femme. Cette dernière gémit en ouvrant les yeux, et sourit faiblement à l'enfant : « Ne… t'en fais… pas… ce n'est rien… je vais bien…_

_Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! s'affola la fillette de cinq ans en observant avec horreur le sang entacher le sang à une vitesse effarante, Il faut te soigner !_

_Clara… c'est bon… j'irais bientôt dans un monde meilleur… _

_Ne me laisse pas… s'il te plaît, Mamie… ne m'abandonne pas… »_

_La vieille sourit et caressa la joue creusée de la fillette qui retenait ses larmes autant qu'elle pouvait avant que ses yeux perdent le peu d'éclat qu'ils avaient, sa main sèche et ridée retombant sur le sol spongieux, sa tête se détournant macabrement du visage anéanti de la Clara enfant._

_Cette dernière secoua craintivement la vieille femme avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, des sanglots s'en échappant irrégulièrement. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors que la pièce se mettait à tourner dans un flot de sang et d'obscurité._

_Clara était dans une clairière. Le vent ne soufflait pas et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine…_

_Une voix lâcha derrière elle : « Bonjour Clara. »_

_Elle se retourna rapidement, avant de se figer, fixant la personne qui lui avait parlé. Sa mère… sa mère était devant elle et lui avait parlé ! Cette dernière sourit, froidement : « Alors tu as survécu ? _

_Maman… ?_

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, et tu n'es pas ma fille ! »_

_Ces mots furent semblables à une balle de revolver qui avait transpercé le cœur de Clara, qui s'exclama : « Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais dit ça !_

_Je ne suis pas celle que tu as connue, je suis celle que tu as créée en la laissant mourir ! »_

_Frappée, elle recula, tandis que le visage si beau de sa mère… non de cette imitation se tordait en un masque de haine : « Pourquoi ai-je dû mourir ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas interposée ? Comment as-tu osé me laisser mourir ?! _

_Non… ce n'est pas réel… _

_J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais née ! »_

_Clara eut l'impression que milles aiguilles chauffées à blanc venaient de se planter dans son cœur, et une deuxième voix se fit entendre : « Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Clara… tu ne sèmes que la mort et la destruction dans ton sillage… tout ceux que tu aimes meurent les uns après les autres… »_

_En se retournant, elle croisa le regard âgé de la vieille femme qui était morte dans ses bras. Des larmes menacèrent de couler de ses yeux alors que la vieille femme crachait : « Je suis morte par ta faute ! Nous sommes mortes à cause de toi ! Tu as tout détruit ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai été tuée ! Ta faute est d'être née ! D'être entrée dans nos vies ! Si seulement tu étais morte… nous serions encore vivantes…_

_Arrête… je t'en supplie tais-toi… gémit Clara en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. »_

_Mais rien n'y faisait, elle entendait les voix dans sa tête, continuant à l'accabler de remords… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix enfantine ne vienne les interrompre : « Grande-sœur ?_

_T-Thomas ? _

_Grande-sœur… tu avais promis… tu m'avais juré que tu me protégerais… »_

_Elle essuya ses yeux avant de se tourner vers son petit-frère, le cœur se serrant en entendant la douleur dans sa voix. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant ce dernier…_

_Ses yeux n'étaient plus là… il n'y avait que deux orbites vides et sanglants… sa peau était striée de marques sanglantes… _

_L'enfant méconnaissable gémit : « Je ne vois plus rien… tu avais promis… tu m'as menti !_

_Thomas… non…_

_Je suis mort à cause de toi ! J'avais des rêves et une famille ! Tu m'as tout arraché ! C'est de ta faute si je suis séparé d'eux ! JE TE HAIS ! »_

_Clara trébucha, tombant en arrière, et soudain, les trois personnes qui l'invectivaient s'approchèrent, scandant d'une voix haineuse et emplie de dégoût : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! Tu es une erreur ! Personne ne doit t'aimer ! Tu nous dégoûte ! Tu ne nous inspires que de la haine ! DE LA HAINE ! TU NE MERITES PAS DE VIVRE ! … »_

_Soudain, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues à un rythme effréné, une voix retentit alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose lui agripper les épaules : « Clara… Clara ! CLARA ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »_

_Elle sentit son corps chuter en arrière, tandis que sa mère, la vieille femme et son petit-frère disparaissaient, engloutis par des flammes noires et froides. Un cri franchit ses lèvres et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. »_

**Fin du cauchemar**

Haru observait Clara, discrètement, remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie, mais qu'elle s'agitait beaucoup trop. Puis, alors qu'il allait se décider à s'endormir à son tour, il entendit sa nouvelle sœur lâcher dans un gémissement de douleur : « Ne m'abandonne pas… »

Inquiet, le second de Thatch sortit de son lit et posa une main sur l'épaule couverte de sueur de Clara, et la secoua légèrement. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se mit à trembler, il plissa les yeux et la secoua légèrement en lâchant : « Clara… »

Elle eut un spasme et son visage se détourna violemment. Avec le reflet de la lune passant à travers un hublot, Haru remarqua que les joues de la jeune femme étaient baignées de larmes. Il l'appela à nouveaux, plus fort, et certains de leurs frères sortirent de leur sommeil, se demandant ce qui se passait, mais lorsque les yeux de Clara s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'elle poussait un cri d'horreur, la plupart s'inquiétèrent, Akihito bondissant hors de son lit pour aller chercher quelqu'un, tandis qu'Haru déclarai avec une voix apaisante : « Hé, Clara… détends-toi, c'est moi, c'est Haru. Tu es en sécurité, voilà, respire lentement… c'est bien, comme ça… allez, calme-toi, petite-sœur… »

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ses derniers mots ne firent qu'aggraver la respiration chaotique de la jeune femme qui n'en trembla que davantage, les yeux vides de toutes autres émotions que la peur et la douleur.

La plupart de ceux qui s'étaient réveillés ne savaient pas quoi faire pour calmer leur nouvelle sœur, et ce fut un immense soulagement de voir la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrirent rapidement, laissant passer leur commandant.

Ce dernier se dirigea directement vers Haru alors qu'il demandait : « Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu un cri…

C'est Clara, Thatch, elle faisait un cauchemar et j'ai voulu la réveiller… elle ne semble pas être consciente de son environnement… et je crois qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse…

D'accord. Rendormez-vous, je m'en occupe. »

Il s'approcha doucement de la forme recroquevillée de Clara en tendant lentement la main vers elle, accroupi, chuchotant : « Hey Clara, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Thatch. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu es à la maison… allez, prends ma main... »

Il constata que ses mots auraient eu autant de succès auprès d'un mur et se risqua à poser une main sur l'épaule secouée de tremblement de la jeune femme. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, alors qu'elle se débattit violemment, forçant Thatch à saisir fermement ses poignets. Il soupira avant de la plaquer contre lui, et de se relever. Il lança à Haru sans faire attention aux pleurs hystériques de sa nakama : « Je m'occupe d'elle. Rassure les autres.

Oui, Commandant. »

Thatch passa un bras dans le dos de Clara, et l'autre sous ses genoux, et marcha rapidement en direction de la cabine de son père, inquiet alors qu'elle avait cessé de se débattre, se contentant de pleurer contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri, il avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le dortoir de sa division, quand en chemin, il avait croisé Akihito qui semblait assez inquiet. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il ne se mette à courir, ouvrant sans précaution la porte. Voir la jeune femme dans cet état l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Il arriva devant la chambre du capitaine et toqua rapidement, avant d'entrer sous le regard surpris et inquiet de Barbe Blanche qui demanda immédiatement : « Qu'y-a-t-il, mon fils ?

Clara a fait un cauchemar, et depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée en hurlant, elle ne semble pas être consciente de son environnement… je ne sais pas quoi faire, Pops… elle n'arrête pas de pleurer… »

Le capitaine lui fit signe de s'approcher et saisit délicatement entre ses mains, le corps frêle de la jeune femme, la regardant avec inquiétude : « Tu dis qu'elle s'est réveillée en hurlant ? »

Thatch hocha la tête, ne quittant pas Clara des yeux. Barbe Blanche l'enroula dans une couverture et la serra doucement contre lui, avant de dire : « Nous en parlerons avec elle plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut la calmer… »

Cette dernière avait légèrement cessé de trembler quand son père l'avait étreinte, mais des larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière elle et elle lâcha piteusement : « D-désolée… je ne…

Chut… tout va bien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… »

Elle se mit à trembler de nouveau, et cela fit froncer les sourcils à Barbe Blanche, tandis que Thatch, assis à côté d'elle sur le lit de ce dernier, la prenait dans ses bras, le menton sur son crâne, murmurant : « C'est bon, tout va bien… Père est là, je suis là… tu es en sécurité, ici… »

Il la sentit se détendre légèrement contre lui, puis d'un coup, son corps devint mou. Il recula la tête et constata qu'elle s'était endormie, la main accrochée au haut de pyjama de Thatch. Il leva les yeux vers son père et demanda à voix basse : « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Elle pourrait se réveiller si tu bouges, et si j'en crois ses cernes, elle a besoin de ce sommeil.

D'accord, Pops.

Restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, puis nous essayerons de lui parler.

On a un peu discuté de ça, plus tôt dans la journée… avoua Thatch, Apparemment, ce ne sont pas que des cauchemars, mais aussi des souvenirs, des mauvais souvenirs… »

Barbe Blanche hocha la tête avant de rapprocher son fils à qui était accrochée Clara, de lui, et l'observa s'endormir en serrant cette dernière dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et son cou. Il eut un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux à son tour…

**OOooOO **

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait tranquillement à l'horizon, Thatch se réveilla lentement, les yeux légèrement embrumés par le sommeil. En voulant s'asseoir pour s'étirer, il sentit un léger poids contre son torse baissant les yeux, il vit un visage encore endormi, appuyé contre lui. Il ne bougea pas, et il entendit son père ricaner : « Un problème, mon fils ?

Non, pas vraiment… mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je lui sers d'oreiller… »

Ils retinrent leur souffle quand elle fronça les sourcils, bougeant légèrement, puis, voyant qu'elle dormait encore, Barbe Blanche soupira : « Thatch. Que sais-tu réellement de ses cauchemars ?

Juste qu'ils viennent de ses souvenirs… et que visiblement, elle regrette quelque chose.

Je vois… c'est mince… »

Clara papillonna des yeux, sortant de son sommeil en entendant des voix autour d'elle. Se redressant légèrement en se frottant les yeux, elle sursauta en croisant le regard chaleureux de son commandant un peu trop proche d'elle. Il sourit et lâcha malicieusement : « Maintenant que tu es réveillée, puis-je espérer retrouver ma liberté ? Bien que cela ne me dérange pas que tu t'accroches à moi, je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Quoi ? … Ah ! »

Elle vit soudainement que sa main tenait le haut de pyjama de Thatch et elle se recula brusquement. Sauf que….

BAM

Etant au bord du lit, cette action faite sur une impulsion due à la gêne la fit tomber par terre, dans un enchevêtrement de draps, alors que le rire de leur père retentissait : « GURARARA ! C'est ce qui s'appelle un réveil en douceur !

Qu'est-ce… où… hein ? Je ne suis plus dans le dortoir ? »

Thatch échangea un regard avec Barbe Blanche, avant de demander prudemment : « Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Me souvenir de quoi ?

Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit et cela s'est presque transformé en crise d'angoisse. Tu tremblais, alors je t'ai conduit ici, et tu t'es rendormie. »

Clara hocha la tête avant de demander : « Et… est-ce que j'ai… j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

Le capitaine plissa les yeux devant la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux azurés et répondit par une question : « Pourquoi aurais-tu dit quelque chose, ma fille ? Cela semble t'inquiéter…

Non, c'était juste pour savoir. »

Elle détourna le regard sous les deux regards réprobateurs qui la fixaient, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de leur mentir. Thatch haussa un sourcil avant de demander : « J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison de nous mentir… ah non, en fait, quelque soit la raison, tu n'as pas à nous mentir. »

Clara déglutit en se tordant les mains, puis Barbe Blanche soupira : « Avant que vous n'alliez préparer le petit-déjeuner, je voudrais te poser quelques questions, Clara.

Quels genres de questions ?

A propos de ces cauchemars. »

Aucun des deux pirates ne manqua l'éclair de douleur passant dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et attendirent patiemment qu'elle parle. Elle finit par souffler : « Très bien.

Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ces cauchemars ?

Je ne sais plus vraiment… peut-être quinze ans. Du moins pour les plus vieux. »

Barbe blanche fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle faisait ces cauchemars depuis l'âge de six ans. C'était vraiment trop jeune pour avoir de telles réactions… Thatch s'exclama : « Attends, tu veux dire que tu fais ces cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis tes six ans ?

Pas toutes les nuits… et puis de toute façon…

Clara. Pourquoi as-tu des cauchemars aussi violents ? »

La voix de leur père résonna dans la pièce tandis que cette dernière blanchissait, et elle secoua la tête : « Je préfèrerai ne rien dire. Ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

Thatch s'avança vers elle, et la regarda gravement : « Tu peux nous faire confiance, Clara, rien de ce que tu nous diras ne sortira de cette pièce.

Ce n'est pas le problème, commandant. »

Se crispant au titre, le cuisinier lança un regard vers son père qui comprit le message en disant : « Ma fille, tu peux tout nous dire. Nous ne te jugerons pas.

Je… »

Elle hésitait, avec l'impression que sa tête était emplie d'un brouillard épais et glacial, et finit par lâcher : « C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé quand… »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Ace souriant portant sur ses épaules un Thomas encore plus souriant s'exclama : « On est arrivé ! Izou te cherchait, Clara ! Tiens, Thatch, tu es encore en pyjama ? Ils t'attendent sur le pont !

Ace… gronda ce dernier en le foudroyant du regard, Tu as…

Merci, Ace, je vais y aller, j'avais promis à Izou qu'il pourrait m'accompagner pour faire les courses avec Haruta ! »

La jeune femme disparut de la chambre plus vite qu'un certain Amiral de la Marine, tandis que Thatch souriait, crispé, à Ace. Ce dernier déglutit en demandant : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Elle était sur le point de se confier, crétin, et tu as débarqué ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu imagines quand nous aurons une autre occasion de l'aider avec ses cauchemars ?! »

Soudain, Barbe Blanche vit Thomas glisser des épaules de son grand frère et se tourner vers Thatch en faisant la moue : « Grande-sœur a encore fait des cauchemars ?

Oh euh… bonjour Thomas !

Elle en a refait ? »

Le capitaine répondit alors : « Oui. Tu sais quelque chose, mon fils ?

Elle ne veut pas me raconter… mais… une fois je suis allé la voir et elle criait… »

L'enfant frissonna avant de continuer, le visage non plus brillant de joie, mais terne comme un jour sans soleil : « Elle pleurait et demandait pardon… quand elle s'est réveillée, je me suis caché sous le lit et grande-sœur elle a dit qu'elle voulait oublier… »

Cela correspondait avec ce qu'avait compris Thatch, mais qu'elle fasse des cauchemars depuis aussi longtemps était vraiment inquiétant… Barbe Blanche soupira : « Bien… il faudra lui en parler quand elle rentrera. Je ne doute pas qu'elle essayera de nous éviter…

Elle ne pourra pas ! déclara Thatch, On doit cuisiner ce soir, alors j'essayerai de lui en parler !

Bien. Alors comme ça, Izou et Haru l'accompagne ?

Oui, Pops ! sourit Ace.

Je préfère ça. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises… »

**OOooOO **

Clara arriva en courant sur le pont, et avisa Izou, vêtus de son kimono, accompagné d'Haruta qui lui fit un grand sourire : « Salut Clara ! Tu es réveillée ?

Oui, on peut y aller ! »

Izou ricana derrière son éventail, tandis que son frère pinçait les lèvres, amusé, et Clara pencha la tête sur le côté : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je crois que tu t'es levée trop rapidement… tu as oublié de te changer, petite-sœur ! sourit Izou en pointant ses vêtements. »

Baissant les yeux, Clara constata qu'elle portait son pyjama. Bon… certes, il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir ample et d'un débardeur rouge avec des flammes qu'elle avait dû emprunter à Ace, le seul homme qui ne faisait pas dans les deux mètres, mais ce n'était pas si terrible ? Voyant son air juste légèrement agacé, Izou soupira : « Je le savais ! Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ta garde-robe !

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !

Si ! Allez, journée shopping ! »

Devant l'air horrifié de Clara, Haruta lui tapota l'épaule, avec un regard compatissant tandis qu'Izou sautait à terre, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Allez, tu ne pourras pas échapper à Izou, de toute façon…

Je. Déteste. Le. Shopping. »

Haruta et Izou écarquillèrent les yeux avant de demander : « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

J'ai été définitivement traumatisée par le shopping. Mon oncle avait voulu m'emmener dans les magasins. Ca avait été une véritable horreur.

Oh… Le Roux a fait ça ? demanda avec curiosité Haruta, Que s'est-il passé ?

La vendeuse avait proposé que je porte des shorts et des débardeurs, c'est bien plus pratique qu'un jean et un pull en laine en mer, mais Shanks a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas porter des vêtements aussi légers. Il a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser prendre autre chose que des tee-shirts et des pantalons de sport.

Plus on en apprend, plus le respect que j'avais pour lui s'évapore… lâcha Izou, Quelle honte ! Vraiment aucun goût ce stupide rouquin ! »

Le travesti saisit le bras de Clara et déclara : « Allons-y ! On va te redonner goût au shopping ! Je m'en fais un devoir !

Oui, même pour Le Roux, c'est bizarre de se conduire comme ça ! Il est vraiment… stupide.

Même si c'est mon oncle… je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre Izou, Clara le savait, surtout quand il avait envie de jouer à la poupée avec quelqu'un, malheureusement pour elle, elle était la poupée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois pirates arrivèrent devant une rue remplie de commerces, les couleurs étant chatoyantes, et Izou s'exclama : « Là ! Première proie en vue ! »

Saisissant à nouveau le bras de Clara, il la traîna à l'intérieur, suivi par Haruta qui ricanait ouvertement. Hélant la vendeuse aux courts cheveux blonds, Izou désigna la jeune femme : « Bonjour, nous cherchons des vêtements appropriés pour notre petite-sœur ! Oh, et il faut que ça soit pratique ! Et élégant, bien entendu !

Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! sourit la vendeuse. »

Elle les mena à travers le magasin, ramassant par-ci et par-là des vêtements colorés avant de tendre une pile à Clara : « Voilà ! Ils devraient être à votre taille ! Vous pouvez les essayer ! »

Entrant dans la cabine, cette dernière enfila un débardeur rouge et un pantalon s'arrêtant à mi-mollet, avant de ressortir. Haruta hocha la tête : « Impeccable !

Clara, le rouge te va bien ! »

Elle rougit, avant d'essayer les autres vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient du magasin, avec deux sacs à la main. Clara avait accepté (ou plutôt avait été forcée) de prendre une longue jupe orange ample, un short bleu, trois pantalons normaux, et des débardeurs de différentes couleurs. Ainsi qu'un manteau noir qui n'était pas vraiment un trench-coat, mais plus dans le style de l'imperméable. Izou était silencieux depuis quelques minutes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et Haruta demanda : « Izou ? Un problème ?

Clara ? Cela te dérange si on rentre maintenant ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Haruta de se figer. Son regard était perdu de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'un homme squelettique, pâle comme la mort, contusionné, arrivait, les larmes aux yeux, suppliant la foule : « Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! A l'aide… »

Clara se figea, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le collier épais de l'homme, et sa respiration devint plus forte lorsqu'elle constata que personne n'osait regarder le pauvre homme.

Izou posa une main sur l'épaule de Clara, et Haruta se dirigea vers l'homme avant de reculer en criant : « A terre ! »

Une explosion retentit et Clara se détourna en étouffant un cri, les bras d'Izou se refermant autour d'elle, puis, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils virent le corps ensanglanté de l'homme, encore en vie, bien que mourant. Haruta siffla : « Ils sont là. Izou…

On rentre au navire. Maintenant. »

Il poussa légèrement Clara vers une ruelle adjacente, et remarqua que cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur l'homme au milieu de la rue. Izou chuchota : « Clara ? Allez, rentrons à la maison…

Il est encore en vie… on ne peut pas…

Non, les Dragons Célestes seront bientôt là. Nous devrions nous en aller…

Non ! »

Haruta les rejoignit, fixant Clara, puis soupira : « Clara, nous les haïssons, mais si nous défendons cet esclave, un Amiral va débarquer, et ce serait assez embêtant…

Non… ce n'est pas un esclave, c'est un être humain… lâcha Clara la tête baissée, Il a besoin de notre aide.

Haruta… lança Izou, Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?

Ils viennent d'arriver. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent que tout le monde était agenouillé, le long de la rue, tandis qu'un homme grand et gros, tel un porc, s'avançait, tenant à la main trois laisses, rattachées aux cous de trois humains, vêtus d'un tissu sale et déchiré qui avançait à quatre pattes.

Izou grimaça tandis qu'Haruta posait la main sur la garde de son épée : « Bon sang… quel porc… »

L'homme était vêtu d'une combinaison blanche, et portait sur la tête une bulle absolument hideuse, tandis que son visage était tordu en une expression de dédain. Bref. Il était vraiment répugnant.

Clara serra les poings en faisant un pas en avant, et Izou réagit rapidement : « Non. »

Il la plaqua contre lui, pour l'empêcher d'avancer, et ils entendirent la voix nasillarde du Dragon Céleste clamer : « Toi, la femme aux cheveux blancs ! Nettoie le chemin. »

Une vieille dame se releva en tremblant et baissa la tête, s'avançant sur la route pour écarter du chemin de l'être obèse l'esclave grièvement blessé. Cependant, ce dernier gémit et supplia : « Aidez-moi… je vous en prie…

Il est encore en train de souiller notre chemin ! s'écria le gros porc, Il ne veut pas crever ! »

Il sortit de sa poche un pistolet, le pointant sur l'homme allongé, et il tira.

Le cri de la vieille femme retentit, alors qu'une tache rouge s'étendait dans son dos. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. La femme et l'esclave étaient morts.

Izou sentit Clara lui glisser entre les bras et ne vit qu'une traînée de cheveux châtains se poster rapidement devant le Dragon Céleste qui riait grassement. Trop surpris de voir quelqu'un devant lui, il ne la vit pas balancer son pied vers lui. Le corps du noble fit une envolée sur une vingtaine de mètres, avant de retomber au sol après avoir percuté un bâtiment. La jambe encore levée, Clara se redressa et vérifia le pouls des deux personnes au sol. Trop tard…

Haruta avait la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'Izou fixait avec un air ennuyé les Marines qui appelaient un Amiral. Et voilà, Marco allait être content…

Clara serra les poings, au-dessus des cadavres entachés de sang des deux humains, et sursauta en sentant une main lui agripper le poignet et la traîner rapidement de l'autre côté de la rue.

La voix calme d'Izou retentit : « C'était stupide. Compréhensible, mais stupide.

Izou a raison Clara, si tu avais été seule ici, tu devrais faire face à un amiral… continua Haruta, courant à côté d'eux.

Et alors ? Il les a tué comme si de rien n'était, il le méritait… et bien pire encore. »

Les deux commandants se regardèrent avant qu'Haruta ne déclare : « Ce sont des Dragons Célestes, Clara, ils sont tous comme ça. Je comprends que tu aies été choquée et surprise mais…

Non. Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Je sais que ce sont des monstres inhumains et répugnant. Je sais ce qu'ils font. »

La voix de Clara brûlait d'une colère froide, et Izou demanda : « Tu te sens bien ? »

L'air était de plus en plus lourd, portant les effluves d'une tempête, et Haruta jura : « Merde ! Marco va nous tuer !

Retournons au bateau et…

Vous nous quittez déjàààààà ? demanda une voix traînante alors qu'un rayon de lumière les aveuglait. »

Izou dégaina ses pistolets et siffla : « Kizaru. Il a mangé le Fruit de la Lumière, c'est un Logia.

Deux commandants de Barbe Blanche et une criminelle ! Quelle journéééeee incroyaaaable ! »

Clara releva la tête et porta un regard froid sur l'Amiral de la Marine avant de sourire froidement : « Hors de notre chemin.

Euh Clara…

Elle semble en colère la chibiiiiii ! »

Le vent se mit à souffler quand soudain, l'Amiral fut éjecté plus loin derrière eux. Izou se tourna vers Clara : « Tu nous explique ?

Je contrôle les tempêtes… alors un peu de vent et un éclair ne sont pas un problème ! »

Ils se remirent à courir et furent bientôt en vue du Moby Dick, à bord duquel ils grimpèrent en quatrième vitesse. Une fois là-bas, Izou lança à Barbe Blanche : « Un Amiral est ici.

Un amiral ? Que s'est-il passé, yoi ? demanda Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

Euh… »

Haruta et Izou jetèrent un coup d'œil à Clara qui avait les yeux ombragés, fixant le sol avec insistance. Marco haussa un sourcil : « Clara ?

Ma fille, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le capitaine en se penchant en avant.

…

Elle a frappé un Dragon Céleste… déclara Haruta. »

Barbe Blanche se redressa, explosant de rire avant que Marco ne s'exclame : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle a pris autant de risques ? Vous auriez pu avoir de gros problèmes, yoi ! Un Amiral !

Je n'ai pas été capable de l'en empêcher. Elle était dans une colère noire… l'informa Izou, Et je dois dire qu'il le méritait.

Tous ces nobles gras le méritent ! siffla Ace en s'avançant, Tu as bien fait Clara ! »

Haruta lança un coup d'œil à cette dernière avant de demander : « Sérieusement, Clara, même nous qui détestons les Dragons Célestes, nous ne les attaquons pas comme ça ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés au sol.

Soudain, Thatch remonta à bord, suivi des autres cuisiniers, avec un immense sourire et lança à la cantonade : « Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a frappé un Dragon Céleste en ville ! Ce type faisait pitié, il crachait ses tripes et pestait ! C'était hilarant ! »

Il vit alors que les autres le fixaient avec désespoir et il demanda interloqué : « Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

C'est Clara. C'est elle qui l'a frappé.

Vraiment ? Eh bien, je ne peux que la féliciter ! »

Elle pinça les lèvres, et sursauta quand la main immense de son père se posa sur sa tête. Il demanda : « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non. Je vais bien. Je suis désolée de nous avoir attiré des ennuis…

Bah, ce n'est rien ! On a l'habitude ! De toute façon, si tu ne l'avais pas frappé, je te parie que Thatch ou Marco l'aurait fait ! »

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers Ace avant de s'écrier : « TU ES MAL PLACE POUR DIRE CA CRETIN !

QUI C'EST QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE CRETIN ? »

Les trois commandants allaient continuer leur débat, lorsqu'un rayon de lumière les aveugla, frappant le pont. Il n'y eut aucune victime, et Barbe Blanche tonna en se levant : « Vous êtes bien arrogant de m'attaquer ainsi !

Barbe Blancheeeeeee… la rumeur était donc vraie… lâcha une voix que Clara reconnut comme étant celle de l'Amiral de tout à l'heure, Elle fait partie de votre équipageeeeee… »

Kizaru posa le pied sur le Moby Dick, suivi de deux autres personnes. Deux vice-amiraux. Ces derniers portaient dans leur dos des jittes, composées de granit marin...

Dans un même mouvement, tous les commandants et les autres pirates dégainèrent leurs armes, la chaleur montant d'un cran alors qu'Ace s'enflammait, et repoussait en arrière Thomas qui s'accrocha au bas du pantalon de Barbe Blanche, les yeux écarquillés.

Le regard paresseux de Kizaru glissa sur les pirates avant de s'arrêter sur Clara. Puis, il soupira : « Et dire que j'espérais pouvoir prendre des vacances… rends-toi fillette ou je devrais venir te chercheerrrrr ! »

Clara haussa un sourcil avant de demander sarcastiquement : « Vous êtes conscient que vous êtes sur un bateau ?

Oui.

Un bateau pirate ?

Oui.

Avec quelqu'un qui peut déclencher des tempêtes ? »

Le sourire de Clara devint carnassier alors que le vent se levait, les nuages noircissant au-dessus d'eux, et le tonnerre gronda. Kizaru sourit lentement : « Serais-tu prête à parier avec moi ?

Pas intéressant.

Tu en veux pas savoir qui de nous deux sera le plus rapide ? »

Il disparut, réapparaissant derrière Clara qui se baissa à temps pour éviter un coup de pied, roulant sur le côté. Barbe Blanche tonna brusquement : « KIZARU ! TU VAS REGRETTER D'ATTAQUER MA FAMILLE ! »

Un tremblement violent secoua le bateau et l'amiral plissa les yeux, avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière. Il y eut un grand silence, puis un cri de frayeur retentit, gelant le sang de tous les pirates sur le pont.

Se retournant, ils virent l'Amiral tenir d'une main Thomas, qui avait le visage crayeux, alors que le doigt de Kizaru était posé contre sa tête. Le feud 'Ace s'intensifia alors qu'il grondait : « Lâche notre petit-frère sur le champ !

Livrez-moi la fille et je le ferais. »

Clara serra les poings avant de faire un pas en avant. Un bras l'empêcha d'avancer. Thatch venait de s'avancer, le regard dur, et sa voix claqua : « Non. Lâche-le. Et va-t-en, marine.

La fille d'abord.

Commandant… laissez-moi y aller. »

Surpris, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis croisa le regard de son père qui lâcha : « Tu en es sûre ma fille ?

Oui, Pops. »

Le bras de Thatch s'abaissa lentement, et elle s'avança jusqu'à arriver devant l'Amiral. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de faire un signe de la main à l'un des vice-amiraux. Ce dernier tira de sa poche des menottes en pierre de mer, et Kizaru déclara : « Enfile-les. Et je relâcherai le gamin. »

Elle obéit rapidement, et alors qu'il lâchait le garçon, il attrapa rapidement l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de déclarer : « Et voilà. On va pouvoir rentrer maintenant.

Tss… et c'est moi qu'on traite de naïf… sourit Clara en le fixant, Vous venez de commettre une erreur Amiral. »

Il haussa un sourcil, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La jeune femme venait de relever ses poignets contre son bras, plaquant le granit marin contre lui, le privant de ses pouvoirs, et elle sauta sur le bastingage, l'entraînant avec elle, avant de sourire : « Oui, vous m'avez laissé m'approcher. »

Elle sauta par-dessus bord, percutant l'eau, en même temps que l'Amiral.

Thatch sursauta avant de se précipiter pour plonger, tandis que Marco soupirait : « Elle n'est pas croyable… si elle continue comme ça, elle va devenir une tête brûlée… comme Ace.

Hé ! »

Barbe Blanche observa un des vice-amiraux plonger pour aller chercher son supérieur, tandis que l'autre les surveillait. Enfin… il couvrait plutôt son camarade.

Dès qu'elle toucha l'océan, Clara se sentit encore plus lourde qu'avec le granit marin, et elle ne put plus faire un seul mouvement, lâchant la chemise jaune de l'amiral, et se laissa couler, des bulles d'air s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle vit alors quelque chose… non, quelqu'un nager vers elle… et la saisir fermement par le bras.

Elle se sentit tirée vers le haut, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle put respirer à nouveau ! Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, elle tourna la tête vers le cuisinier trempé qui la fixait, légèrement agacé. Ils remontèrent à bord, et une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, Thatch craqua : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose aussi stupide ?!

Comment ça ?

Comment ça ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas nager, Clara ! Comment as-tu pu plonger dans l'océan en sachant que tu allais couler ?!

Le temps que les vêtements de cet Amiral ne sèche, nous pourrons nous éloigner, yoi, c'était une idée stupide, mais payante.

Marco ! Ne l'encourage pas à faire de telles conneries ! s'exclama Thatch. »

Izou et Vista s'écrièrent vivement : « LANGAGE ! »

Et Thomas demanda candidement : « C'est quoi une connerie ? »

Clara gémit en fusillant du regard le commandant : « Ce n'est rien, juste une… une idiotie. »

Thomas hocha de la tête avant de se précipiter vers Ace en criant : « Ace-nii-chan ! Tu étais trop classe ! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire en le prenant dans ses bras, avant de sourire sournoisement à Thatch : « Laisse-tomber Thatch ! Le nombre de fois où je suis tombé dans l'eau, tu n'as pas réagi plus que ça !

Mais ce n'était même pas un accident ! protesta le cuisinier. »

Clara soupira tandis que Barbe Blanche éclatait de rire devant la mauvaise foi de son fils.

Ce dernier finit par esquisser un sourire avant de s'exclamer : « Bien ! Ne serait-ce pas l'heure du déjeuner ? »

Clara sourit et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une explosion retentit devant eux, les forçant à fermer les yeux pour se protéger des débris. La fumée était âcre et âpre, les faisant tousser alors que leur visibilité était réduite… soudain, un cri retentit, et la voix d'un inconnu retentit : « Je t'ai trouvé… »

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je m'excuse pour la semaine sans mise à jour, j'avais beaucoup de travail mais j'ai décidé que je publierai un chapitre sur une durée de trois à cinq jours, voire plus ou moins selon mon emploi du temps !**

**Oh, et je sais que vous préfèreriez juste passer au chapitre suivant, mais une petite review ne fait pas de mal, au contraire, ça me motive de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction ! Alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une partie du passé de Clara sera dévoilé. Comment réagira l'équipage ? Et surtout… arriveront-ils à passer UNE journée NORMALE un jour ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_« Je t'ai trouvé… »_

Clara écarquilla les yeux, avant de se mettre à pâlir, tandis que la fumée faisait tousser ses nakamas. La voix suave reprit avec une once de joie : « Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Clara ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Barbe Blanche chassa la fumée en fendant l'air à l'aide de son bisento, avant de fixer son regard ambré sur l'homme assis nonchalamment sur le bastingage. Ce dernier souriait d'une manière malsaine, et avait la main posé sur l'épaule frêle de Thomas qui demanda : « Grande-sœur ? Qui c'est ? »

Cette dernière ne bougeait plus, les lèvres entrouvertes, le teint affreusement pâle, les yeux vides de toutes autres expressions que la terreur. L'homme sourit davantage en répondant à la question du petit : « Oh, une vieille connaissance… n'est-ce pas Clara ? Je dois bien avouer que c'était le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à te voir ! »

Il éclata de rire, avant de se lever, la main ébouriffant les cheveux de Thomas : « Donc, c'est ton petit-frère ? Plutôt adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si… il a hérité de ta combativité. »

Il y eut un grand silence, le vent s'arrêta de souffler, avant qu'une véritable tempête ne se déchaîne. Le tonnerre gronda si fort que tous portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles, les éclairs brillaient, autant que les yeux de Clara, de colère, et les vagues se faisaient hautes.  
Cette dernière gronda en s'avançant d'un pas vers l'homme qui souriait toujours : « Lâche-le. Immédiatement.

Voyons, j'avais entendu dire que tu avais mangé un Fruit du Démon, de type Zoan, mais de là à ce qu'il te rende aussi puissante… »

Barbe Blanche se leva, sa hauteur dominant tous ses enfants et sa voix tonna : « Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire sur ce navire, étranger ?

Mon nom est Mikael Summer. Quant à ce que je viens faire ici… »

Il sourit narquoisement avant de lâcher : « Je récupère ce qui appartient à mon maître. »

Clara hoqueta tandis que Thatch échangeait un regard inquiet avec Marco. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

L'homme caressa la joue de l'enfant à ses côtés et susurra : « Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me suivre gentiment… mais dans ce cas, je ramènerai l'enfant.

Non. »

La voix d'Ace avait claqué, glaciale, tandis qu'il s'avançait, le corps parcouru de flammes, et il siffla : « Tu vas lâcher notre petit-frère, et t'en aller d'ici. Ou je te jure que je te tue, Summer, agent du gouvernement ou non ! »

Marco se tourna vers lui, surpris et demanda : « Tu le connais Ace, yoi ?

Malheureusement, ouais, il a failli me tuer il y a quelques mois, avant que je ne vous rejoigne… il est le serviteur le plus fidèle de la Marine… ou plutôt…

Ou plutôt, il est l'homme de confiance d'un des Amiraux de la Marine. Akainu Sakazuki… déclara Clara en déglutissant. »

Barbe Blanche plissa les yeux avant de demander : « Ma fille ? Comment le connais-tu ? »

Elle baissa la tête, tandis que l'autre explosait de rire : « Alors là ! Tu fais partie de cet équipage d'idéalistes ? Et ils ne savent même pas ? Ahahahahahahaha !

Clara ? demanda Thatch, inquiet de ne pas la voir réagir.

Allez, se calma l'agent vêtu de gris, j'ai suffisamment ri pour aujourd'hui ! Tu vas me suivre gentiment sinon, le gamin risque de voir sa vie raccourcir abruptement. »

Il lui lança quelque chose, qu'elle attrapa, avant de se crisper : des menottes en granit marin. Thomas poussa un cri de terreur quand un poignard vint se placer sous son menton, faisant couler une goutte de sang le long de la lame. Summer sourit : « Tu les enfiles, et tu reviens, ou ce gamin mourra… après avoir visité ton ancienne chambre. »

Tous les pirates présents sur le pont crurent que Clara allait vomir, tant elle semblait malade, et Thatch pointa ses sabres vers l'homme en lâchant : « Lâche immédiatement Thomas. Nous ne le répéterons pas. Et ne t'approche pas d'elle.

… tu es Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Bien, livrez-moi la fille, ou cet équipage sera le plus recherché des mers. Vous aurez la Marine et le Cipher Pol aux trousses. Alors ? Votre équipage, ou cette gamine ? »

Les yeux de Thatch se plissèrent alors qu'une sourde colère s'installait dans son regard, de même que chez ses frères. Marco siffla, des flammes bleues brillant dans son dos : « Tu peux toujours courir, yoi. Nous ne te donnerons jamais notre petite-sœur. Elle fait partie de notre équipage. De notre famille, yoi. »

Clara se détendit imperceptiblement, tandis qu'Ace s'enflammait. Ce dernier fixait Thomas, inquiet, et il allait s'avancer lorsque leur père tonna : « TU OSES MENACER MA FILLE ? »

Il frappa le pont de son arme, déstabilisant tous les pirates, et même l'homme qui vacilla légèrement.

Cependant, cela fut suffisant pour que Marco bondisse arracher Thomas de ses mains, l'envoyant vers Ace qui le fit passer derrière lui, tandis que Thatch posait une main sur l'épaule de Clara, observant avec inquiétude le visage de sa nakama.

Cette dernière semblait figée, son expression faciale reflétait sa peur, et Izou arma son arme, visant Summer qui éclata de rire. Un rire froid. Il susurra : « Clara, Clara, Clara… te souviens-tu de ces heures où tu as imploré pour ta liberté ? De ces heures de souffrances ? De ces heures où tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un objet ? »

Il sourit en posant une main sur sa joue, la fixant : « Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Seulement… tu as osé partir, et depuis je m'ennuie… nous nous ennuyons de tes pleurs et de tes cris de douleur… alors ? Te sens-tu prête à jouer à nouveau à notre petit jeu ? »

La jeune femme ravala la bile qui montait dans sa gorge avant de lâcher d'une voix blanche : « Plutôt mourir que de retourner là-bas…

Mourir ? Oh ça, sûrement pas ! Du moins, pas tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé ! Quoique, nous pourrions trouver un accord… ta vie… ou plutôt ta liberté contre celle de ton frère.

Jamais. »

Son ton était catégorique, et elle jeta les menottes par terre, les poings serrés, et elle s'avança, le regard brûlant d'une fureur à peine contenue : « Je n'y retournerai jamais, et tu ne toucheras plus jamais les gens pour les faire souffrir !

Vraiment ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Je te terrifie ! »

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elle disparut pour arriver derrière lui, l'envoyant valser contre un des mâts, tandis que Barbe Blanche se penchait, le serrant fortement dans sa main en déclarant : « Tu as été arrogant. Et c'est ce qui va te tuer. Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher ma famille. »

Il le lâcha et leva son bisento au-dessus de l'homme allongé par terre, qui souriait narquoisement avant de disparaître.

Il apparut derrière la jeune fille, apposant contre la peau pâle et tendre de son cou un couteau aiguisé. Il sourit à l'équipage : « Merci pour ce divertissement, si elle n'avait pas rejoint votre équipage, je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé !

Espèce d'ordure ! Lâche-la ! s'écria Thatch en voulant s'avancer.

Si tu fais un pas de plus, je l'égorge. Après tout, j'ai l'autorisation d'en faire ce que je veux. »

Thatch s'arrêta en fixant la gorge de Clara. Une goutte de sang glissa le long de sa peau, puis l'homme reprit, sans se soucier des regards assassins qui pesaient sur lui, ainsi que de l'aura meurtrière se dégageant de Barbe Blanche : « Tu sais Clara… ton oncle a vraiment été très déçu lorsque tu t'es enfuie avec ces pirates… après tout, il est ta seule famille encore vivante…

Ce monstre n'est pas ma famille ! cracha violemment Clara, Il n'a rien d'un humain !

Oh ! Tu risques de lui briser le cœur ! se moqua Summer.

Il n'en a jamais eu ! Et il a cessé d'être un humain à mes yeux quand il l'a tuée ! »

Elle grimaça de douleur quand le poignard entailla légèrement sa chair, et que la voix froide de l'homme retentissait : « Il est mon maître, je ferais tout pour lui ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter, espèce de sale petite pute ! En fait, je vais prendre plaisir à te tuer, lorsqu'il aura à nouveau prouvé que tu lui appartenais ! »

Clara se mit à trembler, et Summer sourit sadiquement en remontant lentement un doigt le long du bras nu de la jeune femme, s'interrogeant à voix haute : « Je me demande si sa marque est encore là ? Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… tu as hurlé comme jamais ! L'odeur de brûlé emplissait l'air, c'était divin ! Mais je pense que j'ai une meilleure idée… tu étais déjà mignonne quand tu avais six ans… mais maintenant, je suis sûr que tu dois être très distrayante. Oui, j'ai hâte de profiter de tes… nouveaux atouts… »

Thatch pâlit, avant de bondir en avant, uniquement retenu par Marco qui, comme lui, enrageait. Barbe Blanche lâcha son Haki du Conquérant en faisant un pas en avant, les yeux brûlants de rage non contenue, et il tonna : « LÂCHE IMMEDIATEMENT MA FILLE ! »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en étant percuté par la colère, la haine et la rage du capitaine de ce navire, et il serra la femme contre lui, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain : « Je vous conseillerais de vous calmer ! Ou elle y passe ! »

Barbe Blanche s'avança encore, furieux, et Clara balança une jambe par-dessus son épaule, percutant avec violence le nez de Summer. Le nez craqua tandis que l'homme hurla en se reculant, le sang dégoulinant sur son visage.

Il releva la tête, et avec un grognement animal, il se transforma une hyène immense. Profitant de la surprise des pirates, il bondit vers Clara et la frappa avec une patte griffue qui déchira son pull, ainsi que la peau tendre. Le sang teinta le tee-shirt blanc de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle criait, et il l'attrapa fermement, un regard fou ornant son visage alors qu'il disait : « Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, ton sang est une offense à la Marine ! Tu es la honte de ta famille ! Comme ta mère, tu n'as été qu'une déception… comme elle, tu mérites de périr pour être venue au monde ! »

Ace bondit vers l'homme-hyène prêt à le brûler vif, lorsque ce dernier le frappa avec un poing recouvert de Haki. Il sourit en empoignant la gorge de Clara : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître gamine… ta mère a osé se souiller et entacher l'honneur de votre famille, et tu vas payer pour ça. Oh… et tu as les salutations d'Akainu, qui te demande de saluer ta mère quand tu brûleras en Enfer, pendant qu'il détruira tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Ton père et son capitaine en premier… »

Il compressa la gorge de la jeune femme avant de se sentir transpercer par quelque chose de froid qui lui gelait les entrailles. Il tourna la tête, surpris, et croisa le regard vert glacé de Thatch, qui avait enfoncé une de ses épées dans le dos de l'homme. Ce dernier gargouilla en souriant faiblement : « Vous attaquez dans le dos… ? Quel… déshonneur… pour un… épéiste…

Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à notre famille. »

La voix de Thatch était aussi tranchante que le fil de ses épées, et il la retourna violemment, faisant hoqueter l'homme avant de la retirer sèchement, le laissant glisser par terre.

Thatch l'enjamba et posa une main sur l'épaule de Clara, qui était secouée de tremblements, et la serra doucement en déclarant : « C'est terminé, Clara… c'est vraiment terminé. »

Les larmes glissèrent le long des joues de cette dernière alors qu'elle craquait. Thatch se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, avant de la soulever, lançant à son père : « Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Vas-y, fils, nous nous occuperons de ce déchet. Il semble être encore en vie… »

Thatch hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, sentant que s'il restait en serait-ce qu'une minute de plus en présence de ce type, il allait craquer. Il risquait de perdre tout son self-control, et ce n'était pas le moment. Il resserra ses bras autour de Clara, qui tremblait de toutes les fibres de son être, et serra les dents, alors qu'il éprouvait une furieuse envie d'arracher un à un les membres de cet homme abject qui avait osé faire du mal à sa nakama.

**OOooOO**

Il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Cette dernière plissa les yeux en sifflant : « Commandant ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? N'ouvrez pas les portes comme ça !

Alice, elle est blessée. »

La dénommée Alice avisa la jeune femme un peu plus jeune qu'elle et réagit rapidement : « Allonge-la sur un des lits, je vais chercher des bandages et du désinfectant. »

La jeune femme en tenue d'infirmière, avec en plus des bas léopards, fouilla rapidement dans un tiroir. Elle en sortit son matériel, et revint vers la jeune femme qui avait le teint pâle, et elle demanda : « Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Nous avons été attaqués. Le type s'en est pris à Clara, il avait mangé un Fruit du Démon de type Zoan. Il l'a griffé.

Je vois. Retournez-vous, je vais devoir lui retirer son haut.

Je comprends. »

Thatch tourna le dos aux deux femmes, et alors qu'Alice enlevait précautionneusement le tee-shirt, Clara lâcha faiblement : « Non…

Ne crains rien, je suis infirmière, je dois regarder ta blessure… tout va bien se passer…. Sourit cette dernière en captant l'étincelle de peur dans le regard bleu de la jeune fille.

… »

La tête de Clara dodelina alors qu'elle perdait lentement connaissance. Alice enleva complètement le haut de cette dernière, avant de la retournez sur le ventre. Elle commençait à appliquer du désinfectant sur les plaies sanglantes quand son regard se figea au milieu du dos de la jeune femme. Elle haleta, les yeux écarquillés, alertant le commandant derrière elle.

Se retenant de se retourner quand il entendit le hoquet de l'infirmière, Thatch demanda immédiatement : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alice serra les poings avant de se retourner, fixant le commandant, le regard lourd de colère : « Où se trouve le responsable de ses blessures ?

Sur le pont avec les autres, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Assurez-vous qu'il ne meure pas trop vite. »

Inquiet, Thatch se retourna, alors que la jeune blonde était dégoûtée : « Comment ont-ils pu… oser lui faire une chose… une chose aussi abjecte !? »

Le commandant observa le dos dénudé de Clara avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse, jusqu'à en devenir noir. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent, ses muscles se tendirent brusquement, alors que son corps tremblait face à la haine qui le saisit alors qu'il fixait le déclencheur de sa colère.

Sur le dos de Clara, une marque apparaissait, une marque qu'il détestait au-delà de tout le reste, une marque à jamais gravé dans la chair. Une marque d'esclave. La marque avait été apposée à l'aide d'un sceau chauffé à blanc. La marque des Dragons Célestes.  
Mais ce n'était pas le pire… juste au-dessus de cette marque infâme, une cicatrice choqua les deux pirates. Sur la peau blanche de leur jeune nakama avait été apposé l'emblème de la Marine. Et vu la précision inexistante, cela avait été fait à la main.

Thatch lâcha entre ses dents serrées au point de se faire mal : « Je vais massacrer cet enfoiré. »

Il tourna les talons, le visage sombre et les traits tirés en un masque de rage pure, alors qu'il retournait sur le pont. Il croisa quelques pirates en chemin, ces derniers s'écartèrent en sentant sa colère et ne cachaient pas leur surprise de le voir ainsi, si opposé à son caractère jovial et malicieux. Il finit par arriver sur le pont et sans se soucier des regards de ses frères, avança rapidement vers l'homme adossé contre le bastingage, du sang coulant hors de sa bouche, la plaie sur son ventre trempant ses vêtements du liquide pourpre.

**OOooOO**

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Marco saisit l'homme par le col et siffla avec colère : « Tu vas regretter d'avoir attaqué notre famille, yoi !

Marco. »

Se tournant vers son père, le premier commandant entendit avec satisfaction son capitaine déclarer d'un ton glacial : « Amène-le moi. »

Obéissant, le phénix balança au pied de son père Summer, qui se vidait de son sang. Ce dernier sourit ironiquement : « Voyez-vous ça… le grand Barbe Blanche est en colère… vous êtes tellement pitoyable… »

Il s'étouffa quand le poing massif de ce dernier l'envoya voler à l'autre bout du bateau, les autres pirates allaient intervenir, lorsqu'ils perçurent un changement.

Marco se tourna vers les escaliers, fixant Thatch qui s'avançait rapidement vers le valet d'Akainu. Il pouvait clairement voir la rage qui émanait de son frère. Ses yeux autrefois verts s'étaient tellement assombris sous l'effet de la colère qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Et son regard, remplis de promesses de meurtre et de torture, était braqué sur Mikael Summer. Ce dernier commençait à avoir peur. La colère qui émanait de ce pirate était palpable, alourdissant l'air, et il comprit soudainement qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais vivant.

Thatch le frappa violemment au visage, avant de l'empoigner et de le plaquer contre le mât, le visage déformé par la haine. Il gronda, ses mains serrant le tissu de la tunique de l'homme : « QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS ESPECE DE SALOPARD !? COMMENT AS-TU OSE LUI FAIRE CA ?! »

Ses frères restèrent sans voix alors que la colère de Thatch éclatait. Peu comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, mais Barbe Blanche et Marco comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose qui avait réussi à mettre Thatch tellement en colère que ce dernier avait perdu toute compassion à l'égard de l'homme devant lui.

Ce dernier fit la chose la plus stupide. Il sourit en répondant : « Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon œuvre ? Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est mon maître qui l'a brûlée pour la purifier ! Plutôt réussi non ? »

Les phalanges de Thatch blanchirent sous la pression qu'il exerçait et il donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Summer qui s'écroula en crachant du sang. Il recommença, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il lâchait furieusement : « Tu ne la toucheras plus jamais espèce de pourriture, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma nakama ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur l'homme et le frappa encore et encore, sans prêter attention au peu de résistance qu'il recevait.

Il sentit à peine les bras qui essayèrent de l'immobiliser, et entendit de loin Marco lâcher : « Arrête Thatch. Il est mort. C'est fini, yoi.

Lâche-moi Marco ! Lâche-moi ! cria ce dernier en se débattant alors que son frère l'éloignait du cadavre ensanglanté. »

Barbe Blanche fixa avec mépris le cadavre et ordonna qu'on le jette à l'eau avant d'observer avec inquiétude son fils qui semblait en proie à la plus violentes des fureurs. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Thatch dans une telle rage…

Il s'avança vers ses deux fils et s'accroupit devant le cuisinier. Il demanda : « Mon fils, que s'est-il passé ?

Ce salopard… il… »

Thatch cessa de se débattre, et baissa la tête alors que Marco le lâchait. Il soupira avant de déclarer : « Je crois que je sais pourquoi Clara ne dors pas. »

Cela suffit à provoquer davantage de colère chez son père qui déclara : « Nous partons pour l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Thatch, je veux la voir. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, lentement alors qu'il conduisait son capitaine et père vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois là-bas, Thatch toqua à la porte et Alice lui ouvrit, le regard lourd de colère et elle demanda : « Ce fils de pute est mort ?

Oui.

Parfait. J'imagine que vous voulez lui parler ?

Oui, ma fille, est-elle réveillée ?

Pas encore, et je lui ai injecté des calmants, elle ne devrait pas rêver. »

Barbe Blanche hocha la tête s'asseyant à côté du lit où reposait Clara et déclara : « J'attendrai qu'elle se réveille dans ce cas.

Très bien, mais elle pourrait dormir encore quelques heures... l'avertit Alice. »

Thatch fit de même, s'asseyant silencieusement à ses côtés. Il fixait le visage de sa nakama, et il finit par saisir délicatement la main fine et petite de la jeune femme. Par rapport à sa main, cette dernière semblait aussi fragile que du cristal. Il caressait lentement sa main quand son père demanda : « Fils. Je dois savoir. »

Thatch ferma les yeux avant de répondre : « Quand Alice a voulu soigner ses plaies, elle a vu quelque chose que nous ne nous attendions pas à voir. Sur son dos… elle a été marquée du sceau des Dragons Célestes…

Elle était une esclave ? demanda lentement Barbe Blanche.

Apparemment, oui… mais il y avait également autre chose… quelqu'un avait gravé l'emblème de la Marine à côté. Probablement en la brûlant. »

Barbe Blanche serra les poings alors que ses yeux se plissaient. Soudain, un gémissement les alerta, et ils virent les yeux de Clara s'ouvrir lentement…

**OOooOO **

Clara ouvrit doucement les yeux, et gémit. Son dos la lançait… elle sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main, alors que la voix grave et rassurante de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père retentit : « Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, ma fille. »

Elle le vit, assis près d'elle, tandis que Thatch était de l'autre côté du lit, lui tenant la main. Elle déglutit alors qu'elle avisait les bandages sur son buste. Si elle ne portait plus son tee-shirt, ils avaient dû voir ses…

Thatch s'assit sur le lit, en souriant doucement : « Clara, comment tu te sens ? »

Elle se doutait bien qu'à une telle question, la réponse serait évidente. Elle lâcha d'une voix presque inaudible : « J'ai mal au dos…

Ma fille… »

Clara tourna la tête vers son père qui lui sourit paternellement.

Ce fut en croisant leur regard qu'elle comprit qu'ils savaient. Barbe Blanche se leva et déclara : « Qu'importe ton passé. Qu'importe ta famille biologique. Qu'importe ces marques dans ton dos. Tu es et seras toujours ma fille. Qui que tu sois, tu es avant tout une sœur et ma fille. N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimerons toujours, quelle que soit tes origines. »

Clara voulut se retenir d'éclater en sanglot, mais les mots la frappèrent en plein cœur, et rien ne put empêcher le barrage de céder. Elle laissa ses larmes couler tandis que Thatch posait une main sur sa tête en souriant : « Tu peux pleurer, nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber, Clara. Je te le jure, nous serons toujours là pour toi… »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'un sourire ému étirait ses lèvres. Elle hoqueta : « M-mer-merci… »

Elle réussit à se lever et Barbe Blanche la prit délicatement dans ses bras, avant de déclarer : « Cet homme ne t'approchera plus jamais. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. »

Elle se tendit avant de demander : « Il… il est mort ?

Oui, répondit Thatch, je l'ai tué. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et inclina la tête : « Merci, Thatch… merci…

C'était normal. Il a osé faire du mal à ma nakama. »

Barbe Blanche sourit alors que Thatch souriait. Cependant, il dut se résoudre à lâcher sa fille qui commençait à se sentir s'endormir. Il la recoucha dans son lit avant de déclarer : « Nous parlerons plus tard, repose-toi ma fille.

D'accord… Pops… »

Les deux pirates sortirent de l'infirmerie alors que Clara s'était endormie et Alice leur fit un signe de tête : « Je vous préviendrais lorsqu'elle se sera réveillée.

Merci Alice.

C'est normal, il s'agit également de ma petite sœur. »

**OOooOO**

Lorsque Clara se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il n'y avait plus personne à son chevet, mis à part l'infirmière de tout à l'heure. Cette dernière lui sourit : « Salut Clara, je m'appelle Alice ! Je suis infirmière, comment te sens-tu ?

Un peu mal à la tête, sinon ça va…

C'est normal, tu sembles en manque de sommeil… »

L'infirmière s'assit à côté d'elle, puis demanda avec un grand sourire : « Alors comme ça, tu es ma nouvelle petite sœur ? J'ai hâte qu'on apprenne à se connaître !

Euh… moi aussi ?

Ah mince, il faut que je prévienne Père ! Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie à toutes vitesses, alors que Clara souriait faiblement : « Et où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle soupira : « Pourquoi a-t-il dû me retrouver… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Barbe Blanche entra dans l'infirmerie, avec Alice, et lui sourit, heureux de la voir réveillée : « Bonjour ma fille, comment te sens-tu ?

Etrangement… je vais bien, à part une migraine.

Bien, maintenant, je voudrais savoir si tu te sens prête à me raconter ton passé. »

Clara baissa la tête, ses cheveux ombrageant son visage et ses yeux, et elle ne remarqua pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son père. Ce dernier soupira en se levant : « Ne t'en fais pas, ma fille, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra…

Attendez… »

Sa voix avait été pratiquement inaudible, mais Barbe Blanche l'avait entendu. Il se retourna et posa sur la jeune femme un regard attentif. Cette dernière déclara en hésitant : « Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me souvenir de cette période de ma vie… mais de toutes façons, cela me hantera toujours, alors… autant que je le dise à quelqu'un… si je ne le fais pas… je ne pourrais jamais savoir si… si… si je vaux la peine de vivre…. »

Son père fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer fermement : « Quoique tu me dises, Clara, tu seras toujours ma fille, et tu mérites de vivre. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire, et c'est un ordre de ton capitaine. »

Elle eut un faible sourire, alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement. Elle allait parler quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Thatch entra, portant une assiette et lança : « Salut Clara ! Content de te voir réveillée ! Tiens, voici de quoi te sustenter !

Merci comm… Thatch.

Mon fils, tu peux y aller.

Non, ça ira, Pops… il peut rester. Il mérite de savoir qui… qui appartient à sa division. »

Thatch la fixa avant de s'asseoir à côté de Barbe Blanche, et Clara souffla un grand coup avant de rire nerveusement : « Je… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Cela t'aiderait qu'on te pose des questions ? proposa Thatch, Pour combler les trous ?

Je… OK. »

Barbe Blanche hocha la tête et commença : « Quand as-tu été marquée ?

Quand j'avais quatre ans pour le symbole de la marine et un an plus tard, j'ai eu le sceau des Dragons Célestes… répondit Clara, en fixant ses mains.

Tu… tu n'avais que quatre ans ? lâcha Thatch, Pardon, euh… mais attends une minute, ta mère est…

Elle est morte quand j'avais quatre ans, également. Le jour de mon anniversaire… »

Clara déglutit puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se lança d'une voix calme, bien que vacillante : « Mon père s'appelle Ben Beckmann, et ma mère s'appelle… s'appelait Emily… Emily Sakazuki… elle était la sœur de l'Amiral de la Marine, Sakazuki Gensui, communément appelé Akainu… je suis donc sa nièce. Il n'était pas au courant de mon existence jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne sur mon île natale. Maman croyait que le fait de me rencontrer pourrait changer sa vision des pirates… elle pensait qu'il réussirait à passer outre son travail pour sa famille… elle se trompait… »

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'un souvenir remontait à la surface…

_**Souvenir **_

_Une très jeune Clara jouait dans un jardin, avec un chien plus grand qu'elle, lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, fixant l'orée des bois. Un homme de grande taille arriva, un grand manteau blanc tombant dans son dos, une casquette dissimulant le haut de son visage, un tailleur rouge sombre… il s'avança vers l'enfant et la regarda sans dire un seul mot. Puis, il se baissa pour être plus proche et fixa ses yeux. Il demanda : « Comment tu t'appelles, gamine ?_

_Clara. »_

_La petite fille recula d'un pas, n'aimant pas la présence de cet homme. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté et tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sur une femme qui sourit faiblement : « Bonjour, Gensui…_

_Emily. Cela faisait longtemps. »_

_Akainu s'avança vers elle et demanda d'un ton froid : « Qui est cette gamine ?_

_C'est ta nièce, Clara, elle a quatre ans et…_

_Ma… nièce ? Comment cela se fait-il que je ne le savais pas ? explosa l'homme en s'approchant encore, non sans noter la lueur de peur dans le regard de sa sœur._

_Avec ton… travail je ne voulais pas…_

_Je te déconseille de me mentir, Emily… »_

_Cette dernière se tordit les mains avant de lâcher : « C'est ma fille, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tes histoires de Marine._

_Qui est son père ? »_

_Emily pinça les lèvres et Akainu serra la mâchoire : « Qui. Est. Son. Père ? REPONDS-MOI ! »_

_La femme recula alors que l'air devenait lourd. Elle se tourna vers sa fille en souriant faiblement : « Clara, va donner à manger au chien._

_Mais…_

_Fais ce que je te dis._

_D'accord maman… »_

_L'enfant allait refermer la porte quand elle se sentit à deux doigts de vomir. Elle se retourna et décida de rester, dissimulée derrière la porte._

_Akainu saisit le bras de sa sœur, le serrant fortement, tandis que celle-ci déclarait : « En quoi cela est-il important, Gensui ? C'est MA fille ! _

_J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas un de ces déchets des mers, un pirate ! gronda Akainu, Ou tu pourras dire adieu à cette île et à cette gamine !_

_Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul cheveu de ma fille ! _

_Alors. Dis-moi. Qui. Est. Son. Père._

… _il est parti de toute façon… »_

_Le Marine leva la main et gifla brutalement la femme qui tomba au sol. Il rugit : « QUI AS-TU ACCEPTE DANS TON LIT ?!_

_Mon mari ! »_

_Il y eut un grand silence, puis, tremblant de rage, Akainu lâcha : « Tu t'es mariée sans mon accord ? Avec qui ?_

_Gensui… je t'en prie… je l'aime…_

_Qui as-tu épousé ?_

… _»_

_Il la repoussa en arrière, sa peau rougeoyant, puis son regard se posa sur un petit médaillon doré… il se pencha et s'en saisit, non sans remarquer la terreur qui traversa le regard d'Emily. Il l'ouvrit et se figea._

_Ses yeux ne pouvait se détacher de la photo où il pouvait voir sa sœur en tenue de mariée, souriant de toutes ses dents, avec un homme à sa droite, homme qui souriait légèrement, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, une cigarette dans la bouche… il siffla : « Ben Beckmann ? Le second de Shanks le Roux ? J'ESPERE QUE TU N'AS PAS OSE EPOUSER CE PIRATE !?_

_SI ! ET RIEN NE POURRA JAMAIS M'EMPÊCHER DE L'AIMER ! cria Emily en se relevant._

_Dans ce cas, tu es aussi impure qu'un pirate. »_

_Son bras gauche devint du magma et il le lança vers sa sœur qui hurla quand la vague la recouvrit, brûlant vive la pauvre femme. Sans montrer le moindre signe de tristesse, Akainu se détourna, avant de se retourner vers la maison, la porte étant ouverte, il pouvait voir la fillette qui avait des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il s'avança vers elle et déclara : « Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature… »_

_Il s'apprêtait à la brûler à son tour, lorsque, fixant la petite fille terrifiée, il retrouva en elle sa sœur. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il baissa le bras, et déclara : « Je purgerai ton sang et le rendrai digne du mien. Tu seras l'arme qui détruira les pirates ou tu mourras._

_Non… »_

_Une vague de Haki balaya le jardin sous le regard surpris d'Akainu, tandis que Clara criait : « __où__ EST MA MERE ?_

_Ta mère a trahi la justice. Oublie-la._

_JE VEUX MA MERE ! RENDS-MOI MA MERE ! cria Clara alors que son Haki s'intensifiait. »_

_Agacé, le futur Amiral la frappa et la traîna vers son bateau…_

_**Fin du souvenir**_

Déglutissant, Clara déclara : « Il a brûlé ma mère devant moi parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec un pirate… et m'a épargné… il voulait faire de moi une arme contre les pirates. »

Serrant les poings, Thatch garda les yeux fixés sur Clara, tandis que Barbe Blanche demandait : « Et ensuite ?

Alors que j'étais à bord de son navire, il a essayé de me rendre docile… il a voulu…

Un lavage de cerveau ?

Oui… sauf que je le haïssais trop… alors il a décidé de me briser. Littéralement. Il me frappait, m'affamait, m'assoiffait… et a fini par graver le symbole de la Marine à même ma peau… en me brûlant avec du magma. »

Thatch craqua en lâchant : « Le salopard de fils de pute !

Thatch… avertit Barbe Blanche.

Pardon, Pops, mais je ne le regrette pas.

Continue, ma fille… »

Clara reprit, la voix douloureuse : « Il a fini par se lasser… et m'a vendu à un Dragon Céleste. J'ai été marquée, puis j'ai failli me suicider… j'avais cinq ans… j'avais voulu retirer mon collier et il aurait explosé si un homme n'était pas intervenu. Il m'a retiré le collier avant de me faire jurer de ne plus le faire. Quand je lui ai dit mon nom, il a sourit et a disparu. Quelques jours plus tard, le domaine du Dragon Céleste a été attaqué par l'équipage des pirates aux cheveux roux. L'homme avait réussi à les contacter. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré mon père. »

Barbe Blanche hocha la tête avant de demander : « Et pour Mickael Summer ?

Il était… le fils du Dragon Céleste qui m'avait acheté. Et un fervent admirateur d'Akainu. Et j'étais sa « récompense » pour sa dévotion… cracha Clara, C'est lui qui me torturait le plus… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, avant de soupirer : « Voilà… vous savez tout…

Clara… »

Elle ne bougea pas, et sursauta en sentant quelqu'un l'enlacer. Elle releva les yeux et vit que Thatch l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ce dernier déclara d'une voix grave : « Ne m'en veux pas, mais… si un jour on voit Akainu, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

Il a raison, il connaîtra les conséquences de ses actes. Il a osé blesser ma fille. Il mourra. »

Leur père se joignit au câlin, les faisant presque disparaître, puis sourit : « Ma fille, je suis fière de toi. Je le serai toujours. »

Clara sourit en tremblant, avant de renifler : « Du moment que… qu'il ne blesse personne d'autre qui m'est cher…

On ne le laissera pas t'approcher, il ne te fera plus de mal, Clara. »

Elle hocha de la tête avant de demander : « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Deux jours. Nous arriverons sur une île dans quelques heures ! l'informa Thatch en se relevant, Mange ton repas, et prépare-toi à avoir de la visite, tu as inquiété tes grands-frères ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écria : « LES GARS ! ELLE EST REVEILLEE ! »

Il lança un immense sourire à Clara avant de repartir. Cette dernière déclara à son père : « Merci. Merci de m'avoir écouté et acceptée dans votre famille, je suis vraiment heureuse !

Moi aussi, je t'aime ma fille… »

Le géant sourit en la serrant dans ses bras puis sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant de la place pour les frères inquiets….

**OOooOO**

Au bout de quelques heures, alors que tous les frères de la jeune fille avaient terminé de s'enquérir de sa santé, elle se leva, et traversa le navire, se rendant dans l'aile de la seizième division. Une fois là-bas, elle toqua à porte d'Izou, qui lui ouvrit, surpris : « Clara ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr, entre. »

Elle sourit en entrant et déclara quand la porte fut fermée : « Je suis désolée. »

Izou cligna des yeux, surpris. Clara détailla : « Je suis désolée de t'avoir désobéi quand nous étions sur l'île… quand j'ai frappé ce Dragon Céleste.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Des êtres aussi abject ne mérite rien d'autre.

Peut-être. Mais je pense que tu dois savoir pourquoi je l'ai vraiment fait, Izou… c'était de la colère… je les hais à un point inimaginable… et je vous ai mis en danger.

Clara, je ne connais pas ton passé, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas été facile. Ne te justifie pas, tu n'en as pas besoin.

Izou. S'il te plaît. Avant d'embarquer avec mon père j'ai été… une esclave. »

Le commandant ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser une main sur la tête de sa sœur, souriant gentiment : « Et alors ? Tu restes ma petite-sœur. La seule chose que ça change, c'est le fait que tu vas avoir droit à des frères surprotecteurs. Avoir été esclave n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, Clara, alors tu vas arrêter de me regarder avec une mine abattue et tu vas me faire un grand et beau sourire ! »

Clara sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer, et elle sourit. Izou la prit dans ses bras avant que sa jeune sœur ne demande : « J'aurais besoin de ton aide, si ça ne te dérange pas.

De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Je voudrais que tu me fasses la marque de Pops. Dans le dos… »

Izou recula, la regarda avant de sourire : « Pas de problèmes ! Je vais chercher mes outils ! »

Il disparut quelques instants, puis revint vers elle avec son matériel…

**OOooOO**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, il est moins long que ce que j'avais prévu ! Mais la suite devrait arriver entre demain et dimanche normalement !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que mon OC ne fait pas trop Mary-Sue ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Barbe Blanche finissait de boire sa tasse de tassé lorsqu'il vit son fils, Izou, marcher vers lui avec un grand sourire, et derrière lui, Clara.  
Cette dernière portait un pantalon court et blanc ainsi qu'un haut corail avec le dos dénudé, et Izou s'exclama fier comme un paon : « Pops ! Clara a une surprise pour toi ! »

En haussant un sourcil, il porta son regard ambré sur sa jeune fille qui en souriant se retourna, le laissant écarquiller les yeux. Sur le dos nus, il pouvait voir sa marque, d'une couleur noire d'encre, avec la célèbre moustache et son sourire en blanc, avec des ailes dessinées de part et d'autres du tatouage. Il sourit avant de déclarer : « C'est du bon travail Clara, tout le monde saura que tu es ma fille Gurararara !

C'était le but Pops ! »

Il croisa son regard et fut content d'y voir de la joie, et non plus une ombre due à son passé. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, mais ils feraient en sorte de lui offrir le plus bel avenir possible, un avenir avec sa famille.

A ce moment là, Thomas arriva en courant, sauta sur sa sœur et s'exclama : « Grande-sœur ! Tu m'as manqué !

Hey, salut Thomas ! »

Il la serra dans ses petits bras d'enfant, avant de lever des yeux de cocker vers elle : « Grande-sœur ? Est-ce que nous pouvons aller voler aujourd'hui ?

Bien sûr, accroche-toi ! »

Le petit garçon s'agrippa à la taille de la jeune femme qui se transforma en oiseau avant de décoller, sans se soucier des exclamations de surprise quand ses frères virent le tatouage se détacher sur son dos, et enchaîna les cascades, alors que le rire son petit-frère résonnait dans le ciel bleu.

Pendant ce temps, Thatch arriva en courant, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et s'écria : « Je viens d'avoir un appel de Jimbei ! Il se dirige aussi vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons ! On devrait arriver dans la soirée !

Parfait ! Cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu ! sourit Barbe Blanche, Thatch, préviens les autres divisions que ce soir est un jour de fête !

Bien sûr, Pops ! »

Le cuisinier poussa la porte qui menait au pont inférieur lorsqu'il poussa un cri de surprise. Tous les pirates se retournèrent vers lui, et ne purent retenir leurs éclats de rire en le voyant recouvert de farine et de peinture rose pailletée ! Thatch se retourna lentement et grinça : « Qui est le responsable de ça ?

Voyons Thatch, sourit Haruta, Tu fais toujours des blagues aux autres, alors pourquoi sembles-tu fâché ?

Toi ! Je sais que c'est toi le responsable de cette farce !

Et alors ? »

En poussant un cri de guerre enfantin, le cuisinier bondit vers son jeune frère qui sourit en lâchant : « Attention Thatch, si tu cherches à te venger, il se pourrait qu'un de nos frères apprennent que tu étais responsable d'une certaine blague… »

Cela eut le mérite de pétrifier ce dernier qui déglutit avant de dire : « Je trouverais un moyen ! Mais pour l'instant, je vais aller enlever cette chose hideuse.

Ah et j'oubliais… ça ne part pas au lavage ! »

Cette fois, Thatch cria de désespoir en comprenant que sa fidèle tenue de cuisinier venait de rendre l'âme.

Clara et Thomas atterrirent sur le pont, et ce dernier pouffa : « Grand-frère Thatchy il est tout rose !

AH non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Bande de traître ! »

Soudain il se tut avant de poser un regard stupéfait sur le petit garçon qui lui souriait. Il bafouilla : « Tu… tu m'as… tu m'as appelé… grand-frère ?

Ben oui tu es mon grand-frère ! Hein, Thatchy ? demanda Thomas en hésitant vers la fin.

Il m'a appelé grand-frère ! »

Le cuisinier saisit l'enfant et le serra dans ses bras, le colorant de rose également, souriant bêtement : « IL M'A APPELE GRAND-FRERE ! »

Marco sourit tandis que leur père éclatait de rire : c'était une belle journée.

Soudain, Clara s'exclama : « Mince ! J'avais oublié ! »

Elle partit en courant sous les regards éberlués de ses frères, et Haruta s'exclama : « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?

Aucune idée, yoi…

Grand-frère ? demanda Thomas en fixant Thatch, Tu peux m'apprendre à cuisiner ?

Bien sûr, sourit ce dernier, je vais t'apprendre à faire des crêpes ! Tu vas adorer ça ! »

Les deux disparurent dans la cuisine, tandis que Barbe Blanche soupirait en buvant du saké : « Cela fait du bien de revoir de la joie à bord.

Oui, yoi, Thomas est vraiment un soleil… »

Ace sourit de toutes ses dents en déclarant : « Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait rivaliser avec lui… mais c'est vrai, c'est notre rayon de soleil ! »

Tous les pirates hochèrent la tête à l'unisson avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

**OOooOO**

Clara arriva en courant devant une porte et toqua joyeusement : « Alice ? Tu es là ?

Tu peux entrer ! »

La jeune femme entra alors et sourit, gênée : « Désolée pour le retard, j'avais un peu oublié…

Ce n'est rien ! Alors ? Tu m'accompagneras en ville ? »

Clara hocha la tête en souriant, avant de demander : « Ca fait longtemps que tu es dans l'équipage ?

Oh ça doit bien faire… quatre ans ? Oui, c'est ça ! Ca fait quatre ans que je suis une pirate Barbe Blanche !

Comment as-tu rejoint l'équipage ? demanda Clara, curieuse.

Tu risques de rire, je te préviens ! »

Les deux femmes sourirent alors que la plus vieille commençait son récit : « Tout a commencé alors que j'habitais encore sur mon île natale…

_Une jeune blonde d'une vingtaine d'année courait dans une rue bondée, un sac remplis de fournitures coincé contre elle, alors qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre : « Je vais être en retard à ce rythme là… »_

_Elle finit par arriver devant une pharmacie et entra en souriant nerveusement : « Salut Catherine…_

_Alice Matsui ! Tu es encore en retard !_

_Désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Catherine, il y avait la queue au stand de légumes et…_

_Ca suffit ! Va ranger les médicaments ! »_

_La blonde soupira en se mettant au boulot. A peine quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes, dont une qui arborait un tatouage célèbre sur la poitrine, quant à l'autre, il s'agissait d'un homme grand qui avait une grande moustache noire. Ce dernier s'approcha de la dénommée Catherine et demanda poliment : « Bonjour mademoiselle, nous aurions besoin de vous acheter…_

_Sortez d'ici, écume de pirates ! s'exclama la femme en tremblant, Nous n'aidons pas les déchets comme vous !_

_Voyons, mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !_

_DEHORS ! VOUS POUVEZ ALLER CREVER ! »_

_Le visage du blond se ferma alors qu'il saisissait le col du tee-shirt de la femme et lâchait : « La ferme, yoi ! On ne va rien vous faire. Notre capitaine est malade, nous avons besoin de nouveaux médicaments…_

_J-jamais ! Le monde ne s'en portera que mieux ! »_

_Alice se redressa et lança : « Catherine, tu devrais peut-être…_

_Non, nous ne vendons rien aux pirates ! Qu'ils aillent crever ! »_

_La jeune femme sembla hésiter, puis elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _

_De la morphine, yoi. Et des intraveineuses. _

_Je vais voir si…_

_Si tu entres dans la réserve, Alice, tu es virée. »_

_Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, et les deux pirates soupirèrent : « Oubliez ça, nous irons voir ailleurs. Bonne journée. »_

_Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, tandis qu'Alice lâchait : « Leur capitaine va peut-être mourir…_

_Je ne demande rien de mieux !_

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Nous avons juré de soigner les gens ! Pas de les condamner ! Oh et puis crotte ! »_

_La blonde saisit quelques sachets avant de sortir de la pharmacie à son tour, courant après les deux pirates qui étaient plus loin dans la rue. Elle cria en courant : « Hé ! Attendez ! Messieurs les pirates ! Hé ! »_

_Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris et l'observèrent curieux, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle puis elle leur tendit les deux sacs : « Tenez, il y a plusieurs fioles de morphine et dix intraveineuses ! J'espère que cela vous suffira…_

_Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? demanda le blond en saisissant le premier sac._

_Je suis infirmière et pharmacienne, il est de mon devoir d'aider ceux qui souffrent ! Qu'ils soient pirates ou non ! »_

_Le brun éclata de rire avant d'incliner la tête : « Au nom de notre équipage, acceptez nos remerciements, mademoiselle… ?_

_Alice Matsui, enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! sourit cette dernière en s'inclinant._

_Je m'appelle Vista, je suis le cinquième commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, et voici mon frère…_

_Je suis Marco, le premier commandant, yoi, enchanté. »_

_Elle sourit avant de déclarer : « Euh… qui ? »_

_Les deux pirates restèrent sans voix, en comprenant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de l'équipage le plus fort du monde et de son capitaine. Finalement, Marco sourit, désabusé et demanda : « Vous avez dit que vous étiez aussi infirmière, yoi ?_

_Euh oui, pourquoi ?_

_Dans ce cas, nous apprécierions que vous veniez donner votre avis sur la santé de notre père, si cela ne vous dérange pas, yoi. _

_Sur… un bateau pirate ?_

_Oui._

_TROP BIEN ! Euh je veux dire que j'accepte… rougit Alice, gênée. »_

_Vista éclata de rire alors qu'il déclarait : « J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'enthousiaste à l'idée de venir à bord !_

_Désolée, j'ai juste toujours rêvé de monter sur un navire alors…_

_Vous n'êtes jamais partie d'ici ? demanda l'épéiste._

_Non, j'ai toujours eu envie, mais les habitants de l'île ont besoin de médecins. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immense bateau, avec une proue semblable à la tête d'une baleine. Les deux pirates conduisirent la jeune femme sur le pont, où était assis un homme à l'échelle de son navire, les traits légèrement tirés, qui sourit en les voyant : « Alors, fils ? Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?_

_Oui, Pops, et cette jeune femme est infirmière, yoi…_

_Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Cette gamine qui ne semble pas avoir peur ?_

_Je m'appelle Alice Matsui, monsieur. »_

_Les yeux du capitaine se plissèrent alors qu'il remarquait le calme à toute épreuve que seul son sourire troublait, de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha sans crainte, l'observa quelques secondes avant de déclarer, le sourire disparu : « Problèmes cardiaques. »_

_Ses fils se figèrent avant de les observer. Barbe Blanche haussa un sourcil : « Et comment le sais-tu, gamine ?_

_Je suis infirmière. Et je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui souffre d'une maladie cardiaque quand je le vois. Sans traitement adéquat, il ne vous reste que huit, voire sept ans… »_

_Le vieil homme sourit en saisissant sa coupe de saké, notant au passage la lueur d'indignation dans les yeux d'Alice. Cette dernière s'exclama : « Vous allez aggraver votre santé si vous buvez de l'alcool !_

_Rien ne me fera arrêter, gamine._

_Vraiment ? »_

_Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif et saisit la coupe, profitant de la surprise générale pour renverser le contenu dans l'océan. Barbe Blanche se leva lentement, la dominant de toute sa taille et tonna : « ET QUE CROIS-TU FAIRE SUR MON NAVIRE, GAMINE ? _

_Je ne vous ai pas donné le traitement nécessaire à votre rétablissement pour voir un malade que j'ai décidé d'aider se tuer lui-même !_

_JE SUIS BARBE BLANCHE ! CE N'EST PAS DU SAKE QUI METTRA FIN A MA VIE, GAMINE ! JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE DU MOBY DICK ET JE N'AI PEUR DE RIEN ! »_

_Alice rougit de colère et se mit à crier à son tour sous les regards stupéfaits de l'équipage : « IL N'Y A QUE LES IDIOTS QUI N'ONT PEUR DE RIEN ! VOUS ÊTES LE CAPITAINE, NON ? ALORS COMPORTEZ-VOUS COMME TEL ! VOUS VOUS DÎTES LEUR PERE ? UN PERE N'ABANDONNERAIT PAS SES ENFANTS JUSTE POUR DU SAKE OU POUR ENTRETENIR UNE FIERTE MAL PLACEE! ENCORE MOINS S'IL A UNE CHANCE DE VIVRE ENCORE LONGTEMPS ! JE ME FICHE DE QUI VOUS ÊTES ! JE NE BOUGERAIS PAS D'ICI TANT QUE VOUS NE SEREZ PAS ENTIEREMENT RETABLI ET CROYEZ-MOI, JE SUIS TETÛE ! »_

_Le silence se fit, puis Barbe Blanche éclata de rire : « Tu me plais bien gamine, mais dis-moi… que ferais-tu si je te balançais dans l'océan ?_

_Je reviendrais sur ce pont de malheur et je jetterais tout l'alcool à la mer. Ah et je ferais de votre quotidien un enfer. »_

_Le pirate hocha la tête puis proposa : « Dans ce cas, j'accepte que tu restes ici, en tant que ma fille, bienvenue à bord, gamine !_

_QUOI ? COMMENT CA « FILLE » ? _

_Tu fais partie de l'équipage, maintenant, yoi ! sourit Marco en posant une main sur son épaule, Félicitations ! »_

_La jeune femme aurait du vouloir résister, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de quitter son île, et ces pirates lui plaisaient bien. Oui, elle était aussi un pirate maintenant. »_

Alice observa le visage choqué et hilare de sa sœur, alors que cette dernière riait hystériquement : « Tu as jeté le saké de Pops dans l'océan ? J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête !

On aurait dit qu'il allait être constipé, mais le mieux, c'était Marco, il était aux anges !

Eh bien, tu n'as pas fait dans la dentelle !

Je sais, le pire, c'est que j'ai eu envie d'aller me réfugier en East Blue lorsque j'ai su qu'il était un Empereur ! »

Les deux femmes rirent davantage, puis Clara demanda : « Donc, tu es déjà allée sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ?

Oui, il faut absolument que je te fasse visiter ! Et que l'on te trouve une belle robe !

Hein ? Pourquoi une robe ?

A chaque fois que nous allons sur cette île, nous faisons la fête toute la nuit ! Et il y a un bar où nous adorons aller, moi et les autres infirmières : le Bar de la Rose Bleu ! Alors il te faut une belle tenue ! Avec un peu de chance, tu taperas dans l'œil de quelques garçons ! sourit malicieusement la blonde.

Euh… je préfèrerai éviter et…

Allllleeeerrrr ! S'il te plaît…

D'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois… »

Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne serait sûrement pas la seule fois qu'Alice arriverait à lui faire porter une robe…

**OOooOO**

Le Moby Dick venait de s'arrimer au port lorsqu'Alice arriva sur le pont en courant, souriant à leur père, et traînant Clara derrière elle : « Pops ! J'emmène Clara visiter l'île et faire du shopping ! Quand voulez-vous qu'on rentre ?

Dans quatre heures ! Et amusez-vous ! »

Les deux furent hors de vue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et Alice riait aux éclats : « Allez ! Je veux absolument te faire visiter le centre ville ! Et après, on ira aux bains ! Ils sont vraiment super !

Je te fais confiance pour ça ! Mais… attends une minute ! Des bains ? Publiques ?

Oui, mais ils ne sont pas mixtes, je te rassure !

Je m'en doutais.

En même temps, vu le commandant Thatch, c'est une chance ! »

Clara éclata de rire alors qu'elles arrivaient en pleine cœur de la ville et elle écarquilla les yeux : « C'est magnifique…

Oui, c'est probablement l'une des îles les plus belle de notre territoire… sourit Alice, Mais bon, il est temps d'aller se relaxer ! Suis-moi ! »

Les deux femmes se rendirent devant un établissement qui se trouvait être les sources thermales de l'île. Elles entrèrent et une sirène leur sourit alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers elle : « Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles dans nos sources chaudes ! Oh ! Vous êtes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? C'est tarif réduit pour vous !

Merci, Aly ! sourit Alice, Je te présente notre nouvelle sœur, Clara !

Enchantée, Clara ! J'espère que vous apprécierez notre île !

Je le fais déjà, c'est vraiment splendide ! »

La sirène la fixa, incrédule puis s'exclama : « Vous n'êtes pas gênée ?

Pourquoi je le serais ?

Eh bien… je suis une sirène alors…

Oh… je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Pour moi, être un humain ou un Homme-Poisson, il n'y pas de différences !

Tu ne nous trouves pas monstrueux ?

De toutes les espèces, la plus monstrueuse reste l'humain, alors non et puis, qui sommes-nous pour vous juger ? »

La sirène sourit avant de leur donner un numéro chacune : « Merci mademoiselle, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour ici !

Merci ! »

Les deux pirates entrèrent dans les vestiaires, se déshabillèrent avant d'enfiler un peignoir. Elles entrèrent alors dans la partie des bains réservée aux femmes, et se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude, leurs muscles se détendant instantanément.

Alice poussa un soupir de bien-être, et sourit à Clara : « Je viens toujours dans les sources thermales quand nous arrivons sur une île ! Cela me détend !

Je peux comprendre cela… »

Clara nagea quelques secondes avant de s'adosser un rocher, les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, et elle lança à Alice : « Alice ? Je peux te poser une question légèrement indiscrète ?

Bien sûr… à la condition que je puisse en faire de même !

… marché conclu.

Dans ce cas, je t'écoute ! »

Clara se pencha vers elle en souriant malicieusement : « Est-ce que tu as un petit copain ?

Non, pas exactement. »

La jeune femme comprit le sous-entendu et pencha la tête sur le côté : « A ton tour.

As-tu déjà eu une relation sérieuse avec un homme, enfin tu m'as comprise ? »

Clara rougit brusquement comme une tomate et Alice éclata de rire : « J'en déduis que non ! Oh la la ! On dirait que tu vas t'étouffer !

En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question Alice !

Oh allez ! On est toutes passées par cette question ! éclata de rire cette dernière, Alors ? Tu es encore vierge ?

Euh oui.

Tu es sûre ?

Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! »

L'infirmière explosa de rire, tandis que Clara se baissait dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le haut de sa tête qui ne soit visible. Alice ricana : « Franchement, tu rougis vraiment beaucoup ! Surtout que vu ta peau pâle…

C'est ça, moque-toi ! Comme si j'avais choisi d'avoir une peau qui prend des coups de soleils chaque été…

Tiens, comment tu vas faire quand on sera en mer ?

Crème solaire sur le visage, les bras et les jambes… et aussi espérer de ne pas ressembler à une merguez rôtie en fin de journée ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, se calmant, Clara demanda à son tour : « Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? Un amour secret peut-être ? »

Cette dernière allait répondre lorsqu'un léger froissement se fit entendre, à peine perceptible pour l'oreille humaine, mais l'ouïe de Clara n'était plus humaine depuis longtemps.

L'infirmière et la nouvelle recrue se tendirent, observant la palissade de bois qui séparait leur bassin de celui des hommes. Clara gronda : « Je vous jure que vous êtes morts les mecs ! »

Il y eut un craquement, puis la voix d'Ace retentit : « On n'espionnait pas ! On ne pouvait qu'entendre votre discussion, les filles !

Ace ! La ferme ! siffla la voix de Thatch. »

Clara plissa les yeux avant de sourire machiavéliquement : « Commandants ? J'espère que cela en valait la peine, car je peux vous assurer que vous serez privé de saké ce soir.

QUOI ? »

Les deux femmes sortirent rapidement des bains, et enfilèrent leurs vêtements, avant de ressortir à l'extérieur, riant face aux voix horrifiées des deux espions face à la menace. Puis, Alice soupira : « Allez, il ne nous reste plus que deux heures… je sais où nous pourrons te trouver une robe ! »

La blonde la conduisit jusqu'à un magasin de vêtements et poussa la porte, entrant en souriant et s'exclama : « Bonjour Pappug !

Alice ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

Super ! Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour préparer Clara pour la soirée de ce soir !

Clara ? C'est une nouvelle recrue ?

Eh oui ! Clara, je te présente Pappug, un de mes amis ! Pappug, voici Clara, ma petite-sœur !

Enchantée, monsieur Pappug !

Oh Pappug suffira, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance ! Alors, tu cherches une tenue de soirée ?

Euh à vrai dire…

Oui, mais il faudrait une tenue qui lui permettent de danser ! répondit à sa place Alice. »

L'étoile de mer réfléchit un instant avant d'aller fouiller dans ses rayons, puis revint avec une dizaine de robes sous le bras. Il les tendit à la jeune cuisinière qui hésita avant de les prendre : « Alice, tu es sûre ?

Ce que tu peux être têtue ! Il te faut une robe pour les fêtes normales sur les îles, et une autre pour les grandes occasions !

Bon… si tu insistes… »

Elle les essaya une à une, et finit par choisir une robe rouge lui arrivant presque aux chevilles, qui virevoltait quand elle marchait, avec des dessins de vagues blanches qui venaient épouser ses courbes. Quant à la seconde… eh bien c'est une surprise !

Alice tapa dans ses mains en s'exclamant : « Elles te vont super bien ! Cependant, il t'en faudrait pour les jours où nous nous arrêterons sur des îles, tu ne peux pas toujours ressembler à un pirate !

Alice, nous sommes des pirates…

Je le sais bien, mais vois-tu, c'est toujours agréable de porter une robe quand il fait beau ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

Clara la fixa, avant de craquer : « OK… bon sang, comment ça se fait que dans notre équipage, pratiquement tout le monde sait faire des yeux de chiot ?

Oh, ça… c'est Thomas qui nous a apprit ! »

Elles sortirent du magasin quelques minutes plus tard et retournèrent sur le Moby Dick, rejoignant la cabine des infirmières pour se préparer à la fête du soir…

**OOooOO**

Alice et Clara venait d'arriver dans le Bar de la Rose Bleue et cette dernière sourit en déclarant : « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé… je me demande si je me souviens de quelques danses…

Tu danses ? s'étonna Alice.

Oui, je connais quelques danses comme les danses traditionnelles, la salsa, le tango, et le rock.

Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes ! J'ai toujours rêvé de danser !

Si tu veux ! »

Elles s'avancèrent et Marco se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres : « Vous êtes jolies, yoi. Une raison particulière ?

Non, juste une envie de faire la fête ! rit joyeusement Clara, Tu ne voulais pas rester à bord, Commandant ?

Non, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille ces idiots ! »

Soudain, Clara vit Haru qui se dirigeait vers elle, s'inclinant comiquement devant elles : « Mesdemoiselles, l'une d'entre vous aurait-elle la bonté de m'accorder une danse ?

J'en suis ! éclata de rire Alice, Tu as intérêt à danser Clara ! »

Cette dernière sourit moqueusement avant de se tourner vers le comptoir, prenant un jus de fruit, sous le regard amusé du premier commandant. Il demanda : « Tu sais danser, yoi ?

Yep ! Une passion que m'a fait découvrir mon père quand j'étais enfant ! On dansait tout le temps avant…

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Beckmann danser… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis il y eut un léger silence, avant que Marco ne demande : « Tu veux danser ?

Pourquoi pas ? »

Il sourit avant de dire : « Mais je te préviens, tu devras empêcher Thatch de me jeter dans l'océan !

Quoi ?

Non, je plaisantais ! Allez, petite-sœur, montrons à ces amateurs ce que c'est que de danser ! »

Elle sourit avant de saisir la main de Marco et la musique changea pour devenir un air endiablé, et ils se mirent à danser une danse traditionnelle de North Blue, tandis que les autres les regardaient amusés. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Marco était un bon danseur, sûrement grâce à son style de combat, et ils ne faisaient aucun faux pas. Thatch s'écria : « Ô monde cruel ! Comment peux-tu laisser ces deux êtres danser ensembles ? Marco ! Je me vengerais !

Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide ! »

Clara éclata de rire en tournoyant sur elle-même, sa robe tournoyant à chaque mouvement, et recula d'un pas, tandis que Marco la faisait tourner, puis croisa le regard d'Alice. Elle comprit instantanément et avec un éclat de rire, saisit le bras de son amie, et elles dansèrent toutes les deux, sous les sifflements de l'équipage.

Mais, alors qu'elles se tournaient le dos, Alice se retrouva face à Marco qui saisit sa main, la faisant tourner, tandis que Clara tournait à l'aide d'Haru qui ricanait : « Le commandant en devient vert de jalousie ! »

Ce dernier était assis au bar, et les fixait. Il posa son verre sur le bar et se leva, semblant sur le point de rejoindre les danseurs quand une serveuse magnifique se présenta devant lui avec un sourire charmeur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Clara détourna le regard, et sourit légèrement en entendant un commentaire d'Alice : « Visiblement, tu as eu raison pour sa coiffure !

Alice a raison, il ne ressemble plus à un homme-banane.

Un quoi ? s'étouffa Clara en ratant un pas, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

C'est Ace qui lui a trouvé ce surnom… expliqua Marco en souriant légèrement.

Ceci explique cela ! »

Le commandant blond tendit le bras alors que Clara en faisait de même, avant de la faire revenir vers lui, et il lâcha : « En tout cas, il va être insupportable.

Surtout s'il continue à vous fusiller du regard commandant… rit légèrement Haru en faisant tourner Alice.

C'est dans ces moments là, mon cher Haru, commença cette dernière, que je suis contente de ne pas être dans sa division. »

Le visage horrifié du pirate valait le coup d'œil, alors que Clara cessait de bouger, légèrement essoufflée, et soupira : « La vache… j'en peux plus !

Tu veux t'arrêter ? proposa son frère.

Merci… »

Elle sortit de la piste de danse pour aller s'attabler à côté d'Akihito qui jouait aux cartes avec d'autres hommes de leur division ainsi que de la première. Ce dernier lança : « Alors ? Fatiguée ?

Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé comme ça !

Qui aurait cru que le commandant Marco serait si bon danseur… rit l'un des gars, Au fait, je suis Pedro, enchanté !

Enchantée également ! sourit-elle, Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ca dépend, tu sais jouer ?

Ca dépend à quoi vous jouez. »

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva avec des cartes en main, en train d'essayer de gagner une partie de tarot. Oui, de tarot. Les jeux d'argents étant toujours surveillés par les commandants, il fallait bien trouver une alternative amusante…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, des dizaines de pirates ébréchés retournèrent au navire, et Alice rit en sentant l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage, la dégrisant : « C'était génial ! J'ai hâte qu'on recommence ça !

Moi aussi ! C'était incroyable ! »

Elles retournèrent sur le Moby Dick, et Clara s'endormit dès qu'elle toucha sa couchette, un sourire détendu sur les lèvres….

**OOooOO**

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'île des Hommes-Poissons, le mois de février touchait à sa fin et la vie n'avait jamais été plus douce à bord du Moby Dick.

En ce beau matin de fin février, un hurlement retentit à travers le navire. Les pirates observèrent avec un air blasé le commandant Thatch qui tombait à l'eau, poussé par Marco qui avait dans ses cheveux des morceaux d'ananas, et sur son front avait été inscrit : « Je suis un cannibale ! » Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Ace qui se roulait par terre et le frappa avec son pied, avant de lâcher : « Ace et Thatch. Corvée de surveillance pendant un mois. »

Clara se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et tendit au phénix un mouchoir qu'il saisit vivement, se débarbouillant le visage, puis il sourit machiavéliquement avant de dire : « Et si vous recommencez, je dis à Izou où sont ses produits de beauté. »

Il repartit rapidement vers la salle des cartes tandis que Thatch remontait péniblement à bord du navire, et soupirait : « Comment a-t-il su ?

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a que vous, commandant, qui avez accès aux fruits ? proposa Haru en souriant.

… et merde.

LANGAGE ! »

Clara explosa de rire en voyant son air dégoûté, mais le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'un regard sadique se posa sur elle, et que Thatch souriait : « Mais j'y pense ! Je ne me suis pas encore vengé de quand tu m'as poussé par-dessus bord ! »

Clara déglutit avant de partir en courant se percher sur l'épaule de Barbe Blanche qui souriait joyeusement. Elle tira la langue à son supérieur avant de demander : « Quand arriverons-nous sur une île ?

Dans quelques jours, ma fille, nous devrions arriver sur l'île Sakura. Pourquoi ? Pressée de quitter la mer ?

Non… »

Devant l'air dubitatif de son père, elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et Barbe Blanche éclata de rire, tandis que les autres s'interrogeaient. Le capitaine déclara : « Je comprends mieux ! Gurararara ! »

Malgré la curiosité de l'équipage, les pirates ne purent extorquer la moindre information à l'un des deux et finirent par abandonner.

Clara souriait alors qu'elle parlait avec Alice, quand deux bras vinrent l'immobiliser. Elle se sentit soulevée sur une épaule et protesta : « Reposez-moi Commandant !

Nan ! Pas envie ! »

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais n'y parvint absolument pas, et se figea en constatant que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la vigie. En plissant les yeux, elle lâcha : « Alors là, pas question.

Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige ! Ce serait un comble pour un oiseau !

C'est différent ! Je ne peux pas voler en tant qu'humaine ! Si je suis transformée, ça va !

AH AH AH AH ! »

Il commençait à gravir l'échelle quand il sentit que son emprise sur la jeune femme devenait moins fiable. En tournant légèrement la tête, il constata qu'elle avait un sourire crispé, et que des plumes recouvraient lentement ses bras. Il comprit soudainement qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de gravir le reste de l'échelle et s'apprêtait à la reposer lorsqu'elle se transforma complètement, le saisit entre ses serres et décolla à toute vitesse vers le ciel bleu.

Il s'accrocha à la patte de l'oiseau et tenta de ne pas crier de surprise en voyant le pont s'éloigner, et lança rapidement : « Je suis désolé ! Je ne le ferai plus, promis ! On peut redescendre ? »

Il vit l'oiseau le fixer, et il jura qu'il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles bleutées, tandis qu'il sentait son air s'échapper de ses poumons alors que Clara redescendait…. En piqué.

Il sentit soudainement que l'oiseau l'avait lâché, et il se prépara à la chute… qui ne vint pas, l'oiseau mythique l'ayant rattrapé juste à temps. Il souffla : « Bon sang… je suis en train de faire mon baptême de l'air…

Alors Thatch ? lança la voix de Marco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voler ?

Tu appelles ça, voler, toi ? J'ai l'impression d'être une souris entre les griffes d'un aigle !

Mouais… Clara, tu devrais lui montrer ce que c'est de voler, pour de vrai. »

Cette dernière laissa Thatch se hisser sur son dos et prit de la vitesse tandis que ce dernier s'accrochait à son cou en souriant. C'était moins dangereux vu d'ici. Il demanda : « Alors c'est ça voler ? Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi… incroyable. »

Soudain, l'air devint lourd et Clara, tout comme Marco, se posa sur le pont du Moby Dick, alors qu'une tempête se levait au loin. Elle éclata de rire alors que Thatch titubait, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et retrouver son équilibre : « Eh bien, Commandant ? Vous ne tenez plus debout ?

Alors toi, tu…

Estimes-toi heureux, Thatch, que ce soit elle qui se soit occupée de ton cas, si ça avait été moi, tu aurais fait un beau plongeon.

… déjà fait, frérot.

Hilarant. »

Le cuisinier éclata de rire avant de s'écrier : « Allez ! Tout le monde à table ! »

**OOooOO**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, ce n'était pas facile de gérer le travail en plus de l'écriture, en sachant que j'écris beaucoup…**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je devrais bientôt poster un nouveau chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le Moby Dick venait d'accoster sur l'île de Sakura.

Cette île était célèbre pour ses cerisiers toujours en fleurs, bien que tous les ans, durant quelques semaines, les arbres prenaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel à la place du rose pâle ordinaire, ainsi que pour ses traditions. En effet, l'île de Sakura était également connue pour ses fêtes incroyablement atypiques.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'équipage le plus puissant des océans y faisait escale.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, embrasant l'océan d'une belle couleur orange…

Barbe Blanche se baissa légèrement pour lâcher : « C'est bon, elle est train de voler avec Thomas. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Marco hocha la tête avant de descendre du navire avec Ace et quelques hommes de sa division, tandis que Thatch fonçait avec Akihito vers une destination pour l'instant inconnue, et qu'Izou et Alice échangeaient un regard complice…

Pendant ce temps, Clara et Thomas étaient dans le ciel, volant allègrement au-dessus des flots bleu azur. Les éclats de rire du petit garçon résonnaient agréablement, tandis que l'oiseau mythique qu'il chevauchait semblait détendu, battant doucement des ailes. Thomas s'exclama : « Grande-sœur ? On peut faire des figures ? »

Cette dernière se redressa avant de piquer vers l'océan, les ailes repliées le long de son corps plumeux… pour les écarter d'un coup, frôlant l'eau du bout des serres, laissant son petit-frère toucher l'eau en souriant béatement.

Finalement, la voix de leur capitaine leur parvint : « Clara ! Thomas ! Revenez, c'est l'heure ! »

L'oiseau-tonnerre vira adroitement, retrouvant avec joie le plancher du Moby Dick, puis Clara demanda : « Qu'y-a-t-il Pops ?

Izou et Alice aurait besoin de toi, ils t'attendent dans la chambre d'Izou, tu peux y aller ?

Bien sûr… »

Ce fut en observant son père spirituel qu'elle se détourna, surprise par cette demande, tandis que Thomas rigolait peu discrètement derrière ses mains. Elle cru entendre alors qu'elle descendait sous le pont son père rire à son tour, mais secoua la tête.

**OOooOO**

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était devant la porte de la chambre du commandant de la seizième flotte. Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant Alice qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre : « Ah te voilà enfin ! Entre !

Vous vouliez me voir pourquoi ?

Izou et moi, on a eu une super idée ! Est-ce que ça te dirais de faire un concours ? »

Clara haussa un sourcil avant de demander, hésitante : « Un concours de quoi ?

On va chacun choisir une tenue pour les autres et les préparer, puis, lors de la fête de ce soir, les autres devront choisir qui est le/la plus belle/beau ! Alors ?

Euh… je ne sais pas trop… »

Izou se tourna vers elle, le visage déconfit et il lâcha : « Tu ne veux pas ?

Rahh ! Mais arrêtez avec ce regard de chien battu ! D'accord, j'accepte !

Pour notre défense, c'est de ta faute si tu n'arrives pas à dire non aux gens, tu es trop gentille ! rit franchement Alice. »

La cuisinière soupira en baissant la tête, on pourrait presque voir la dépression s'accumuler au-dessus de sa tête. Izou s'exclama : « Je me charge de Clara ! Clara, tu t'occuperas d'Alice et Alice choisira ce que je devrai porter ce soir !

Euh Izou ? On a un problème… déclara cette dernière en regardant l'horloge, Il est dix-huit heures trente.

QUOIIIIII ? PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE ! Clara ! Tu es la première ! »

En moins de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva face à Izou qui la détailla rapidement avant de se précipiter vers un coffre rempli de… de vêtements. Il en sortit quelques robes, les mit devant Clara avant de s'exclamer : « Enfile celle-là ! »

Dubitative, elle attrapa la robe qu'il lui tendait et se changea derrière le paravent. Une fois la robe enfilée, Clara soupira : « Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

La robe était courte, noire et le décolleté carré rehaussait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le tireur d'élite pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête : « Non, ça ne va pas. Voyons voir celle-ci… »

Cette fois, ce fut une robe blanche longue et moulante, fendue sur le côté. Alice lâcha : « Nan, le blanc est bien pour des pantalons ou des tee-shirts, mais pas pour une robe. Il nous faudrait quelque chose de plus… flamboyant, plus vivant.

Je sais ! »

Izou se jeta presque sur une robe avant de la tendre à Clara qui la prit précautionneusement, allant l'enfiler. Quand cela fut fait, elle lança : « Je l'aime bien, elle est confortable… »

Alice se retourna et se figea, en même temps qu'Izou. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres : « Alors là, tu es parfaite ! On a trouvé la robe idéale ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la coiffure et le maquillage !

Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'aura pas besoin de grand-chose, en ce qui concerne le maquillage…

Oui, un peu de mascara, et de brillant à lèvres, et ce sera parfait ! Allez, finissons-en ! »

Le travesti la fit s'asseoir face à un miroir, et commença à la coiffer rapidement et habilement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme étaient brillants et souples, comme de la soie, deux mèches étant attachées à l'arrière de sa tête, lui dégageant le visage… elle souffla : « Wow… c'est… tu es vraiment doué, Izou…

Content que cela te plaise ! Allez, il ne reste plus qu'à sublimer ton regard et ta bouche et ce sera terminé ! Ah la la ! Depuis le temps que je voulais coiffer tes cheveux !

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être fait avoir ? »

Le commandant lui sourit innocemment avant de se concentrer à l'application du mascara. Puis, il tendit à Clara un brillant à lèvre. Elle l'appliqua délicatement avant de se tourner vers les deux autres : « Alors ?

P-A-R-F-A-I-T ! sourit Izou en l'observant, tout fier de son travail.

Le commandant a raison, tu es magnifique !

M-merci… rougit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Alice, A ton tour ! »

Pour le coup, Alice se retrouva vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel à volant, avec des perles blanches accrochées un peu partout, et alors que Clara lui tressait les cheveux, elle demanda : « Au fait, vous savez où sont passés les autres ?

Oh, ils cherchent une taverne où faire la fête ! répondit Alice, Oh oh !

Oh oh ? répéta Izou en souriant, amusé, Toi, tu viens d'avoir une idée !

Oui ! Et si, vu que nous sommes sûrs d'être tranquille et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, nous en profitions pour discuter un peu ? »

Le visage du travesti s'éclaira alors qu'un sourire semblable à celui d'un chat ayant mangé un bon gros canari venait étirer ses lèvres tandis que Clara s'inquiétait : « J'ai l'impression que cette discussion va être un interrogatoire… j'ai tort ?

Nan ! sourirent les deux, C'est comme une soirée pyjama !

Oh par Davy Jones… soupira-t-elle, Je sens que je vais le regretter !

Alors… faisons un deal : nous poserons une question à tour de rôle et nous avons l'obligation d'y répondre ! proposa Izou, Alors ?

… bon, d'accord ! mais c'est moi qui commence ! répliqua Clara.

Adjugé ! »

Elle les fixa avant de demander : « Alice. Avant que les commandants ne nous interrompent dans notre discussion aux sources thermales, nous parlions de ton… amour secret, si tu en avais un. Alors ? Qu'as-tu à répondre ?

Oh… tu commences fort Clara ! s'exclama Izou.

Très bien, je me doutais que tu poserais cette question vu la question que je t'avais posée ! Eh bien… je n'ai pas de petit-ami, mais c'est vrai que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un… »

Clara sourit en la regardant, et Alice lâcha la bombe : « Je suis amoureuse de Marco. »

Izou souffla : « Alors ça… je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! »

La jeune cuisinière sourit avant de déclarer : « Je dois avouer que j'hésitais entre Marco et Ace, quand tu as admis à demi-mots que tu aimais quelqu'un.

Ace ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, mais un peu trop… immature et jeune ! éclata de rire Alice, Il est vraiment mon petit-frère casse-cou !

Oui, là-dessus nous sommes d'accord ! Un vrai casse-cou ! sourit Izou.

Et un trou noir en ce qui concerne la nourriture ! acquiesça Clara. »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle et cette dernière se justifia : « La nuit dernière, il a vidé toute la réserve de porc salé ! Toute la réserve ! On a dû prévoir d'acheter une dizaine de cadenas supplémentaire pour l'empêcher de récidiver ! Le commandant en était malade !

C'est… Ace.

Oui, il n'y pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça. »

Les trois se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Oui, cela faisait du bien de parler avec ses frères et sœurs !

Alice fut la première à se ressaisir, lançant à Izou : « A ton tour… alors… quand as-tu commencé à t'habiller comme une geisha ?

Oh, ça remonte à quand j'étais encore un enfant… je ne me souviens plus exactement, mais je devais avoir cinq ou sept ans. Maintenant, Clara…

Ne lui demande pas si elle a déjà eu une relation avec un homme, je lui ai déjà demandé et la réponse est non… l'avertit Alice.

Je sais exactement ce que je vais lui demander, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, ma chère petite-sœur… y-a-t-il quelqu'un que tu trouves attirant ? Et pas que d'un point de vue objectif…

Euh, pardon ?

En gros, qui trouves-tu le plus sexy sur le Moby Dick ? traduit en souriant narquoisement l'infirmière. »

Le visage de Clara devint rouge coquelicot, ainsi que ses oreilles. Izou et Alice éclatèrent de rire, et le plus vieux se pencha en avant : « Alors ? Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire, par exemple, c'est juste une personne que tu trouves plus belle que les autres… alors, Clara ? Aurais-tu une petite idée ?

Euh… Stephan ? »

Il y eut un gros blanc, puis Izou bondit sur ses pieds, pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune femme : « Ah non ! Ca ne compte pas ! Stephan est un chien !

Mais il est vraiment adorable !

Choisis un humain !

Bon ben... Thomas est vraiment trognon ! »

Désespéré, le travesti lança un regard suppliant à Alice, qui prit la parole : « Non, Clara, tu n'as pas compris. Qui, dans l'équipage, autre que Stephan et Thomas, trouves-tu attrayant ?

Ah… euh… je n'en sais rien! Vous me demandez ça comme ça ! Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant, moi !

Bon… soupira Izou, Commençons par les commandants. Marco ?

Ben il n'est pas moche.

Ace ?

Trop jeune. Et trop euh… poubelle de table ?

Poubelle de… OK, passons… Jozu ?

Jamais rencontré.

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se rappela Izou, Tu n'étais pas encore parmi nous ! »

Alice hocha de la tête après que la dernière couche de maquillage lui soit appliquée. Le commandant de la seizième division continua : « Thatch ?

Oui, il est plutôt… »

Clara s'interrompit d'un coup, avant de terminer sa phrase : « Attrayant.

Juste attrayant ? sourit Izou.

Euh oui ?

Bon, on va dire qu'on te croit. Vista ?

Euh…

OK, Blamenco ?

Ben comment dire…

Rakuyou ?

Jamais vu.

Namur ?

Non plus.

Blenheim ?

Nan.

Curiel ?

Je ne le connais pas.

Haruta ?

Euh trop efféminé ?

Atmos ?

Euh, c'est qui ?

Le commandant de la treizième flotte. Jiru ?

C'est le commandant de la quatorzième flotte, non ?

Ouep, bon… Fossa, tu ne le connais pas. Et moi ?

Tu es plutôt attrayant, mais trop efféminé ? Désolée ?

Non, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends ! sourit Izou, Bon, je pense que tu peux reposer une question ! »

Alice intervint alors : « Euh, Izou ? Il ne nous reste que quinze minutes pour te préparer et y aller.

… QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

**OOooOO**

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Izou, Clara et Alice se trouvaient devant une taverne qui était étrangement silencieuse. Ils entrèrent et d'un coup, les lumières s'allumèrent, les éblouissant, alors que des dizaines de voix s'exclamaient : « Joyeux anniversaire Clara ! »

Cette dernière papillonna des yeux, avant de les écarquiller.

La salle entière était décorée, des banderoles multicolores étaient accrochées au plafond et aux murs des confettis tombaient sur eux, et Clara lâcha, d'une voix étranglée : « Oh mon dieu… vous n'auriez pas dû… c'est… c'est trop !

Alors, j'espère que la décoration te plaît ! sourit Ace, C'est moi qui me suis occupé des lumières avec Marco ! »

Ce dernier leur fit un signe de la main en s'approchant : « Et Thatch s'est occupé des rafraichissements et de la nourriture. Il ne devrait plus tarder, yoi. »

La voix de ce dernier retentit alors, venant de la cuisine : « Ne m'attendez pas ! J'ai presque fini ici ! »

Haru s'approcha, vêtu d'un pantalon vert bouteille et d'une chemise noire et s'inclina : « M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Clara ?

Avec plaisir ! »

Elle saisit la main tendue et ils commencèrent à danser en même temps que d'autres, sur un air celtique. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils basculèrent sur une danse populaire où les femmes faisaient face aux hommes, et alors que Clara venait de changer de partenaire, un bras entoura sa taille, et la fit pivoter. Elle se retrouva face à Thatch qui souriait joyeusement : « Alors ? La fête est à ton goût ?

C'est vraiment splendide… comment avez-vous…

On s'est arrangé pour te garder occupée. Et les habitants nous apprécient assez pour nous laisser disposer de la taverne ! On devait bien faire les choses pour les vingt-deux ans de notre sœur ! »

Elle sourit, les larmes aux yeux et tourna sur elle-même sa robe tournoyant, et Thatch la ramena vers lui, avant de chuchoter : « Izou et Alice ont fait un magnifique travail, tu es ravissante… »

Elle portait une robe rouge et fluide s'arrêtant au niveau des chevilles, le dos étant nu jusqu'au creux de ses reins, la robe retenue par un nœud derrière la nuque. Souple et légère, la robe ondulait en rythme avec les mouvements de Clara.

Cette dernière frissonna involontairement lorsque la main de Thatch se posa sur la peau nue de son dos après que la musique ait changée, devenant plus lente, sans pour autant être un slow.

Cependant, la voix de leur père retentit : « Mes chers enfants, il me semble que c'est l'heure de manger et de fêter les vingt-deux ans de votre sœur !

Je vais chercher le gâteau ! s'écria Thatch en partant en direction de la cuisine. »

Clara se fit entraîner jusqu'à une table, et s'assit, alors que ses nakamas commençaient à chanter : « Joyeux anniversaires, Clara ! Joyeux anniversaires, Clara ! »

Et en même temps, un immense gâteau en forme de fleur porté par Thatch et Vista se présenta. Clara souffla, estomaquée : « Comment avez-vous fait un tel chef-d'œuvre ?

Bah, sourit Thatch, Tu ne pourras le juger qu'après l'avoir goûté ! »

Il servit une part à chaque pirate présent avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa nakama qui avait porté à ses lèvres un morceau de gâteau. Elle ferma les yeux avant de gémir de contentement : « Mmh… c'est vraiment délicieux ! »

Alice donna un coup de coude à Izou en se retenant de ricaner. Le commandant sourit en comprenant : Thatch était figé, alors que le gémissement d'origine culinaire de Clara aurait pu être interprété différemment, et il la fixait, sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Il se reprit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire : « Merci commandant ! C'est le meilleur gâteau d'anniversaire que j'aie mangé de toute ma vie !

Je… euh content qu'il te plaise… »

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire alors que son fils rougissait légèrement, puis, il se baissa : « Je crois qu'il est temps de lui donner vos cadeaux…

Quoi ? Oh non, vous n'étiez pas obligés de…

Tututut ! la coupa Izou, Pas question de rater cette occasion de te voir gênée ! Et en plus, tu n'as pas le choix ! Au fait, tu portes déjà le mien ! »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la robe qu'elle portait avant de relever un regard incrédule vers lui. Il hocha la tête et elle se leva, faisant le tour de la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue : « Merci Izou ! Elle est magnifique !

Joyeux anniversaire, petite-sœur ! »

Les pirates sifflèrent, puis ce fut au tour d'Ace de tendre un paquet empaqueté à sa sœur : « C'est de la part de toute la deuxième division.

Merci ! »

Rougissant alors qu'elle l'embrassait à son tour, il sourit en la voyant plaquer une main sur sa bouche, fixant ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte en fer blanc. Des chocolats pralinés. Elle s'exclama : « Mes préférés ! Quand avez-vous…

Thatch nous a aidés à les faire, on avait remarqué que tu en mangeais de temps en temps et nous avions demandé des éclaircissements à Shanks ! sourit Kali, la seule femme dans la division d'Ace.

C'est… merci. Mais je vous préviens, on va les partager !

Quoi ? s'exclama Thatch, Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que je me connais ! Je serais capable de tous les manger en une fois !

Du gâchis. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Et elle en goûta un, avant de passer la boîte à Thatch, et ainsi de suite.

Puis, Marco lui tendit une enveloppe en souriant : « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pense que cela te plaira. »

Intriguée, Clara l'ouvrit et haleta : « Oh mon Dieu… »

Elle sortit des photos et les regarda une à une : la première montrait toute sa famille du Moby Dick, et la seconde était en fait une sorte de compilation de toutes les farces de Thatch, Ace ou Haruta, ainsi que de Thomas et Stephan qui dormaient ensemble. Elle serra Marco dans ses bras en reniflant : « M-merci… c'est vraiment magnifique comme cadeau… »

Il lui tapota la tête avant de sourire : « Tu ne vas pas pleurer, yoi ?

N-non. »

Thatch se leva et lui tendit une fleur, un hibiscus rouge. Izou se redressa légèrement, haussant un sourcil alors que Thatch la glissait derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme qui ne retint pas un rougissement. Puis il sourit : « Voilà, notre cadeau avec la quatrième division ainsi qu'avec l'aide de père. »

Il lui tendit un carnet noir aux pages vierges ainsi qu'une palette de peinture. Elle sourit : « Un carnet de dessin… cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dessiné…

Alors tu devras nous montrer tes créations ! sourit Alice, Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit un bandana bleu avec leur Jolly Roger et fit un clin d'œil : « Pour quand tu voudras affronter des imbéciles de la Marine ! »

Eclatant de rire, elle embrassa son amie avant de sentir Thomas lui tendre une carte colorée avec un petit mot dessus : « Pour ma grande-sœur adorée, un mot d'amour pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule. »

Un dessin enfantin représentant leur famille accompagnait le mot. Clara se mordit les lèvres, avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. Il sourit en sautant par terre, courant vers Stephan sous les regards attendris de ses frères et sœurs.

Barbe Blanche allait parler lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrait et qu'une voix joyeuse retentissait : « Alors comme ça, on n'invite pas son oncle adoré à son anniversaire ? »

Clara s'écria : « Tonton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ai entendu dire que les pirates de Barbe Blanche faisaient escale ici, et vu que c'est ton anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais passer ! Ah et Benn, et les autres sont aussi là ! »

Ces derniers arrivèrent, et Clara courut vers son père qui la serra contre lui en souriant discrètement : « Joyeux anniversaire petit oiseau…

Merci Papa… je suis contente que tu sois venu… »

Soudain, Shanks se frappa le front : « Ah ! J'ai failli oublier le cadeau ! Tiens, de la part de l'équipage ! On sait que tu en rêves depuis des années ! Et vu que celle que tu avais a été brisée… »

Elle saisit le paquet et découvrit une lyre magnifiquement ouvragée et blanche. Le souffle coupé, elle pinça quelques cordes, avant de jouer un petit morceau. Elle sourit avant d'embrasser chacun des nakamas de son père, les faisant rougir.

Pendant ce temps, Barbe Blanche défiait du regard Shanks qui faisait de même.

Soudain, Benn demanda : « D'où sort cette fleur ?

Oh, c'est le commandant qui me l'a donné.

Ah vraiment ? »

Le regard perçant du second de Shanks se posa sur Thatch qui sourit innocemment. Benn s'approcha de lui et lui glissa discrètement : « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaître le langage des fleurs, alors je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous comptez faire à ma fille.

Oh mais je le sais, et ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne compte rien lui faire qu'elle ne veuille pas. »

Le pirate aux cheveux grisonnants plissa les yeux avant de se détourner.

Thatch soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer un air entraînant, un tango, plus exactement, et en voyant l'excitation enfantine dans les yeux bleus de Clara, le cuisinier s'inclina devant elle : « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, milady ?

A-avec plaisir, commandant ! »

Il sourit en la corrigeant : « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…

Désolée, l'habitude… »

Il plaça sa main dans le dos de Clara, avant de commencer à mener la danse, non sans remarquer la surprise sur le visage de sa cavalière : « J'ai appris à danser il y a longtemps…

Oh… »

Il rit doucement en la faisant tourner. Oui, c'était vraiment une magnifique soirée…

Il plaça sa main dans le dos de Clara et la fit pivoter rapidement, suivant le rythme effréné de la musique avant de la tirer vers lui, souriant alors qu'elle riait, ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Il la plaqua contre lui avant de la faire tourner rapidement, savourant cet instant de fête.

Et alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, Thatch prit une décision : il laissa Clara se pencher en arrière, la jambe légèrement plié, dans la figure emblématique de cette danse et se pencha, la fixant sérieusement…

Et il manqua de tomber par terre lorsque sa cavalière disparut… à cause de Shanks qui l'avait attrapé pour continuer la danse avec elle, sans prêter attention au regard frustré du cuisinier.

Bien entendu, c'était volontaire, vu que le capitaine trouvait la proximité, entre les deux, bien trop indécente. Il demanda : « Tu aimes vraiment cette fleur ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Pour rien… »

Elle sourit avant de se concentrer sur les pas de danse qui se compliquaient au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait…

**OOooOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la fête touchait à sa fin, Clara sortit de l'auberge, ayant une brusque envie de prendre l'air. Il faut dire qu'elle, qui ne buvait jamais, avait pour une fois bu deux coupes de saké, et elle se sentait euphorique.

Le vent frais gifla légèrement sa peau exposée, et elle sourit en fermant les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Thatch passa la tête à l'extérieur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres : « Clara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Je prends l'air ! rit la jeune femme en s'asseyant par terre, Vous voulez venir ?

Pourquoi pas ? Si je vois encore Ace tenter de convaincre Marco de boire, je vais craquer ! »

Le cuisinier s'assit à côté d'elle et leva la tête vers le ciel nocturne. Il fixa les étoiles un moment avant de se tourner vers Clara : « Alors ? Contente ?

Oh oui ! C'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie !

Es-tu ivre ? Tu sembles un peu trop joyeuse…

Ivre ? Nan ! Juste pompette ! »

Thatch sourit : « Et tu as bu combien de verres ?

Un… deux ?

Deux ? Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, toi ! »

Clara sourit maladroitement avant de faire la moue : « Au moins, je ne suis pas une pirate célèbre pour son amour de l'alcool…

Tu parles de qui ? Le Roux ou Pops ?

Euh… les deux ? »

Thatch éclata de rire en se détournant, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas le regard de Clara posé sur lui…

Elle déglutit en sentant son cœur rater un battement alors qu'elle l'écoutait rire. Il avait un rire chaleureux, légèrement grave, mais il _vibrait_. Elle observa le profil du pirate qui fixait le ciel : sa cicatrice restait un mystère, mais les yeux vert bouteille brillait comme du jade, captivant Clara. Puis, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il se figea. Les joues de la jeune femme avaient une légère teinte rosée, et elle souriait, semblant heureuse.

Thatch se leva d'un coup, alors qu'il avait du mal à quitter des yeux les lèvres brillantes de Clara et il l'aida à en faire de même. Elle souffla : « En fait, vous avez des yeux vert bouteille, commandant. C'est beau. »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, alors qu'elle rougissait, pouvant dès lors rivaliser avec une tomate bien mûre : « Merci pour le compliment… »

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en riant maladroitement : « Oh la la… je dois vraiment avoir trop bu pour dire des trucs pareils…

La fête n'est pas encore totalement finie… ça te dit une dernière danse ?

Pourquoi pas ? »

En rentrant à l'intérieur, les deux pirates rejoignirent les derniers duos de danseurs sur la piste au moment où les musiciens jouaient un slow. Thatch retint un sourire triomphant alors qu'il entourait de ses bras la taille de Clara. Cette dernière noua ensuite ses bras derrière la nuque du commandant aux cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval basse, avec des mèches rebelles tombant sur son front…

Ils dansèrent lentement, la tête de Clara reposant sur le torse puissant de Thatch qui la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sans prêter attention à ses frères, son père ainsi qu'aux regards meurtriers venant de l'autre bout de la salle. Il savoura la sensation de tenir contre lui le corps chaud et moelleux de sa nakama en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. C'était une magnifique soirée.

**OOooOO**

Shanks avala d'une traite un nouveau verre de rhum (pour changer) et lâcha : « Bon sang, il m'énerveeeee….

Capitaine, vous devriez arrêter de boire… soupira son second en le fixant.

Seulement si tu arrêtes de fumer. »

Les deux pirates reportèrent leur regard sur le couple qui dansait au milieu de la piste et Shanks grinça : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours vouloir l'approcher ?

Elle pourrait trouver mieux… commenta Benn. »

Soudain, les deux pirates frissonnèrent alors qu'une aura meurtrière et sadique les frappait. Ils se retournèrent et virent le sourire faussement innocent d'Alice et Izou qui avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. L'infirmière lâcha : « N'essayez même pas de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces deux là !

Il s'agit de ma nièce !

Il s'agit de ma sœur !

Hein ?

Capitaine, elle fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ce n'est pas sa sœur biologique… soupira Beckmann, désespéré.

Ah ! je le savais. »

Ils se retournèrent soudainement inquiet à cause du regard rempli d'espoir d'Alice.

Et ils se figèrent.

Thatch se penchait lentement vers Clara, le regard planté dans le sien.

Shanks se leva brusquement et allait se précipiter vers eux lorsque la main de l'infirmière le fit se rasseoir : « Même pas en rêve. »

Benn ne bougea pas, sachant ce que valait une infirmière en colère. Et serra les dents en regardant sa fille bien trop proche de ce pirate…

**OOooOO**

Thatch s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clara, hypnotisé par les yeux bleus de la femme qui ne détournait pas le regard, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, lorsque soudain, il s'arrêta. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent alors que la fatigue la prenait, et il eut à peine le temps de la retenir contre lui qu'elle s'endormait. Il retint un juron et ignora le cri de victoire et le soupir de soulage du rouquin et de son second.

Il entendit la voix de leur père déclarer : « Je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher mes enfants, avant de tomber de fatigue, gurararara ! »

La fête était terminée. Il était trois heures du matin.

**OOooOO**

Thatch déposa délicatement Clara dans le dortoir de la quatrième division et alors qu'il allait s'en aller, il fit volte-face et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, soufflant à son oreille : « Fais de beaux rêves, Clara… »

Puis, il s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre… pour se sentir agripper par le foulard au tournant d'un couloir, se retrouvant face à Benn Beckmann qui le traîna à l'autre bout du couloir. Thatch se défit de son emprise et demanda ennuyé : « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille ?

Cela ne concerne qu'elle.

Je ne pense pas, non.

… je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre fille, mais je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je suis un pirate, mais j'ai quand même un cœur. Alors pensez ce que vous voulez, mais votre opinion sur moi n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. »

Le cuisinier se détourna et entendit le léger rire du pirate derrière lui. Il retourna dans sa cabine, perdu dans ses pensées et finit par s'endormir en revoyant Clara dansant comme un coquelicot s'épanouissant…

**OOooOO**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clara se réveilla, elle posa une main sur son front en gémissant : « Oh ma tête… »

Se levant précautionneusement, elle rejoignit le réfectoire, dans lequel elle croisa Haruta qui haussa un sourcil en la voyant : « Tu as une tête vraiment flippante… la gueule de bois ?

J'crois bien que oui…

Tu as bu combien de verres ?

Deux… »

Le commandant explosa de rire alors que Clara grimaçait, puis tapota son épaule : « Allez, ça va passer, amatrice, va !

Je ne boirai plus jamais un seul verre d'alcool de ma vie ! déclara piteusement Clara en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ah ! Tu as la gueule de bois ? lança Thatch, amusé.

Oui, je déteste l'alcool…

Et tu te dis pirate ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de se pincer l'arête du nez : « Je sens que ça va me faire chier longtemps…

Attention au langage…

Oh taisez-vous commandant !

Tiens, on est revenu au « commandant » ? Pourtant hier c'était bien moins strict, non ? sourit le pirate en se tournant vers elle. »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de piquer un fard, saisir le plateau de pâtisseries et sortir rapidement de la cuisine.

Thatch cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête, souriant. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Ah ça non ! Pas question !

Lorsqu'elle revint, prendre un autre plateau, il lâcha innocemment : « Au fait, ton père et moi on a discuté hier… »

Elle se figea avant de demander, hésitante : « Discuté ? Discuter de quoi ?

Oh, trois fois rien mais… »

Il se retourna, s'adossant au buffet, et continua avec un sourire taquin : « Il semble persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

Que… quoi ? balbutia Clara, rouge tomate, Non !

Je lui ai dit que ça ne le regardait pas. »

Le cuisiner se redressa et se dirigea vers la jeune femme immobile. Il se pencha légèrement pour la regarder et susurra : « Mais en même temps, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses… alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, ou était-ce son imagination ? »

Clara déglutit, avant de se sentir happée par la profondeur du regard de son supérieur. Ce dernier la fixait, mi-taquin, mi-sérieux. Il adorait l'embêter, c'est vrai, mais il avait vraiment envie de connaître son avis…

Elle bégaya : « Je… non… il… euh…

Tu as donné ta langue au chat ?

Je… il a… il n'y a… euh… je… tu… »

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière eux, et Clara sursauta avant de s'éloigner rapidement, retournant au fourneau. C'était Izou, qui souriant malicieusement, demanda : « Oh ! Je dérange peut-être ? Je peux toujours repasser plus tard et…

Oui !

Non ! »

Les deux cuisiniers se fixèrent avant de détourner le regard, en fait seulement Clara le détourna. Izou rit, amusé puis reprit sérieusement : « Thatch, Pops a une mission pour ta division. Il voudrait te parler.

OK, j'y vais. Clara ? Tu peux t'occuper du reste du repas ?

Pas de problème. »

Le cuisinier sortit de la cuisine et Izou se précipita vers Clara, avec un immense sourire : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai interrompu ?

Rien du tout.

Oh allez ! Tu peux me le dire ! Vous étiez très proche…

Il ne faisait que plaisanter comme d'habitude, c'est tout. »

Les gestes de Clara étaient plus secs et elle finit de préparer les plats sans prononcer un mot de plus. Izou fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer : « Tu es vraiment bornée…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Bon sang, mais j'ai cru que vous alliez vous embrasser, moi ! »

Clara se figea avant de ricaner : « Alors ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce que, imaginons, et j'ai bien dit « imaginons », que je veuille un jour avoir une relation, je ne veux pas être un trophée de plus pour un coureur de jupon. Voilà pourquoi.

Donc, tu penses que Thatch n'était pas sérieux ce matin ?

Oui.

Et hier soir ? Vous aviez l'air d'un couple…

… ce n'était qu'une danse. »

Désespéré, le commandant déclara : « Je connais Thatch depuis longtemps, certes il adore courir après les femmes, mais ce que j'ai vu hier et ce matin, ce n'était pas le Thatch que j'ai toujours connu. Il avait ce regard. Alors, avant de fuir, réfléchis bien.

Je ne fuis pas !

Tu as peur de souffrir, non ? Alors ce que tu fais, c'est refouler ce que tu ressens. Mais fais attention, Clara, parce qu'un jour, ces émotions vont exploser et tu en souffriras davantage. »

Il repartit, la laissant peser ses mots et croisa le chemin d'Alice qui demanda : « Tu as vu Clara ?

Elle est dans la cuisine, mais tu ferais mieux de la laisser seule. Elle a besoin de réfléchir.

Ah ? Au sujet de quoi ?

Ses émotions. Ses sentiments.

Ah ! Elle est amoureuse ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense qu'elle a peur de souffrir si elle laisse ses sentiments la guider.

Oh… »

L'infirmière soupira avant de déclarer : « Cet équipage est vraiment rempli de cas de psychologie vraiment étranges.

Tu parles de qui là ? sourit Izou.

Ace, Clara, Pops, Blenheim, Jozu, Rakuyou… je continue ?

Non, j'ai compris l'idée ! »

**OOooOO **

Encore en train de cuisiner, Clara réfléchissait en effet à ce que lui avait dit Izou. Elle coupa avec plus de force que d'ordinaire un morceau de viande, quand le couteau glissa, lui entaillant le doigt. Elle sursauta et jura : « Merde… »

Elle saisit un mouchoir et l'appliqua sur la petite entaille avant de retourner à son travail. Enfin, elle essaya.

La jeune femme posa les ustensiles de cuisine avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Clara ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup, avant de se remémorer la soirée de la veille, soirée où elle avait dansé avec son supérieur et où ils avaient aussi discuté. Elle piqua un fard en se souvenant de la fin de la soirée, juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme alors qu'ils dansaient. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser…

Elle gémit en posant son front contre la table : « J'en ai marre de cette gueule de bois… je n'arrive plus à réfléchir… »

Puis, elle se redressa avant de se questionner intérieurement. Pourquoi rougissait-elle quand le commandant lui parlait ou la taquinait ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant apprécié cette danse la veille ? Pourquoi… pourquoi avaient-ils faillit s'embrasser ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le sujet principal de son questionnement qui s'exclama joyeusement : « Clara ! On part sur-le-champ ! Allez ! »

**OOooOO**

La quatrième division venait de quitter le bateau-mère lorsque Thatch lança à Clara : « Prête pour ta première mission, miss ?

Euh oui.

Bien ! Ca va être marrant ! »

Elle hocha la tête, ayant du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait trouver une mission marrante.

Cette mission consistait à vaincre des pirates débutants qui avaient attaqué une de leurs îles. Les pauvres ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus…

…. Un jour plus tard…..

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche débarquèrent discrètement sur l'île, et un villageois aperçut le commandant. Il se précipita vers lui, soulagé : « Commandant Thatch ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! C'est une vraie pagaille !

Que s'est-il passé, monsieur le maire ?

Des pirates sont arrivés, et ils sont allés boire à la taverne, jusque là, aucun de problème… mais ils ont commencé à menacer les serveurs, et maintenant ils déclarent que cette île leur appartient ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous !

Ne vous en faîtes, on va les faire déguerpir vite fait, bien fait. »

Thatch fit un signe à Haru, puis déclara : « Très bien les gars, je veux que la moitié d'entre vous s'occupe de sécuriser le port ainsi que nos arrières. Les autres, vous vous répartissez dans tout le village. Haru, Clara et moi on va s'occuper de ceux à la taverne.

Bien commandant ! »

Ils se séparèrent quand le regard de Thatch tomba sur leur drapeau. Il était par terre, recouvert de poussière et déchiré. Il crispa la mâchoire, ces pirates allaient morfler.

….

Clara entra dans le bar, et fut saisie d'un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur. Répugnant. Puis, elle avisa un homme qui parlait d'une voix forte et légèrement vacillante, probablement qu'il était ivre. Elle s'assit au bar et lui offrit un charmant sourire en le saluant : « C'est vous le capitaine de ces pirates ?

Ouais, poupée… c'est bien moi ! Le capitaine des Bloody Pirates, James Burns !

C'est impressionnant ! Et vous venez d'arriver ?

Ouais, mais c'est mon île maintenant, hé dis-moi ma jolie, ça te dirais d'intégrer mon équipage ? On te trouvera un rôle, ne t'en fais pas… »

La jeune femme sourit, mais avait envie de le frapper. Elle secoua la tête : « Oh je n'oserais pas, voyez-vous, je ne suis sûrement pas assez forte pour faire partie de votre équipage…

Si tu veux, je peux juger de… de ta force… »

Là, elle manqua de vomir. Enfin bon, elle devait suivre le plan…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama : « Vous feriez ça ?

Bien sûr, ma jolie ! »

Soudain, un serveur s'exclama : « ne faîtes pas ça mademoiselle ! Ils sont dangereux ! »

Burns sortit un pistolet et le pointa vers lui, en grimaçant : « La ferme, on ne t'a pas sonné… et on ne te sonnera plus jamais… »

Il s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque la main de Clara se posa sur son bras. Elle sourit en disant : « Ne gâchez pas une balle pour un type pareil… allons plutôt ailleurs. J'ai hâte de vous montrer ce que je sais faire… »

Là, c'est sûr qu'elle allait vomir tellement ce rôle la dégoûtait. Elle allait massacrer le con qui avait eu cette idée débile.

Quoique, ça marchait.

Le pirate baissa le revolver et sourit d'un air pervers en déclarant : « Comment refuser ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux apporter à mon équipage, ma belle… je vais vérifier tes aptitudes tout de suite si tu veux bien…

Ici ? J'aurais peur de faire trop de dégâts… minauda Clara.

Non, allons dans un coin plus… privé. »

Il se leva, légèrement vacillant, et passa un bras sur les épaules de Clara qui le conduisit à l'extérieur. Elle demanda : « Mais cette île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche… vous n'avez pas peur des représailles ?

Bah ! Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme qui n'a plus sa place sur les océans ! Lui et sa famille se disent des pirates, mais ce ne sont que des imbéciles sans ambitions ! Qu'ils viennent, j'les attends ! Mais parlons de quelque chose de plus agréable… »

Il se pencha vers la femme qui d'un coup bien placé, le fit tombé à genoux. Elle siffla : « Ne me touche pas espèce de porc !

Que… espèce de sale garce… ! »

Elle sourit en arrêtant son numéro et déclara : « Donc tu n'as pas peur d'affronter l'équipage le plus fort du monde ? Je suis sûre que c'est ce que j'ai entendu… pas vous, commandant ?

Si. »

Thatch sortit de l'ombre, avec Haru qui souriait, légèrement agacé, et il déclara : « James Barnes, tu t'es attaqué à notre territoire. Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux imbéciles qui font ça ?

Vous êtes… je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes un des commandants de Barbe Blanche ! »

Le pirate blanchit en les reconnaissant, puis cracha en direction de Clara : « Sale pute ! Tu m'as attiré dans un piège !

Non, sans blague. »

Clara avait souri narquoisement, mais le commandant de la quatrième division fut moins tolérant, plaquant le fil de son épée contre la gorge de l'homme en lâchant, agacé : « N'insulte pas ma nakama.

Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi cette nana ? La pute de l'équipage ? »

Les yeux des pirates de Barbe Blanche s'assombrirent alors que l'épée s'appuyait davantage contre la chaire. Thatch gronda : « Je te conseille de la fermer, espèce d'ordure… ou je te coupe la langue.

J'espère au moins qu'elle est bonne ! Après tout, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un joli minois ! Franchement, ce n'est qu'une fille bonne à se trémousser devant des pirates avec le regard d'une chienne ! »

Le commandant s'apprêtait à le tuer d'un coup franchement énervé, mais Clara lâcha froidement : « Commandant. Laissez-moi faire.

Avec plaisir. »

Elle s'avança et sourit d'un air glacial : « Je vais te montrer pourquoi je fais partie de cet équipage. Tu n'es pas un pirate. Tu n'es qu'un minable qui prend ses désirs pour des réalités. Et si tu étais un tant soit peu doté d'un cerveau, tu ne serais pas tombé dans le panneau. Sérieusement, quelle femme irait flirter avec un type aussi répugnant ? »

Elle leva le bras, et une serre remplaça sa main. Le regard du voyou devint terrifié alors qu'elle saisissait sa gorge. Elle déclara en penchant la tête sur le côté : « Tu as osé salir notre équipage et notre Jolly Roger. Tu as fait du mal aux habitants de cette île. Alors meurs. »

Elle l'égorgea proprement, avant de soupirer : « J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort ?

Non, c'était parfait ! sourit Thatch encore un peu énervé, Bien que j'aurais adoré l'achever moi-même… Bravo, tu as été parfaite.

Commandant, il serait temps de nous occuper des autres.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Allons-y. »

Il va s'en dire que quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de pirates étaient attachés, les visages défigurés, et Thatch se frotta les mains : « Et voilà ! Ca, s'est fait !

Commandant ! s'exclama un homme de sa division, Nous avons trouvé leur navire !

Bien. Voyons voir ce que faisaient des types aussi faibles sur la Grand Line ! »

La quatrième division monta à bord et se mit à fouiller un peu partout, en digne pirate, quand soudain, leur commandant s'exclama : « Qu'est-ce que…

Commandant ? s'enquit Haru, Tout va bien ?

Ouais, j'ai juste trouvé ceci… »

Il montra un fruit sombre, violacé et recouverts de torsades étranges. Clara fronça les sourcils : « Comment ont-ils obtenu un Fruit du Diable ?

Bonne question… qu'en faisons-nous ? demanda Thatch.

Vous l'avez trouvé, commandant, à vous de choisir ! »

Il hocha pensivement la tête avant de déclarer : « Rentrons au Moby Dick, j'en parlerai avec Pops. »

**OOooOO**

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, le Moby Dick étant en vue, Thatch s'exclama : « Allez les gars ! On est bientôt à la maison ! »

Pendant ce temps, Clara était pensive, regardant les vagues qui venaient se briser sur la coque de leur navire. Elle réfléchissait encore au parole d'Izou lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle elle se retourna et vit Thatch qui s'approchait un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Alors, princesse ? On a la tête dans les nuages ?

Euh, un peu…

Ta première mission, c'est un jour important ! Surtout que ça a été un franc succès !

Ouais… »

Le cuisinier baissa les yeux vers elle, avant de déclarer : « Je suis désolé. Pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner…

Quoi ? Oh non, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est déjà oublié !

Ce n'était pas très intelligent, hein ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle entendait le ton légèrement sombre de son commandant : « Commandant ? Vous allez bien ?

Hein ? Ouais, c'est juste que… non, oublie ça. »

Clara le fixa, avant d'hausser les épaules : « Vous savez, pour le fruit, réfléchissez bien avant de le manger.

Je ne pense pas que je vais le manger… j'aime nager, et il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse aller vous chercher, toi, Ace et Marco quand vous devenez des ancres ! »

Elle sourit avant de regarder le Moby Dick : « On est arrivé. »

**OOooOO**

Alors que les derniers retardataires mettaient les pieds sur le pont principal, Thatch s'exclama, après avoir fait son rapport à leur père : « Hey, regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Il montra le fruit et Ace écarquilla les yeux : « Hein ? C'est un Fruit du Démon, non ?

Oui, absolument, mais je ne sais pas quel genre…

Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Je ne sais pas trop…

Bah, tu as tout le temps pour y réfléchir ! sourit Izou, Alors, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! »

Thatch frappa gentiment son frère sur la tête, tandis que leur père riait : « GURARARA ! Evite juste de le laisser traîner, histoire que l'un d'entre nous ne le mange pas accidentellement ! Je n'ose imaginer les catastrophes qui en découleraient ! Allez, fêtons le retour de vos frères et de votre sœur !

Pops, tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour faire la fête… soupira gentiment Marco.

Mais nooooonnnnnn…. »

Clara éclata de rire alors que Thomas s'étalait par terre, glissant sur la chemise qu'il portait, bien trop grande pour lui, et Ace s'exclama : « Hey ! Mais c'est ma chemise ! Espèce de petit chenapan !

Elle est grande ta chemise, Ace-nii-chan ! Je veux la même plus tard !

Dans ce cas, il faudra manger de la soupe, Thomas ! sourit Thatch en s'accroupissant, Ou tu seras trop petit !

Mais je n'aime pas la soupe… bouda l'enfant.

Pinçant les lèvres, Clara se dirigea vers les cuisines pour préparer le festin à venir.

**OOooOO**

Thomas éclata de rire en grimpant sur le dos d'Ace, criant joyeusement : « A l'abordage !

Ahh ! Un pirate nous attaque ! s'écria un pirate, Fuyons ! »

Le capitaine riait en observant certains de ses enfants jouer avec l'enfant, puis il but une longue rasade de saké sous le regard fortement désapprobateur des infirmières. Barbe Blanche leur sourit en levant sa coupe et éclata de rire en voyant Alice se faire retenir par ses sœurs alors qu'elle semblait prête à saisir l'alcool et à le jeter par-dessus bord (ce qu'elle avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois).

Soudain, son regard se porta sur un de ses filles qui s'approchait en portant une grande assiette (à l'échelle de son père) et qui sourit joyeusement en la lui donnant : « Bon appétit Pops !

Merci, ma fille. Restes un peu avec ton vieux père veux-tu ?

Bien sûr ! »

Elle s'assit sur l'une de ses épaules et soupira : « C'est là que je me sens minuscule…

Gurararara ! Comme tu le dis si bien, il te faut manger de la soupe !

Pops, c'est vraiment inutile dans mon cas… j'ai fini de grandir… définitivement.

Ca te fait quelle taille, au fait ? sourit narquoisement le pirate.

Un mètre et soixante-six centimètres… grommela Clara.

GURARARARA ! Tu es bien petite, en effet !

Oh ça va hein ! »

Elle gonfla ses joues avant de détourner la tête, vexée. Riant toujours, Barbe Blanche laissa son regard dériver sur ses enfants, puis demanda innocemment (aussi innocent qu'il puisse sembler être) : « Alors ? Puis-je espérer avoir un jour des petits-enfants ? »

Clara s'étouffa en mangeant un bout de pain et s'écrasa face la première contre le pont, sous les rires de ses nakamas qui n'avaient pas entendu la question, fort heureusement. Elle se releva rouge de gêne et s'exclama : « Mais ça va pas de dire un truc pareil ? »

Elle remonta sur le genou de son père et soupira : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans cet équipage…, je me le demande bien…

La question, c'est ce que nous n'avons pas ! se moqua Barbe Blanche.

Un cerveau ?

GURARARARA ! »

Clara souriait malgré elle, malgré cette blague vraiment nulle, comme elle seule pouvait en faire, puis se figea en entendant la phrase de son capitaine : « Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Et j'ai vu suffisamment de chose pour reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois.

Pops, je ne vois pas du…

Clara. Est-ce que tu aimes Thatch ? »

Elle fixa le regard sérieux de son père, et soupira : « Je n'en sais rien… je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. C'est… je ne sais pas, Pops… vraiment pas…

Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Non…

Bon. Est-ce que ton cœur reste tranquille quand tu es à côté de lui ?

Euh ça dépend ?

Et de quoi ? sourit Barbe Blanche en la fixant, amusé.

Euh, du contexte et de la distance ?

Je vois… et est-ce que le voir avec d'autres femmes te fait mal ? »

Clara repensa à la soirée sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons et se souvint de la serveuse qui avait abordé le commandant. Elle hocha lentement de la tête, puis demanda : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Pops ?

Une dernière question. As-tu déjà eu envie de l'embrasser ? »

Elle rougit violemment avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête. Son père sourit de toutes ses dents et déclara : « Ben tu es amoureuse ! »

Clara écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher, désespérée : « Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Alors ça, c'est à toi de décider quoi faire !

Génial… merci Pops ! »

Soudain, elle demanda, intriguée : « Et vous Pops, vous avez déjà été amoureux ? »

Elle reçut un regard surpris de son capitaine qui éclata de rire : « GURARARARA ! Vas t'amuser avec tes frères, gamine !

Vous évitez le sujet !

Allez ouste !

Oh… allez Pops !

Du balai sale gamine insolente ! rit le capitaine en la chassant gentiment. »

Se fut en souriant qu'elle rejoignit Izou qui applaudissait les prouesses d'agilité d'Haruta un peu plus loin. La jeune femme lui demanda : « Que fait-il ?

Oh, il a perdu un défi, donc il doit prouver qu'il est le plus agile de tous les commandants. Il est train de défier Vista.

Je pense qu'Haruta va gagner… commenta Clara.

Moi aussi. Alors tu as réfléchi ?

Izou… est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais impliqué Pops là-dedans ? »

Le travesti la regarda avec des yeux ronds alors qu'un sourire satisfait se formait sur ses lèvres : « Oh oh ! Est-ce que par hasard Pops t'aurait-il ouvert les yeux ? Tu as eu droit à sa fameuse discussion ?

Hein ? Quelle discussion ?

Ouais, en fait oublie. Je n'ai rien dit. Donc, vous avez parlé de quoi pour que tu viennes m'accuser de manigancer un complot ?

De… de mes… euh… sentiments. »

Le commandant resta interdit avant de la saisir par les épaules et de sourire : « Attends une seconde, j'avais raison ? Tu es amoureuse de Th…

Silence ! siffla Clara en plaqua sa main contre la bouche de l'homme, Ou je te fais passer par-dessus bord, commandant ou pas !

Mmmh ! voulut protester Izou.

Oh pardon. Tu disais ?

J'aimerais te voir essayer, mais passons. Donc tu l'aimes ?

Oui…

C'est super !

Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Ah. C'est un problème. Voyons voir, tu pourrais aller le voir pour le lui dire ?

Quoi ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! s'écria Clara, effrayée rien qu'à l'idée.

OK… tu pourrais le lui écrire ?

Euh… c'est presque pareil.

Ou je peux lui dire.

NON ! »

Izou soupira avant de déclarer : « Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur d'être rejetée, mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à perdre ! Alors va lui dire !

Je… je vais y réfléchir. »

**OOooOO**

Pendant ce temps, Thatch et Marco buvaient tranquillement, adossés au bastingage, et ce dernier soupira : « Tu cherches vraiment la merde, Thatch, yoi…

Mais non !

Oh que si ! Provoquer Beckmann et le rouquin n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée si tu veux rester en un seul morceau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, yoi.

Voyons Marco, tu ne laisserais pas ces barbares blesser ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

… tu te débrouilles.

Quoi ?! Frère indigne ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça, à moi, ton frère ? Moi qui t'ai toujours soutenu dans les épreuves si dures de ta vie et…

Roh c'est bon, arrête ! En tout cas, tu l'aurais bien mérité. On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort, yoi ? _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._

D'où tu sors un truc pareil ? Et puis depuis quand Le Roux est un dragon ?

C'est une métaphore, crétin, yoi ! »

Thatch eut un sourire moqueur avant de regarder pensivement leur père qui parlait avec Clara : « Je me demande de quoi ils parlent… »

Ils observèrent en silence à la chute et au rougissement profond de leur sœur. Marco répondit : « Visiblement, de quelque chose de gênant, yoi.

Marco, je peux te poser une question ?

Vas-y, yoi…

Je ne vais pas manger ce fruit, mais je ne pense pas que le vendre soit une excellente idée.

S'il tombait entre les mains d'un ennemi, ce serait mauvais, yoi… tu pourrais t'en débarrasser… c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Je pense que oui. J'ai eu une drôle de sensation quand je l'ai trouvé. »

Les deux frères burent en silence le reste de leurs verres avant que Thatch ne rejoigne la fête en souriant largement, tandis que Marco observait en silence son père lui faire un clin d'œil. Le phénix sourit. Il était temps que leur petite-sœur le réalise.

**OOooOO**

La plupart des pirates étaient allés se coucher, et il ne restait que quelques personnes sur le pont. Clara ramassait les assiettes sales lorsqu'une voix joyeuse lança : « Ca vous fait quel âge maintenant, miss Beckmann ?

Ah c'est toi, Teach… vingt-deux ans, pourquoi ? répondit négligemment Clara en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

Zehahahaha ! Vous êtes encore une gamine, alors ! »

Elle se tourna, puis soupira : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux quelque chose ?

C'est la première fois que tu viens me parler. Alors que tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, moi ou Thomas. Alors ?

En fait, je me suis dit que ce serait une occasion de recommencer à zéro. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait des différents entre nous alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas, donc je me propose pour vous remplacer ce soir, vu que vous êtes de garde. »

Surprise, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et demanda, sincèrement étonnée : « Je dois bien avouer que c'est étonnant de ta part… mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une offre de paix…

Eh bien… à vrai dire, je pense que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de repos.

Je vois… »

Elle ferma les yeux, puis lâcha : « Il va y avoir une tempête.

Pardon ?

Une tempête va bientôt arriver, ce ne serait pas responsable de ma part de quitter mon poste, cependant… je pense que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'équipage qu'il y ait des différents entre nous. Alors si tu veux toujours m'aider, tu peux t'occuper de surveiller le pont pendant que je m'occupe du ciel et de la tempête.

J'accepte. »

Teach sourit avant de demander : « Au fait, vous savez où se trouve Pops ?

Probablement dans sa cabine. Bon, je te laisse, je dois ranger ça avant de prendre mon tour de garde.

Zehahahaha ! Pas de problèmes ! »

Elle hocha la tête avant de retourner dans les cuisines. La jeune femme déposa les assiettes et les verres dans l'évier et les rinçai quand une voix la fit sursauter : « Tu n'es pas sensée être de garde ? »

Elle se retourna, le regard blasé : « Ah commandant. Ca vous amuse de faire peur au gens ?

Oui, beaucoup ! Alors ?

Teach m'a proposé son aide. Histoire de repartir à zéro. Alors il surveille le pont et je m'occupe du ciel et de la tempête.

Une tempête ? Quelle tempête ?

Celle qui approche, elle va être énorme… »

Thatch remarqua la lueur de joie dans son regard et s'enquit : « Tu es heureuse qu'il y ait une tempête ?

Commandant, je suis un Oiseau-Tonnerre. Les tempêtes sont mon habitat naturel en soit ! J'adore voler dans une tempête, mes pouvoirs et capacités sont à leur paroxysme !

C'est assez crédible, oui. Au fait, j'ai décidé de me débarrasser de ce fruit du Démon.

Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de le jeter dans l'océan, il doit aussi être sensible à l'eau de mer, non ?

Peut-être, ça me semble être une bonne idée… merci Clara ! »

Il allait s'en aller, quand elle lança : « Commandant ! Attendez !

Oui ?

Euh… je… »

Elle se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite. Et elle faisait quoi maintenant ? Elle détourna le regard gênée, sans remarquer le regard soudainement attentif de Thatch qui se retourna : « Tu veux quelque chose ?

En fait… oui, à propos de… euh… de Thomas !

Hein ?

Son anniversaire est la semaine prochaine alors je voulais savoir si nous arriverons bientôt sur une île !

Ah bon ? Eh bien d'ici après-demain ou dans trois jours nous devrions être à proximité d'une île ! Tu voudras de l'aide pour l'organisation ?

Euh oui pourquoi pas ! »

Thatch éclata de rire avant de s'en aller, laissant derrière lui une Clara rouge tomate qui se frappa le front en s'exclamant : « Rahh mais quelle idiote ! »

Elle déposa son tablier avant de retourner sur le pont, et croisa Teach, assis prêt du mat. Il la salua en souriant : « Ah ! Vous aviez raison pour la tempête ! Mais comment allez-vous voler par ce temps ?

Je suis un Oiseau-Tonnerre, les tempêtes font partie de moi… »

Elle se transforma intégralement et décolla, telle une flèche d'argent vers les nuages zébrés d'éclairs alors que le tonnerre grondait.

Elle plana un moment au-dessus du bateau, gardant cependant un œil sur le pont, puis constata que le vent ne faiblissait pas, les vagues montaient, de plus en plus hautes… elle eut un sourire intérieur en sentant le vent passer entre ses plumes, et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle pouvait sentir la moindre goutte d'eau dans le ciel, qu'elles tombent sur ses plumes ou sur le pont ou encore dans l'océan. Elle pouvait sentir résonner au fond de son cœur le tonnerre qui grondait férocement. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit sourd des vagues se déchaînant contre la coque, ainsi que le souffle du vent.

Cependant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer subitement et elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Elle avait senti quelque chose de mauvais. De malsain.  
Elle piqua vers le navire et atterrit plus ou moins en douceur sur le pont, constatant l'absence de Teach. Elle jura en activant son Haki et sentit sa présence non loin des quartiers de la quatrième division. La jeune femme s'y précipita, le cœur battant alors qu'un sentiment de peur la prenait à la gorge… elle aurait dû faire davantage attention. Elle avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas prêté attention à son instinct.

L'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Un animal mythique célèbre pour les tempêtes dévastatrices qu'il pouvait causer était également au centre d'une légende : d'après cette légende, cet animal était capable de juger les âmes, de déterminer leur vraie nature… seulement, pour maîtrisé totalement cette capacité, il fallait s'être éveillé. Clara n'était pas une Zoan éveillée. Et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle courait vers le lieu où devait être Teach.

**OOooOO**

Thatch retourna dans sa cabine et regarda le fruit sur son bureau. Il soupira en le saisissant et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et hésita un instant il sourit en haussant les épaules : « Allez, ce n'est qu'un fruit de toute façon. » Il le jeta dans les flots déchaînés de l'océan et le regarda couler avec la sensation d'être plus léger.

S'étirant, il s'assit derrière la table recouverte de pile de papiers et il soupira : « Marco, tu es vraiment cruel… autant de paperasses à faire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Il se saisit d'un stylo et commença à remplir les documents un à un, non dérangé par les balancements du navire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un se tenir devant sa porte et releva la tête en entendant cette personne toquer. La voix de Marshall D Teach retentit : « Commandant ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Thatch plissa les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignant, mais il se leva et ouvrit la porte, et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Teach ? Il y a un problème avec la vigie ?

Eh bien en fait, je voudrais vous parler….

D'accord. Tu peux entrer, mais fais vite, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail… »

Le pirate qui surveillait le pont entra dans la cabine du commandant et déclara : « Au fait, félicitation pour la découverte de ce fruit, commandant ! Vous êtes bien chanceux !

Merci, je suppose…

Si cela vous intéresse, je sais de quel fruit il s'agit, j'en avais entendu parler, mais j'ai quand même vérifié, si ça vous intéresse.

Vraiment ? Eh bien à vrai dire je l'ai…

Il s'agit du Yami Yami no Mi, le Fruit des Ténèbres. Le Fruit que j'ai toujours convoité et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint cet équipage. »

Thatch se crispa, sentant un danger et déclara : « Sors d'ici Teach. C'est un ordre.

Voyons commandant, laissez-moi observer ce fruit et…

Je ne l'ai plus. Alors maintenant sors d'ici.

Quoi ? Et qu'en avez-vous fait ? s'exclama Teach, ses yeux brillants.

Je l'ai jeté à la mer, maintenant dehors. C'est un ordre de ton commandant. »

Marshall D Teach baissa la tête et s'excusa : « Désolé commandant, je me suis laissé emporter, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Ca ira. Après tout, nous sommes frères ! »

Teach sourit en serrant le commandant qui surpris, ne réagit pas assez vite et grogna en sentant quelque chose le poignarder dans le dos. Il lâcha en levant le regard vers son « frère » : « T-Teach ? Que… pourquoi ?

Stupide Thatch, vous pensiez sincèrement que je me préoccupais de cette famille minable ? Vous venez de réduire mon rêve à néant ! Mais en fait, il me suffira de donner quelques informations à la Marine pour réaliser mes plans… adieu commandant de la quatrième division ! ZEHAHAHAHA !»

Il laissa tomber par terre le commandant et sortit de la chambre subrepticement.

Thatch agrippa le coin de son bureau d'une main et essaya de se relever, mais retomba au sol et gémit en sentant la douleur dans son dos devenir plus forte. Il tendit le bras et réussit à agripper le manche du couteau de cuisine et à le retirer, grognant sous la douleur.

Soufflant, il sentit le froid prendre possession de son corps et il vit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement. »

**OOooOO**

Clara arriva devant la porte de son supérieur et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce dernier à terre, du sang coulant à flot d'une plaie béante dans son dos. Elle se précipita vers lui, se laissant tomber à genoux près du corps de Thatch et cria : « Un médecin ! On a besoin d'un médecin ! »

Mais le bruit de la tempête couvrait sa voix. Clara sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle déchira un morceau de tissus de son pull et l'appuya sur la plaie du commandant qui geignit elle observa le tissu s'imbiber du liquide rougeâtre et elle supplia : « Commandant, je vous en prie, ne bougez pas ! »

Elle dégagea le front couvert de sueur de Thatch qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, du sang coulant le long de sa bouche, et eut un sanglot qu'elle réprima. Le cuisinier lâcha : « Clara… c'était… c'était Teach… je…

Ne parlez pas, commandant, vous devez garder vos forces ! »

Elle se retourna vers la porte et constatant que même si elle criait personne ne l'entendrait, elle ferma les yeux et libéra son Haki qui traversa l'intégralité du navire, telle une onde dorée, réveillant tout l'équipage.

Clara reporta son regard sur le visage de Thatch qui leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes : « C-Clara… je suis… tellement désolé… que tu sois là…

Non ! Ne dîtes pas ça ! »

Elle sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et elle ferma les yeux, refusant de faire face au regard vert de l'homme blessé. Il frissonna avant de sourire difficilement : « Hé… Clara… je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui… je ne vous abandonnerai… pas…

C-commandant… »

Thatch voulut parler, mais il toussa et du sang sortit de sa bouche, sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme qui ne prêta pas attention aux pas précipités qui venaient vers eux. Elle sentait le corps du commandant se détendre et elle le vit fermer les yeux.

Elle se figea et murmura : « Thatch ? Thatch… je t'en prie… réveille-toi… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… ne me laisse pas… je… je t'aime… »

Mais il restait immobile et pâle.

Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Marco retentir derrière elle : « Clara, yoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… THATCH ! VITE APPELLEZ UN MEDECIN ! »

Alice arriva en courant et hoqueta d'horreur en voyant le commandant par terre, inconscient et Clara qui essayait d'endiguer le sang. Marco se tourna vers elle et s'écria : « Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et prit son pouls, soufflant de soulagement en sentant les battements faibles mais présents de son cœur. Elle fit signe à ses collègues de l'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie et repartit rapidement, le visage blanc.

Pendant ce temps, encore choquée, Clara restait immobile, le regard vide de toutes autres expressions que la peur.

Marco s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule : « Clara ?

Je n'ai rien… rien pu faire… je suis désolée… »

Elle craqua et s'écroula. Seuls les bras de Marco l'empêchèrent de se faire mal. Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait : « Je n'ai rien pu faire… je suis tellement désolée…

Chut… ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Le premier commandant la berça doucement, inquiet pour son frère, et inquiet pour sa sœur qui semblait brisée. Il demanda, malgré la peur de la réponse : « Qui… qui a fait ça ?

C'est… c'est T-Teach… »

Marco se figea. Un de leur frère les avait trahis ? L'un de leur frère avait attaqué Thatch ? Il sentit une sourde colère envahir son cœur, mais pour l'instant, il devait s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. C'était son devoir de premier compagnon et de commandant. C'était son devoir de frère aîné.

Il conduisit Clara à l'infirmerie, avant de demander à Alice qui se dépêchait de donner ses ordres : « Il va s'en sortir ?

Nous devons l'opérer. S'il survit à cette nuit, il devrait être tiré d'affaire. Et Clara ?

Elle est choquée… et elle culpabilise.

Je vois. Assure-toi de la garder à l'œil, je ne veux pas d'une deuxième blessée. »

L'infirmière retourna s'occuper de son patient et frère, tandis que Marco se tournait vers des hommes de sa division : « Vérifiez que tout le monde soit à bord et prévenez Pops. Dîtes-lui qu'on a une urgence à l'infirmerie. Et qu'il doit venir.

Bien commandant…

Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda un pirate en fixant Clara, inquiet.

Thatch a été attaqué. Alors dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils partirent rapidement, et Marco vit Ace qui arrivait en courant, tenant Thomas par la main. Le blond les intercepta et déclara : « Ace, ramène Thomas dans ta chambre, yoi.

Que se passe-t-il Marco ? J'ai senti un Haki nous…

Oui, il y a eu un incident. Ace. Ramène notre petit-frère dans ta cabine. »

Le regard on ne peut plus sérieux du premier commandant inquiéta le jeune brun qui saisit l'épaule de ce dernier : « Que s'est-il passé, Marco ? On nous a attaqués ?

… Thatch a été poignardé. Il est en train d'être opéré et Clara est choquée.

Thatch a été quoi ? Et Clara ?

Elle est arrivée avant nous, c'est elle qui a usé du Haki… et Thatch… apparemment Teach l'aurait poignardé. »

Les épaules d'Ace s'embrasèrent sous l'effet de sa rage alors qu'il grondait : « Teach ? C'est Teach qui a fait ça ? Où. Est. Ce salopard ? Où EST-IL ?

Calme-toi Ace ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, furieux, la colère dissipant toutes traces de logique. Marco jura avant de le frapper violemment, l'assommant et il se tourna vers Thomas : « Thomas, yoi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est bien compris ?

O-oui nii-chan…

Bien. »

Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et vérifia que Clara était encore assise au même endroit, et ressortit, attrapant par le col un membre de la seizième division. Il ordonna : « Ramène Thomas dans la cabine d'Ace, et surveille-le, yoi. Une dernière chose, si tu vois Teach… amène-le moi. Et ne lui fais pas confiance. Compris ?

Euh oui, commandant… Thomas, viens avec moi ! »

Une fois ce dernier partit, Marco alla s'asseoir près de Clara qui restait les yeux fixés sur le mur, les yeux rouges, et les cheveux désordonnés. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et posa son menton sur sa tête, les yeux fermés. Il lâcha : « Il va s'en sortir… Thatch est un idiot et les idiots sont résistants…

M-Marco… j'aurais dû savoir…

Quoi, yoi ? Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que Teach allait attaquer Thatch ? Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est de ma faute, yoi… c'était mon rôle de protéger mes frères et mes sœurs… j'aurais dû voir que Teach n'était pas des nôtres… »

Les pas lourds et reconnaissables de leur père leur firent lever la tête.

Barbe Blanche se tenait là, le visage pâle, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiète. Il s'assit à côté de ses enfants, face à l'infirmerie et posa sa main sur leurs têtes en déclarant : « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mes enfants… je suis le capitaine, c'est à moi de vous protéger…

Pops… »

Clara avait les épaules secouées par ses sanglots, et elle agrippa la chemise de Marco, pleurant davantage.

Ce dernier la serra plus fort et chuchota : « Allez Clara… aie confiance en Thatch… il s'en sortira. Je le sais, yoi.

Ton frère a raison, ma fille, Thatch ne mourra pas. »

Clara renifla, avant d'essuyer ses larmes, et elle lâcha : « D-désolée… je…

Allez, ça va aller. Je te le promets, yoi. »

Le sourire de Marco, bien que triste, réconforta Clara qui se tourna vers les portes closes de l'infirmerie : « Vous croyez qu'on aura bientôt de nouvelles ?

Je n'en sais rien, ma fille.

J'ai confiance en Alice, yoi. Si quelqu'un peut le sauver, c'est elle. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Marco aurait été la cible de taquineries, mais pas cette nuit-là. Cette nuit, ils attendaient de savoir si un frère, un fils, un amour allait mourir ou vivre.

Et dans un silence inquiétant, tous trois restèrent assis, se réconfortant, Marco et Clara calés contre leur père qui avait mal. Mal de savoir qu'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme son fils avait blessé l'un des siens. Il était en colère contre Teach. Il avait blessé leur famille.

**OOooOO**

Lorsqu'Alice ressortit de l'infirmerie, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son père, Marco et Clara qui la fixait, attendant son verdict avec angoisse.

Elle déclara en souriant faiblement : « Il est tiré d'affaire. Mais il est encore inconscient, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours… »

Clara souffla, soulagée, tandis que Marco se détendait légèrement. Barbe Blanche se leva, et demanda : « Pouvons-nous aller le voir ?

Oui. »

Clara entra, suite à leur père, tandis que Marco se tournait vers Alice : « Merci Alice, merci de l'avoir sauvé… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et entendit la réponse bafouillée : « Je… enfin c'est normal… c'était mon devoir et c'est mon frère… je… euh… »

Il la relâcha et lui sourit en posant une main sur sa tête avant de déclarer : « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

L'infirmière rougit d'un coup, et retourna dans l'infirmerie sous le regard étonné puis pensif de Marco qui rejoignit son père et sa sœur au chevet de Thatch.

Ce dernier reposait sur un lit, le visage blanc, les cheveux presque roux rendant le contraste plus saisissant. Il semblait paisible. Le premier commandant s'assit au pied du lit et sourit : « Il nous aura fait une belle peur…

Oui… lâcha Clara. »

Le capitaine contempla un instant son fils inconscient, avant de se tourner vers Clara : « Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Alors Clara expliqua comment Teach avait proposé de l'aider à faire le guet, s'occupant du pont alors qu'elle s'occupait du ciel comment elle avait senti que quelque chose allait se passer… comment elle avait trouvé Thatch en train de se vider de son sang.

A la fin de son récit, Barbe Blanche ferma les yeux puis déclara : « Marco, réunit tous les commandants présents dans la salle de réunion. Et je veux que le bateau soit fouillé. Personne ne quitte le Moby Dick. »

Puis il se tourna vers Clara et demanda : « Ma fille, que vas-tu faire ?

Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester ici ?

Oui. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du commandant inconscient, tandis que les autres s'en allaient, l'envie de mettre la main sur le coupable se faisant plus présente.

Teach allait regretter de les avoir trahis. On ne touchait pas à leur famille sans en payer le prix. Aucune mer ne pourrait le protéger de leur fureur et de leur vengeance. Ils étaient les Pirates de Barbe Blanche et lui, il était leur cible.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Une semaine était passée lorsque Thatch ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Il gémit silencieusement, aveuglé, et referma rapidement les paupières. Puis, il les rouvrit lentement. Il releva la tête, ayant mal au dos comme jamais, et reconnut les lieux : il se trouvait à l'infirmerie ; puis, alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul…

Clara dormait à côté de lui, assise sur une chaise, mais la tête sur son lit. Elle tenait sa main. Thatch sourit faiblement avant de bouger légèrement sa main en lâchant : « Hey… »

Sa voix, bien que rauque à cause de la longue période durant laquelle il était inconscient, et le mouvement qu'il avait fait, réveilla la jeune femme.

Cette dernière releva la tête, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, et fixa sans un mot le commandant souriant. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que des larmes s'y accumulaient et elle s'exclama : « Thatch ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Il sourit davantage en répondant : « On dirait bien ! Alors ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? C'est un peu flou dans ma tête…

\- Attends, il faut que j'aille chercher Alice ! »

Il la regarda courir vers el bureau de l'infirmière en chef et il entendit le cri de joie de cette dernière alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui : « Oh mon dieu Thatch ! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Pas de maux de tête ou des sifflements dans les oreilles ?

\- Euh… juste une douleur dans le dos, mais Alice, c'est bon, je vais bien. »

Il regretta ses mots en voyant le visage de Clara se renfrogner alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, le regard sombre : « Commandant, vous avez failli mourir il y a une semaine. Vous êtes resté inconscient une semaine entière. On a cru qu'on allait vous perdre ! On a eu peur ! Alors vous allez laisser Alice vous examiner.

\- Mais…

\- Sinon, je vous jure que je vais demander à Pops de vous assommer ! »

Thatch déglutit avant de soupirer : « OK. »

Alice haussa un sourcil stupéfait, avant de vérifier les constantes du commandant alité, puis elle déclara : « Bien, prenez-moi ce médicament pour atténuer la douleur. Vous allez plutôt bien, donc je pense que nous pouvons prévenir Pops et les autres. Clara ?

\- Je m'en occupe ! »

Elle partit à toute vitesse, et dès que la porte se referma derrière elle le sourire de Thatch disparut. Il lâcha : « Elle semblait être dans un sale état…

\- Oui…

\- Et pourquoi est-elle dans cet état là ?

Clara avait les cheveux emmêlés, ternes, la peau pâle et les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, et ses vêtements étaient froissés.

Alice pinça les lèvres avant de répondre : « Elle est constamment restée à votre chevet, sauf quand elle allait préparer le repas avec Akihito. Elle ne dormait presque pas.

\- Quoi ? souffla Thatch, Mais… non. Non. Non.

\- Commandant ?

\- Elle était là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sérieusement ce dernier, Elle était là il y a une semaine.

\- … c'est elle qui vous a trouvé… »

Thatch se prit la tête entre les mains avant de rire faiblement, d'un rire sans humour : « Dis-moi que c'est une blague… ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui m'a trouvé…

\- Je suis désolée commandant. Elle était de garde avec Teach quand ça s'est produit…

\- Teach. »

Le blessé serra les poings avant de lâcher : « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui m'a mis dans ce lit d'infirmerie, et c'est à cause de lui que je suis là ?

\- Apparemment c'est lui qui vous a attaqué. Il s'est enfui et sûrement avec votre Fruit du Démon…

\- Non. J'avais jeté le fruit dans l'océan… sourit Thatch. Je me souviens… il voulait le Fruit… »

Alice ne put manquer le regard empli de culpabilité du chef et elle déclara : « Ce n'est en rien de votre faute, commandant. C'est Teach le seul responsable. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de personnes et Alice cria furieuse : « Bande de sauvage ! Pas tous en même temps ! »

OOooOO

Barbe Blanche était en pleine réunion avec ses commandants lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Marco se retourna pour réprimander l'imbécile qui les dérangeait mais se figea en voyant Clara, essoufflée, mais arborant un immense sourire. Elle semblait avoir mal dormi, et ce n'était un mystère pour personne qu'elle avait passé cette dernière semaine au chevet de Thatch.

Elle lâcha : « Thatch est réveillé. »

Et ce fut comme si un barrage avait cédé.

Les commandants se figèrent, avant de se mettre à la bombarder de questions, jusqu'à ce que leur père ne déclare fermement : « Et si, au lieu d'harceler votre sœur, vous alliez voir votre frère ? »

Marco fut le dernier à se lever, et il soupira : « Il aura pris son temps… »

Il sentait la tension qu'il avait accumulée disparaître alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, suivit de son père et de Clara qui souriait. C'était son premier sourire depuis une semaine.

OOooOO

Thatch leur sourit avant de demander : « Où est Ace ? »

Le silence était lourd, et il commença à s'inquiéter, se redressant difficilement, et il répéta : « Pops, où est Ace ?

\- Il… est parti. Il est parti à la poursuite de Teach il y a une semaine… »

Thatch se figea avant de déglutir : « Seul ?

\- Oui, fils. Il est parti avec son Striker. »

Le cuisinier soupira avant de déclarer : « Quel crétin, j'vous jure… partir tout seul…

\- On a voulu l'en empêcher, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre… expliqua Marco en détournant le regard. »

Clara pinça les lèvres en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé…

Souvenir

Le lendemain matin de la trahison de Marshall D Teach, il y avait une grande agitation sur le pont, alors que nombres de pirates criaient désespérément. La voix d'Ace se fit entendre : « NON ! Ce traître était sous mon commandement ! Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais faire face à Thatch ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

\- Ace. Ecoute-moi. N'y va pas… lâcha Barbe Blanche, encore secoué, Renonce. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fils…

\- Il a voulu assassiner un membre de l'équipage et il s'est enfui ! cria Ace, Après toutes ces années, c'est peut-être sa façon de te remercier ! Ce fumier vient de te cracher au visage ! »

Il se détourna, furieux et mit son chapeau. Soudain, il entendit la voix fluette de Thomas alors que ce dernier lui attrapait le short : « Ace-nii-chan ? S'il te plaît, reste…

\- … désolé Thomas, je dois le faire. »

Cependant, alors qu'il allait se tourner vers son bateau, il croisa le regard de Clara. Elle lâcha : « Thatch est vivant ! Et il ne voudrait pas que tu risques ta vie juste pour venger son honneur !

\- Pousse-toi, Clara.

\- Non ! Ace, je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Pas tout seul !

\- … le nom de mon père a été éclaboussé. Ca me concerne. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! »

Il contourna la jeune fille avant de lâcher : « Je vais le retrouver et régler cette affaire !

\- Ace ! protesta Clara, Attends !

\- Non ! Je ne resterais pas les bras croisés alors que Teach s'est enfui comme un lâche après avoir attaqué mon frère ! »

Il sauta sur le Striker et partit rapidement, malgré le cri de Marco : « Ace ! Ne pars pas ! Reviens ! »

Fin du souvenir

Thatch baissa la tête avant de demander : « Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois… »

Les commandants se regardèrent avant de déclarer : « On va te laisser te reposer… on viendra te voir plus tard.

\- D'accord… »

Ils sortirent tous mais Thatch interpella Clara : « Clara. Je voudrais te parler, si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Pas de problèmes. »

Il l'observa un instant, avant de déclarer : « Connaissant Alice, elle ne me laissera pas quitter ce lit avant des jours. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes des repas avec Akihito et les autres. Ca ira ?

\- Oui, commandant.

\- Oh et une dernière chose… je crois que tu as dit quelque chose quand j'étais blessé, non ? »

Elle se figea, avant de le fixer. Aucune trace de malice dans ses yeux, seulement de la confusion et de la curiosité. Elle répondit prudemment : « Eh bien oui. Je vous ai demandé de ne pas mourir.

\- C'est tout ?

\- A peu près… je ne m'en souviens pas très bien…

\- Ah…

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ?

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Et c'est juste… j'avais l'impression que c'était important.

\- Oh… euh bien. Je vais y aller ! Au revoir command…

\- Clara.

\- Au revoir Thatch. »

Il sourit alors qu'elle partait, puis fixa le plafond. Il se demanda alors : « Pourquoi as-tu menti ? »

Il savait quand elle mentait, et elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité.

OOooOO

Clara venait de finir de distribuer des assiettes de nourriture à ses nakamas, et elle saisit une dernière assiette, en lançant à Akihito : « Je vais apporter ça au commandant.

\- D'accord, fais gaffe à ne pas renverser tout ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas si maladroite ! »

Elle se rendit rapidement à l'infirmerie, et toqua : « Thatch ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Entre, Clara… »

La jeune femme entra, et posa sur la table de chevet du commandant alité le repas de ce dernier. Puis, elle allait se retirer, quand il lança : « Tu pourrais rester un peu, s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas manger seul.

\- Euh oui. »

Elle s'assit à côté du lit, et un silence inconfortable s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Thatch ne demande : « D'après toi, est-ce que tu es une bonne menteuse ?

\- Hein ?

\- Réponds juste à ça…

\- Euh je n'en sais rien. »

Thatch tourna la tête vers elle et lâcha clairement : « Je vais te le dire. Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. »

Elle se figea puis demanda : « Et alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu mens si c'est pour que ce soit pire ?

\- Je ne comprends pas de…

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! A chaque fois qu'on s'approche trop de toi, tu mens pour nous repousser ! Alors assumes, Clara ! Arrête de fuir ce que tu es ou ce que tu ressens derrière de mauvais mensonges ! »

Cette dernière se leva, les poings serrés et lâcha : « Vraiment ? Alors d'après vous je dois vous faire davantage confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Si vous m'aviez dit ça il ya une semaine, j'y aurais cru, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Teach… »

Elle baissa la tête avant de déclarer : « Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne veux juste pas avoir à souffrir encore une fois ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit en lâchant : « Bon appétit. »

Thatch s'écria après une seconde de surprise : « Clara ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas… »

La porte claqua alors qu'il finissait sa phrase : « Ce que je voulais dire… »

Il lâcha rageusement : « Rahh ! Mais elle n'est pas possible comme fille ! »

OOooOO

Izou marchait dans le couloir principal, désert à cette heure tardive de la nuit, quand il croisa le chemin de Clara, qui marchait rapidement, le regard dissimulé derrière l'ombre de ses cheveux. Il lança : « Hey, ça va ?

\- Oui… »

Il soupira en l'empêchant de passer : « Tu es une piètre menteuse, Clara, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je le sais ! Tout le monde sait ça ! craqua la jeune fille en relevant la tête, Je ne sais pas mentir et alors ? Faîtes au moins l'effort d'y croire ! »

Stupéfait, Izou demanda : « Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. »

Le travesti soupira et la traîna jusqu'à sa cabine, et la fit s'asseoir de force sur son lit, avant de demander : « Clara. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je…

\- Clara, tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton grand-frère. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer : « J'ai juste été apporté son repas à Thatch.

\- Je vois, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cette andouille ?

\- Rien, c'était de ma faute… »

Cette fois, Izou lâcha : « Bon. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai… j'ai menti. Il m'a posé une question et je n'ai pas tout dit. »

Désespérante. Izou la trouvait désespérante. Et il s'assit à son tour : « Raconte-moi tout. »

Elle hésita avant de lâcher : « Je crois que je suis… enfin, tu le sais, je suis amoureuse de lui.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et quand je l'ai trouvé il y a une semaine j'ai… il venait de perdre connaissance et je… j'ai paniqué. Je le lui ai dit.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Izou, Et ?

\- Il m'a demandé si j'avais dit quelque chose ce matin, et j'ai menti. Il s'en est rendu compte et… je suis partie.

\- En gros tu lui as foutu un vent ?

\- En quelque sorte. »

Izou soupira, puis déclara : « Il a raison sur un point : nous sommes ta famille, alors n'ai pas peur de nous dire la vérité. Cela étant dit, je comprends que tu ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité. Tu comptes le faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Clara.

\- Et s'il ne me voie que comme une sœur ?

\- Clara.

\- Ou s'il aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- C-l-a-r-a.

\- Ou s'il m'en veut d'avoir menti et ne veut plus me parler ?

\- CLARA !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah bah enfin ! Tu ne le sauras que si tu lui dis ! »

Figée, Clara réagit brusquement : « QUOI ? Ah non !

\- On en a déjà parlé.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Clara, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à perdre.

\- Son amitié ?

\- Bon, tu connais Thatch, non ? Il ne t'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Mouais…

\- Au pire, attends qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie avant de lui dire.

\- Je crois que je vais faire comme ça. »

OOooOO

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Alice venait d'autoriser Thatch à quitter l'infirmerie, une fête fut organisée pour l'occasion. Cependant, alors qu'il mettait les pieds en cuisine, deux personnes lui bloquèrent le passage. Clara et Haru qui le fixaient, agacés : « Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui. Alors… sortez de cette cuisine !

\- Mais c'est ma cuisine ! protesta le commandant en voulant passer.

\- Désolée, mais c'est non, commandant. »

Il fit des yeux de chiens battus en direction de Clara qui resta de marbre, si ce n'est son mouvement vers une casserole. Thatch recula vivement en sachant pertinemment que cette poêle n'était plus destinée à la cuisine… et lâcha : « Et si je vous dis que je m'ennuie ? »

Son second et Clara échangèrent un regard entendu, et Haru déclara : « Il vous reste de la paperasse à faire. Bon courage, commandant ! »

Ils refermèrent la porte devant lui et ce dernier lâcha dramatiquement : « Ô Davy Jones, que tu es cruel avec ton humble cuisinier ! Lui interdire l'accès à son paradis pour des raisons ignobles que sont la paperasse et le repos et…

\- FERMEZ-LA COMMANDANT ! hurla Haru de la cuisine, VOUS M'EMPÊCHEZ DE ME CONCENTRER !

\- ET LE RESPECT POUR UN SUPERIEUR ? IL EST OU ?

\- DANS UNE BOÎTE DONT ON A JETE LA CLE ! répliqua Clara en rouvrant la porte, Si vous n'êtes pas hors de ma vue dans dix secondes, je vous assomme et vous prive de saké pour l'année à venir !

\- Euh… on peut trouver un arrangement ?

\- Dix…

\- Allez quoi…

\- Neuf…

\- Ca fait deux semaines que je suis à l'infirmerie !

\- Huit…

\- Juste quelques plats ?

\- Sept.

\- Euh… tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Pour le saké ?

\- Six…

\- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton supérieur hiérarchique ?

\- Cinq… »

Il déglutit et lorsqu'il entendit le chiffre trois, il partit en courant, sans remarquer l'air soulagé de sa nakama qui retourna en cuisine.

Haru lui lança un regard perçant, avant de demander distraitement : « Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu avais une tête de zombie il y a une semaine. Je me posais la question.

\- J'étais juste un peu inquiète. »

Haussant un sourcil moqueur, le pirate continua tout en pelant des pommes de terre : « Un peu ? Tu te faisais un sang d'encre pour le commandant, Clara. Tu a passé une semaine entière à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur lui.

\- Je ne veillais pas sur lui ! Je surveillais euh…

\- Tu veillais sur lui, allez, tout le monde sait que tu en pinces pour Thatch ! sourit-il.

\- Q-QUOI ? J-Je ne v-vois p-pas du t-tout de q-quoi tu p-parles ! bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant comme une tomate. »

Haru éclata de rire en la voyant et lâcha hilare : « Si tu voyais ta tête ! On dirait une tomate bien mûre !

\- Arrête de rire, crétin ! »

Il n'en rit que davantage, avant de se calmer, et essuyant ses larmes, il déclara : « Non, mais plus sérieusement, tu es vraiment drôle.

\- Sérieusement et drôle ne sont-ils pas légèrement contradictoire ?

\- Tu es raide dingue de lui, et tu n'as encore rien dit !

\- Je ne suis pas raide dingue de… oh et puis zut !

\- Alors, frangine ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore fait ta déclaration enflammée ?

\- Haru, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer, le plat de tout à l'heure risque de contenir un ingrédient peu ragoûtant… c'est-à-dire toi.

\- OK ! Calme, le piaf… calme… »

Il se reçut une giclée de sauce tomate dans la figure et lâcha dépité : « Bon, je l'avais mérité celle-là… bref, tout ce que je veux dire… »

Il essuya le liquide rouge et collant, et continua : « Tu ne lui as pas encore dit, pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas… euh… je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

\- Ah… en effet, ça va être dur… bon, il faut que ce soit franc et sincère !

\- Euh, tu peux développer ?

\- Dis-lui simplement que tu l'aimes.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

Haru soupira avant de lâcher : « Ce que tu peux être timide quand tu t'y mets ! Bon. Je vais trouver une solution, toi, va mettre la table sur le pont ! Allez ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

Sans pouvoir protester, elle se fit éjecter de la cuisine avec des assiettes sur les bras. Clara soupira : « Bon sang… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup… »

OOooOO

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Izou se faufila à côté de Marco et lâcha : « Il faut faire quelque chose…

\- Pardon, yoi ?

\- Pour nos deux idiots. Regarde-les ! »

Le blond tourna son regard et dut admettre que là, ils faisaient forts.

Thatch était assis avec Vista et Haruta, riant et buvant, tandis que Clara était à l'autre bout du pont, en train de parler avec Haru et Akihito, avec Stefan en train de dormir derrière eux, Thomas dormant sur son dos. Et pourtant, quand l'un ne le regardait pas, l'autre lui jetait de petits coups d'œil. Désespérant.

Marco demanda : « Tu as un plan, j'imagine, yoi ?

\- Débrouille-toi pour que Clara apprenne que Pops a demandé à Thatch de lui ramener du saké, je me charge de Thatch…

\- OK, yoi, je vois où tu veux en venir ! »

L'okama alla vers Thatch, et lui tapota l'épaule, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille alors que Clara était écrasée par la masse énorme qu'était Stephan.

Marco l'aida à s'en extraire, puis déclara, faussement agacé : « J'ai besoin de ton aide, yoi…

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pops a encore décidé de passer outre les consignes d'Alice, yoi… il a envoyé quelqu'un chercher du saké dans la réserve…

\- Elle va péter un plomb… remarqua Clara, Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Si j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre, il risque de se faire embobiner alors que toi, tu préfères la santé à la consommation d'alcool, yoi. Alors, je peux compter sur toi, yoi ?

\- Bon… d'accord. »

Elle se leva, et disparut à son tour, sans remarquer les sourires satisfaits d'Izou et Marco, et celui complice de leur père…

OOooOO

Thatch venait de se saisir d'un baril de saké, et s'apprêtait à le sortir de la réserve lorsqu'une voix manqua de le lui faire renverser : « Même pas en rêve.

\- Clara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama le commandant en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Thatch ? Et toi ?

\- Je suis venu chercher du saké.

\- Logique… mais pas question.

\- Pardon ? Tu donnes des ordres à ton supérieur ?

\- Non, mais j'ai aussi mes ordres.

\- Hein ? Et de qui ?

\- Marco, et probablement les infirmières. »

Thatch sourit satisfait : « Mais l'autorité de Marco n'équivaut pas à celle de Pops, alors pardon, mais je dois rapporter ce tonneau là-haut !

\- Tu ne passeras pas, pas avec ça.

\- Te voilà bien obéissante… tu es malade ?

\- Reposez ce tonneau, commandant… ou je vous balance avec par-dessus bord.»

Ils se dévisagèrent sérieux, quand Clara sentit quelqu'un la pousser à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma violemment. Le verrou claqua, et la voix d'Izou retentit : « On revient vous chercher plus tard, ne vous en faîtes pas ! »

Thatch se précipita vers la porte et s'écria : « Izou ! Ouvre la porte ! Je dois ramener du…

\- Désolé, Thatch, mais j'ai menti ! Pas de saké pour Pops ce soir !

\- Espèce de traître ! s'exclama Clara, Vous avez fait exprès !

\- Désolé, Clara ! fit la voix de Marco, absolument pas désolé, Mais c'était agaçant de vous voir agir comme ça. On viendra vous chercher quand vous vous serez tout dit.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Revenez ! »

Seul le silence leur répondit alors que les pas des deux commandants s'éloignaient, les laissant dans le noir.

Clara rougit, et lâcha : « Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? »

Le cuisinier reposa la barrique d'alcool par terre et lâcha : « Aucune idée, mais c'était bien pensé… »

Elle se tordit les mains, hésitant à parler, mais Thatch résolut ce problème pour elle : « Je me demande pourquoi ils nous ont enfermés ensemble, quand même… tu as une idée ?

\- N-non.

\- Oh… ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Clara…

\- Arrête ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête sur le côté : « Tu es sûre ? Parce que Marco a parlé de dire quelque chose… ». En se penchant vers Clara, il put discerner une lueur dans ses yeux bleus, et il susurra à son oreille : « Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Clara frissonna en sentant le souffle tiède du commandant, et s'éloigna brusquement de lui, avant de lâcher : « Je n'ai rien… rien à vous dire… m-mais… euh…

\- Mais ? Tu sais quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Non. Mais c'est à propos de... euh… »

Elle se tut et détourna le regard, tandis que le cuisinier la fixait attentivement.

Soudain, Thatch rit doucement : « Je crois bien que Marco a pété un câble pour se mettre aux farces…

\- Pardon ? Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda Clara en plissant les yeux.

\- Oh oui ! C'est hilarant ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! rit davantage Thatch. »

Clara serra les poings, maudissant Marco et Izou dans sa tête, puis elle lâcha entre ses dents : « Je ne trouve pas vraiment ça hilarant.

\- Oh allez, ils nous ont bien eu, non ?

\- Être coincée ici avec vous n'est pas ce que j'appelle hilarant ! C'est même tout le contraire ! lâcha-t-elle.

Thatch se rembrunit et répliqua aussitôt : « Rassure-toi, je n'apprécie pas non plus le fait d'être coincé ici avec toi ! Et si ça te dérange tant que ça, rien ne t'empêche de défoncer la porte ! »

Clara le fusilla du regard, et lui tourna le dos, lâchant : « Vous n'avez qu'à le faire, si vous voulez tant sortir d'ici !

\- Bon sang ! Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets ! craqua Thatch. »

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux brillants, et rétorqua : « C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, commandant ! Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous entendre pester sur mon caractère ! »

Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui alla s'encastrer à l'autre bout du couloir, passant à quelques centimètres du nez d'Haru qui passait par là. Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, elle s'en alla, laissant dans la réserve son supérieur qui la fixait, agacé.

Il sortit à son tour, les mains dans les poches, et entendit Haru commenter : « Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, commandant, mais elle est furieuse… et je jurerais avoir vu…

\- Si tu tiens à la santé, Haru, ferme-la. »

La voix de Thatch avait claqué, cinglante, et Haru écarquilla les yeux, avant de disparaître du couloir. Puis, le commandant frappa le mur de son poing serré, et jura : « Bordel… Clara… »

Pendant ce temps, alors que Marco parlait avec Izou et Alice, il vit Clara se diriger vers eux, le visage dissimulé derrière l'ombre de ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils, et allait parler lorsqu'elle lâcha : « Merci beaucoup, pour cette idée brillante, commandants, maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. »

Le tout dit avec une voix frémissante de colère et légèrement tremblante, interpella les deux pirates concernés. Elle fit demi-tour et disparut dans les entrailles du navire, les laissant silencieux.

Alice se tourna vers eux et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, j'aurais juré qu'elle pleurait…

\- On a juste donné un petit coup de pouce au destin… répondit l'okama sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où était partie Clara, Quoi ? Elle pleurait ?

\- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé… lâcha Marco, inquiet, On dirait qu'ils sont sorti de la réserve, yoi…

\- Vous avez fait quoi, exactement ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- On a enfermé Thatch et Clara pour accélérer les choses. »

Elle fronça les sourcils : « On dirait que ça n'a pas marché…

\- Je vais lui parler, yoi…

\- Mauvaise idée. Laisse-moi y aller, elle doit vous en vouloir… déclara Alice en se levant. »

L'infirmière se dépêcha de rejoindre les dortoirs de la quatrième division, et toqua à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse alors elle entra. Clara était roulée en boule, sur sa couchette, et avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Alice s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda : « Clara. Que s'est-il passé avec les commandants ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Thatch ? »

Clara trembla légèrement, et Alice soupira : « Je suis ton amie, et ta grande-sœur, Clara, alors parle-moi…

\- Pour dire quoi ? A quel point Thatch doit me détester ? A quel point j'ai mal au cœur ?

\- Pourquoi Thatch devrait-il te détester ?

\- On… on s'est engueulé quand on était enfermé…

\- Clara, ça arrive à tout le monde, d'avoir des disputes, regarde moi et Pops ! »

La jeune femme lâcha dans un sanglot : « Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça…

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne trouvais pas hilarant d'être coincée avec lui…

\- Oh Clara… Thatch ne va pas te détester pour ça… »

Cette dernière s'assit et Alice vit les traces de larmes sur les joues et autour des yeux de Clara. Elle la prit dans ses bras et déclara : « Marco et Izou s'en veulent, ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça… ne leur en veux pas trop, d'accord ?

\- D-d'accord… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Haru qui était pâle et il sursauta en voyant les deux femmes. Il demanda prudemment : « Est-ce que je risque de me faire tuer si j'entre ?

\- N-non… renifla Clara.

\- Oula… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

\- S-si…

\- Très convaincant, petite-sœur, vraiment très crédible, surtout avec tes yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille ! »

Il s'assit de l'autre côté, et posa une main sur la tête de sa sœur, avant de sourire : « Alors, qu'a encore fait notre imbécile de commandant ?

\- R-rien…

\- Clara, Thatch ne menace pas les gens de les frapper juste comme ça, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

\- On s'est juste disputé…

\- C'est tout ? Allez viens-là ! »

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras, et déclara joyeusement : « Franchement, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Allez, tu sais qu'on t'aime Clara, l'oublie pas surtout ! Alice t'aime, Pops t'aime, je t'aime ! Alors fais-moi un joli sourire, OK ? »

Elle sourit faiblement avant de bailler. Alice rit : « Allez, au lit maintenant, tu verras, ça ira mieux demain ! »

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la porte se refermer silencieusement.

Thatch fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa cabine, la mâchoire crispée. Il était allé s'excuser, mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, Haru la réconfortait déjà.

Il saisit violemment des dossiers et commença à les remplir rageusement.

OOooOO

Trois semaines étaient passées, et Newgate s'inquiétait. Tout d'abord, il avait encore un mauvais pressentiment concernant Teach et Ace, et deuxièmement… il soupira en voyant Thatch et Clara se fuir comme la peste. Ca crevait les yeux qu'ils s'aimaient ! Marco leva les yeux vers son père et demanda : « Pops ? Un problème ?

\- Ton frère et ta sœur sont vraiment têtus…

\- Ah… euh oui… enfin c'est un peu de notre faute sur ce coup-là… »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, étant au courant de ce qu'avaient fait Marco et Izou. Il sentit alors Thomas grimper jusqu'à son genou et il baissa les yeux vers lui : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux fils ?

\- Dis, pourquoi Thatch il ne sourit pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Thomas ? demanda Marco, Thatch sourit et…

\- Nan, ce n'est pas un vrai sourire ! Il est triste et en colère…

\- … comment tu pourrais savoir ça, fiston ? demanda Newgate en plissant les yeux.

\- Je le sens… il n'est pas comme avant… »

Marco échangea un regard entendu avec son père, puis Thomas descendit de ce dernier pour aller attraper la tunique du chef qui lui sourit : « Oui Thomas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Le réfectoire se tut, et Thatch répondit lentement : « Je ne suis pas… triste.

\- Si, tu es triste. Je le sais. Et ce n'est pas beau de mentir ! »

Ils soupirèrent, attendris par l'expression enfantine sur son visage, tandis que Thatch soufflait : « Dis-moi, p'tit gars, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Stefan ?

\- Tu sais, Thatchy, si tu es triste, tu peux demander un bisou magique à Clara ! »

Cette fois, le visage du cuisinier se vida de son sang, tandis que celui de Clara qui venait d'arriver prenait la couleur d'une tomate, pendant que le capitaine explosait de rire : « GURARARARARA ! »

Thatch se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et déclara : « Je n'en ai pas besoin, Thomas, je ne suis pas triste !

\- Si ! Nee-san ! Thatchy-nii a besoin d'un bisou magique !

\- Non ! s'exclama ce dernier en rougissant légèrement, Et puis pourquoi je devrais demander à Clara un… un bisou magique ?

\- Quand je suis triste, grande-sœur me fait un câlin, puis elle fait un bisou magique sur le front ! Comme ça, elle chasse la tristesse ! »

Clara se passa la main sur le visage, tandis que les autres riaient. Thatch restait figé, accroupi devant Thomas, puis il déclara : « Thomas, ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… parce que… euh… c'est une question de sentiments !

\- Hein ?

\- Ta sœur t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça marchera toujours !

\- Donc, Onee-san ne t'aime pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas ?

\- Euh… »

Cette fois-ci, Clara lança : « Thomas, je crois que tu as suffisamment embêté le commandant…

\- Mais je ne l'embête pas ! Je ne veux pas que Thatchy soit triste ! Fais-lui un bisou magique ! »

Elle se figea, avant que la voix d'Haru ne retentisse : « J'aurais besoin d'aide en cuisine ! »

La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion pour disparaître, tandis que Thatch lâchait un soupir agacé. Thomas posa une main sur le front de ce dernier, et déclara : « Thatchy, est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama ce dernier en reculant vivement.

\- Tu ne veux pas de bisou magique, pourtant tu n'es pas content quand grande-sœur s'en va ! Tu es jaloux d'Haru-nee !

\- Absolument pas ! »

Mais alors qu'il cherchait du soutien auprès de ses nakamas, ces derniers acquiescèrent : « C'est vrai qu'il est plus souvent agacé quand Haru traîne autour de Clara…

\- Ouais t'as raison, il doit être jaloux…

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta-t-il, Je ne suis pas jaloux d'Haru ! »

Thomas renifla : « Donc tu n'aimes pas Nee-san ?

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Si tu n'es pas jaloux, alors tu n'aimes pas Clara-nee. Tu es méchant Thatchy ! »

Il partit en courant vers Marco et pleura contre ce dernier : « Thatchy n'aime plus grande-sœur !

\- Mais si, mais si, il est juste idiot pour le moment…

\- Hé !

\- Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas Thatch ?

\- Euh oui… enfin j'espère… »

Clara revint avec de nouvelles assiettes, et Newgate lança : « Ma fille, nous aurions besoin que tu expliques à Thomas la différence entre l'amour fraternel et non-fraternel.

\- Quoi ? mais je n'y connais rien, moi !

\- Thatch va t'aider.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les deux concernés avant de se fixer. PAS QUESTION !

\- C'est un ordre de votre capitaine. ET plus vite que ça ! »

Clara pinça les lèvres, avant de saisir la main de Thomas : « Allez, viens Thomas, je vais t'expliquer.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci grande-sœur ! Tu viens Thatchy ?

\- Euh ouais… »

Les trois sortirent, puis un sourire satisfait apparut sous la moustache immense de Newgate qui déclara : « Et voilà comment on règle un conflit ! Tout devrait s'arranger !

\- Ou empirer… lâcha Alice, peu convaincue.

\- On verra bien tout à l'heure ! »

OOooOO

Clara ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Thatch se gratta la joue, gêné, et Thomas les fixait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils étaient assis dans la cabine de Thatch, et ce dernier regardait partout sauf Clara.

Finalement, elle se lança : « Vois-tu Thomas, tu aimes beaucoup Ace ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien, ça c'est un amour fraternel, ce qui signifie euh…

\- Ca signifie que tu ne ressens pas d'attirance physique pour quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup… intervint Thatch.

\- Ah, comme Pops avec Marco ? »

Thatch ricana en imaginant, puis se tut en voyant le regard blasé de Clara qui reprit : « A l'inverse, quand tu es attiré par quelqu'un, physiquement et intellectuellement, c'est de l'amour euh…

\- Charnel ? proposa Thatch.

\- Euh peut-être que ce n'est pas…

\- Comme Thatchy et toi ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, et il posa un doigt sur sa joue en réfléchissant : « Ou comme Haru et Nee-san ? »

Thatch serra les dents avant d'acquiescer : « Oui. Comme pour Haru et Clara.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ! s'exclama Clara, parlant à elle-même, JE N'AIME PAS HARU DANS CE SENS LA ! »

Le cuisinier la fixa avec surprise, tandis que Thomas lâchait : « Donc comme Thatchy et toi ?

\- Rahh ! Tu as compris la différence, non ?

\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup… mais dans ce cas, on est jaloux quand on est amoureux ?

\- Oui et non. Tu peux être jaloux de quelqu'un sans pour autant que ce soit de l'amour.

\- C'est compliqué… »

Clara se leva et allait quitter la pièce, quand Thatch la retint par le bras : « Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pas quoi ?

\- Toi et Haru, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Mais d'où sors-tu une idée pareille ?

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Et il y a trois semaines il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait !

\- … attends une minute… tu étais là ?

\- Oui, j'étais venu m'excuser, mais quelqu'un m'avait devancé.

\- Haru est mon frère, Thatch ! Je ne sors pas avec lui ! »

Il la fixa sérieusement, et aucun ne remarquèrent la soudaine disparition de Thomas qui s'était éclipsé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Thatch demanda : « Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il dit qu'il t'aimait ?!

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! Comme Pops ! Comme Alice ! Et tous nos frères ! Nous nous aimons tous d'un amour fraternel !

\- Quoi ? lâcha Thatch, en la lâchant. Donc il est juste ton frère ?

\- Et que serait-il de plus selon toi ? s'écria Clara, sentant son self-control céder.

\- Un petit-copain !

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne l'aime pas !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, de qui tu aimes !

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile Thatch !

\- Pardon ? Un imbécile, vraiment ?

\- Parfaitement ! »

Il s'avança brusquement, faisant reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur, puis il lâcha : « Et en quoi suis-je un imbécile ? Vas-y, dis-le. »

Clara le fixa, droit dans les yeux, et les mots sortirent trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de lâcher : « Parce que c'est toi que j'aime ! »

Thatch écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de la voir se diriger vers la porte. En deux pas il lui saisit l'avant bras, la retourna vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Clara écarquilla à son tour les yeux en sentant les lèvres du cuisinier sur les siennes, avant de se détendre légèrement.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme ; Quémandant l'accès à sa bouche en mordillant délicatement la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire, il la poussa contre le mur.

Cette dernière ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et gémit en sentant le bras de Thatch la serrer davantage contre lui. Il dominait le baiser, mais restait tendre, bien qu'il sente son désir pour elle devenir plus intense.

Par manque d'oxygène, il s'écarta, et posant son front contre celui de Clara, il lâcha : « Je t'aime aussi Clara… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit… tu n'es pas chiante…

\- Thatch… »

Il sourit légèrement avant d'embrasser la nuque pâle de la jeune femme, aspirant et mordillant la peau, se délectant des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de cette dernière. Il retourna quémander un baiser, puis Clara caressa timidement sa nuque, remarquant pour la première fois le tatouage de l'équipage. D'un noir d'encre, il était inscrit sur le côté de sa nuque, derrière ses cheveux. Elle passa un doigt dessus, et Thatch frissonna légèrement. Il la plaqua contre le mur, la fixant avec envie, et l'embrassa brusquement.

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'il posait sa main gauche sur sa taille, la plaquant contre lui, l'autre main occupée à défaire le tablier qu'elle portait… et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter.

Izou et Marco se figèrent, le rouge aux joues, tandis que Clara, gênée, cachait son visage dans l'épaule de Thatch qui sourit : « Oui ?

\- Euh… on venait voir si tout allait bien et… euh… bafouilla Marco.

\- Visiblement, on est de trop, Marco, allons-y… »

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Izou lâcha : « Au fait Clara, tu risques d'avoir droit à LA discussion avec Pops prochainement…

\- Hein ? Quelle discussion ? »

Sans réponse de la part de l'okama, elle se tourna vers Thatch qui rougissait légèrement. Il lâcha : « Euh… tu verras…

\- Quelle discussion ?

\- Ben une discussion sur les euh… relations…

\- … ah. »

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Thatch soupira : « Je suis vraiment un imbécile, hein ?

\- Mais non… juste un pirate !

\- Hé ! je ne te permets pas !

\- Je suis un pirate ! Je n'ai besoin de la permission de personne ! »

Il sourit malicieusement, et d'un mouvement fluide, la balança sur son épaule, alors qu'elle protestait vivement : « Thatch ! Pose-moi par terre !

\- A tes ordres… »

Il la laissa tomber sur son lit et l'emprisonna sous lui, avant de susurrer : « Et maintenant ? Elle fait quoi la pirate ?

\- Thatch ! Bouge de là !

\- Non, pas envie du tout… »

Il l'embrassa avant de lentement enlever son tablier. Puis, il lâcha : « Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas…

\- Thatch…

\- Oui ? »

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, collant son corps contre le sien, le laissant se détendre, puis le fit brusquement tomber d'un mouvement de hanche, et bondissant sur ses pieds, elle sortit de sa cabine avant de déclarer : « Tu auras peut-être plus de chance une autre fois !

\- Espèce de… reviens ici ! »

Mais elle était déjà partie en courant.

Il sourit béatement en touchant ses lèvres, puis vit Thomas passer devant lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il lâchait : « Alors tu l'as eu ton bisou magique ! »

OOooOO

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île de Banaro…

Ace se laissa tomber sur un toit, fixant une silhouette volumineuse un peu plus bas qui s'éloignait. Il lança : « Oi ! Attends une minute, Teach… je t'ai cherché… »

L'un de ses compagnons lâcha : « Oh… alors tu es ce fameux « Ace aux Poings Ardents » ?

\- Ouais, exact. Ravis de vous rencontrer.

\- Ace ! Veux-tu devenir mon nakama ? lança Teach en souriant, Dirige ce monde avec moi ! C'est moi qui deviendrai le Roi des Pirates ! J'ai tout planifié dans les moindres détails même sans le fruit ! L'époque de Barbe Blanche est déjà révolue ! »

Ce dernier plissa les yeux et répliqua froidement : « Et évidemment je ne deviendrais pas ton… »

Le tireur de l'équipage du traître lui tira dessus vivement, et la balle le traversa sans faire aucuns dégâts. Il finit sa phrase : « Nakama… Apparemment il y a un type qui ne connaît pas les bonnes manières ! Higan ! »

Il tira des balles de feu dans la direction de son assaillant et rit sarcastiquement. Teach s'écria : « Auge ! Burgess ! Restez en dehors de ça ! Vous n'avez pas encore le niveau contre ce type ! Reculez !

\- Désolé… »

Ace lança alors son attaqua la plus puissante : « HIKEN ! »

Mais elle ne fit aucun dégât, ayant été arrêtée par un homme qui avait surgi.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Ace distingua un manteau blanc facilement reconnaissable, ainsi que la chemise rouge sombre qui le fit grincer des dents. Le marine lança : « Ainsi c'était vrai… L'un des commandants de Barbe Blanche sans son équipage est ici.

\- Akainu… »

Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais : « Portgas D Ace. Comme quoi cette écume de pirate a eu au moins une utilité.

\- Teach ! Espèce d'ordure ! Essayer de tuer Thatch ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Oh, il a survécu ? Tant pis. S'il n'avait pas jeté ce fruit, je n'aurais pas été risqué ma vie en cherchant l'aide de la Marine !

\- N'oubliez pas l'accord, Marshall. Nous voulons la tête de Barbe Blanche. Et seulement après ça, vous aurez votre titre.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, cher Amiral… et je vous offrirai en prime cette jeune femme que vous traquez depuis si longtemps. »

Ace se débattit, mais la poigne des marines était trop forte, surtout lorsque le granit marin l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il cracha : « Je te tuerai Teach !

\- Comment ferez-vous, avec la tête coupée ? Zehahahaha ! »

Les marines traînèrent Ace jusqu'à leu navire, et Akainu lui arracha son chapeau, avec un regard satisfait : « Ici commence la chute de Barbe Blanche. »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Sur le Moby Dick, c'était la fête ! L'alcool coulait à flot, la nourriture affluait, et Barbe Blanche riait des bêtises de ses enfants…

Soudain, Alice s'écria : « Qui veux faire un jeu amusant ? »

Marco haussa un sourcil : « Quel genre de jeu, yoi ?

Action ou Vérité version pirate ! »

Intéressés, la plupart des commandants se rapprochèrent tandis qu'Alice expliquait les règles : « Cela se fait en équipe de deux. L'un est le capitaine, et l'autre est son second. Puis, quelqu'un fait tourner la bouteille qui doit désigner une équipe. Cette équipe doit choisir entre révéler le secret de l'un d'entre eux, ou effectuer une action. Si vous ne pouvez faire ni l'un ni l'autre, alors le capitaine de votre choix devra vous donner un gage. Vous avez compris ? Bien, ensuite, à chaque fois que vous échouerez à remplir une action ou une vérité, le capitaine devra boire un verre d'alcool ! Alors ? Qui veut jouer ? »

Thatch s'exclama : « Moi ! Et je prends Clara comme coéquipière !

Quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière, Pas question ! »

Alice hésita un instant, puis décida : « Nan, Clara jouera avec moi ! Tu n'as qu'à faire équipe avec Marco !

Mais…

Allez Thatch, vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras peut-être donner un gage à Clara.

… bien, j'accepte !

Pas moi ! Je ne veux pas jouer ! »

Alice éclata de rire : « Tu n'as pas le choix ! Ou alors j'appelle ton parrain pour qu'il sache de qui tu es amoureuse !

Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.

Oh que si.

Tu aurais la mort d'un homme sur la conscience.

Pas grave vu le personnage.

QUOI ? rugit Thatch. »

Dépitée, Clara se laissa tomber à côté d'Alice. Cette dernière décréta : « Bien, Haruta, tu joues avec Izou, Vista avec… Namur et Rakuyou avec Jozu ! »

Clara lui demanda à l'oreille : « Qui est le capitaine ?

Toi. Au fait, Marco, interdiction de te servir de ton Fruit pour les effets de l'alcool ! »

La jeune femme fit la moue mais ne protesta pas davantage, sachant que ce serait vain, et attendit de voir sur qui le mauvais sort allait tomber en premier. Marco quant à lui, soupira.

La bouteille tourna… tourna… et s'arrêta face au groupe de Marco et Thatch. Ce dernier souriait comme un enfant, et Izou sourit : « Action ou vérité ?

Action ! répondit Marco.

Imitez un poulet. »

Thatch éclata de rire en effectuant le gage, et Marco, vert de rage se leva avant de plier les bras, les agiter légèrement, et se rassit, sous les rires de ses frères. Il lâcha : « Tu me le paieras, Izou, yoi…

C'est ça… allez, fais tourner la bouteille, Marco ! sourit le travesti.

… Haruta et Izou… »

Marco avait un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, et Izou pâlit brusquement derrière son maquillage tandis qu'il demandait innocemment : « Action ou vérité, yoi ?

Euh… vérité… ? répondit Haruta. »

Thatch sauta sur l'occasion et demanda : « Pourquoi tu ressembles à une fille ? »

Haruta rougit et cria : « Je suis un homme, imbécile ! Je ne ressemble pas à une fille ! »

Marco sourit comme un chat ayant mangé un gros canari (notez l'ironie vu sa situation à lui…) : « Donc tu ne peux pas répondre à la question, yoi.

Euh… »

Izou soupira et vida son verre d'une traite sous le regard goguenard de Marco, qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter là ! Puis, la bouteille désigna Clara et Alice qui déglutirent simultanément.

Izou sourit d'un air carnassier : « Action ou vérité ? »

Alice échangea un regard avec son équipière, puis lâcha : « Vérité. »

Haruta s'exclama : « Parfait ! Alors ? Ce secret ? »

Clara soupira, désespérée, et son amie répondit avec un grand sourire : « Clara a peur des guêpes !

…Quoi, yoi ? lâcha Marco, C'est ça LE secret ?

Ben oui ! Elle en a une peur bleue !

Merci Alice… lâcha cette dernière, Je sens que je vais avoir droit à des farces terrifiantes maintenant… »

Elle saisit la bouteille qui pointa alors Vista et Namur. Le premier déclara sans hésiter : « Vérité.

Comment fais-tu pour que ta moustache soit aussi grande ? demanda Alice.

… j'utilise un gel spécial…

Non ?

Si… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que le pauvre Vista rougissait profondément. Puis, ce fut au tour de Rakuyou et Jozu d'avoir une action à accomplir. Namur sourit de toutes ses dents (et il en a beaucoup) : « Allez faire un bisou sur la joue de père ! »

Rakuyou explosa de rire en s'exécutant, tandis que Jozu était figé. Il fallut une tape d'Alice sur le crâne pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Il s'exclama : « Pas question ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Jozu ! Allez !

Non. »

Thatch éclata de rire : « Un gage ! Un gage ! Et un verre pour l'un de vous deux ! »

Jozu déclara : « Je demande un gage à l'équipe d'Izou et Haruta.

Chante une chanson. »

Il fit la moue avant d'entamer le début d'une chanson pirate. Puis, il se tut, rouge de gêne alors que tous ses frères éclataient de rire. Puis, la bouteille pointa Marco et Thatch qui n'eurent aucun mal à répondre à leur question.

Finalement, la bouteille s'arrêta face à Clara. Thatch demanda : « Action ou vérité ?

Action. »

Souriant narquoisement, le commandant déclara : « Embrasse-moi. »

Elle piqua un fard monstrueux alors que les autres étaient brusquement très intéressés par leur jeu. Alice lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle finit par se lever. Lentement, Clara s'avança vers Thatch, tandis que celui-ci souriait, puis elle se baissa et posa brièvement ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Il perdit son sourire et protesta : « Mais… oh attends un peu !

Tu n'as pas dit où je devais t'embrasser, gros bêta ! »

Il râla encore un peu, puis Alice fit tourner la bouteille qui atterrit sur Namur. Ce dernier soupira : « Action…

Imite Thatch en train de chanter.

Hé pourquoi moi ? »

L'homme-poisson se leva, plaqua une main contre son cœur, leva le bras en l'air et chanta d'une voix fausse : « Oh belle demoiseeeelllllleeeeeeeee que mon coeurrrrrrr aaaaaaaa choissssssiiiiiiiiii ! »

Il s'arrêta, tandis que Thatch s'exclamait : « Je ne chante pas si faux que ça !

Oh que si ! »

Soudain, la bouteille tomba sur eux, et Marco sentit le coup fourré venir. Surtout quand Rakuyou sourit : « Alors ?

Euh… »

Le blond allait choisir vérité, mais Thatch le devança : « Action !

Thatch, non !

Trop tard, Marco ! sourit le commandant aux dreadlocks, Alors… Marco et Thatch… vous allez embrasser la femme que vous aimez le plus ! »

Thatch se leva sans hésiter et saisit le visage de Clara entre ses deux mains pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme qui rougit, avant de fermer les yeux. L'équipage siffla et le rire de leur père retentit. Puis, il s'écarta et lança : « A ton tour Marco ! »

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, et Thatch lui tapota l'épaule : « Allez, un peu de courage… ne me dis pas que tu es une poule mouillée… »

A contrecœur, Marco se leva, et à la surprise de tous, il avait les joues saupoudrées de rouge, et il lâcha : « Je… je ne peux pas, yoi.

Marco !

Non, je ne le ferais pas yoi. »

Il se rassit sous les regards déçus de tout le monde puis saisit son verre qu'il vida d'une traite. Cependant, la bouteille retomba sur les deux filles qui gémirent à l'unisson : « Je ne le sens pas du tout, là ! »

Marco demanda : « Action ? Ou vérité ? »

Alice regarda Clara avant de déclarer : « Action. »

Il réfléchit un instant tout en empêchant Thatch de parler, avant de déclarer : « Alice, tu vas boire une bouteille de saké. Entièrement et cul-sec, yoi. »

Malgré son aversion pour cette boisson, elle voulut le faire, mais s'étouffa au bout de quelques gorgées et Marco sourit : « Pas capable ? Très bien, yoi. »

Alice s'exclama : « Haruta ! Choisis le gage !

Alice, tu vas devoir dire à Marco à quoi il ressemble. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tandis que Clara buvait son premier verre de la soirée. L'infirmière soupira avant de dire : « Il ressemble à quelqu'un en manque de sommeil.

Pas à un ananas ? se moqua Izou.

Euh… j'ai répondu, allez, suivant ! »

Le jeu continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et alors que Clara avait des rougeurs sur les joues à cause de l'alcool, qu'Haruta dormait par terre et que Namur et Rakuyou étaient allés se coucher, Izou lança la bouteille qui pointa Alice. Cette dernière lâcha fatiguée : « Action…

Bien, Clara, embrasse Pops sur la joue, puis va t'asseoir sur les genoux de Thatch pour le reste de la partie !

OK… »

Telle un zombie, elle se leva et alla embrasser son père qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à sa tête endormie, puis se laissa tomber sur les genoux du cuisinier qui posa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au tour de Marco d'être pointé. Alice déclara : « Vérité, j'imagine ?

Ouais…

Pourquoi tu déboutonnes ta chemise tout le temps ?

Parce que je suis fier d'être le fils de Pops, yoi… »

Plusieurs pirates se mouchèrent, leur cœur sensible ne supportant pas la vision adorable d'un Marco aux joues rouges et au visage souriant. Il devait vraiment avoir beaucoup bu…

Puis, la bouteille retomba sur le groupe de Clara et d'Alice, et cette dernière gémit : « Vérité…

Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un de l'équipage, yoi ?

Ouais… »

Les yeux de Marco s'entrouvrirent brièvement, mais le jeu s'arrêta là car Alice tomba en avant, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle dormait. Barbe Blanche déclara : « Allez, tout le monde au lit ! »

Thatch se leva et souleva Clara qui ne le lâchait plus, avant de regarder Alice. Il lança à Marco : « Tu ferais mieux de la ramener dans sa chambre, vu son état !

Ouais… »

Tous les pirates tanguaient légèrement, mis à part Thatch et quelques autres… Marco se baissa et porta dans ses bras Alice qui lâcha bruyamment : « J'aime les bananes… et le chocolat… avec un verre de jus d'orange… »

Le premier commandant sourit, attendris, tandis que Thatch ramenait Clara vers les quartiers de l'équipage.

Seulement, alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, il entendit la jeune femme lâcher : « Thatch… reste avec moi… »

Surpris, il manqua de la lâcher, mais sourit en demandant : « Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Yup…

Très bien. »

Il la porta jusqu'à sa cabine, et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit, avant de s'étirer : « Ce n'est pas que tu es lourde, mais tu n'es pas hyper légère non plus… »

Puis, il s'allongea aux côtés de Clara et caressa les cheveux soyeux de cette dernière, avant qu'elle ne se colle contre lui, le nez enfouis dans son cou. Il rit légèrement en se sentant partir au pays des songes.

OOooOO

Pendant ce temps, alors que Marco portait Alice jusqu'à sa chambre, cette dernière remua légèrement et enfoui son nez dans le cou du pirate qui eut un sursaut en l'entendant murmurer : « Tu sens bon… »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et remarqua qu'elle inspirait à fond. Il lâcha : « Alice, yoi ? »

L'infirmière gémit : « J'ai mal à la tête…

Tu as trop bu, yoi.

M-Marco ? »

Il remarqua qu'elle semblait légèrement surprise, et il répliqua : « Oui, c'est bien mon nom… allez, tu devrais dormir un peu pour être en forme.

D'accord… »

Il ouvrit avec son pied la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, et la déposa délicatement dans son lit. Puis, alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner, elle lui attrapa le poignet, et marmonna, à moitié endormi : « Reste… s'il te plaît… »

Il déglutit, et hésita. Les yeux brillants de la jeune femme le convainquirent et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Alice bailla avant de demander : « Marco ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas jouer ? »

Il fallut un petit moment au phénix pour comprendre à quoi Alice faisait allusion et il lâcha : « Je ne voulais pas.

Mh ?

Ca n'aurait pas été correct de lui montrer mes sentiments à cause d'un gage. »

L'infirmière tourna son visage rouge vers lui et il sourit : « Elle méritait mieux. »

L'alcool aidant, Marco rapprocha son visage du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux. Puis, alors qu'il se reculait, avec un regard douloureux, elle se releva et l'embrassa à son tour, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour le faire basculer contre elle.

Le commandant entoura le corps de la jeune femme de ses bras et approfondit le baiser, ses mains parcourant la peau découverte de son amante, tandis que cette dernière s'accrochait à lui, et gémissait alors que les mains chaudes du phénix passaient au-dessus de ses hanches au sur sa nuque.

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir s'éloigner, et ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit.

OOooOO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Clara se réveillait, elle se lova davantage contre son oreiller si chaud et confortable, jusqu'à ce que le dit oreiller ne se mette à vibrer, la réveillant totalement. Thatch, ou l'oreiller en l'occurrence, riait en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui sourit, gênée : « Thatch ?

Je suis confortable ?

Oh oui, tu ferais un oreiller parfait ! »

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche alors que Thatch éclatait de rire en l'attirant contre lui, et chuchota : « Un oreiller ? Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire, et tu n'oseras plus me comparer à un vulgaire oreiller ! »

Clara se sentit basculer contre le lit, tandis que Thatch s'asseyait sur ses hanches, la fixant avec désir. Elle gémit alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou et caressait doucement sa hanche, et il lâcha : « Alors ? Suis-je toujours un oreiller ? »

Rouge de gêne mais aussi à cause de désir, elle ne répondit pas. Alors il posa ses lèvres contre le cou pâle et exposé de Clara avant de le mordiller, se délectant de ses gémissements et frissons, puis il aspira la peau délicatement. Elle lâcha : « Thatch…

Mh ?

P-pas maintenant…

De quoi tu parles, princesse ? »

Il se redressa et sourit : « On ferait mieux d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, non ? »

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre, devant le regard confus de la jeune femme qui se leva lentement, avant de le suivre. Cependant, elle lui lança : « Je vais voir si Alice a dessaoulé !

Clara ! Attends… »

Mais elle avait déjà disparu, et Thatch gémit : « Si mon intuition est bonne, Marco va être de mauvaise humeur… »

OOooOO

Alice embrassait Marco. Marco embrassait Alice. Et aucun d'eux ne portaient de haut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Clara joyeuse : « Alice ! Est-ce que tu… oh. Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je repasserai euh… en fait non… euh… salut ! »

Elle referma la porte tandis que les deux amants rougissaient à vue d'œil, et Alice cria : « Clara Beckmann ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Elle voulut se lever, mais sentit le bras de Marco la retenir contre lui il chuchota : « Laisse… elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Elle aurait pu frapper !

… oui. Enfin, où en étions-nous, déjà ? »

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue : « Nan, je dois aller vérifier les données médicales de Pops !

Alice ! »

Elle se retourna, surprise du ton sérieux et croisa le regard bleu de son amant. Ce dernier déclara : « Ce n'était pas seulement un coup d'un soir pour moi.

Pour moi non plus. »

Alice se retourna vers la porte et allait l'ouvrir lorsque la voix amusée de Marco la fit rougir d'embarras : « Et habille-toi, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes que moi te voient dans cette tenue. »

OOooOO

Clara retourna en cuisine le visage brûlant, et à toute vitesse, commençant à préparer des assiettes sous le regard amusé de Thatch. Il demanda, innocemment : « Alors ? Elle était encore saoule ?

Hein euh… je n'en sais rien ! »

Il rit doucement, avant de reposer la casserole et d'enlacer la taille fine de la jeune femme. Il demanda franchement amusé : « Ah, ma belle Clara aurait-elle surpris deux amoureux en pleine action ?

N- ne dis pas de telles choses !

Ah ! Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Ca ne nous regarde pas Thatch ! »

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Clara et chuchota : « Non, en effet. Mais j'aurais espéré être le premier homme qui saurait te rendre aussi gêné. De préférence, après une belle nuit passionnée…

Thatch ! »

Il éclata de rire avant de lui embrasser le bout de nez. Il plissa les yeux et déclara : « Attention ma belle, tu vas finir par ressembler à une tomate !

Toi, tu ressembles déjà à…

A ? »

Elle recula, un sourire joueur planant sur ses lèvres, et souffla : « A rien ! »

Faussement offensé, il fit un brusque pas en avant et commença à chatouiller Clara qui eut un sursaut alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et crier tant elle était chatouilleuse. Par ailleurs, Thatch souffla à son oreille : « Alors comme ça on est chatouilleuse, miss ?

L-Légèrement… haleta-t-elle en voulant se dégager. »

Il eut un sourire avant de s'arrêter pour l'embrasser longuement, profitant de cet instant de répit pour lui transmettre son amour et sa joie, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans leur dos et que la voix d'Akihito et de Haru ne résonnent : « Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Bon sang, Thatch, tu pourrais au moins éviter la cuisine ! »

Clara rougit tandis qu'Haru demandait : « Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ?

Non, bien sur que non ! répliqua-t-elle.

Haru, ta confiance en moi m'honore… soupira Thatch avant de sourire, Mais si tu as des doutes, fais confiance à tes oreilles. »

Son second rougit de gêne avant d'éclater de rire : « Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Vous n'avez pas franchi le cap, n'est-ce pas commandant ? »

Clara se sentit alors emprise de l'envie de disparaître subitement, tandis que le sourire de Thatch ne faiblissait pas. Haru déclara : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde a bien dormi, elle n'est pas notre petite-sœur pour rien, hein ? Clara est peut-être tombée sous ton charme, mais tu ne pourras pas abuser d'elle, commandant ! »

Ce dernier se crispa et son regard se durcit alors que le pirate en face de lui comprenait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Haru lâcha : « Désolé, commandant. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous…

Pourtant tu l'as fait.

… je suis désolé. »

Thatch soupira en déclarant : « Laisse, ce n'est rien. Mais que je n'entende plus jamais de telles paroles dans ta bouche. Compris ?

Compris. »

Il sortit de la cuisine, et Clara posa une main sur l'épaule de Thatch, le fixant avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit : « Je vais bien. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça. »

Cependant, Clara remarqua le regard mi-figue mi-raisin d'Akihito alors que ce dernier finissait de remplir les assiettes…

OOooOO

Marco, qui était assis près de Barbe Blanche sur le pont, se redressa en frissonnant, et son père baissa les yeux vers lui : « Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ?

J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, yoi…

Un pressentiment ?

Oui, yoi. Comme quand ce crétin débarque sans prévenir et… oh. Oh ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et tourna la tête vers l'horizon au moment où la vigie s'exclamait : « Bateau en vue ! »

Il gémit : « Pitié, yoi… faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui ! »

La vigie reprit alors : « C'est le Red Force ! Il se dirige vers nous !

J'en étais sûr, yoi… lâcha piteusement Marco, Il fallait que ce gamin débarque…

Gurararara ! A croire que tu as développé un septième sens pour le détecter, fils !

Plutôt un instinct de survie, yoi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux bateaux étaient au coude à coude, Clara arriva sur le pont, et demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ?

Ton oncle vient encore de débarquer sans prévenir, yoi… soupira Marco.

Ah mais ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Encore heureux ! Je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir un double du rouquin sur ce navire, yoi ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers les pirates qui arrivaient, quand le premier commandant déclara : « Que les faibles retournent à l'intérieur, yoi.

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Faîtes ce que je vous dis, cet homme n'est pas à prendre à la légère, yoi. »

Seulement, il était déjà trop tard, le Haki de Shanks avait frappé, envoyant nombre de pirates rejoindre le sol. C'en fut trop pour Marco qui s'exclama : « Tu pourrais pas arrêter de faire ça ?! Regarde ce que tu as encore fait !

Marco, mon pote ! Comment ça va ?!

Je ne suis pas ton pote !

Ah j'allais oublier ! Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Ce dernier du être ceinturé par deux autres commandants, l'envie d'étriper Shanks étant devenue trop forte.

Ce dernier soupira : « Tant pis… j'essaierai encore la prochaine fois ! »

Barbe Blanche le fixait. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Shanks se tourna vers lui et déclara : « Pardonne-moi, ce n'est qu'une habitude. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, mais pour discuter.

Surprenant de la part d'un homme qui débarque avec le fluide à fond la caisse et qui fait s'effondrer les trois-quarts de mes hommes ! »

Ils se jaugèrent, puis le vieux capitaine déclara : « Laissez-nous seuls un moment. »

A contrecœur, ils obéirent, laissant les deux pirates en tête-à-tête.

Clara lâcha : « Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à se dire…

Oui, moi aussi, yoi. Enfin, j'espère que le rouquin ne va pas chercher à faire une bêtise !

Malheureusement, Shanks en est parfaitement capable ! »

Tous les pirates autour d'eux hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, puis la voix de Thatch retentit : « Vu la discrétion du Roux, on saura de quoi il s'agit dans quelques instants ! »

Clara lui sourit alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules, puis répliqua : « Quand il le veut, il peut être très discret !

Vraiment ? »

Le cuisinier se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'un déclic retentit près de son oreille, le figeant. Une voix glaciale trancha l'air : « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, gamin ? »

Les deux se retournèrent et virent Ben pointer une arme sur le visage de Thatch qui répondit calmement : « L'embrasser.

Tu as la mémoire courte. N'avais-je pas prévenu que j'interviendrais si un seul d'entre vous tentait de toucher ma fille ? »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que Clara sourie, crispée : « Papa, tu as deux secondes pour baisser cette arme, ou je te promets que tu vas aller faire un plongeon dans la mer.

Mais…

Ne touche pas à Thatch ! »

Le pirate obéit lentement avant de déclarer : « Je te surveille. »

Il s'en alla tandis que Thatch souriait de toutes ses dents : « Mais oui, mais oui !

Ne le provoque pas crétin ! »

Il embrassa rapidement la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans ses cuisines, sous le regard assassin du père de cette dernière…

Quelques heures plus tard, après une légère confrontation entre les deux empereurs, Shanks s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il vit Thatch et Clara se tenir par la main. Il plissa les yeux avant de rugir : « SALETE DE CUISTOT PERVERS ! LACHE MA NIECE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Le résultat de cette surprotection fut un empereur assommé avec l'aide d'un poêle, et Ben soupirant : « Je me demande quelle va être sa réaction s'il apprend que ce n'est pas vraiment platonique entre vous… »

Finalement, ils repartirent alors que la nuit tombait sur l'océan, laissant derrière eux un équipage inconscient des terribles évènements à venir…

OOooOO

Clara se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, et se rendit sur le pont principal, profitant de l'air frais du matin, le soleil se levant lentement à l'horizon.

Elle inspira à fond une grande goulée d'air, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, fixant le ciel sans un mot. Soudain, elle vit passer au dessus d'elle un oiseau portant le journal.  
D'un saut agile, elle atterrit sur le bastingage et attira l'attention de l'oiseau puis récupéra le quotidien des océans.

Elle lut distraitement les gros titres avant de se figer net. Elle déglutit en relisant une phrase. Une seule. Puis alors que d'autres pirates arrivaient sur le pont, la jeune femme partit en courant vers la cabine de son père, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans se soucier de pousser ses frères hors de son chemin… jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'écarte Marco d'un coup d'épaule.

Ce dernier lui lança : « Clara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il essaya de la rattraper, mais elle arriva devant la cabine de son père et entra sans frapper, s'écriant d'une voix sonore : « Pops ! »

Le capitaine se redressa dans son lit, et s'inquiéta de l'état de sa fille : « Que se passe-t-il ma fille ?

C'est Ace… il a des problèmes… »

Elle lui tendit le journal qu'il lut avant que la pièce ne se mette à trembler sous l'effet de sa colère. Clara manqua de tomber, mais Marco la rattrapa à temps et demanda : « Que se passe-t-il avec Ace ?

La Marine va l'exécuter dans une semaine. »

Barbe Blanche leva des yeux brillants de détermination vers ses enfants et gronda : « Mettez le cap sur Marineford. Les Marines viennent de nous déclarer la guerre. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Thatch ouvrit les yeux, et s'assit sur son lit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Puis il se leva avec un soupir, enfila un pantalon, et sortit de sa cabine pour se diriger vers le pont. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte donnant sur le pont supérieur, le vent froid de la nuit le fouetta violemment et il se dirigea ver le bastingage, s'y appuyant légèrement. Le pirate leva ses yeux verts vers la voûte étoilée et lâcha : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marco ? »

Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre du mât avant d'aller rejoindre son frère dans sa contemplation du ciel nocturne, puis il répondit calmement : « Parler avec toi. »

Son interlocuteur retint un reniflement narquois, et le blond continua : « Tu t'en veux, Thatch. N'est-ce pas, yoi ?

\- … Ouais… si je n'avais pas trouvé ce fruit rien ne serait arrivé et Ace ne serait pas parti…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, Thatch, Teach n'aurait peut-être pas eu le fruit, mais il aurait quand même pensé à nous trahir un jour, yoi.

\- Clara le savait. Elle ne lui a jamais fait confiance. Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté ? »

Il fixait obstinément le ciel tandis que Marco soupirait, les yeux pointés vers le sol : « Shanks l'avait averti.

\- Il nous l'avait dit, aussi.

\- Et elle est un Oiseau-Tonnerre, yoi.

\- Quel est le rapport ? »

Thatch sentit sa curiosité être piquée et il se tourna vers son frère qui répondait tout aussi calmement : « Si elle était éveillée, elle serait capable de juger la nature des gens avec une précision hors-norme. Actuellement, elle ressent les choses à un niveau moins développé, plus comme un instinct… le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas Teach a heureusement permis qu'elle sente le danger qu'il représentait, yoi.

\- Je comprends mieux. Mais cela ne m'enlève pas la faute. »

Marco le fixa un instant avant de demander : « Non. C'est de ma faute, je suis le second de Pops, j'aurais dû être là, mais je faisais aveuglément confiance à mes frères, yoi. A tous mes frères. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir éprouvé cette même confiance, Thatch, yoi. »

Ce dernier eut un rire amer avant de demander : « Tu te convertis en psychologue ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un médecin, yoi ?

\- Médecin, navigateur, pirate, commandant… existe-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?

\- Nager, yoi.

\- A part nager ?

\- … aucune idée, yoi. »

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Le silence qui régnait sur le pont était reposant, mais ils préféraient de loin le bruit de la mer au silence froid et solitaire qui les entourait. Marco demanda : « Comment va Clara, yoi ?

\- Elle est… à vrai dire, ce ne sont que des suppositions, car elle refuse catégoriquement d'avouer qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Mais elle est en colère, et je crains que si jamais elle devait se battre contre Teach…

\- Elle ne perde, yoi ?

\- Oh non ! Qu'elle ne nous en laisse pas suffisamment pour nous amuser ! »

Amusé, le blond sourit avant de lâcher : « Dès qu'on aura récupéré Ace, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne quittera plus ce bateau avant d'avoir effectué toutes les corvées imaginables, yoi.

\- Le pauvre… »

L'ambiance se détendit, et finalement, Thatch sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire narquois alors qu'il fixait la nuque de Marco : « Comment ça se passe avec Alice ?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu, yoi ?

\- Un conseil, ne t'étonnes pas si les autres se foutent de toi tout à l'heure… »

Le blond le fixa dubitatif avant de soupirer : « Et merde… et toi avec Clara, yoi ? »

Thatch sourit, en repensant à la femme qu'il avait réussi à conquérir, et répondit : « C'est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées.

\- L'une, yoi ?

\- L'autre, c'était d'avoir rencontré mes frères et mon père. »

Marco hocha la tête, et répliqua : « Te voilà bien poétique Thatch.

\- Mais je le suis toujours… tête d'ananas. »

Le concerné le fixa froidement avant de dire : « Je croyais m'être bien fait comprendre la dernière fois, yoi.

\- Oh allez ! C'est juste une blague ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thatch était étalé par terre, une bosse fumante sur sa tête, et Marco s'éloignait d'un pas nonchalants vers sa cabine, laissant le pauvre cuisinier agoniser sur le pont.

Seulement, alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il vit une forme adossée à sa porte, l'attendant. Il reconnut immédiatement sa petite-sœur qui leva un regard sérieux vers lui et il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'appeler quelques personnes.

\- … à cette heure-ci ?

\- Pas nécessairement, mais j'étais dans la salle de communication avec Akihito tout à l'heure. On a intercepté un message du quartier général de la Marine : il est à Impel Down et sera transféré dans une semaine maximum. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il entra dans sa cabine, et demanda : « Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Aller à Marineford est-il vraiment le plus judicieux ? Ne pourrions-nous pas empêcher son transfert ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, yoi… viens voir. »

Il sortit une carte maritime de sa bibliothèque et montra un point : « Ca, c'est Marineford, là il y a Impel Down, et ici, c'est Mary Geoise, yoi. Le tourbillon ne peut être franchi que par les Portes de la Justice, et Impel Down est une prison de plusieurs étages, il sera difficile d'y trouver Ace, alors qu'à Marineford…

\- On aura tous les gros morceaux de la Marine entre nous et Ace. Marco, je sais qu'infiltrer Impel Down est plus que compliqué, mais la Marine s'attend à nous voir débarquer en force à Marineford, il n'y a aucun doute que ce sera aussi compliqué, voire pire que d'attaquer Impel Down.

\- … je suis d'accord avec toi, mais Père veut porter un grand coup à la Marine, yoi. Et nous devons leur montrer qu'on ne touche pas à notre famille sans en payer le prix.

\- Marco ? Si j'arrive à convaincre Pops…

\- On peut toujours essayer, yoi… mais le connaissant, ça ne va pas être facile… »

Clara sourit faiblement : « Je trouverai les bons arguments, aniki ! »

Elle sortit rapidement de la cabine de Marco qui resta figé avant de répéter : « Aniki ? »

**OOooOO**

Tôt le lendemain matin, Edward Newgate se réveilla avec la sensation d'être observé. Il tourna son regard vers la porte et vit Stefan le fixer avec de grands yeux humides et brillants. Le grand pirate rit doucement en posant sa main sur la tête du chien qui jappa avant de remuer de la queue devant le sourire de son maître.

Les deux se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte quand la voix de Marco se fit entendre : « Pops ?

\- Entre, mon fils. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, et entra, suivi par Clara qui semblait pensive. Le capitaine se redressa avant de demander : « Y-a-t-il un problème ? Clara ?

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Pops… à propos d'aller à Marineford. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. »

Il se renfrogna avant de déclarer : « La Marine va devoir se rappeler pourquoi nous sommes craints. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Et si je vous disais que frapper là où on nous attend ne fait qu'aller dans le sens de la Marine ? Ce serait jouer le jeu de Sengoku ! »

Newgate garda le silence, mais lui fit signe de continuer. Clara reprit sa respiration avant de parler d'une voix calme mais ferme : « Ace a été enfermé à Impel Down, qui se trouve être un symbole du pouvoir du gouvernement mondial, au même titre que Marineford, or cette prison est certes considérée comme inviolable, mais au moins, il n'y aurait pas les Amiraux et des milliers de personnes entre nous et Ace, Pops. Nous pourrions le récupérer et porter un grand coup à la Marine en faisant quelque chose d'aussi osé ! Et cela, sans provoquer une guerre qui ne sera rien de plus qu'un bain de sang… »

Marco qui était resté silencieux prit la parole : « Je suis d'accord avec Clara, yoi, de plus, Marineford est l'endroit parfait pour piéger nos navires à cause d'Aokiji. A Impel Down, il n'y a que Magellan, Hannyabal, et les gardes. Un petit groupe pourrait s'infiltrer et récupérer Ace, puis nous n'aurons qu'à détruire la prison.

\- … et comment entrerait ce groupe de personne ? En volant ? »

Clara sourit d'un air narquois : « C'est une idée, mais non. On ne va quand même pas gâcher notre effet de surprise ! Alors, Pops ? Quels sont les ordres du capitaine ? »

Ce dernier se leva, fixant ses enfants de toute sa hauteur et se saisit de son bisento.

**OOooOO**

Ace avait mal.

Les chaînes en granit marin lui écorchaient les poignets.

Ses entraves l'empêchaient de bouger.

Ace souffrait.

Il avait perdu face à Teach.

Face à Akainu.

Ace était en colère.

Il soupira avant de se laisser aller contre le mur de sa cellule sombre et froide et repensa à ce qui s'était passé : il avait perdu… il avait échoué à venger l'honneur de Thatch et de son père. Il n'avait pas écouté son père. Son capitaine. Sa famille. Sa famille qui était en danger parce qu'il avait échoué lamentablement.

Un bruit de chaînes attira son attention alors que les gardes faisaient entrer un nouveau prisonnier dans sa cellule. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le Grand Corsaire qu'on surnommait le Paladin des Mers. Jinbei. Ce dernier semblait avoir été passé à tabac. Du sang coulait de son visage et ses vêtements étaient tâchés ou déchirés par endroits. Le minotaure le suivait.

Il l'attacha à des chaînes qui luisaient sinistrement et le frappa quand l'homme-poisson s'exclama : « Eh attend ! Je ne compte pas m'enfuir ! »

Ce dernier continua malgré tout : « Je ne peux même pas me gratter ! »

Ace tourna son regard vers lui : « Ah… ils se sont lâchés sur toi… capitaine

\- Oui, mais ça va… c'est mon cœur qui est blessé. Et j'en souffre. Mon honneur est bafoué ! Et je ne peux rien y faire !

\- Jinbei…

\- A cause de ça, je ne mourrais jamais l'âme en paix. Je me fiche pas mal d'être un grand corsaire, je ne veux pas de ce titre ! Si cela pouvait mettre fin à cette guerre, je serais prêt à périr pour ça. »

Le regard d'acier du jeune prisonnier ne le quitta pas pendant un moment, puis Ace soupira : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jinbei ?

\- J'ai refusé de participer à la guerre entre Barbe Blanche et la Marine. Ils ont révoqué mon titre de Grand Corsaire.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que Barbe Blanche est… »

Une ombre immense vint se dresser devant la cellule. Magellan. Ce dernier siffla : « Silence, pirates ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à communiquer ! »

Ace soupira. C'était bien sa veine, tiens… il ne manquerait plus que Luffy débarque pour que ce soit la foire…

**OOooOO**

Pendant ce temps, alors que la Marine préparait l'exécution de Portgas D Ace avec entrain, un navire de taille impressionnante était immobile au milieu de l'océan, tandis qu'une vois agacé retentissait : « Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller ?

\- Capitaine, nous avons suffisamment d'ennuis avec Big Mom comme ça ! On ne va pas en plus s'attaquer à la Marine maintenant !

\- Mais il va y avoir une guerre, Yasopp ! »

Un homme aux cheveux gris ondulés soupira : « De toute façon, nous devrons intervenir à un moment donné.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Benn ! protesta ce dernier.

\- Barbe Blanche n'arrivera probablement pas à sortir vivant de Marineford si la guerre éclate, mais il y a quand même une infime chance qu'il parvienne à libérer Ace. Cependant, ils risquent de se retrouver face à Kaido et Big Mom en voulant se retirer.

\- Exactement ! s'écria Shanks en se levant, Et pas question de laisser ces deux là s'arroger le droit d'achever ce vieux loup de mer !

\- Dîtes plutôt que vous vous inquiétez pour la p'tite ! se moqua Lucky Roo en mangeant sa viande tranquillement.

\- Imaginez notre petite Clara… coincée entre trois Empereurs et la Marine ! On ne peut pas laisser cela arriver !

\- Capitaine… soupira Benn, Clara fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ce doit être l'homme le plus protecteur des océans en dehors de nous deux !

\- Parce que tu crois que dans une guerre, cette tête brûlée n'arriverait pas à se retrouver dans la mouise ? Elle a un don pour se retrouver dans des situations délicates ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Rappelle-toi la base de Shima ! Le Roi des Mers quand elle huit ans ! Et cet oiseau deux ans plus tard ! »

Benn blanchit avant de déclarer : « Nous devons nous assurer que tout se passera bien pour Barbe Blanche et son équipage.

\- Attendez… QUOI ? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ? »

**OOooOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, à Impel Down…

Ace sentit la présence agaçante d'Hannyabal s'approcher tandis que ce dernier sifflait : « Ace… un visiteur spécial est venu te voir… à ton avis, de qui s'agit-il ? »

Il tourna la tête et continua : « Jinbei, même toi, tu n'as jamais vu cette personne. Alors ça m'étonnerait que toi, Ace, tu devines. Son nom est célèbre sur toutes les mers, mais elle ne se montre jamais… Il s'agit de l'Impératrice des guerrières Kuja, membre éminent des Sept Grand Corsaires ! Celle dont la beauté est sans égale ! J'ai nommé l'Impératrice Pirate, Boa Hancock ! En personne… »

Jinbei écarquilla les yeux alors que cette dernière s'avançait, le visage impassible, ses longs cheveux d'ébène soyeux coulant dans son dos, et ses yeux bleus sombres fixant le jeune pirate muet. Soudain, Hannyabal se mit à rougir et à s'exclamer : « Votre Majesté Hancock ! Votre Majesté ! Quelle beauté ! Quelle grâce ! Quand je deviendrai le directeur, vous m'épouserez ? Dîtes oui, je vous en supplie ! »

Magellan le frappa d'un coup sec sur la tête et son subordonné s'exclama : » Mais je vais vraiment devenir le directeur ! Oups ! Ma langue a fourché : je voulais dire que vous m'aviez vraiment fait mal monsieur le directeur !

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend dis donc ? Ca ne va pas la tête ? »

Soudain, les autres prisonniers commencèrent à lancer des commentaires graveleux envers Hancock qui restait impassible, fixant Ace dans les yeux. Elle s'avança sans dire mot, et Ace, en relevant les yeux, demanda d'un ton froid et mordant : « Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien de spécial, rassure-toi. Je voulais simplement voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui a déclenché une guerre à laquelle je suis sur le point de prendre part.

\- Voilà que maintenant, je suis une bête de foire… »

Jinbei prit alors la parole : « Tu es l'intraitable Impératrice, celle qui a toujours refusé de répondre aux ordres du Gouvernement, et maintenant tu acceptes de leur donner un coup de main ?! Tu tiens à ce point-là à ton titre de Grand Corsaire ?

\- Alors c'est toi Jinbei… répliqua-t-elle calmement, Epargne-moi ton ironie, tu veux bien. »

Les commentaires se faisant de plus en plus bruyants, elle se retourna et déclara : « Vous autres, ça suffit. Arrêtez de hurler comme des bêtes sauvages… »

Elle ramena une main contre sa joue et rougit en les fixant, prenant une voix timide et effrayée : « A force, vous m'effrayez… »

Ils se mirent à baver, des cœurs presque visibles dans leurs yeux alors qu'elle se détournait d'eux à nouveaux. Magellan commença alors à suinter de poison, et elle parla rapidement et doucement à Ace, profitant de la confusion pour lui glisser quelques mots sans qu'on ne la remarque.

Puis, alors qu'elle se redressait, Ace était figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, un air de pure horreur brillant dans son regard, alors que les faits s'imposaient.

Quand elle partit, accompagnée des gardiens de la prison, Jinbei souffla : « Ace ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Luffy… Luffy est ici… »

**OOooOO**

Clara déglutit en serrant la main de Thatch posée sur son épaule : « Maintenant, je me demande si j'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clara, on va libérer Ace et rentrer. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit : « Oui, tu as raison. Soyez prudents, surtout…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous reviendrons sains et saufs avec notre frère… »

Barbe Blanche se redressa et déclara : « Nous sommes arrivés. Le groupe d'infiltration, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Clara, je compte sur toi pour créer ta plus belle tempête ! Marco, Thatch, Namur, Vista et Haruta… récupérez Ace le plus rapidement possible et revenez. Nous nous chargerons d'occuper les gardiens. »

Marco hocha la tête et distribua à chacun un corail rouge et il sourit : « Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- En tout cas, déclara Thatch en riant, c'était une idée de génie de faire ça ! Même si c'est complètement taré ! »

Il désigna alors l'immense bulle qui recouvrait le navire. Ils étaient sous l'eau et n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres des parois de la prison. Barbe Blanche éclata de son rire si particulier : « Gurararara ! Qui aurait cru que votre sœur avait un tel talent pour les idées audacieuses ? Cela ressemble aux plans de ton père, ma fille, bien que je te soupçonne d'être plus téméraire que lui !

\- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs, Pops ! sourit-elle en le fixant, Nous devons y aller ou notre fenêtre va se refermer. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Haruta fut le premier à se jeter hors du navire, traversant la bulle, rapidement suivi par Namur et Vista. Marco embrassa Alice sur la joue avant de poser le corail sur ses lèvres et de s'éloigner du navire.

Il ne restait plus que Thatch, qui serra Clara dans ses bras, chuchotant à son oreille : « Fais attention à toi, Clara… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de souffler : « Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Thatch. Maintenant, rejoins les autres. Et soyez prudents ! »

Il lui sourit malicieusement en plongeant dans l'eau et les pirates à bord du navire les observèrent s'approcher de la prison sous-marine. Le capitaine déclara : « Infiltrer Impel Down en passant par l'océan, c'est du jamais vu…

\- Ben quoi ? Même les prisons ont besoin de balancer leurs déchets quelques parts ! sourit Clara en faisant craquer sa nuque, On y va ?

\- Remontons à la surface, il est temps que la Marine se rappelle de notre nom ! »

**OOooOO**

Jonas soupira, un café froid à la main, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette prison où il n'y avait rien à faire. Il soupira en voyant à nouveau le calme plat de la Calm Belt.

Il était gardien ici depuis six mois, et s'ennuyait déjà, alors il sortit un jeu de cartes et commença un solitaire en silence.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu d'excitation dans son quotidien…

Son escargophone sonna et il décrocha avec apathie : « Allô ?

\- Jonas ! T'as lu le journal ?

\- Ouais, tu veux parler de la guerre à venir ?

\- Ouais ! Il va y avoir tout le gratin de la Marine et l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde ! C'est quelque chose à ne pas manquer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mouais, enfin bon, je suis bien content d'être ici, car je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à ce pirate ! Il paraît qu'il pourrait détruire une île en quelques secondes ! Ce type est un monstre !

\- Sûr ! Alors ? Comment ça se passe là-haut ?

\- Tout est calme… comme d'habitude… je m'ennuie… »

Soudain, il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement et constata que ce n'était que des bulles. Il allait retourner à sa conversation quand il se figea et haleta : « Qu'est-ce que… »

Il fixait les bulles avec stupéfaction et effroi avant de jurer : « Putain de merde !

\- Jonas ? Tout va bien ?

\- Bordel… c'est quoi ce truc ?!

\- Jonas ? »

Sous les yeux écarquillés du gardien, un navire transperça la surface de l'océan avec fracas et retomba à quelques centaines de mètres des cuirassiers de la Marine, juste devant la porte ! D'une blancheur aveuglante, l'eau ruisselait sur la coque qui faisait songer à une baleine blanche, un drapeau sombre flottait au-dessus des mâts, un Jolly Roger se balançant au gré du vent, fier et haut dans le ciel et… Jonas verdit avant d'hurler : « MERDEEEEEE ! »

La voix paniquée de son camarade ne lui parvenait plus alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'ombre immense d'un homme debout sur la proue, aussi droit qu'une statue, un homme gigantesque qui tenait dans sa main un bisento. Un homme avec une moustache défiant les lois de la gravité. Un homme derrière lequel des centaines de pirates souriaient machiavéliquement. Un homme à la renommée mondiale.

Le Moby Dick venait de surgir des profondeurs de l'océan et s'apprêtait à attaquer la prison réputée inviolable.

Jonas se saisit de son appareil de communication ; il avait la peau pâle et suait à grosses gouttes ; et cria : « ILS SONT ICI ! LES PIRATES DE BARBE BLANCHE VIENNENT D'APPARAÎTRE DEVANT NOS PORTES ! C'EST L'EQUIPAGE DE BARBE BLANCHE ! »

Il déglutit en voyant la forme de cet homme redouté, et mentalement, se fit la remarque que finalement, son quotidien ennuyeux était très bien !

**OOooOO**

Magellan était en train d'aller aux toilettes quand l'un des gardiens arriva en courant, totalement paniqué et cria : « Monsieur le Directeur ! C'est une catastrophe ! »

Ce dernier soupira et siffla : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- C'est… C'est…

\- C'est ?

\- Les… les… les… pi-pi-pi-pirates !

\- C'est une prison pour pirates, crétin ! Que voulez-vous dire ?!

\- Les pi-pirates de B-Barbe B-Bl-Blanche sont ici… d-devant les portes… B-Barbe B-Blanche est ici ! Ils nous attaquent ! cria finalement le gardien. »

Magellan se figea, avant de gémir : « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Bon… joignez le QG !

\- C'est fait, monsieur. Tenez. »

Il lui tendit un escargophone et le directeur s'en saisit alors que la voix de Sengoku demandait : « Magellan ?

\- Amiral Sengoku. Nous avons un problème. »

**OOooOO**

Sengoku était assis dans son bureau, essayant de récupérer des primes de pirates que sa chèvre mâchait impassiblement : « Rends-moi ça ! Allez ! »

Soudain son escargophone sonna et il décrocha en reprenant un air digne : « Allô ?

\- Amiral en chef, ici la prison d'Impel Down, nous allons vous mettre en liaison avec le directeur Magellan. »

Il attendit quelques instants puis lâcha : « Magellan ?

\- Amiral Sengoku. Nous avons un problème. »

Il se tendit et se mit à imaginer le pire il s'exclama : « Ace aux Poings Ardents a provoqué une révolte ?

\- Non. Mais…

\- Il s'est échappé ?

\- Euh non mais…

\- Garp a fait une connerie ?

\- Non en fait Garp est reparti sans problèmes mais…

\- … alors où est le problème ? »

De toute évidence, cela ne devait pas être trop grave… il écouta attentivement Magellan déclarer : « Barbe Blanche est en train d'attaquer Impel Down en ce moment. »

Sengoku se figea, ne répondit rien pendant de longues secondes avant de crier : « BARBE BLANCHE FAIT QUOI ? »

Il se tourna vers sa porte et hurla : « GARPPPPPP ! RAMENEZ-MOI LES AMIRAUX SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Puis la voix de Magellan reprit : « Amiral, nous ne pourrons pas le retenir très longtemps…

\- ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN : PORTGAS D ACE NE DOIT EN AUCUN SORTIR D'IMPEL DOWN ! ET EMPÊCHEZ BARBE BLANCHE D'ENTRER ! »

Il raccrocha et jura avant de gémir : « Comment est-ce possible ? Il devait venir à Marineford… quel est le petit merdeux qui l'a fait changé d'avis ?! Si je mets la main sur lui, il va regretter d'être né ! »

Au même moment, à Impel Down, Clara éternua avant de déclarer : « Quelqu'un parle de moi ? »

**OOooOO**

Lorsque la bulle entourant le Moby Dick éclata, Clara se tourna vers Kingdew, Fossa et Atmos : « Allez les gars ! Faîtes une brèche, s'il vous plaît !

\- Pas de problèmes ! »

Fossa posa son épée enflammée contre la porte immense et l'enfonça d'un coup en usant du Haki, tandis que Kingdew et Atmos frappait violemment la porte, réussissant à la fissurer légèrement. Puis, Barbe Blanche tonna : « Ecartez-vous ! »

Il ferma les yeux et un grondement retentit, secouant toute la prison et l'eau autour d'eux.

Un craquement assourdissant retentit alors qu'une portion de mur se détachait, laissant un trou de la taille d'un humain normal apparaître. Clara sourit, et s'exclama : « Et maintenant, à moi de jouer… »

Elle transforma ses jambes en serres noires comme l'ébène et se mit à arracher de grosses pierres avant de se tourner vers ses nakamas : « Ca suffira ?

\- Oui, vas-y ! »

Elle passa de l'autre côté de la porte tandis que Barbe Blanche prenait une immense inspiration avant de crier de toutes ses forces : « AAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE ! NE BOUGE PAS, MON FILS ! TA FAMILLE VIENT TE CHERCHER ! »

Puis, Clara se transforma en un oiseau immense, qui s'éleva avec grâce et rapidité dans le ciel qui s'assombrit aussitôt, des nuages noirs s'accumulant autour de la prison, le tonnerre grondant, les éclairs aveuglants. Tous étaient au rendez-vous.

Les vagues grossirent de plus en plus alors que le vent venait hurler aux oreilles des pirates comme des gardiens qui observaient cela se dérouler avec crainte, le tonnerre assourdissant résonna tandis que les éclairs illuminaient les pirates qui s'approchaient en criant.

La guerre avait commencé, et déjà, les pirates avaient l'avantage.

**OOooOO**

Ace était assis dans sa cellule quand Jinbei déclara : « Il y en a du mouvement dis donc…

\- Quoi ?

\- Les gardes sont tous partis… »

Soudain ils crurent entendre une voix crier quelque chose. Jinbei plissa les yeux : « Ca vient de l'extérieur.

\- On aurait dit la voix de Pops… souffla Ace.

\- Eh bien on dirait que c'est le cas. »

Abasourdis, il releva la tête et s'exclama : « Quoi ?!

\- Regarde le garde là-bas et concentre-toi sur ce qu'il dit… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune commandant sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il lâchait : « Ils sont venus… venus me chercher… »

Il écarquilla les yeux et souffla : « Luffy ! »

**OOooOO**

Peu de temps auparavant, dans les profondeurs de l'océan, cinq pirates étaient juste devant une trappe avec le chiffre 5 gravé dessus, et Namur déclara : « Nous y sommes. D'après nos renseignements, cette trappe est reliée au système d'évacuation des eaux souillées du niveau 5, lui-même relié à la déchetterie qui se trouve au même niveau. A partir de là, on pourra se rendre au niveau 6 sans devoir parcourir toute la prison. Haruta, découpe la plaque. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de dégainer son épée et de lentement découper la plaque de métal. Pendant ce temps, Thatch sentit quelque chose s'approcher et il se retourna à temps pour voir un Roi des Mers foncer vers eux. Il tapota l'épaule de Vista qui dégaina ses épées tout comme lui, et tua rapidement l'animal avant de se retourner vers Haruta qui retirait la plaque de son cadre. Marco fit signe à Haruta de passer la première, puis ce fut à Vista, puis Thatch, et enfin Namur déclara : « Continuez, je vais m'assurer que vous pourrez revenir par ici. Bonne chance ! »

Le phénix lui sourit en suivant les autres à travers le passage nauséabond. Leur mission commençait maintenant.

**OOooOO**

Magellan se précipitait vers les premiers étages quand un garde lui cria : « Monsieur ! On a un deuxième problème !

\- Quoi ENCORE ?

\- Un intrus a été détecté ! Il semble se diriger vers les niveaux inférieurs…

\- Un pirate de Barbe Blanche ?

\- Non, il s'agit de Monkey D Luffy !

\- Mais ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? Envoyez Sadi à ses trousses ! Et si vous en avez d'autres de mauvaises nouvelles, vous feriez mieux de les dire maintenant !

\- Euh… à vrai dire… il semblerait que Barbe Blanche et ses commandants aient réussi à briser la porte…

\- QUOI ?

\- Euh une brèche de rien du tout ! Mais euh… comment dire… l'un des pirates s'est transformé en un immense oiseau et euh… il a déclenché une tempête monstrueuse et euh… les cuirassiers ont été détruits.

\- QUOIIIIIIIIII ? MAIS OU SONT NOS RENFORTS ?

\- La flotte en provenance de Marineford sera là dans quatre heures. »

**OOooOO**

Un léger bruit de métal se fracassant par terre retentit dans une salle vide à l'intérieur de la prison et une voix agacée retentit : « Moins de bruit Haruta ! Ou on va se faire repérer !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile, Thatch ? Ce truc pèse une tonne !

\- Silence vous deux ! siffla Marco, Sortez de ce boyau avant que l'eau ne revienne, yoi ! »

Les cinq pirates se laissèrent tomber hors du conduit, couverts de saletés, et Vista plissa le nez : « Nous n'aurions pas pu passer par un autre chemin ?

\- Ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à nous voir arriver par ici… raisonna Haruta en secouant la tête.

\- Ca c'est sûr ! Franchement, des pirates de Barbe Blanche qui sortent des chiottes, il y a mieux ! se plaignit l'épéiste. »

Thatch ricana : « Ce ne sont pas vraiment les chiottes… c'est l'entrepôt des déchets !

\- C'est pareil ! Ca pue et c'est sale ! »

Marco se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla : « Dépêchez-vous, yoi. On doit récupérer Ace, sortir d'ici et partir d'Impel Down avec tout le monde en moins de trois heures. Avant l'arrivée de la Marine, yoi. »

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent silencieusement de la salle après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, qu'ils avaient pris avant de partir.

**OOooOO**

Clara battait furieusement des ailes pour provoquer la tempête qui ravageait le port, cependant, elle entendit son père crier : « Clara ! Dans combien de temps la Marine sera-t-elle là ? »

Elle se tourna, fixant un point à l'horizon et se posa sur le Moby Dick, face à Barbe Blanche : « Ils sont plus rapides que prévu… dans deux heures je pense…

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout… tu peux provoquer une tempête pour les retarder ?

\- Oui, mais pour les autres qui sont ici…

\- On s'en charge. Fais attention à toi ma fille. »

Clara sourit en décollant et vola à tire d'ailes la tempête la suivant, et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon…

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ou plutôt une demi-heure plus tard, elle vit l'armada de la Marine voguer vers Impel Down et se stoppa dans les airs, la tempête empêchant les navires ennemis d'avancer rapidement et efficacement.

Elle croisa le regard de son oncle un bref instant avant qu'il ne lance une vague de magma vers elle en rageant. Ce fut avec aisance qu'elle l'esquiva et coula deux navires sans remords, puis elle repartit pour soutenir sa famille qui se battait plus loin.

**OOooOO**

Marco se retint de frapper Thatch qui chuchotait : « C'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Heureusement qu'ils nous ont aidé à obtenir les plans…

\- Arrête de te plaindre, yoi.

\- Mais Marco, comment va-t-on trouver Ace alors qu'on n'est même pas au niveau 6 ?

\- Thatch, ferme-la.

\- Mais.

\- LA FERME, YOI ! »

Sa voix résonna longtemps et Haruta siffla : « Ah bah bravo Marco ! Maintenant ils savent qu'on est là ! »

Il devait vraiment se retenir de les frapper…

**OOooOO**

Ace se redressa en entendant une voix retentir : « LA FERME, YOI ! »

Il lâcha : « Marco ? »

Jinbei se redressa à son tour : « Ils ont réussi à entrer ?

\- Ils sont vraiment venu… souffla le pirate aux tâches de rousseur, Pour moi… ils sont venu pour moi… »

**OOooOO**

Alors que Luffy courait, suivi par Ivankov et les autres, il percuta violemment un mur et tomba en arrière. Il leva la tête, surpris, et vit qu'il n'avait pas percuté un mur, mais un homme grand, portant une chemise violette et un pantalon bleu, et qui avait un tatouage imposant sur son torse. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et lâcha : « Qui es-tu, yoi ?

\- Je suis Monkey D Luffy et je serai le Roi des Pirates ! Ah non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Pousse-toi tête d'ananas ! Je dois sauver Ace ! »

Il le dépassa en courant, mais une main le chopa à l'arrière de sa chemise et le blond lâcha : « Tu connais Ace, yoi ?

\- Ouais, c'est mon frère ! Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »

Marco écarquilla les yeux, puis lança : « Thatch, Vista, Haruta ! On l'emmène avec nous chercher Ace et on dégage rapidement !

\- Hein ? Vous êtes qui, vous ? s'exclama Luffy en entendant le nom de son frère. »

Ivankov écarquilla les yeux : « Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche ? Vous connaissez le frère de Luffy-boy ?

\- C'est aussi notre frère, yoi… pouvons-nous y aller ? soupira Marco, agacé. »

Luffy hocha la tête en disant : « Ouais, allons chercher Ace ! »

**OOooOO**

Quand Clara atterrit sur le Moby Dick, elle lança à son père : « Ils seront là dans deux heures maximum.

\- Bien, nous allons devoir accélérer les choses. Izou, tu vas avec Clara et vous couvrez vos frères pendant que je préviens Marco.

\- Roger ! »

Se transformant, la jeune femme baissa une aile pour permettre au commandant de grimper sur son dos, et décolla prestement, planant au-dessus du champ de bataille, permettant à Izou de tirer sur les gardiens qui tentaient tant bien que mal de protéger leur prison.

Cependant, Izou se pencha pour crier : « Clara ! Ils utilisent des balles de granit marin ! »

Elle plongea pour éviter une salve de balles et Izou dut s'accrocher pour rester sur son dos, puis elle se posa sur le toit de la prison et redevint humaine : « SI je continue de voler, je vais m'épuiser inutilement…

\- Tiens. »

Le travesti lui tendit un fusil et demanda : « Tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Je connais les bases, mais sans plus…

\- Vise ceux qui essaieraient de nous rejoindre.

\- Bien reçu, commandant. »

Ils se sourirent avant d'ouvrir le feu sur leurs adversaires qui perdaient peu à peu espoir.

**OOooOO**

Marco décrocha son escargophone et entendit la voix de Barbe Blanche en sortir : « Marco, la Marine sera là dans moins de deux heures. Il faut évacuer Ace au plus vite. Terminé.

\- Pops, on a croisé le petit-frère d'Ace, il s'est aussi infiltré, yoi.

\- … ramenez-les tous les deux. »

Luffy regarda avec intérêt l'escargot qui craignit pour sa vie lorsqu'il demanda : « Ca se mange ?

\- Non ! répondit Haruta, Tu ne peux pas le manger ! »

Thatch fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui respirait lourdement : « Tu vas bien, petit ?

\- Ouais, super ! Le mec bizarre a fait disparaître la douleur ! »

Le cuisinier tourna la tête vers l'okama et pâlit : « Non… »

Marco se tourna vers Ivankov et siffla : « Tu as utilisé tes hormones sur le gamin, yoi ?

\- Il a insisté…

\- Tu es taré ?! s'exclama Thatch, Ça aurait pu le tuer !

\- Il voulait sauver son frère. Et il a survécu. »

Marco pinça les lèvres : « Ne t'approche plus de lui, et laisse faire les médecins. Ou Ace va te brûler vif, yoi. »

Ils reprirent leur route en courant, et furent surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà au niveau 6. Luffy cria : « ACEEE !

\- Silence ! lâcha Vista en posant la main sur son épée, Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Un rire retentit alors qu'une femme se montrait, très peu vêtue, elle sourit : « Bienvenue en enfer ! C'est ici que votre pitoyable tentative de sauvetage se termine… »

**OOooOO**

Edward Newgate se tenait droit sur son navire, provoquant une nouvelle secousse, puis déclara : « Vos informations nous ont été précieuses.

\- Oui. Notre chef était assez surpris par votre décision d'attaquer Impel Down ! répondit une voix amusée, J'imagine que l'idée ne venait pas seulement de vous ?

\- Exact, gamin. Exact. »

Une ombre adossée au mât bougea légèrement et un reflet métallique éclaira un bref instant le sourire satisfait de l'inconnu : « Une chance pour vous qu'il apprécie votre fille… Le gouvernement va être vert de rage en apprenant que nous vous avons aidé… j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction ! »

**OOooOO**

Clara souffla en essuyant la sueur sur son front puis déclara : « A ce rythme là, on va se retrouver sans munitions…

\- J'en ai bien peur… »

La jeune femme regarda un instant le toit sur lequel ils se tenaient avant de demander : « Izou ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée de descendre d'un ou deux étages ? »

Le sniper se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et s'exclama : « Tu as été contaminée par le D d'Ace ?

\- Non, j'ai juste eu cette idée en voyant ces canons pointés sur nous. »

Izou se retourna et blanchit : « Ouais. C'est une bonne idée pour les éviter, mais comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »

Clara sourit innocemment en recouvrant son bras de Haki et lâcha : « A la méthode de Pops ! »

Elle se leva, leva le bras puis frappa le sol de toutes ses forces.

Des fissures apparurent en même temps qu'un craquement sonore retentissait, avant que le toit ne s'effondre sous les deux pirates, laissant les boulets de canons passer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Izou se réceptionna en douceur sur ses jambes, puis se fit écraser par une moins gracieuse pirate qui se releva en s'excusant abondamment : « Je suis vraiment désolée, Izou ! »

**OOooOO**

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Marine, Sengoku secouait Garp comme un prunier en criant : « COMMENT AS-TU PU RATER LE MOBY DICK S'INFILTRANT A IMPEL DOWN ALORS QU'IL ÉTAIT EN DESSOUS DE TON NAVIRE ? ESPÈCE DE VIEIL IDIOT ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE CE PIRATE VA NOUS FILER ENTRE LES DOIGTS ?

\- BWAHAHAHAHA ! C'est un vieux renard, ce Barbe Blanche !

\- ET CA TE FAIT RIRE ? ? C'EST ENCORE A CAUSE DE TA FICHUE FAMILLE CE BORDEL ! »

Garp avala son biscuit puis pointa le doigt vers Akainu qui fulminait dans son coin, avant de répliquer d'une voix sonore : « ZEN ! JE NE SUIS PAS LE SEUL IMPLIQUE ! C'est la NIÈCE de SAKAZUKI qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues avec sa tempête ! MOI AU MOINS, JE N'AI PAS DE NIÈCE !

\- ENCORE HEUREUX ! TES PIRATES DE PETITS-FILS FONT ASSEZ DE DÉGÂTS COMME CA SANS EN RAJOUTER AVEC UNE TROISIÈME ! »

Akainu s'approcha en sifflant : « Cette saleté n'est pas ma nièce… »

Sengoku se tourna vers lui et cria : « OH QUE SI, MALHEUREUSEMENT ! SI TU M'AVAIS LAISSE GÉRER CETTE ENFANT, ON N'EN SERAIT PAS LA ! VOUS DEUX, ÊTES LES PIRES TUTEURS IMAGINABLES POUR DES GOSSES DE PIRATES OU DE RÉVOLUTIONNAIRES ! ON DEVRAIT VOUS INTERDIRE DE PROCRÉER ! »

Coby et Hermepp déglutirent en voyant trois des plus puissants hommes de la Marine se crier dessus et le rose lâcha : « C'est quoi ce délire… ? »

Akainu cracha : « ELLE NE TIENT RIEN DE MOI ! C'EST LA FAUTE DE CE DÉCHET DE BECKMANN !

\- MAIS C'EST TA SŒUR QUI L'A ÉPOUSÉE ! TU AURAIS PU T'EN RENDRE COMPTE PLUS TÔT ! ET EVITER DE LA TUER DEVANT LA GAMINE ! ELLE AURAIT PU ÊTRE UTILE A LA MARINE ! ET MAINTENANT, ELLE FAIT PARTIE DE L'ÉQUIPAGE DE BARBE BLANCHE ET ATTAQUE IMPEL DOWN ! IMPEL DOWN ! BORDEL DE MERDE DE PUTAINS DE MERDE DE PIRATES ! hurla Sengoku.

\- Voyons Senny, fais attention à ta langue ! Il y a des oreilles innocentes ici ! sourit Garp en bouffant ses biscuits.

\- GARRPPPPPP ! FERME-LA ET TROUVE UN MOYEN D'ARRÊTER CE PUTAIN DE BARBE BLANCHE ! OU TU PEUX DIRE ADIEUX A TES VACANCES ET A MES GÂTEAUX !

\- QUOIIIIIII ? »

**OOooOO**

Thatch dégaina son épée et demanda : « Qui c'est ? »

Marco observa la femme froidement avant de déclarer : « D'après nos infos, c'est Sadi, une des gardiennes à la botte de Magellan. On s'en débarrasse et on reprend les recherches, yoi.

\- Sales pirates ! Vous croyez pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

\- Laisse-nous voir… oui. »

Luffy observa avec admiration la femme percuter un mur violemment et ne pas se relever. Il s'exclama : « Vous êtes forts !

\- On est les pirates de Barbe Blanche, gamin… sourit Vista en lissant sa moustache, Bien sûr qu'on est forts !

\- Trop classe, Mr Mini-moustache.

\- Pourquoi mini ?

\- Parce que. »

Marco claqua sa langue contre son palet, et leur fit signe de suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise devant une cellule. Il sourit en lâchant : « Salut… petit-frère… Jinbei… »

**OOooOO**

Clara siffla de douleur quand une balle effleura son bras, et Izou lui lança, inquiet : « Ca va ?

\- Ouais… je me suis déconcentrée un instant, c'est tout…

\- Évite de le faire trop souvent ! Tu sais combien de temps il nous reste ?

\- Environ une heure… peut-être moins… »

Le tireur d'élite pinça les lèvres avant de déclarer : « J'appelle Pops pour savoir où on en est avec l'extraction d'Ace. »

Il sortit son escargophone et la voix sérieuse de leur capitaine en jaillit : « Oui ?

\- Où en est l'équipe de Marco ?

\- Ils ont atteint Ace. Ils le font sortir en ce moment.

\- Bien, parce que nous ne pourrons pas affronter la Marine ici si nous n'avons pas récupéré Ace. »

**OOooOO**

Ace n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ils étaient là.

Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Vista et…

Il retint ses larmes alors que Luffy lui sautait dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras en souriant et pleurant en même temps : « AAAACCCCCEEEEE !

\- Luffy… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? »

A la surprise générale, il parvint à frapper la tête de son frère qui continuait de rire : « Shishishi ! Ace n'a pas changé !

\- Pauvre idiot ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Ace est vraiment stupide !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE !

\- Shishishishi ! »

Marco esquissa un sourire amusé, et entreprit de défaire les chaînes qui retenaient le jeune commandant, puis il se tourna vers Jinbei : « Alors, Jinbei ? Les Marines t'ont mis au trou, yoi ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, arrangeons cela, alors ! »

L'homme-poisson fut bientôt libre à son tour, et finalement, Thatch lança : « Sans vouloir être défaitiste, je crois que quelqu'un approche… »

Ace se tourna vers son ami, et sa lèvre trembla alors qu'il lâchait : « Thatch… je… je suis vraiment désolé ! Désolé d'être parti !

\- C'est bon, Ace, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais si tu recommences, je te prive de repas pendant trois jours !

\- QUOI ? »

Soudain, des bruits de pas parvinrent à leurs oreilles et Marco siffla : « Allons-nous en ! On n'a que trop traîné, yoi… »

**OOooOO**

Edward Newgate fixait l'horizon. La Marine approchait et ses garçons n'étaient toujours pas revenus… il se concentra et envoya un raz-de-marée droit sur la flotte du gouvernement qui apparaissait lentement à l'horizon.

Il saisit son escargophone et parla : « Marco. Sortez de là, maintenant. La Marine approche.

\- Bien reçu Pops, yoi. Mais je crois qu'on pourrait être en retard de quelques minutes…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh, presque rien ! fit la voix de Thatch, Juste Magellan qui vient de débarquer…

\- Je vois… faîtes attention, fils. »

Il se reconcentra sur la bataille et son regard croisa celui d'Izou. Il fit un signe de tête vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait et le commandant hocha brièvement la tête. Il était temps de donner le coup de grâce à Impel Down.

**OOooOO**

Clara sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Izou lâcha : « Tu pourrais intensifier la tempête ?

\- Je peux même faire plus que ça. Ils sont sortis ?

\- Pas encore. Magellan est sur leur chemin.

\- OK… et la marine ?

\- Elle est en vue, et Pops a envoyé de quoi les faire bouger un peu.

\- Parfait, espérons que nous serons partis avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici ! »

Elle se transforma en Oiseau-Tonnerre et s'envola en quelques battements d'ailes qui soulevèrent la poussière alentour.

**OOooOO**

Marco passa lentement son escargophone à Haruta en disant : « Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Tu es sûr, Marco ? s'inquiéta Thatch en aidant Ace à sortir de sa cellule, C'est quand même le…

\- Je sais, yoi. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le frapper sans être affecté par son fruit. »

Magellan plissa les yeux et cracha : « Vous croyez pouvoir entrer et sortir de ma prison comme ça ?

\- Ouais, c'était l'idée ! sourit Luffy, Mais toi, je t'aime pas !

\- Luffy… souffla Ace, Arrête de l'énerver…

\- Prenez le gamin au chapeau de paille et Ace, je vous rejoins devant la sortie, yoi. »

Des flammes bleues et or enveloppèrent le pirate en flamboyant sous les yeux écarquillés de Luffy qui bava : « Une dinde rôtie… miam !

\- N'y pense même pas ! s'exclama Ace en lui saisissant la nuque. Marco !

\- Allez-y, yoi. Je n'en ai que pour quelques instants. »

Thatch le regarda un instant puis acquiesça : « OK, fais gaffe, mon frère !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, yoi. »

Alors que Marco fonçait vers Magellan, les autres se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ace lâcha en regardant le sol : « Thatch ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Le cuisinier continua d'avancer et souffla : « Parce qu'à ta place, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. J'aurais voulu tuer Teach.

\- Mais je t'ai abandonné. Je vous ai abandonné…

\- Non, Ace. Tu as voulu laver le nom de notre père, alors tu ne nous as pas abandonné, loin de là. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de jais du garçon qui sourit faiblement, cependant, Haruta s'incrusta : « Par contre, attends-toi à être de corvée assez souvent ! J'ai hâte de refaire des blagues à Marco !

\- Ouais, notre Trio me manquait ! sourit Thatch, On sort d'ici et… »

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau 5 lorsqu'une vague de Haki les rattrapa, faisant trébucher Thatch et Haruta, surpris. Ace regarda derrière lui et lâcha : « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Ça… c'était Marco. Il semblerait que quelque chose lui ait fait péter les plombs… »

Ils regardèrent Thatch qui avait les yeux assombries par un sentiment indéfinissable, il était tendu. Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté : « Tête d'ananas est en colère ? »

Ace sentit les muscles de Thatch se crisper, alors qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière eux. Il enleva le bras d'Ace de ses épaules et le passa à Vista qui fronça les sourcils : « Thatch ?

\- Tu connais le chemin ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Bien. Je vais chercher Marco, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On vous rejoints dehors.

\- Non, Thatch, c'est une mauvaise idée ! protesta Haruta, Je suis sûr que Marco va bien !

\- Je ne prends pas le risque. »

Il leur sourit, et partit en courant vers le niveau 6, tandis qu'Ace tentait de sortir des bras de Vista : « Lâche-moi, Vista !

\- Non, tu feras une bêtise. Allons-y, ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

**OOooOO**

Marco envoya Magellan percuter le mur avec violence, tandis que ses flammes éliminaient le poison de son corps. Il réussit alors à l'assommer violemment et se redressa, satisfait.

Seulement, un rire le fit se figer : « ZEHAHAHAHA ! Comment allez-vous, commandant ? »

Il se retourna et cracha haineusement : « Teach… traître…

\- Zehahahaha ! Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis surpris de vous voir ici ! Je pensais que nous nous verrions à Marineford !

\- … »

Marco sentait la haine couler dans ses veines, et son Haki explosa. Faisant grincer les murs et hurler les prisonniers qui ne s'évanouissaient pas. Telle une vague de haine et de vengeance, elle percuta le traître qui chancela brièvement avant d'éclater de rire : « ZEHAHAHAHA ! Attention, vous perdez votre calme légendaire, commandant !

\- Je vais te tuer, Teach.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez faire comme le commandant Ace ? »

Se transformant en phénix, Marco fonça droit sur lui, mais Teach fit jaillir de son corps une brume noire et gluante qui percuta l'oiseau de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol, sous sa forme humaine.

Ce dernier se releva, les yeux écarquillés, et écouta la voix de Teach : « Zehahahaha ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, commandant Marco ! Votre fruit du Démon est inutile face au mien ! Zehahahaha ! Van Augur ! Tue-le. Il ne nous sert plus à rien. »

Le sniper du renégat pointa son arme vers la tête de Marco et tira.

Ce dernier allait esquiver lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Le sol était noir et engloutissait ses pieds. Il vit alors la balle se diriger vers son front et défia Teach du regard, se tenant droit et attendit.

Il y eut un sifflement, puis une explosion qui dispersa de la fumée un peu partout dans la pièce et Marco sentit son corps revenir à lui au même moment qu'une voix froide tranchait l'air : « Son fruit est inutile contre le tien ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit, Teach ? »

La fumée se dispersa et révéla une personne se tenant entre Marco et Barbe Noire, un sabre pointé vers ce dernier tandis que l'autre était légèrement en retrait. Le bruit discret que fit la balle en glissant le long de la lame ne fut que dérisoire par rapport à celui des pas lents de Thatch qui lâcha : « Tu es bien imprudent, Teach, de venir ici.

\- Commandant Thatch ! Je suis content de vous voir en bonne santé ! Zehahahaha ! Comment va Clara ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle et vous… »

Il se tut en apercevant le fin sourire du commandant et entendit la voix de ce dernier devenir plus sombre : « Dis-moi, Teach… est-ce que ton fruit est aussi efficace contre quelqu'un sans fruit du Démon ? »

En moins d'une seconde, le traître sentit une lancinante douleur au torse et vit les lames noir de Haki de Thatch le taillader alors que ce dernier souriait, satisfait : « C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Il recula et lança par-dessus son épaule : « Tu vas bien, Marco ?

\- Ouais… ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je ferais avec, yoi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Un mauvais pressentiment. Allons rejoindre les autres. »

Le cuisinier saisit le bras de son frère et l'aida à se remettre sur pied tout en arrêtant le déluge de balle dirigé vers eux. Thatch sortit de sa poche une sorte de boule de papier et la jeta au sol, de la fumée les cachant à la vue de leurs ennemis et ils disparurent dans les escaliers d'Impel Down, le cri de rage de Teach les satisfaisant au plus haut point : « RATTRAPEZ-LES ! JE VEUX LEURS TÊTES ! »

**OOooOO**

Haruta regarda sa montre et siffla avec inquiétude : « La Marine risque d'être là d'un moment à l'autre. On doit y aller, maintenant.

\- Marco et Thatch ne sont pas encore revenus… constata Ace en s'appuyant contre Vista, On ne peut partir sans eux…

\- Ace, ils sont forts, ils nous rejoindront.

\- Purupurupuru ! »

L'escargophone sonna et Vista décrocha : « Allô ?

\- Vista ? Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Pops ? On a récupéré Ace, mais Thatch et Marco ne sont pas revenus du sixième niveau…

\- … revenez sur le Moby Dick, la Marine vient d'arriver. Vos frères iront bien, je le sens.

\- Bien reçu, Pops. On sera là dans dix minutes. »

Vista saisit Ace et lui donna un morceau de corail rouge en le poussant dans le large tuyau en déclarant : « Namur nous attend de l'autre côté, vas-y avec Jinbei et ton frère. Haruta, Accompagne-les, je vais attendre Marco et Thatch.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda le jeune commandant en donnant le corail à Luffy.

\- Oui, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour les soutenir en cas de besoin. Allez-y. »

Haruta hocha la tête et expliqua : « Tiens, c'est pour te permettre de nager sous l'eau.

\- Cool ! »

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans le boyau et disparurent sous le regard de Vista qui dégaina ses lames en sentant des gens s'approcher.

**OOooOO**

Thatch aidait Marco à courir quand il sauta sur le côté pour éviter une balle et siffla : « Ils sont tenaces…

\- On est presque arrivé. Tu vas bien, yoi ?

\- Ouais… je croyais l'avoir évité mais… »

Il grimaça en serrant son côté qui se teignait lentement de rouge. Marco se pencha vivement pour la regarder, et il siffla : « Merde. Tu perds beaucoup de sang… ça va énerver les Rois des Mers, yoi.

\- On s'en préoccupera plus tard ! On doit rejoindre les autres… tu as récupéré ton fruit ?

\- Ouais, accrocha-toi, yoi. »

Il se transforma et décolla en portant Thatch sur son dos. Ils traversèrent le niveau 6 aisément en évitant la pluie de balle derrière eux et finit par arriver devant Vista qui baissa ses lames en les voyant. Marco lâcha : « Où sont…

\- Ils nous attendent dehors. Dépêchons-nous. Thatch… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je me suis pris une putain de balle dans les côtes, Vista.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais, mais ça ira. On doit y aller, Teach est ici.

\- Teach ?

\- Vista ! Le corail !

\- Ah oui… euh tiens. »

Marco le prit et avança dans le tunnel, suivit de Thatch et Vista.

**OOooOO**

Clara se posa en catastrophe sur le pont du Moby Dick et s'exclama : « Pops ! La Marine est là !

\- J'ai vu. Où sont tes frères ?

\- D'après Namur, ils viennent de récupérer Ace et son petit-frère.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder… »

Newgate fixa le visage de sa fille, couvert de poussière et de sang. Il soupira en s'agenouillant : « Ils iront bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille.

\- J'ai… Pops, est-ce que tu crois qu'Ace est heureux ? »

Il la fixa, sans dire un mot et elle continua : « Non, je sais qu'il est heureux avec nous mais… dans ses yeux…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes tant ?

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne… il est si souvent surpris quand on lui dit qu'on l'aime ou que l'on est content de l'avoir rencontré, que cela me perturbe… c'est comme s'il ressentait toute la tristesse du monde… et ses yeux sont si souvent obscurcis par… je ne sais pas, Pops… »

Le capitaine pirate fixa avec un léger étonnement la jeune femme avant de demander : « Depuis quand te poses-tu ces questions, ma fille ?

\- Je… depuis quelques temps… mais j'ai l'impression que tout devient plus clair de jour en jour sans savoir pourquoi ou comment…

\- Je vois… on dirait que tu as évolué, ma fille…

\- Evolué ?

\- Tu commences à t'éveiller, bientôt tu auras atteint ta puissance finale.

\- Oh… et pourquoi ? »

Un bruit assourdissant retentit et ils se tournèrent vers la flotte de la Marine qui tirait au canon. Newgate saisit son bisento et lâcha : « Occupe-toi de surveiller leurs agissements pendant que tes frères reviennent à bord. Nous allons bientôt envoyer Impel Down au fond de l'océan.

**OOooOO**

Ace continuait de ramper dans le conduit humide et puant, suivi par Jinbei, Luffy et Haruta. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il se sentait tellement fatigué… il se cogna soudainement la tête à quelque chose de dur et gémit : « Aïe… bon sang…

\- Attention la tête ! prévint Haruta.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire avant… »

Le petit commandant passa devant Ace sans grande difficulté et poussa la porte de fer en prévenant : « A partir d'ici, on va devoir nager dans le conduit d'évacuation des eaux. Jinbei, tu passes en premier et tu aides Ace, OK ? Je me charge du gamin.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! protesta Luffy, Je suis Luffy !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Allons-y. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un vacarme atteint leurs oreilles alors que de l'eau s'infiltrait autour d'eux. Haruta laissa passer Jinbei qui tenait Ace, puis saisit Luffy et plongea…

Après quelques minutes de nage, ils entraperçurent une faible lumière et Jinbei lâcha : « On dirait qu'on va réussir à sortir d'ici… »

Ils sortirent enfin de la prison et virent que Namur les attendait, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Il s'exclama : « Vous êtes enfin revenu ! Je m'inquiétais ! Où sont Marco et Thatch ? Et Vista ?»

Jinbei prit la parole : « Encore à l'intérieur. Vista les attend à l'entrée.

\- Bien… dans ce cas attendons-les encore un peu… Jinbei. Tu… ?

\- Oui. Il y a une odeur de sang. »

Les deux Hommes-Poissons se tournèrent vers Luffy qui avait un peu de sang sur lui, puis vers la trappe d'où ils venaient et virent alors Vista qui soutenait Marco et Thatch qui était un peu pâle. Namur demanda : « Qui est blessé ?

\- C'est Thatch… il s'est pris une balle. »

Ace hoqueta et fronça les sourcils, cependant, Jinbei lâcha : « On devrait se dépêcher… les Rois des Mers vont être attirés par son sang. »

Namur acquiesça et prit Marco avec lui, laissant Thatch aux bons soins de son ami, et ils commencèrent à battre des jambes pour remonter à la surface…

**OOooOO**

Clara volait au-dessus de sa famille lorsqu'elle sentit une violente douleur à la tête. Elle se cabra dans les airs avant de se stabiliser au-dessus d'Izou qui la fixa, inquiet : « Clara ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de faire abstraction de sa vision qui était quelque peu étrange. D'habitude, elle voyait les choses comme les humains, mais là… elle pouvait sentir les présences, voir le cœur des gens… cela l'effrayait, mais elle se rappela les mots de son père et soupira en battant des ailes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit plusieurs personnes jaillirent hors de l'eau et reconnut l'équipe qui s'était infiltrée dans la prison. Et en voyant son… oncle se diriger vers eux, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à les avoir repérés. Elle plongea vers eux, les frôla du bout de ses ailes et continua à voler jusqu'à arracher la grande voile du navire d'Akainu qui ne réussit qu'à frôler avec sa lave les ailes immenses de l'oiseau et il pesta en pointant les canons vers les pirates qui se repliaient vers le Moby Dick.

Clara fit demi-tour et s'arrêta au-dessus des pirates nageant dans l'eau, laissant la voile pendre vers eux.

Ils s'y accrochèrent et elle grimpa dans le ciel avant de rejoindre le Moby Dick, où elle les laissa.

Elle s'envola vers le cœur de la tempête au-dessus d'eux et se concentra encore pour augmenter sa puissance, mais en vain, elle était déjà à bout de forces.

Elle allait rejoindre ses frères lorsque son Haki lui hurla de bouger. Elle plongea net et remercia son instinct en voyant passer au-dessus d'elle un filet en granit marin. Baissant les yeux vers l'endroit d'où il avait été tiré, elle sentit son sang bouillonner de rage.

Un rire se fit entendre en contrebas, attirant l'attention des pirates de Barbe Blanche : « ZEHAHAHAHAHA ! BIEN ESQUIVE, GAMINE ! »

Elle allait plonger quand la voix de son père retentit : « CLARA ! REVIENS ! »

Ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle obtempéra et elle se posa à côté de Thatch qui était soigné par Alice. Elle s'exclama : « Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ce n'est qu'une égratignure… sourit-il en la fixant, Et toi ?

\- Juste des égratignures. »

L'infirmière râla en voyant son bras tâché de sang : « Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Viens là, que je soigne ce bras !

\- Alice, je vais bien !

\- Tu es blessée ? lâcha Thatch en se relevant.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Non plus.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote.

\- Et que devrions-nous dire de toi ? »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Thatch se pencha et l'embrassa lentement en soupirant : « Je crois que Pops va faire un massacre…

\- J'aimerais tellement étriper Teach…

\- … moi aussi. En fait, je crois bien qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de personnes qui voudraient le faire. »

Elle sourit avant de regarder leur père se diriger vers le traître qui souriait toujours. Marco soupira : « Et voilà… Pops n'en fait qu'à sa tête, yoi… »

Clara sourit avant de sortir de sa poche quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sacoche de marine qu'elle agita devant Izou. Ce dernier eut le même sourire et chargea son revolver avec les balles de granit marin. Il visa Teach et lâcha : « Au moindre mouvement de Teach, il va s'en prendre une entre les deux yeux…

\- Non, yoi. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Marco qui continua : « C'est à Pops de le tuer, yoi. Si tu dois tirer, vise pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son Fruit. »

Le sniper hocha la tête et Clara soupira : « Et on fait quoi pour la Marine ?

\- Clara ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Shanks Le Roux arrive avec le Red Force en nous faisant des signes ? »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de répondre : « Alors là, Teach va souffrir. Trop bien. »

Luffy haleta : « Shanks ? Ah non ! Je ne peux pas le voir ! »

Ace rigola en le serrant contre lui, tandis qu'une infirmière vérifiait ses blessures.

Marco plissa les yeux et demanda : « Pourquoi est-il venu ?

\- J'imagine qu'il est en mode « Oncle surprotecteur qui est en fait une mère poule ». »

Une aura glaciale entoura le corps de Marco alors que Thatch répliquait : « La mère poule, hein ? Je connais quelqu'un qui est aussi comme ça…

\- La ferme, yoi. Ne commence pas.

\- Tu te sens visé ?

\- J'ai dit la ferme. »

Clara éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner de Thatch : « Je reviens, je dois aller m'occuper des navires de la Marine.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Nan ! Tu viens, Blamenco ?

\- Ouep ! »

Le commandant grimpa sur le dos de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre et s'agrippa aux plumes alors qu'elle décollait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient au-dessus des Amiraux qui les regardaient avec haine, curiosité et ennui. Blamenco plongea une main dans sa poche de Fruit du Démon et en sortit un canon qu'il alluma et laissa tomber sur leur navire, l'explosion créant un amas de fumée. Clara vit au dernier moment l'attaque combinée des amiraux et eut juste le temps de croiser ses ailes devant eux pour éviter d'être tuée.

Elle sentit son dos percuter le sol, non loin de Barbe Blanche qui se battait avec Teach. Enfin se battre était un bien grand mot, si on considère que Teach était ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds et suppliait pour sa vie.

Tous observèrent Barbe Blanche lever son arme et déclarer : « Tu n'es pas mon fils, Teach, alors ne supplie pas un père que tu as choisi de trahir. Tu connaissais les risques, alors assume tes actes… Tu n'étais pas celui que Roger attendait. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il abaissa son bisento sur le traître qui hurla en sentant sa vie lui échapper, sous les grands sourires des pirates.

Blamenco se dégagea et aida Clara à se relever, tandis que leur père lâchait : « Partons. »

Ils rejoignaient le Moby Dick lorsqu'une ombre apparut derrière Clara, et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. L'amiral Akainu abaissa un poing de lave vers la jeune femme qui se retourna, lorsque quelque chose le frappa au milieu du front. Une chaussure recouverte de Haki. Oui, une chaussure.

La voix d'Izou se fit entendre : « Thatch ! Arrête de me voler mes chaussures !

\- Désolé ! Aïe !

\- Bien fait pour toi ! »

Akainu se releva, furieux, et son corps commença à fumer, lorsqu'une gerbe d'eau le percuta. Lentement, il se tourna vers Blamenco qui riait en tenant un tuyau d'arrosage pointé vers lui.

De la lave jaillit du corps de l'amiral avant d'être aspergée d'eau. Encore une fois. Peu à peu, il voyait les pirates de barbe Blanche s'éloigner, et finalement, il réussit à esquiver le jet d'eau, essayant de frapper le capitaine pirate dans le dos.

Les nakamas de ce dernier hurlèrent des avertissements, mais une personne se dressa sur le chemin d'Akainu, le bloquant aisément avec un sourire narquois : « Ce n'est pas très fair-play d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière, monsieur l'amiral…

\- … Que fait le Second de l'Armée révolutionnaire ici ? gronda ce dernier.

\- Voyons, Amiral… faîtes fonctionner ce qui est sensé se trouver entre vos deux oreilles. »

Ce dernier plissa les yeux et le sarcastique personnage continua : « Je parle du cerveau. Ah la la, c'est encore pire qu'avant ! »

D'un geste ample de la main, il manipula une sorte de long tuyau métallique et repoussa de plusieurs mètres l'officier de la Marine. Barbe Blanche se retourna et lâcha : « Ah les Révolutionnaires… toujours à se moquer.

\- Pêché mignon du métier, Mr Newgate !

\- Gurararara ! Allons-y… »

Clara allait monter à bord lorsque la voix d'Akainu siffla : « J'aurais ta peau ! La tienne et celle de tous ceux que tu aimes, déchet ! »

Lentement, elle se baissa, ramassa quelque chose et se retourna, un fin sourire aux lèvres : « Tu crois pouvoir me tuer, Amiral ? Crois-tu pouvoir me tuer, si c'est moi qui t'envoie en Enfer en premier ? »

Avec un rugissement de rage, l'homme de lave bondit vers elle sous les cris de l'équipage pirate ? Son poing recouvert de lave en fusion fusait vers la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, le fixant avec un sourire.

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, Marco attrapa Thatch par sa tunique et l'empêcha de se ruer vers le Marine qui s'approchait avec haine de sa nièce. Le cuisinier était blanc et cria : « Clara ! BOUGE DE LA !

\- Thatch, laisse-la faire, yoi. »

Le phénix avait peur pour sa sœur, mais il lui faisait confiance pour avoir une idée derrière la tête. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Akainu sourit de satisfaction en abattant son poing vers la jeune femme quand la voix de Sengoku jaillit : « SAKAZUKI ! NE RESTEZ PAS LA ! »

Il refusa de se dégager et s'apprêtait à toucher Clara lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux, le sang battant à ses oreilles, et eut peur.

Elle avait lentement levé le bras. Le bras pointé sur sa poitrine. Un pistolet pointé sur son cœur. Le pirate appuya sur la détente sans quitter les yeux d'Akainu, et ce dernier s'immobilisa avant de cracher : « Un pistolet ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer, ordure !

\- C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement en le fixant avec calme, Ce qu'une simple balle peut faire… comme arracher la vie à un homme dangereux. »

Il cracha une gerbe de sang et porta sa main à sa poitrine. Du sang s'écoula entre ses doigts. Du sang. Elle continua tout aussi calmement en pointant l'arme vers sa tête : « Ca doit faire mal, non ? Etre tué par une arme que la Marine a mis au point pour tuer les pirates utilisateurs de Fruit du Démon ?

\- Tu… espèce de pirate… tu iras brûler en enfer !

\- Tant mieux, après tout, notre frère est fait de feu, alors nous préférons un enfer de chaleur qu'un paradis de glace. Après tout, nous sommes des pirates. Nous aimons être libre et vivre, alors l'enfer n'est qu'un voyage parmi d'autres… »

Une détonation retentit.

Un corps s'effondra.

Les Marines se figèrent.

Clara lâcha : « Bon sang, ça fait du bien ! »

Et elle rejoignit son père qui la fixait avec calme et amour. Le Moby Dick était leur maison. Et il le restera à jamais.

**OOooOO**

Sengoku serra les dents, avant de constater que Barbe Blanche se tournait vers Impel Down. L'amiral de la flotte pâlit brutalement et hurla de toutes ses forces : « Évacuez les lieux ! ÉVACUEZ LES LIEUX IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Un grondement apocalyptique résonna alors que la terre tremblait, que les flots se déchaînaient, que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout redevint calme, et une fois l'océan redevenu calme, ils pouvaient voir la mer s'étendre sans interruption jusqu'à l'horizon. La prison d'Impel Down avait disparu sous les flots. Et le Moby Dick avait disparu. Garp lâcha philosophiquement : « Ah bah merde ! On va en bouffer de la paperasse !

\- LA FERME IMBÉCILE !

\- Quoi ? Il ne fallait pas réveiller l'eau qui dort, non ? On savait ce qui se passerait en commençant une guerre contre Barbe Blanche.

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE SORTIR DE TA BOUCHE !

\- Crunch… délicieux ces biscuits…

\- GARRRRRRRPPPPPPPP ! »

**OOooOO**

Une fois que le Moby Dick eut plongé sous l'eau, Marco lâcha Thatch qui se précipita vers Clara pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de crier : « Ne refais plus jamais ça !

\- Thatch…

\- Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue, idiote ? »

Elle lui sourit en posant ses mains contre les joues de ce dernier et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis, la jeune femme souffla : « J'imagine… mais je vais bien. »

Il la maintint contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

Soudain, il y eut un cri de colère : « ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Ace qui venait de frapper au visage le Révolutionnaire aux cheveux blonds ondulés et au haut de forme. Ce dernier se releva avec un sourire maladroit : « Je peux tout t'expliquer, Ace…

\- OU ÉTAIS-TU, HEIN ? QUAND LUFFY PLEURAIT TA MORT ? QUAND ON TE PLEURAIT ! »

Luffy était en train de renifler, et Ace s'enflamma : « HEIN, OU ÉTAIS-TU SABO ?

\- Je… je ne me souvenais pas, Ace…

\- Pardon ? siffla dangereusement ce dernier.

\- J'avais oublié. Tout oublié. Je ne me rappelai même pas de mon nom. Je ne me suis rappelé de vous lorsque j'ai lu le journal il y a quelques jours. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ace, Luffy… »

Ce dernier l'enlaça brusquement en hurlant : « SABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOO ! »

Ace baissa le bras et vint les serrer dans ses bras tous les deux en retenant ses larmes : « Bande d'idiots… »

C'est alors que la voix de Marco retentit : « On va faire surface près du Red Force… »

Clara releva la tête et déglutit.

Dès que le navire eut refait surface, une fusée rouge atterrit sur le Moby Dick en criant : « Clara ! Inconsciente ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose aussi dangereuse ?! »

Shanks s'approcha d'elle et voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais se figea en la voyant dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il gronda : « Lâche ma nièce, le crétin.

\- Nan, pas envie de la lâcher avant quelques jours… sourit Thatch en la collant contre lui et posant sa tête sur le crâne de cette dernière.

\- Thatch, ne le pousse pas à bout… sourit Clara, Je vais bien, Shanks, ne t'inquiète pas et…

\- Tu vas bien ! Oh la bonne blague ! u as tué un Amiral de la Marine, espèce de crétine ! Ta prime va doubler ! Tu auras le gouvernement à tes trousses ! Le Cipher Pol ! Les chasseurs de primes… même des monstres ! Tu vas devenir la proie numéro une du monde ! »

Thatch pinça les lèvres comme Clara en voyant l'empereur faire les cents pas, le visage horrifié, nerveux et hystérique. Il ne se tut que lorsqu'un coup de son second le ramena à peu près à la raison : « Arrêtez de vous faire des films, capitaine. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, papa ! sourit Clara en se blottissant contre Thatch, On ne peut mieux. »

Le regard de ce dernier s'ombragea un instant avant qu'il ne lâche : « Prends soin de ma fille, gamin. »

Le regard de Shanks était inestimable quand il hurla : « QUOIIIII ? TU ACCEPTES CE TRUC DANS LA FAMILLE, BEN ? TU ES DEVENU MALADE ?

\- Pas de problème, c'est ce que je comptais faire depuis que je l'ai rencontré ! acquiesça le cuisinier.

\- ET JE N'AI PAS MON MOT A DIRE ? s'écria Shanks.

\- Non.

\- Surtout pas.

\- Jamais. »

Il éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à Marco en pleurant : « Ils sont méchant avec moi, Marco…

\- Lâche-moi, yoi.

\- Tu m'aimes, toi ? hein ? Tu vas rejoindre mon équipage ? hein ?!

\- MAIS FOUS LE CAMP, YOI ! »

Le phénix l'envoya percuter le bastingage et se retourna vers Alice qui souriait, heureuse de le voir. Ben demanda soudainement : « Où est Thomas ?

\- On l'a laissé avec les autres infirmières sur une île où ils seront en sécurité. Elle est sous la protection de Pops, alors tout ira bien. »

Il hocha la tête puis la voix de Shanks retentit : « Et si on fêtait tout ça ? »

Un cri de joie général secoua le navire, et Thatch gémit en même temps que les autres cuisiniers : « On n'a plus de saké…

\- QUOIIIIII ? rugit barbe Blanche, LE ROUX ! TU AS DU SAKE J'ESPERE ?!

\- Euh… Ben ?

\- Rupture de stock. »

Alice hurla de joie : « OUAIS ! »

Newgate et Shanks gémirent en même temps, pleurant la perte de leur amour…

Clara sourit en regardant sa famille, et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment là.

Oui. Heureuse. C'est ce que tous ces pirates ressentaient à ce moment alors que la joie était vive après cette victoire spectaculaire.

Thatch la retourna vers lui et lâcha : "Je t'aime, Clara Beckmann.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Thatch."

Il l'embrassa alors avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui sous les sifflements de l'équipage et les hurlements hystériques d'un certain rouquin...

** Épilogue**

_Quelques jours plus tard, le vrai nom de Portgas D Ace fut révélé au monde entier._

_Sa prime passa de 550 000 000 de Berrys à 650 000 000._

_La mort d'un Amiral de la Marine fit grand bruit._

_La prime de Clara Beckmann passa à 600 000 000._

_Le monde entier trembla en prononçant le nom de Gol D Ace._

_Un tremblement de terre secoua Grand Line quand Barbe Blanche éclata de rire en voyant la tête de ses fils._

_Les pirates de Barbe Blanche firent la fête durant plusieurs jours en se moquant d'Ace qui s'était trouvé une vraie famille. _

_La vie n'avait jamais été plus belle sur Grand Line qu'à cette époque. C'était un nouvel Âge d'Or qui brillait tel le soleil levant._

_Plusieurs années plus tard, le Gouvernement mondial disparut._

_Mais ce qui nous intéresse davantage, c'est cet homme._

_Cet homme qui avait réussi à conquérir tous les océans._

_Ce pirate qui avait marqué l'Histoire à Jamais._

_Ce capitaine portant un chapeau de paille._

_Monkey D Luffy…_

_Le Roi des Pirates !_

** FIN **

**Et voilà, cette fanfiction est enfin terminée ! Je dois bien avouer que j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir des gens satisfaits et pleins d'entrain !**

**Bonnes vacances à tous !**

Azufyra


End file.
